Morsure de requin
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à l'époque où Fisher Tiger était en vie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs plutôt tranquille pour les Pirates du Soleil, un équipage composé uniquement d'hommes-poissons, dont un qui est un total misanthrope. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'une certaine humaine viendra chambouler le petit monde d'un requin ?
1. Entrée dans l'équipage

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici une de mes premières fanfics de One Piece. Le personnage principal est un OC et comme le résumé l'indique, l'histoire se déroule dans le passé... ou du moins, pour l'instant.**_

_**Pour le couple c'est un ArlongxOC **_

_**Disclaimer : Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas, évidemment :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Entrée dans l'équipage**_

Une vie, c'est une suite d'événements. Et quand on dit avoir une vie compliquée, c'est que notre vie est une suite d'événements improbables, loufoques et qui nous dépassent de temps en temps. Ma vie à moi ? Elle est plus que compliquée.

Les Pirates du Soleil avaient recueillie une petite fille du nom de Koala après l'avoir délivrée des dragons célestes, la fillette était une esclave. Tiger avait promis de s'occuper d'elle et de la ramener à Foolshout, son île natale, au détriment d'Arlong qui vouait une haine incommensurable aux humains. Il était clair qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de voir arriver un nouveau "problème"... Mais ça aussi, ça dépend pour qui.

Pas la peine de vous dire que dans l'histoire c'est moi, Mako, la seule et unique victime ! Il se trouve que j'étais membre à part entière des New Days Pirates et voilà comment on me remercie pour mon dur labeur : accrochée à une planche de bois pour ne pas sombrer dans les fonds marins et aller nourrir les crabes ou autres bestioles. Il est sympa mon capitaine, vous trouvez pas ?

Mes cheveux bruns étaient trempés et mes yeux bleus commençaient vraiment à me piquer avec tout ce sel dans l'eau. Mais pourquoi l'eau de mer est salée ?! Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer, j'allais lâcher la planche de bois et me laisser couler quand je vis un navire au loin… Ensuite je crois bien m'être évanouie.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, surprise d'être encore en vie, l'eau de mer était censée m'achever pour une unique raison.

-Aladin elle s'est réveillée ! cria un homme-poisson à la peau rouge.

J'avais des courbatures un peu partout. Malgré tout cet épuisement, je pouvais distinguer les deux hommes présents dans la petite pièce. Un triton et un homme dorade. Les deux portaient le même tatouage, un soleil rouge. Je reconnaissais ce symbole pour l'avoir vu dans les journaux. C'étaient les Pirates du Soleil. On pouvait dire que j'avais de la chance car ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur cruauté mais pour leur force tout de même. Le triton, Aladin, vint prendre ma température et m'aider à me redresser.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu as dormi quelques heures et ta température était très haute. Si je puis me permettre ne devrais-tu pas être auprès de ton capitaine, Jass Lockser ?

Rien que le nom de mon ex-capitaine me dégoûtait à présent. C'était presque bizarre d'entendre encore ce nom vu comment il m'a laissé tomber... J'étais juste un de ces pions au final, pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

-C'est une longue histoire, je ne suis plus sous ses ordres.

L'homme dorade, qui était en fait le capitaine prit la parole.

-Tu es en sécurité mais tu peux nous en dire plus sur toi ?

-Je... Je m'appelle Mako. Merci de m'avoir soignée mais il faut que je parte à présent, balbutiai-je, encore un peu sonnée.

J'allais sortir du lit mais Fisher Tiger poussa mon épaule d'une seule main et je me retrouvai plaquée au matelas par la force surhumaine des hommes-poissons. Les traits de son visage devinrent plus sérieux, ce qui me troublai encore plus.

-Je comprends parfaitement ta peine de t'être faite abandonnée par ton capitaine mais as-tu au moins un endroit où allez ?

Je n'avais rien dit et pourtant il avait capté la pointe de tristesse dans mes yeux. En effet, j'admirais Jass, il était, avait été, un modèle exemplaire pour moi et maintenant il m'abandonne. Mais je devais au moins essayer de paraître insensible, comme Jass l'aurait sûrement fait.

-Est-ce une invitation ou un moyen de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une humaine face à tout un équipage d'hommes-poissons ? rétorquai-je avec une ironie non dissimulée.

Contre toute attente il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et seulement après s'être calmé, il me répondit enfin.

-T'inquiète petite on ne te veut aucun mal, c'est promis ! As-tu un rêve ?

Sa question me prit par surprise car je me considérais actuellement comme leur prisonnière.

-Un rêve ? Pas vraiment, je veux juste passer ma vie en mer, rien de plus. Et puis c'est quoi cette question ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Ok on te prend à bord !

J'arquai désormais un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Pardon ?!

-Aladin chauffe le fer ! Tu veux ton tatouage où ?

Je saisis alors ce qu'il voulait me faire et recula jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit collé au mur. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

-Woh ! Je rejoindrais pas ton équipage vieux poisson fou !

-Tu préfères retourner naviguer sur ta planche ?

-Tchh !

Je tournai la tête, résignée. D'un côté rejoindre l'équipage de puissants hommes-poissons serait une bonne occasion pour moi de progresser et peut-être de revoir Jass. De plus les Pirates du Soleil pourraient me protéger quoi qu'il arrive, ce sont des hommes-poissons après tout.

Tiger me présenta tous les membres de l'équipage : Octy l'homme poulpe était vraiment très drôle et il maniait bien les sabres avec ses six bras. Aladin était le médecin qui avait veillé sur moi durant ma convalescence et je l'en remerciai. Arlong, quant à lui je préfère pas en parler… Il m'avait carrément craché dessus tellement je le dégoûtait ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis humaine et que monsieur le requin scie se croit supérieur. Sinon il y avait aussi les frères Macro et Smack qui étaient plutôt sympas... dans leur genre. Après les présentations et les "bonne chance" de certains, mêmes si je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi, c'était qu'un tatouage, Tiger me fit entrer dans sa cabine, une pièce assez luxueuse en somme. Il prit un bâton de fer surmonté de l'emblème brûlant des pirates du Soleil. Je déglutis et m'accroupissais devant lui. La brûlure était intense. C'était fort, douloureux. C'était comme si mon corps faisait une surchauffe là où le soleil rouge s'imprimait contre ma peau. J'aurais voulu crier ma douleur mais montrer ma faiblesse n'était pas dans mes habitudes alors je me tus simplement, en mordant ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

Je sortis de la cabine avec le dos encore fumant, j'avais demandé à être tatouée sur l'omoplate gauche. Je sentais encore la douleur du feu mais je n'avais pas crié et j'en étais fière. Arlong ne se gêna toutefois pas pour me rabaisser.

-Aniki ! T'en as pas marre de nous ramener des sales humains ? Elle va rester combien de temps celle-là ?! ricana l'homme-poisson.

Tiger ne le prit pas à la rigolade comme je m'y attendais. Il donna un violent coup de poing à Arlong qui tomba au sol et cracha un peu de sang. Je frissonnai intérieurement et notai dans un coin de mon esprit que lui, je devais pas le chercher.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux Arlong, les humains ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Elle est désormais sous ma protection elle aussi, Mako est des nôtres !

Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage, ça faisait longtemps... Tout le monde me félicitait et ils fêtèrent mon entrée parmi eux avec du saké et... encore du saké. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec tous ces hommes-poissons malgré l'hostilité de certains comme Arlong par exemple. Jamais je ne m'engageais dans un combat perdu d'avance alors j'évitais simplement ceux qui me paraissaient un peu trop agressifs. Défier des hommes-poissons ? Très peu pour moi, je tiens encore à la vie merci. La petite Koala me plaisait beaucoup, sûrement parce que nous étions les deux seuls humains sur ce bateau mais aussi parce que je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Pour remercier Tiger de m'avoir sauvé, je m'occupais souvent de la cuisine et de leurs armes de temps à autres. J'étais pas habituée à faire ce genre de choses mais j'essayai quand même. Arlong ne me laissait pas toucher à son épée dentelée évidemment, ce serait trop simple. Franchement je ne savais pas du tout comment gagner sa confiance et déjà que c'était limite si il acceptait de manger quand j'étais de corvée de cuisine. En fait, je suis sûre qu'après il va aux toilettes pour tout recracher cet imbécile ! Mais un jour, il vint me voir alors que je nettoyais les six sabres d'Octy.

J'étais là, assise sur une caisse de bois avec pour seul matériel un vieux chiffon. Le port d'arme n'était pas autorisé pour moi, Tiger ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour l'instant mais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Moi aussi je ne ferais pas confiance à une femme qui débarque d'un autre équipage sur une planche de bois. Le vent marin qui soufflait sur le pont souleva mes longs cheveux brun foncé, Arlong m'interpella.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et méprisant.

-Hey l'humaine ! Nettoie ça.

Il jeta à mes pieds son épée dentelée mais elle était couverte de sang, il cherchait vraiment à me dégoûter lui. Je reconnaissais là parfaitement le type de provocation qu'on faisait aux petits nouveaux. Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux dans mon ancien équipage, des jeunes hommes se faire traiter comme des insectes pendant qu'ils travaillaient dur. Franchement, je préférais ne pas savoir d'où venait tout le sang qui dégoulinait des lames en formes de dents. C'était juste glauque et effrayant d'y penser...

-Tu te moques de moi ? Il est plein de sang ton truc, je touche pas à ça !

-Tu crois qu'on te garde avec nous pour glander ? Si ça tenait qu'à moi tu n'aurais pas mis un pied sur ce navire alors restes à ta place !

Une veine battait dangereusement sur sa tempe, puis deux et ensuite trois. Il serrait si fort ses poings qu'il devait forcément se retenir pour ne pas m'en coller une. Je faisais celle qui ne savait rien.

-Oooooooh… Donc Tiger-san t'a interdit de me frapper ? C'est ça ?

Il arborait désormais un sourire en coin plein de supériorité et d'arrogance.

-T'as du cran pour une faible… murmura Arlong en me défiant du regard.

Il partit en prenant soin de claquer violemment la porte pour bien manifester son mécontentement. Il avait fait un effort pour ne pas me frapper et m'avait même complimenter car venant de lui on pouvait dire que c'était tout de même un compliment… ou un avertissement, ça dépend du point de vue.

* * *

_**Hésitez pas à mettre une petite review si ça vous a plu :)**_

_**Si quelque chose vous dérange dans ce premier chapitre, dite-le aussi.**_


	2. Comment provoquer un requin

_**Et rebonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 :)**_

_**Il sera peut-être un peu court. Désolé mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination :s**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Comment provoquer un requin**_

Cela faisait à peu près un mois que j'étais avec les Pirates du Soleil et je m'habituais peu à peu aux caractères de chacun. Je commençais même à me faire en quelque sorte accepter d'Arlong même si j'ai dû relever pas mal d'épreuves pour ça. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne me considère plus comme une simple humaine méprisable, son comportement change avec moi mais pas avec Koala. Je ne comprend pas comment il peut agir de la sorte envers une enfant... N'est-elle pas innocente ?

Aujourd'hui nous venions de quitter une île automnale où nous avons deux jours pour se ravitailler et voilà déjà un bateau pirate en vue. Malheureusement c'était exactement le bateau que j'avais peur de croiser depuis… mon petit incident avec un certain rouquin. Le New Days, navire de Jass Lockser. Nous en étions encore loin, on pouvait les éviter mais je préférais en parler avec Tiger, il m'avait toujours comprise. Je me tortillai un peu, gênée par la situation.

-Tiger-san est-ce qu'on pourrait… enfin vous savez le bateau devant…

Pour la première fois Fisher Tiger me regardait avec pitié. Il m'avait toujours traité comme son égal mais là je lui faisais juste pitié. C'était blessant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-Rien… Mais… Je ne veux plus le revoir, c'est mieux comme ça... je crois.

-C'est comme tu voudras. Si t'as besoin de parler je suis là Mako.

L'homme dorade changea de cap et nous passions donc assez loin du New Days pour que Jass ne me voit pas. Enfin je l'espérais mais une sorte de feuille métallique m'atterrie sur la tête. Octy m'aida à ma relever et je lus la "lettre" dans ma chambre :

_RDV chez Shakky à l'aube. _

_Si tu te pointes pas je te ramène de force sale gamine inutile !_

Toujours autant de tact, toujours… Même si il avait l'intention de s'excuser je ne viendrais pas ! Cet imbécile ne savait même pas dire merci alors pour des excuses je pouvais encore attendre qu'il trouve le One Piece ! Malheureusement le bar de Shakky se trouvait sur l'archipel Shabondy et Tiger voulait justement faire escale à Shabondy pour quelques semaines. J'avais parlé de cette lettre à mon nouveau capitaine et il tenait à ce que j'aille à ce rendez-vous, je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Je me réveillai à 4h et enfilai une longue cape noire aux bords dorés qui couvrait bien mon visage. Jass pourrait facilement me reconnaître car c'est lui qui me l'avait achetée. C'était l'un des rares cadeaux auquel j'eu droit de sa part. Le bar de l'arnaque n'avait pas changé, toujours en bon état. J'entrai, saluai Shakky pour ensuite m'asseoir et commander une bouteille de saké. J'avais déjà vidé ma bouteille et toujours aucun signe du stupide rouquin. J'allais partir quand une lame froide se posa sur ma gorge et qu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien résonna dans mes oreilles. Sa voix me donna des frissons.

-Pars pas si vite chérie !

Mon ancien capitaine s'assit face à moi et je fis de même.

-Faisons ça vite Lockser, j'ai des priorités maintenant.

-Tais-toi gamine ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu traînes avec des hommes-poissons ?

-Ce sont mes nakamas. J'ai rejoins les Pirates du Soleil si tu veux tout savoir, répliquai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

-T'es bête à ce point ? Ne perds pas ton temps et reviens dans mon équipage ! m'ordonna l'imbécile de rouquin.

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me chercher ? Tu sais quoi ?! Laisse tomber ! J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi !

Je me lève et commence à partir. Je me mets dos à lui pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur mes joues. J'avais fait semblant d'être en colère, la vérité c'est qu'il allait me manquer... mais un tout petit peu.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Jass, je sais que tu m'oublieras vite. Tu t'en remets toujours toi. Prochain rendez vous dans le Shin Sekai mon captain.

Je sortis du bar et me mis à courir aussi vite que possible. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je voulais juste partir le plus loin possible du rouquin qui rappelait maintenant de trop mauvais souvenirs à bord du New Days. Alors que je marchais péniblement entre les mangroves de Shabondy, une puissante main attrapa mon poignet. J'avais du mal à distinguer mon interlocuteur à cause des larmes qui brouillaient encore ma vue. Tout était flou autour de moi.

-Ne me touchez pas ! criai-je, apeurée.

-Ferme-là tu veux ?

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix viril et effrayante.

-Arlong ?

-Arrête de chouiner tu me fais plus pitié que d'habitude…

Mes larmes ne voulaient juste pas s'arrêter de couler. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la joie ou de la tristesse mais je me sentais libérée de cette prison. Une prison qui s'appelle Jass Lockser. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'écroulai dans les bras du requin scie. Je serrais très fort son torse musclé avec mes petits bras humains, si faibles. Je pensais qu'il me repousserait instinctivement, par dégoût, mais au lieu de ça il entoura mes épaules de ses bras couleur lavande et chuchota à mon oreille.

-Rentrons.

Je m'écartai de lui et il fit de même. Mes jambes n'arrivait plus à me tenir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je tombai encore dans les bras d'Arlong et il me jeta sur son épaule avec quelques grognements évidemment.

-Même pas capable de marcher, t'es inutile à ce point ? Et réponds même pas !

En fait, il ne m'avait le temps de dire quoi ce soit. Au risque de l'énerver, je me tus.

Nous rentrions donc à 11h sur le navire. D'ici là je m'étais calmée et avais repris mes forces. J'étais de corvée de cuisine mais j'avais pas mal de retard donc je fus aidée par Arlong, à mon grand étonnement, et Koala. Bon, en fait il ne nous avait pas vraiment aidées toutes les deux à rester adossé au mur en mode touriste de passage. Arlong faisait sans cesse des remarques sur la faiblesse des humains mais on réussit tout de même à finir les plateaux repas dans les temps et sans se jeter des légumes à la figure.

C'était devenu une habitude chez moi d'énerver Arlong alors comme toujours je luis servis son plateau en dernier et très, très lentement. Si lentement qu'il me l'arracha des mains avant que je ne lui ai donné.

-Et te dépêche pas surtout !

-Tu vois ? Si t'arrêtais de me parler comme ça tu serais peut-être servi en premier, répliquai-je en croisant les bras avec une moue d'enfant.

-Si tu penses que je vais t'obéir comme les autres…

-Au moins eux, ils sont galants avec moi !

-Vas t'asseoir et arrête de me saouler !

-Y a plus de chaises…

Je luis faisais mon regard le plus attendrissant et battais des cils.

-Allez viens mais me saoule pas ou tu dégages…

-Promis !

Les autres hommes-poissons et Koala, qui écoutaient notre conversation, commencèrent à se chuchoter des messes basses entre eux, comme des commères. Apparemment la réponse d'Arlong les avait surpris au moins autant que moi.

Je m'asseyais donc sur les jambes d'Arlong, comme une enfant et prenais mon petit plateau sur mes genoux pour ne pas déranger l'homme-poisson. Son rostre venait chatouiller ma joue de temps à autre. Pour une fois je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'énerver car dès qu'il faisait tomber une miette dans mes cheveux, il l'enlevait. Malgré sa soudaine politesse envers moi j'avais envie de le titiller un peu.

-Ça alors mais d'où te vient cette gentillesse ?

-On appelle ça la galanterie mais l'humaine inculte que tu es peut pas connaître, grogna l"homme-poisson.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui lui avais parlé de galanterie tout à l'heure ? Dans la précipitation je me leva de ses genoux et lui de la chaise.

-Ah d'accord, j'ai compris ! Monsieur devient jaloux parce que j'ai dit que les autres étaient galants et pas lui hein ?!

Les muscles d'Arlong commençaient à se contracter de colère quand Tiger intervint entre deux bouchées, l'air franchement agacé.

-Réglez ça autre part qu'à table ou je m'en charge pour vous.

Ça sonnait comme une menace. On acquiesçait tout les deux, personne ne voulait subir le châtiment ultime façon Fisher Tiger. Arlong vint me chuchoter quelques mots à la fin du repas, lorsque je faisais la vaisselle.

-Je te préviens sale humaine, dès que tu seras seule je te tue, me menaça Arlong.

Je ris et il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-C'est bizarre. Je suis seule et pourtant tu ne fais rien…

-Regarde la porte idiote !

En effet je pouvais distinguer les têtes d'Octy, Smack et Aladin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ah j'ai compris ! Ils savent que monsieur a des envies meurtrières sur une femme sans défense…

Je parlai assez fort pour que les curieux à la porte puissent m'entendre.

-Aaaah ! Il faut prévenir le capitaine ! Cria Octy.

-Et si il était trop tard ?! Questionna Smack.

-Décidez vous… dit tout naturellement Aladin.

On les entendit courir, vers la cabine de Tiger je présume.

-Hey bien maintenant qu'on est seuls…

Arlong fit craquer les os de ses mains puis de son cou avec un sourire des plus maléfiques et moi je déglutis. Mes mains tremblaient de peur, comme si je faisais le poids face à lui…

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, pas toi ?

\- Ah bon ? Moi je crois pas.

-Arlong, j'ai trop de choses à faire avant de mourir donc s'il te plaît ne me tue pas.

-J'allais pas te tuer sale trouillarde.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa mon regard mais seulement un court instant car cela me paraissait louche, vraiment louche...

-Tu vas juste faire une bonne baignade, jahahaha !

Je déglutis encore, il me jeta sur son épaule et traversa le pont pour enfin me jeter à la mer. Vu la poigne d'Arlong j'avais au moins parcouru dix mètres avant de faire un plat "gracieux". Ne sachant pas nager, l'eau prenait mes forces à chaque fois que je tentais de me débattre.

-Aaah ! Je vais me noyer imbécile !

En entendant mes cris tout l'équipage se ramena sur le pont. Octy me fit remonter à bord tandis que Tiger donnait une bonne correction à Arlong qui repartit avec un rostre plié en deux, un aileron bien écorché et de belles bosses. Un « Tu me le payeras sale humaine ! » retentit depuis la cabine du requin scie et je ricanai sournoisement.

* * *

_**Si tu veux laisser un petit commentaire c'est juste en dessous alors hésite pas =D**_


	3. Un requin sentimental ?

_**Encore un chapitre un peu court. Sorry sorry mais j'ai une grosse panne en ce moment :/**_

_**Je vous promet que le prochain sera au moins un peu plus long... si mon cerveau le permet xD**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Un requin sentimental ?**_

Ce soir, afin de me faire pardonner auprès de Tiger pour avoir encore cherché des problèmes à Arlong, je refaisais les plateaux-repas. Après les avoir terminés, je fis du porte à porte pour que tout le monde sache que si il avait faim, il pouvait se ramener. Puis, je tombai sur la porte d'Arlong. J'hésitai un instant, la main sur la poignée. Il voudrait sûrement pas me voir... Une seconde ! Mais depuis quand je me soucie de ce qu'il pense ? J'entrai sans aucune retenue.

-Encore toi ? grogna le requin.

L'homme-poisson était allongé sur son lit trop grand pour un être humain, bras croisés sous là tête. Il avait dl'air de s'être calmé et tant mieux pour moi mais je vais quand même le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Son rostre était de nouveau droit et des pansements couvraient son aileron. J'imagine que c'est Aladin qui s'est occupé de lui.

-Je voulais te dire que j'ai fini les plateaux… Tu veux que je te le ramène ? lui proposai-je d'une petite voix.

Il eut un rictus sadique.

-Tu ne chercherais pas à te faire pardonner toi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu la veux ta bouffe ou pas ?!

Il détourna son regard, comme déçu.

-Ouais tant qu'à faire.

Je revins avec son plateau qu'il entama avec un appétit non dissimulé. Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur son lit.

-Tiger ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? lui demandai-je avec un peu d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faible que toi !

-Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout… Et puis c'est un peu ma faute.

-T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

-Tu ne comprends pas que je suis en train de m'excuser ?! Rah tu m'énerves !

Je me levai et eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas qu'Arlong attrapa doucement mon poignet. D'habitude il ne calculai pas sa force, il n'y était pas habitué mais là il faisait un effort.

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner reste un peu.

Je m'allongeai donc, collée à lui avec un grand sourire accroché à la face et lui me regardait comme on regarde une cinglée sur qui le traitement du psychiatre n'a rien donné mais alors rien du tout.

-Il te manque vraiment une case…

Pendant qu'il finissait son plateau et même après, on discuta de nos passés respectifs :

-C'était qui le rouquin qui t'a fait chialer ?

-Mon ancien capitaine, Jass Lockser.

-Pourquoi il t'a lâché ?

Je soupirai en repensant à mon rendez-vous avec Jass chez Shakky.

-Disons que j'ai fais la bêtise de trop.

-Tss ! Même ton capitaine ne veut pas de toi. T'es minable à ce point ?

-Bah merci ça fait toujours plaisir… Sinon, tu me parles un peu de toi ?

-Y a pas grand-chose à en dire, j'étais un gamin des rues, dans le district des hommes-poissons. Y avait pas d'avenir pour les enfants comme moi mais Taï-aniki m'a en quelque sorte sauvé. Tu peux pas comprendre...

-Tu pourras m'y emmener Arlong ?

-Où ça ?

-Bah sur l'île des hommes-poissons !

Il me frappa gentiment la tête, comme si j'étais une enfant.

-T'as rêvé gamine ! Même Tiger ne voudrait pas t'y emmener, on pourrait tous se faire tuer.

-C'est donc si grave que ça…

-Tiger est en contact avec le roi Neptune, les dragons célestes lui font du chantage. Ils ont placés toute l'île sous surveillance de la Marine, on ne peut plus y aller.

-Ils sont vraiment stupides ces dragons célestes ! Une fois Jass a failli en tuer un, dommage que le cuistot l'en ai empêché, ça aurait été drôle…

-T'as l'air de bien l'aimer ce type.

Sa voix était assez haineuse, comme pleine de reproches.

-Jass ? C'était avant. Pendant quelques temps on s'était aimés.

-Et ensuite ?

-J'en ai eu marre de ses sautes d'humeur, ses envies meurtrières et son attitude détestable.

-Alors pourquoi t'es sorti avec ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Ma curiosité envers lui m'a peut-être poussé trop loin. Mais puisqu'on parle de relations, t'as déjà eu une copine ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça genre j'en ai jamais eu gamine ?!

-Quelle femme un minimum sensée voudrait d'un sauvage comme toi…

-Bah figure-toi que j'en ai eu des tonnes et pas des faibles humaines comme toi ! C'étaient toutes de belles sirènes.

-T'aimes pas les humaines ?

Ses traits se durcirent soudainement, avec une petite grimace.

-Réfléchis un peu. Quelle humaine a déjà aimé un homme-poisson ? Vous idolâtrer les sirènes parce qu'elles ont une apparence assez proche de la vôtre mais les hommes-poissons vous dégoûtent.

\- Nan ce n'est pas vrai Arlong ! Moi je t'aime beaucoup !

Il écarquilla les yeux et je me rendis compte que ce que venais de dire était grave… beaucoup trop grave. Son visage était comme figé, il ne souriait pas prétentieusement comme je m'y attendais de sa part. Je pensais vraiment qu'il allait rire de moi.

-Pardon ?

J'avais du mal à articuler alors seul un rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche.

-Ahaahahaha… Bon puisque tu as fini ton plateau je vais aller faire la vaisselle.

L'excuse pourrie. Bref, il était encore bouche bée alors j'en profitai pour m'éclipser avec son plateau. Une fois la porte fermée je poussai un long soupir de soulagement et m'étala contre sa porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris pauvre idiote ?! criai-je en lançant le plateau vide contre un mur.

Koala arriva près de moi et me fit un sourire inquiet.

-Ça ne va pas nee-chan ? Pourquoi tu es devant la porte d'Arlong ?

-Oh non Koala, tout va bien… très bien même.

Mon sourire hypocrite me trahit car la fillette me lança un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas plus sur le sujet.

-Tiger veut te voir nee-chan, je crois que c'est grave.

-Grave ? Bon très bien…

Je secouai ma tête pour « chasser » mes souvenirs des derniers évènements, bien trop gênants à mon goût tout en me dirigeant vers la cabine très luxueuse de mon capitaine. Je toquai trois fois puis ouvrit la porte. Tiger était assis devant son bureau, en train d'écrire. Il m'indiqua la chaise d'en face et je m'assis dessus.

-Koala m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me faire savoir. Qu'est-ce que c'est Tiger-san ?

Il redresse un peu la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Je vais devoir partir sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Je te déposerais sur la prochaine île avec Koala. Arlong restera avec vous au cas où sa se passe mal. C'est tout.

-Une minute… Arlong ? Avec moi et Koala ? Désolé Tiger-san mais ça ne pourrait que mal se passer. Et puis je peux bien m'occuper seule de Koala vous savez…

-Que tu t'occupes de Koala, oui, mais qui s'occupera de ton cas ?

J'arque un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Vous insinuez quoi par là ?

-Que tu attires les problèmes…

-Mais je… C'est faux !

Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une très longue feuille. Cette feuille dont personne ne veut parler... La feuille des comptes. A chaque fin de mois, Tiger comptait les dépenses de tout le monde et chacun à sa feuille. C'est comme un petit jeu dans l'équipage, le but est d'avoir une feuille blanche à la fin du mois. Moi ? J'ai jamais eu de feuille blanche... A cause de quelqu'un.

-Tiens puisqu'on parle de problèmes, j'ai fait les comptes hier et tu me dois pas mal d'argent. 8000 berrys pour le mât brisé, 2000 berrys pour tous les meubles que tu as découpé en cuisine, les 900 berrys que tu m'as emprunter pour faire on ne sait quoi avec hein… Tu veux la suite ? C'est plutôt long.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Mais où je vais le trouver cet argent ?

-Sa ira Tiger-san, la prochaine île est à combien de jours d'ici ?

-On y sera dans 3 jours, d'ici là arrange-toi avec Arlong et Koala pour que votre séjour se passe bien, compris ?

-Bien capitaine et au fait vous pourrez faire payez les 8000 à Arlong !

Je sortis vite fait de la cabine de Tiger et tombai nez à nez avec… devinez qui ?

-Encore toi la crevette ?! T'es toujours sur mon chemin ou c'est comment ?

Ouf, on dirait qu'il avait décidé d'oublier notre petite discussion. Autant pour moi parce que j'ai pas trop envie de rouvrir le sujet.

-Oh tiens salut Arlong, articulais-je avec difficulté, t'es au courant ?

On pouvait clairement voir la goutte de sueur qui coulait derrière ma nuque.

-Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?

-Rah mais pourquoi vous pensez toujours que j'ai fait quelque chose ? En plus c'est un truc que Tiger vient juste de me dire !

Ses yeux étaient désormais mi-clos, comme s'il avait du mal à me croire ce qui était sûrement le cas.

-Allez raconte j'ai pas tout mon temps.

Non vraiment, ça lui écorcherait la bouche de dire "s'il te plaît".

-Tiger a des trucs à faire sur l'île des hommes-poissons donc il nous déposera tous les trois sur la prochaine île ! Pas d'objection ?

-Une minute gamine ! Quand tu dis tous les trois, tu parles de qui au juste ?

Au cas où je m'écartai un peu de lui. Le truc c'est qu'avec lui il fallait toujours préparer sa réponse et si dans tous les cas votre réponse ne lui plairait pas ben… préparez vous à recevoir son poing.

-Hum… Je parle de toi, de moi et de Koala… dis-je avec un sourire des plus innocent.

-Encore toi je pourrais supporter mais y a la morveuse qui se rajoute !

-Hey ne parle pas comme ça de Koala ! T'es vraiment qu'un stupide misanthrope !

Je croyais qu'il allait me répondre, m'insulter et que ça allait peut-être finir en gentille dispute, comme toujours. Mais il ne me répondit pas et en plus me tourna le dos pour partir on ne sait où. J'aurais encore préféré qu'il me frappe plutôt que ce silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais dit tout à l'heure mais je ne pense que cela l'ai troublé à ce point. Il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir beaucoup de toute façon…

* * *

_**Oubliez pas de laissez une petite review si ça vous a plu *o***_

_**Et puis si ça vous plaît pas... dites-le quand même que j'améliore :s**_


	4. Un nouveau départ

_**Encore un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Bonne lecture, profitez bien ça durera pas °w°**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ**_

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant que moi, Koala et l'autre débile quittions le bateau pour nous installer quelques temps sur l'île la plus proche. Depuis que je l'avait insulté Arlong ne sortait plus de sa cabine, ou très peu. Le plus étrange c'était que dès qu'il sortait de sa cabine, c'était pour aller dans celle de Tiger ! Aladin m'avait dit de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant mais non, ce stupide requin m'évitait vraiment. J'avais bien essayé de le provoquer gentiment, comme je l'ai toujours fait, mais à chaque fois il m'ignorait alors qu'il devrait m'insulter ou même me frapper !

Rien que penser à son comportement m'énervait alors je sortis voir Smack qui nettoyait le pont. Si je ne pouvais même pas embêter Arlong alors pourquoi pas Smack ? Le blond venait tout juste de finir d'astiquer la partie ouest du bateau. Je pris des vieilles sandales bien crades qui traînaient dans la cave et commença ma promenade sur ce plancher si propre. Chacun de mes pas laissait une trace marron sur le plancher autrefois si brillant.

Smack s'essuya le front du revers de la main en soupirant et je me mis à ricaner en pensant à tout son travail… désormais gâché sans qu'il ne le sache. Dommage, il m'entendit et se retourna lentement. Il me regarda puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers toutes les petites traces marron que j'avais éparpillées ci et là. Il fronça les sourcils de colère, serra les poings et m'indiqua la porte de ma cabine du doigt.

-MAKO ! Retourne dans ta chambre ! hurla Smack, hors de lui.

-Oui, oui… dans une minute, répondis-je en continuant à faire traîner mes pieds sur le sol, bras croisés derrière la tête.

-J'ai dit DEGAGE !

-On a même plus le droit de se balader sérieux… répliquais-je d'un air boudeur.

Je me décidai finalement à laisser Smack continuer ou plutôt recommencer son travail. Ah, tiens… Ma porte était entrouverte. J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir fermée en partant. Je l'ouvris tout doucement et vis Koala allongée sur mon lit. Rassurée de ne pas voir d'aileron lavande traîner dans le coin, j'entrai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demandais-je à la petite fille.

-Je discutais avec Arlong, nee-chan ! répondit gaiement Koala.

Arlong ? Dans ma chambre ? Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le fameux requin scie qui était en mode vacancier, bras derrière la tête, chapeau rabaissé sur les yeux et jambes bien détendues, sur mon fauteuil. Mon fauteuil !

-Je vois que monsieur prend le temps de s'installer ! Sors de ma chambre immédiatement !

Il se redressa et remis son chapeau noir correctement.

-Et si je veux pas ? répliqua Arlong avec un sourire prétentieux collé aux lèvres.

-Mais c'est ma chambre alors tu sors !

-Je te laisse bien venir dans la mienne alors je vois pas le problème…

Il marque un point.

-On ne t'a donc jamais appris à respecter les femmes ?!

-Faut croire que non.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de l'insulter quand son sourire s'accentua.

-Je vais répéter ma demande : Arlong, s'il te plaît, sors de ma chambre…

-Tu vois quand tu veux !

Génial, maintenant c'est moi la malpolie ! Il finit par sortir après avoir lancé un regard plein de dégoût à la petite fille qui baissa les yeux. Décidément il avait toujours ses mauvaises habitudes de misanthrope.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal hein ? demandai-je, inquiète, à la petite Koala.

-Non... répondit la petite fille, toujours autant intimidée par l'homme-poisson.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans ma chambre ?

-J'étais venue voir si tu avais fini de recoudre ma robe bleue et je l'ai vu en train de fouiller tes tiroirs nee-chan, répondit la petite fille, sourire aux lèvres.

-Mes tiroirs ? Mais j'ai rien à cacher, il est vraiment dérangé ce requin… Ah et pour ta robe j'ai pas encore fini, je continuerai quand on aura débarqué.

-D'accord nee-chan ! A tout à l'heure.

Koala s'en alla elle aussi et je me retrouvais à fouiller mes propres tiroirs par curiosité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu chercher ? Je n'avais aucun secret pour les Pirates du Soleil, j'avais accepté de leur raconter mon passé dans les moindres détails alors pourquoi Arlong n'aurait-il pas confiance en moi ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais dites qu'à Tiger mais si tout le monde était au courant… Ils ne voudraient plus me parler.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Après avoir rempli mon sac en toile noire de jeans, short, débardeurs et vestes, je partis aider Koala à faire son sac. Elle y mit diverses robes, quelques jupes et des t-shirt. Il allait bientôt faire nuit et le dîner avait déjà été fait par Octy. Ce soir c'était des boulettes au poulpe en grande quantité, à consommer sans modération bien sûr. Macro avait sorti au moins une dizaine de bouteilles de saké et d'autres sortes alcools de la cave.

Etant une grande buveuse, je me lançai sans hésitation, bientôt suivi par tout l'équipage sauf Koala bien sûr. Il se faisait tard alors je raccompagnai la petite fille à sa chambre puis retourna boire un peu avec Tiger et les autres. On se racontait des histoires complètement loufoques comme celle du dauphin qui avait mangé un ours... C'est dur à expliquer.

Les étoiles brillaient intensément cette nuit-là, comme pour saluer notre départ. Arlong était assis à l'écart, sur un tonneau, bouteille d'alcool en main. Je vins m'asseoir sur le tonneau voisin en titubant à cause de tout le saké que j'avais bu.

-Tu n'es pas triste de quitter tes "frères" ? lui demandais-je.

-T'as fini avec tes questions à deux balles ? Tire-toi de là !

-Ils vont me manquer… hic ! répondis-je avec un hoquet.

-Mouais si tu veux.

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine et fronçais les sourcils.

-Quel insensible franchement !

-Tu veux pas que je chiale aussi ? dit l'homme-poisson avec ironie.

Une soudaine envie d'alcool fit son apparition.

-Oï Arlong ! Donne-moi la bouteille !

-Nan t'as trop bu gamine.

Je voulais lui prendre la bouteille mais l'alcool me fit perdre l'équilibre et je l'entraînai dans ma chute vers cette étendue d'eau sombre et glacée. Personne ne nous entendit tomber, ils étaient trop occupés à boire et chanter. Je me débattais dans l'eau, ne sachant pas nager. Une main attrapa mon débardeur puis me jeta sur le pont.

Je tremblais à cause de l'eau froide sur mon corps mais aussi la peur que j'ai ressentie en tombant. J'ai toujours eu peur de me noyer mais je prenais sur moi. Je relevai mes yeux vers le regard brûlant de colère d'Arlong. Il attrapa rageusement le haut de mon débardeur et me souleva jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Tu veux crever ou quoi ? Et en plus tu ne sais même pas nager, t'es pitoyable ! cria-t-il, hors de lui.

-Je…Pardon… Je voulais pas te faire tomber, répondis-je, tête baissée.

-Je parle de toi idiote ! T'aurais pu te noyer !

Lentement, il lâcha mon débardeur et me laissa retomber sur le sol froid.

-Refais ça et je te tue… stupide humaine ! ajouta-t-il.

-Désolé...

Il se releva et je fis de même.

-Attends-moi là.

Je m'assis sur le même tonneau qu'avant, en faisant attention de ne pas me pencher en arrière. Le requin scie revint seulement trente secondes plus tard avec une petite serviette blanche dans la main gauche. Il la jeta sur ma tête sans un regard et s'en alla de suite vers sa cabine.

-Hey Arlong ! criai-je en me relevant du tonneau.

-Quoi encore ?!

-Merci… dis-je avec un petit sourire, je me sentais coupable.

-Va te coucher !

Il claqua la porte. Je séchai mes cheveux bruns qui m'arrivaient maintenant à la taille en regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je pensais encore au moment où Arlong m'avait sorti de l'eau. Il avait vraiment changé, il ne me traitait plus comme un être inférieur à lui. Toutefois, sa haine des humains, elle, ne changerait sûrement jamais. C'est le genre de chose qui met des années à disparaître mais je suis certaine que c'est possible parce qu'au fond Arlong est quelqu'un de bien.

Par le hublot de ma chambre, les rayons du soleil venaient m'éblouir les yeux. Je m'étirai tel un félin et enfila en vitesse un jean noir, un haut rouge s'arrêtant au-dessus du nombril, une veste en cuir noir aussi courte que le haut et une paire de talons. Après m'être lavé le visage, je coiffai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui se terminait au bas de mon dos. Je pris mon sac et courut le plus vite possible rejoindre les autres sur le pont. Des sifflements appréciateurs accompagnèrent mon arrivée ainsi qu'un grognement.

-Toujours la dernière, hein ? se plaignit Arlong.

-Sois pas jaloux mon petit requin ! dis-je avec ironie, le défiant du regard.

-Si tu crois que je vais tomber à tes pieds comme les autres tu peux rêver ! répliqua l'homme-poisson avec un air de dégoût.

-Je ne les manipule pas, c'est clair ?! criai-je sans réfléchir au fait que seul Tiger était au courant.

J'allai chercher du secours dans les yeux de mon capitaine. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, et tapa dans ses mains pour changer de sujet mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe. Ils avaient bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Allez ! Il est temps de se dire au revoir…

Je sentais le regard d'Arlong sur moi, il allait sûrement insisté sur le sujet une fois que nous serons seuls. Octy et Smack m'enlacèrent en même temps et une petite larme coula sur mon visage.

-Vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi Mako, répondis Smack.

-On reviendra le plus vite possible, ajouta Octy.

Macro me donna une bonne tape sur la tête en guise d'au revoir. Je pense que c'est pas trop son truc les câlins… Enfin, je dis au revoir à Tiger d'un hochement de tête.

-Tiger-san, ils finiront par savoir… alors, tu penses qu'ils me feront toujours confiance ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Mako, tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises alors ça ira… Mais il y en a un qui aura un peu de mal à y croire, ajouta Tiger en se tournant vers Arlong.

-Je lui expliquerais… Au revoir, capitaine.

En face de nous se trouvait une île assez petite. Le climat était celui d'automne ce qui m'arrangeait car je n'aimais pas trop l'hiver. Des feuilles d'érables orange, marrons et jaunes ou écarlates couvraient le sol dans son intégralité. Presque touts les bâtiments étaient taillés dans des arbres gigantesques, c'était un véritable spectacle de la nature.

Je pris la main de Koala et descendis du bateau pour rejoindre Arlong qui nous attendait sur le quai. Tandis que le bateau s'éloignait lentement de nous, tout l'équipage nous disaient au revoir en agitant leurs bras. Tiger mit le cap vers l'archipel des Shabondy pour être le plus proche possible de l'île des hommes-poissons. Au fur et à mesure que le bateau s'éloignait, une brume épaisse vint le recouvrir. Ils étaient partis.

-Bon allons trouver un hôtel ! dis-je, pleine d'enthousiasme pour cacher ma tristesse.

-Et tu veux le payer avec quoi ton hôtel ? ricana Arlong.

Mon enthousiasme disparut, mon visage se décomposa.

-Pardon ? Ne me dis pas que… Arlong !

-Quoi ?! J'allais pas gaspiller mon argent pour deux humaines paumées ! se justifia l'homme-poisson.

Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine et fronce les sourcils. Maintenant au moins je savais pourquoi son sac paraissait si léger !

-Tu savais que j'étais couverte de dettes et pourtant tu n'as rien pris ?!

-Ça va, ça va ! Attendez-moi ici !

Il courut vers la ville et se fraya facilement un chemin entre les passants qui s'écartaient devant lui, effrayés ou dégoûtés. Le requin scie les regardait avec un air de supériorité évident. Les préjugés sur les hommes-poissons étaient nombreux mais en réalité étaient-ils si différents de nous, les humains ? Vivre près d'eux m'avait permise de répondre à cette question si importante aujourd'hui. Non, seul leur apparence les différencie de nous mais leur façon de vivre ou encore leurs caractères étaient tout à fait similaires aux nôtres.

Mais si la réponse était non, alors pourquoi cette discrimination qui pouvait conduire à la guerre ? La peur de l'inconnu je crois. Mais même avec ça je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde les détestait. Ne devrait-on pas les admirer pour leur force ou leur capacité à vivre sur terre ou sous la mer au lieu d'en être effrayé ? C'est vrai quoi, ils sont juste géniaux… Moi je les envie. Pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient repoussants ?

Je n'allais pas dire qu'ils étaient tous à mon goût mais as-t-on déjà essayé de les voir comme des hommes avec qui on pourrait avoir une relation, se marier, avoir des enfants ? Moi j'ai essayé. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que mes sentiments envers Arlong n'étaient pas ceux que je croyais.

* * *

_**Allez, avouez ! La dernière phrase de Mako vous stresse hein ? Et si elle n'aimait pas vraiment Arlong en fait ? Ce serait moche :O**_

_**Laisse-moi un petit commentaire :)**_


	5. Les douleurs du passé

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le cinquième chapitre de Morsure de requin. Ce chapitre-là a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Ethiopie où internet buggait à mort aussi :(**_

_**Peut-être en sera-t-il meilleur qui sait ? Il parle du passé de Mako donc si vous voulez capter ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre je vous conseille de pas le zapper :p**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les douleurs du passé**

Voici mon histoire ou plutôt mon passé. Avant de rencontrer les Pirates du Soleil, j'étais complètement différente. Je n'ai pas toujours été la gentille Mako qui s'entend bien avec les hommes-poissons. Il m'a fallu du temps pour devenir la Mako que vous connaissez mais commençons par le tout début.

Je gardais très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance et si je réfléchis bien, je n'en ai pas eu. Mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi car je n'étais pas la jeune fille polie et bien élevée qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Nous vivions sur une petite île automnale du nom de Lorca. Voilà pourquoi cette saison est ma préférée. Je partais souvent me balader dans la forêt juste pour entendre le délicieux craquement des feuilles mortes sous mes pas. Je savais bien que j'étais la honte de ma famille car je refusais d'étudier ou de me comporter comme les autres enfants mais ça m'était égal. Résultat, j'étais rejetée. Mes parents ont attendu mes dix ans pour me jeter dehors, un jour de pluie.

Les nuages assombrissaient le ciel, s'accordant parfaitement à mon humeur. Une petite larme coula sur ma joue tandis que je me laissais retomber lamentablement contre la porte du bâtiment qui fut autrefois ma maison. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas été une bonne fille mais je ne voulais pas non plus finir comme ça… Le froid engourdissait mes muscles et petit à petit je sombrai dans le sommeil. Une lumière intense me força à ouvrir les yeux, le soleil s'était levé. J'étais toujours assise devant cette vieille porte mais je savais bien qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas, pas pour moi… Dans ma tête, je me disais que de toute façon je pouvais me débrouiller sans eux mais je savais bien qu'une enfant de mon âge n'avait aucun pouvoir dans ce vaste monde.

Je passai mon temps à traîner dans les quartiers en quête de nourriture ou de choses à voler, à me battre avec les autres enfants des rues et à dormir dehors, la faim au ventre. Je ne pensais pas que ça changerait un jour, je m'étais habituée à cette vie misérable. Je passais près du marché et m'arrêta devant un stand. C'était un vieil homme avec un visage ridé, des cheveux, une moustache et une longue barbe blanchis par l'âge qui tenait ce stand de ramens. Mon estomac me fit vite comprendre que je ne lui avais rien donné depuis trop longtemps. Discrètement je passai dans le dos du vieillard et emporta un gros bol de ramens avec moi. Une main attrapa ma robe recousue de partout alors que j'allais m'enfuir et je tressaillis.

-Hey petite voleuse ! Tu as faim ?

La voix du vieil homme était rauque et il toussotait beaucoup. J'hésitais à lui répondre. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne pouvais plus compter sur personne. Ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit était devenue ma règle d'or.

-…Oui.

Il lissa sa longue barbe avec ses doigts, comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Pas de famille hein… Viens avec moi ma petite.

-Non, laisse-moi !

Je partis en courant. Sans m'en rendre compte, chaque jour, mes pas me menaient vers ce stand. Il me donnait toujours un bol de ramens et insistait pour m'emmener avec lui. J'avais toujours refusé mais je me dis que c'était peut-être le moment de changer, il m'offrait une nouvelle vie. A la fin de la journée, il s'en allait vers la forêt orange. Par curiosité je suivis l'inconnu. Il me fit traverser une petite forêt et je retrouvais enfin le plaisir de marcher les feuilles mortes. Mon cœur se réchauffa en entendant ce petit craquement, subtil et fort à la fois. L'habitat du vieillard était une petite maison de bois, perdue au milieu de la forêt. L'intérieur était simple : deux lits, une table pour manger, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Pas glorieux mais désormais ce sera ma maison.

Papy Kay s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais sa fille, j'appréciais mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter tant d'attention de sa part. J'avais grandi, je n'étais plus une petite fille énergique mais une adolescente responsable maintenant. Désormais le vieillard n'avait plus la force pour s'occuper du stand donc c'était moi qui m'en chargeais le matin. Sa santé se dégradait et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Personne ne venait nous voir au milieu de cette forêt mais cette nuit quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Méfiante, je réveillai le vieux qui fronça les sourcils. Il prit son fusil et ouvrit la porte. C'était un homme aussi vieux que mon protecteur. Ses vêtements étaient un peu usés, il portait un grand sac de voyageur et s'aidait à l'aide d'une canne. Après lui avoir serré la main, Kay se retourna vers moi en souriant.

-Je te présente Gérald, c'est un vieil ami. Il revient d'un long voyage, va donc lui préparer une soupe Mako.

-Enchanté, je suis Mako, chuchotai-je en direction du voyageur.

Après avoir fini la soupe que je lui avais préparée, monsieur Gérald commença une grande discussion avec le papy Kay et je m'assis à la table avec eux pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

-Oh tu as adopté une jeune fille ? Elle est adorable. Tu sais que je reviens d'un long voyage Kay… Hey bien figure-toi que je t'ai rapporté un petit cadeau.

-Un cadeau ? Ce n'était pas la peine.

-Je te dois bien ça ! Tiens. Je l'ai trouvé à South Blue.

Il sortis de son gros sac en toile beige une boîte noire avec une serrure dorée et une clé de même couleur. La boîte s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un fruit ou… Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à un fruit. La chose était sombre, mélange de violet, de noir et de gris avec des motifs en spirales très complexes. Je pouvais aussi observer quelques rayures dorées, très fines. Une telle chose ne pouvait être qu'un fruit du démon, papy Kay m'en avait déjà parlé ainsi que de la malédiction qui frappe celui qui le mange. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un cadeau mais bon, chacun son point de vue.

-Gérald… Je suis trop vieux pour ça. Garde-le mon ami.

-Tu as des problèmes d'argent, hein ? Je le sais… C'est le fruit de la manipulation, le Sosa Sosa no Mi. Avec ça, tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter Kay. Il peut te donner absolument tout ce que tu désires.

-Je veux bien le prendre mais ce genre de chose n'apporte rien de bon. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

-Bien, dans ce cas je te dis au revoir mon vieux, j'ai encore de longs voyages à faire ! Tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas en place ahaha !

Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de papy Kay et sortit de la maison en bois. Il était plutôt énergique pour un vieillard je trouve.

-Papy, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce fruit ? Il pourrait t'aider…

-Je lui ai dis non pour toi Mako… Gérald ne m'a pas tout dit à propos de cette horreur mais je connais pas mal de fruits du démon et celui-là fait partie des pires selon moi.

-Monsieur Gérald a dit qu'il pouvait nous donner tout ce qu'on veut… n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande… A ce propos, tu vas avoir seize ans et j'imagine que tu ne comptes pas passer ta vie avec un vieillard comme moi. Ne voudrais-tu pas explorer le monde ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je n'avais jamais pensé à partir d'ici même si mon souhait le plus cher était de quitter cette île qui ne m'avait jamais rien donné de bon.

-Explorer le monde… Je ne suis pas trop sûre.

-Ne me mens pas Mako, je te connais bien. Tous les jours tu vas regarder la mer pendant des heures avant d'aller dormir et les jours de pluie je te vois traîner devant une vieille maison du village. Rester ici te fais du mal, demain tu partiras.

En effet, il arrivait souvent que mes pas me mènent vers la plage le soir et les jours de pluie continuaient à me briser le cœur, à m'emprisonner dans le passé. Le vieux n'avait pas tort, il était temps pour moi de changer mon avenir.

Le lendemain, ma valise était prête. Papy Kay m'attendait devant la cheminée, il tenait la boîte contenant le fruit du démon dans ses mains tremblantes. La nostalgie et la tristesse emplissaient ses yeux sombres.

-Te voilà ma petite… J'aimerais que tu le prennes avec toi.

Il me tendit la boîte ainsi que la clé. Je les pris sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une malédiction ni d'un quelconque pouvoir.

-Le fruit ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as dit toi-même que c'était mal…

-C'est exact. Mako, écoute bien : une jeune fille de ton âge a peu de chance de survivre seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. Toutefois, ce fruit te sera bien utile et peut te sauver la vie mais je t'interdis d'en abuser. Il peut faire bien des choses mais en contrepartie Mako, si tu en abuses, tu ne pourras pas avoir d'amis, ni de famille, tu seras seule… Comprends-tu cela ma petite ?

-J-je crois… Adieu papy Kay.

J'avais menti, je ne comprenais pas. J'avais déjà pas mal d'idées de ce que je pourrais faire de ce fruit mais je le mangerais seulement quand j'aurais seize ans. En attendant, je l'avais enterré. Ma nouvelle maison se trouvait à West Blue, dans un petit village d'agriculteurs. Une vieille femme m'hébergea, elle me faisait penser à Kay. Je regrettais de l'avoir quitté alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir.

Le jour de mon anniversaire, je me rendis dans le potager pour déterrer la boîte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre avoir ce fruit, il me le fallait. La main tremblante, je pris la clé dorée dans la poche de mon jean et ouvris la boîte. Le fruit y était toujours, répandant cette aura sombre autour de lui. Un frisson me parcourut. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal mais tant pis, personne ne m'en empêcherait.

Déterminée, je dévora le fruit du démon malgré son goût tout bonnement infect. Je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main. Un petit détail me surprise, je pensais me sentir différente après ça mais rien n'avait changé. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je croyais. Depuis cet événement, plus personne ne me disait non et je me faisais peur, mes yeux avaient changés... De temps en temps, ils prenaient la même couleur que le fruit, du violet, du noir et du doré. Je pense qu'ils prennent cette couleur-là quand je me sers du fruit, quand quelqu'un est sous mon emprise. C'était joli mais effrayant, ça n'avait rien d'humain.

Au départ je voulais croire que ce n'était qu'une blague mais voilà de quoi était capable le Sosa Sosa no Mi. Il m'avait rendu mauvaise et je n'y pouvais rien, je ne pouvais que me soumettre à son pouvoir. Le fruit me contrôlait, j'ai détruit la vie de tous les agriculteurs de cette île, les forçant à se détester, s'entre-tuer. Et pourtant je n'avais aucun remords, j'étais devenue une meurtrière. La Marine ne tarda pas à me coller une prime de vingt millions ainsi que le surnom de _La Manipulatrice_. Fière de moi, je continuai ce massacre dans d'autres villages. Personne ne se dressait contre moi. Depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que Kay était mort mais je me trompais. Il m'envoya une lettre le jour de mes dix-sept ans…

_Bonjour Mako,_

_J'aurais aimé te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais non, tu ne le mérites plus. Je veux tout d'abord m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce fruit, tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'un tel pouvoir représentait. Je ne vais pas tarder à mourir, mes dernières pensées seront pour toi Mako. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma propre fille alors s'il te plaît, arrête ce massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu n'es pas un monstre et je continuerai à croire en toi. Trouve des amis et sois heureuse, la mort n'attend pas._

Des petites taches rondes étaient présentent sur le papier blanc. Kay avait pleuré en m'écrivant cela, il était désespéré. Il avait raison, j'avais changée et je le savais mais peu importe. J'avais enfin le pouvoir de faire ce que je voulais et même lui ne m'arrêterait pas, personne ne m'arrêterait car j'en ai décidé ainsi. Ma détermination m'a poussée à emprisonner un village semblable à celui où j'ai grandis. Tout le monde m'obéissait et ceux qui tentaient de se révolter mourraient. C'était ainsi et pas autrement, l'île m'appartenait.

Quelques temps plus tard, on m'apprit que Kay s'était suicidé. A cause de moi. J'ai refusé de changer alors il a voulu me montrer à quoi menait un tel pouvoir. La mort. Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il voulait me dire, ce fruit du démon me donnera tout ce que je désire mais jamais je n'aurais de véritables amis. J'étais triste et pourtant les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Une sorcière qui a perdu toute trace de sentiment ou de sensibilité, voilà ce que j'étais. Peu importe à quel point mon cœur était brisé, j'étais allé trop loin pour arrêter.

Beaucoup de pirates ont tentés de récupérer l'île sous mon emprise mais personne ne réussissait face à moi, mon pouvoir était trop fort pour eux, jusqu'à ce jour en tout cas… Les New Days Pirates venaient d'accoster dans la baie. Je me disais que ce n'était que des nouveaux esclaves à mon service mais j'avais tort. Leur capitaine, Jass Lockser, réussit à me vaincre.

Ma première défaite, j'en garde un goût amer mais je suis satisfaite. J'étais heureuse, il m'avait délivrée de ce pouvoir qui m'obsédait. Je jurai que plus jamais un tel massacre ne se reproduira car c'est à cause de cela que papy Kay n'était plus de ce monde. Jass me demanda de rejoindre son équipage car il avait reconnu ma force et bien que méfiante, j'acceptai. On ne m'avait pas donné un très bel accueil mais je ne m'en plaignis pas.

Le seul que j'appréciais un minimum dans cette bande de brutes était le mécanicien, un homme musclé à la peau basanée et aux cheveux blonds foncés. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les miens. Il n'avait jamais voulu me dire son nom en prétendant qu'il n'en avait pas alors je l'appelais mécano-san. Il avait beau être bizarre, c'était un type sympa. Même après avoir vu ce dont j'étais capable l'équipage ne me respectait pas car il savait que sans mes pouvoirs de manipulation je restais une simple femme.

Au début, je les laissais faire, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal sous le regard de Jass. Mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, je ne me gênais pas pour les humilier, les forçant à s'agenouiller devant moi ou se battre entre eux. J'en tirais un plaisir semblable à celui que j'éprouvais après avoir tué. Malheureusement, Jass ne tarda pas à apprendre mes actes et il trouva bien vite le moyen de me contrôler. Lorsque mes pouvoirs prenaient le dessus sur ma raison, il m'enchaînait avec du granit marin pendant plusieurs jours. Cela ne me faisait pas plaisir mais si c'était le seul moyen pour ne faire de mal à personne alors je ne me plaindrais pas. J'admirais Jass pour sa force et sa volonté de fer et je le détestais pour sa cruauté. Mais lui il m'aimait pour je ne sais quelle raison. Toutefois, je sentais sa méfiance, il avait peur que je tente de le contrôler en me servant de ses sentiments. P

Pour ma survie dans l'équipage, je faisais semblant de l'aimer aussi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Rester près de lui m'assurait une protection sans faille. Jass ne me donnait jamais de travail sur le bateau même s'il savait que je pouvais me rendre utile. Depuis que je les avais rejoins, les New Days Pirates étaient sans cesse pourchassés par la Marine, tout allait mal. Les hommes de l'équipage se révoltaient, Jass ne pouvait pas les ignorer plus longtemps. Ils voulaient tous que je m'en aille mais Jass trouva une solution. Si je parvenais à voler des documents qui se trouvaient dans un QG de la Marine je pouvais rester et si je n'y parviens pas, Jass devra me tuer lui-même. Par précaution, le mécanicien de l'équipage avait placé un dial qui enregistrait les sons dans mes vêtements, je ne pouvais pas les trahir. Le vol devait se passer pendant la nuit, Jass vint me voir avec une cape dans les mains.

-Salut gamine, tu te sens prête ? me demanda le rouquin avec son éternel sourire carnassier.

-On peut dire…

-Prends-la.

Il me tendit la cape et je la saisis doucement. Elle était noire avec des broderies dorées sur les bords et le bout de la capuche.

-Jass, tu sais bien que je ne réussirais pas.

-Tu peux détruire des dizaines de villages mais pas voler un simple document pour moi ? T'es vraiment bizarre Mako !

Un sanglot remonta dans ma gorge en pensant à tout ce que j'avais fait. J'enfilai la cape pour cacher mon visage. Jass ne manquai jamais une occasion de me mettre mal à l'aise en évoquant mon noir passé.

\- Tuer et voler ce n'est pas la même chose… Ne confonds pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison ! C'est trop facile de tuer, t'en sais quelque chose hein…

-La ferme !

-Du calme… T'as pas à te sentir coupable, je t'assure, ajouta mon capitaine en passant son bras musclé autour de mes épaules.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je détestais qu'il me touche mais je devais bien jouer le jeu.

-C'est l'heure, j'y vais, inventai-je pour me dégager le plus vite possible de son étreinte.

De nature agile, je sauta sans problème de la rambarde du bateau jusqu'au quai de bois. Un cheval couleur ébène m'attendait. Je caressa son encolure pour le détendre et monta sur la selle. Un dernier regard vers le New Days et je partis au galop. Je commençais à apercevoir le QG, un grand bâtiment de béton bourré de soldats. Je descendis du cheval pour continuer le reste à pieds. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de gardes à l'entrée donc pénétrer dans la base serait un jeu d'enfant. Je repérai très vite ce que je cherchais, le bureau de l'Amiral Kizaru. J'y entra lentement, toujours sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller les soldats au repos. Le document que cherchais Jass était celui qui parlait des projets de la Marine concernant les New Days Pirates. Notre influence grandissais depuis que je les avais rejoins donc Jass s'inquiétait de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'avenir. Je pris le document bleu et m'apprêtais à quitter la base quand une voix m'interpella.

-Mais où vas-tu comme ça jeune fille ?

Je me retournai brusquement, surprise de ne pas être seule. L'Amiral Kizaru se tenait face à moi. Maintenant je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en sortir. Me battre contre lui ne servirait à rien alors je courus, tête baissée, le plus vite possible vers le bateau mais quelque chose me stoppa. Je m'étais cogné contre Kizaru qui m'avait rattrapé en un rien de temps avec son fruit du démon.

-Un séjour à Impel Down te ferais du bien n'est-ce pas ? _La Manipulatrice_…

Je frissonnai quand il prononça mon surnom. Je lâchai le paquet bleu que je tenais dans mes mains. Il fronça les sourcils devant ce geste.

-J'abandonne la piraterie, je ne suis pas de taille contre un Amiral. Retirez-moi cette prime et je jure que plus jamais vous n'entendrez parlez de _La Manipulatrice_. Je vous rends ce document, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise. C'est sûr qu'une pirate qui veut marchander avec un Amiral ce n'est pas tous les jours… Je profitai de son état de choc pour m'éclipser dans la pénombre, sans le document. Le dial avait tout enregistré. Le mécanicien était un homme intelligent, il reconnaîtra la voix de Kizaru et en déduira que j'ai abandonnée ma mission pour ne pas mourir, que ce n'est pas une véritable trahison. Je suis malgré tout retournée sur le New Days, pour leur faire mes adieux. En passant devant les pirates enragés de me voir encore vie, je glissa discrètement le dial dans le jean du mécano qui sourit en sentant sa poche s'alourdir. Jass était presque surpris de me revoir et s'approcha de moi sous le regard malfaisant de ses hommes. Je n'ai jamais été appréciée de l'équipage. Sa main attrapa ma gorge. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher mais plus jamais je ne manipulerais qui que ce soit.

-Tu n'as pas réussi, tu dois mourir ! cria à Jass devant ses hommes avant de me jeter à la mer.

A cause de la malédiction j'aurais sans doute coulée vers les fonds marins mais je tombais sur une planche de bois. Lockser m'avait encore donné une chance, une fois de plus et malgré cela je n'arrivais toujours pas à apprécier cet homme, peut-être parce qu'il était encore plus cruel que je l'étais avant. Il prenait encore plus plaisir que moi à tuer et cela me dégoûtait. Si il avait mit cette planche de bois ici, ça voulait dire qu'il reviendrait mais je devais l'oublier si je voulais vraiment changer pour de bon.

C'est ainsi que je fis la rencontre des Pirates du Soleil, mes sauveurs. Je leur étais redevable et pourtant mes vieilles habitudes ne partaient pas, je mentais sans cesse sur mon passé. Quand ils me posaient une question sur mon enfance, je disais que j'avais eu une famille géniale, que je ne manquais de rien et que j'aimais Jass Lockser. Mains tout cela n'était qu'une feinte à ma véritable douleur. Jamais un mot sur mes pouvoirs. Si ils savaient qu'à n'importe quel moment je pouvais les contrôler, leur faire croire des choses, jamais ils ne m'accepteraient parmi eux. Mais surtout, si ils voyaient mon avis de recherche, ce serait pire encore…

Le seul au courant était leur capitaine, Fisher Tiger. C'était un homme de confiance, je savais qu'il me croirait et surtout qu'il ne dirait rien. Je l'aimais beaucoup car il a su faire abstraction de mes crimes pour voir en moi quelqu'un de bien, qui peut changer. Toutefois, j'avais peur de perdre le contrôle à nouveau, surtout quand Arlong, un stupide homme requin scie, cherchait à me provoquer. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une envie de le manipuler, de le forcer à s'agenouiller devant moi me submergeait mais je faisais de mon mieux pour résister. Ouais, il était plus qu'énervant celui-là mais au fond je l'appréciais énormément... bien plus que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

Par précaution, je portais souvent un bracelet de granit marin au poignet. Il m'affaiblissait considérablement mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur faire du mal et par la même occasion de trahir ma promesse. Dès qu'on accostait, Tiger me disait que si je voulais partir il ne m'en empêcherait pas. Malgré tout, je restai avec eux. Les Pirates du Soleil étaient devenu les amis que je n'ai jamais eus et la famille que j'ai perdue. Ils m'ont redonné un cœur et des sentiments. Maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais pas effacer ce que j'ai fais mais je peux toujours changer et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour être utile sur le bateau, je devais bien ça à Tiger. Les hommes-poissons m'impressionnaient et vivre avec eux était une aventure palpitante, j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en oubliais mes problèmes. Etant habituée au rejet et à la méchanceté gratuite, je comprenais parfaitement l'hostilité de certains envers moi. Les hommes-poissons ne se doutaient de rien me concernant mais pas lui, pas Arlong. J'ai eu peur le jour où il a fouillé mes tiroirs et pourtant je n'avais laissé aucune trace de mon passé, enfin presque… Je gardais toujours sur moi la photo de papy Kay pour ne pas oublier ce que je lui ai fais ainsi que mon avis de recherche pour toujours me souvenir des centaines voir des milliers de vies que j'ai brisées rien que pour me sentir plus puissante, avoir toujours plus de contrôle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'Arlong cherchait mais si il continue il l'apprendra de lui-même et ça risque de mal se passer… pour lui comme pour moi. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas garder un secret jusqu'à la mort. Je n'ai rien dis pour na pas ennuyer Tiger mais l'île où nous sommes actuellement… est Lorca, là où tout a commencé.

* * *

_**Quel méchant ce Jass é-è Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai créé puisque moi-même je le hais xP **_

_**J'ai fais un effort, ce chapitre-là était bien plus long que les autres alors une petite review s'il vous plaît ? :B**_


	6. Ne m'en veux pas

_**Hey, bonjour ! **_

_**Il y a beaucoup de passages que j'ai changé au fur et à mesure avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, parce qu'en fait le chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps mais j'hésitais à le poster à cause des nombreux passages qui ne me plaisaient pas. J'espère que j'ai bien fais de les changer, je vous laisse voir ce que ça donne maintenant.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Ne m'en veux pas**_

Cela faisait vingt minutes que l'homme-poisson n'était pas revenu. Je ne m'inquiétais sûrement pas pour lui mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… Le village de Lorca était assez grand et une gigantesque forêt orange l'entourait. Les vieux souvenirs refaisaient surface dans ma mémoire et je me souvins que quelqu'un m'attendait toujours, depuis trop longtemps peut-être...

-J'ai… quelque chose à faire Koala. Attends qu'Arlong vienne te chercher. Tu lui diras que je suis parti dans la forêt et que je reviendrais vite, ok ?

-Mais nee-chan pourquoi ? me demanda la petite fille en refusant de lâcher ma main.

-C'est comme ça, je ne serais pas longue alors attends-le, ajoutai-je en embrassant Koala sur le front.

Je repris mon sac que j'avais posé par terre et parti en direction de cette forêt qui m'avait tant manquée. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai le tronc des arbres qui passaient à ma portée. Le craquement des feuilles mortes me rassurait, je me sentais vraiment chez moi. Mes pas m'amenèrent vers la vieille cabane de bois. Une fois devant la porte, mes muscles se bloquèrent. Ma main était sur la poignée et pourtant rien que la faire tourner me paraissait être un supplice. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, souffla un bon coup et ouvris. L'air était chargé de poussières mais rien n'avait changé. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur de l'homme qui m'a élevé dans la pièce.

-Je suis rentré papy Kay… murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je posai mon sac sur la table couverte de poussière et sortie de la poche intérieure de ma veste la photo de Kay ainsi que mon avis de recherche. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je m'assis à la vielle table avant de perdre l'équilibre. J'étais consciente que je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler mais j'en avais assez de cette solitude incessante. Même les Pirates du Soleil n'ont pas pu combler ce vide dans mon cœur.

-Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour ça mais pardonne-moi Kay. Pendant un moment j'avais cru être quelqu'un de bien mais j'avais tort. A cause de moi tu n'es plus de ce monde, je te jure de ne plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit… Parce que tu as cru en moi jusqu'au bout, sanglotai-je tandis qu'un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Tu sais, j'ai des amis sur qui compter maintenant, je ne suis plus seule. Et je veillerais sur eux pour ne pas les perdre comme je t'ai perdu. Si je suis amenée à réutiliser mon fruit du démon un jour, ce sera pour les protéger, j'en fais le serment. Repose en paix... Kay.

Une légère brise vint toucher mon visage alors que la fenêtre était fermée. Il était toujours là, il me pardonnait. Les larmes ne voulaient cesser de couler sur mon visage. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de la joie. J'ai enfin pu lui dire au revoir, c'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour lui. Je séchai mes larmes avec ma manche et rangea la photo ainsi que mon avis de recherche dans le sac en toile. Je pouvais maintenant continuer mon aventure avec les Pirates du Soleil sans aucun regret. Une fois sorti de la maison, je marchai quelques minutes dans la forêt pour me vider l'esprit. Les oiseaux gazouillaient des mélodies aiguës et les feuilles des arbres filtraient les rayons du soleil. J'aurais voulu rester mais j'avais des responsabilités désormais, parce que je suis une adulte. Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes le permettaient vers le quai où j'avais laissée Koala. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle avait disparue. Plus aucunes traces de la fillette.

-Koala ! Koala ou es-tu ?! criai-je, trop inquiète pour réfléchir.

Seul une brise légère me répondit, faisant voler mes cheveux brun foncés. La petite fille avait bel et bien disparue. Je sortis précipitamment mon escargophone violet et noir et appela Arlong qui finit par décrocher après une bonne minute d'attente.

-Oï Arlong ! Koala est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?! hurlai-je pour lui faire payer l'attente.

-Je suis en train de faire affaire, je m'occupe pas de ta gamine !

-Je lui avais dis de t'attendre sur le quai et elle a disparue…

-Et alors ? C'est pas à moi de m'en occuper que je sache et puis quelle idée de laisser une sale gosse toute seule ! T'étais où ?!

-Hum… Je réglais quelques affaires. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Cette île est dangereuse, il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver ! Je t'en supplie Arlong…

L'escargophone imitait parfaitement les grimaces et les dents pointues du requin scie.

-Mouais si tu veux, rejoins moi près du marché et traîne pas en chemin ! finit par dire le requin scie en me raccrochant au nez.

Ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe, hein… Mais bon, au moins il se soucie un minimum de ce qui peut arriver à Koala et ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je courus vers le marché de Lorca en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser les émotions me submerger. Je refusais d'y croire mais plus je progressais vers le marché et plus mon envie de rebrousser chemin grandissait. Tout le monde me regardait, des regards haineux, meurtriers et des messes basses.

-Regardez c'est la fille qui a tué Kay… chuchota une jeune femme.

-Et en plus elle a ramené sa fille et un homme-poisson avec elle… Elle veut détruire l'île.

Ma fille ? Ils devaient sans doute parler de Koala et pour l'homme-poisson, ça ne peut être qu'Arlong.

-Elle devrait mourir, ajouta un vieil homme.

Mon cœur se brisa un peu en les entendant. J'avais pris ma cape au cas où les villageois me reconnaîtraient. Je la posai sur mes épaules et rabattit la capuche sur mon visage en évitant leurs regards pleins de reproches de mon mieux. Je finis par trouver Arlong qui était assis sur un banc taillé dans le bois des arbres de l'île. Il se redressa quand il reconnut mon visage sous cette capuche noire et dorée.

-T'aurais pu te presser un peu… Et c'est quoi cette cape ? me demanda Arlong en pointant du doigt ma capuche.

-T'occupe pas de ça, répondis-je en agitant ma main de gauche à droite. On doit vite trouver Koala, les gens d'ici sont un peu spéciaux… Ils ne manqueront pas de lui faire du mal.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne me contredis pas pour autant. L'homme-poisson se releva et je me sentis bien petite tout d'un coup.

-Ok et tu sais où elle pourrait être ta gamine ?

Où elle est ? La question est plutôt qui lui voudrait du mal… ou alors, qui voudrait me faire souffrir. La réponse était déjà évidente pour moi.

-J'ai ma petite idée… suis-moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. Tous les habitants de Lorca me voulaient du mal mais deux personnes en particulier. Ceux qui m'ont abandonnés. Arlong me suivit sans protester. La maison où je suis née était très loin du marché. Les rues de Lorca se ressemblaient toutes avec leurs bâtiments de bois sculpté mais je saurais toujours m'y repérer. Le temps que j'y avais passé à errer sans but m'a marqué à vie. Chaque pas éveillait en moi un sentiment de nostalgie que je tentais tant bien que mal de retenir.

-Si tu connais pas le chemin, moi je me tire ! se plaignit l'homme-poisson.

-Fais-moi un peu confiance ! répliquai-je, poings sur les hanches.

-Allez, avance !

Je soupirai un bon coup pour me retenir de ne pas l'insulter. Il était vraiment exaspérant quand il s'y mettait. Nous approchions de la maison de mes parents et mon inquiétude grandit. Tout le monde serait heureux de revoir ses parents après tant d'années de séparation mais quand ceux-ci vous ont abandonné mais en plus veulent vous voir souffrir c'est très différent tout d'un coup… La porte était devant nous, mon souffle s'accéléra. J'effleurai le bois de la porte du bout des doigts mais je me sentais incapable de l'ouvrir, comme si je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. Arlong perdit patience et me bouscula sur le côté.

-Tu sais plus ouvrir une porte ou quoi ?! Pousse-toi ! ricana le requin scie.

-Je sais ouvrir une porte imbécile ! C'est juste que… Nan rien, allez ouvre qu'on en finisse.

Je lui tira la langue et il me dévoila une rangée de dents pointues. Sa main palmée ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clef. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, on nous attendait. Arlong entra comme si la maison lui appartenait et un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'entra aussi. Il croisa les bras avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Beurk… Une maison d'humains…

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et aide-moi à trouver Koala, elle est forcément ici !

Je mis un pied sur le vieil escalier de bois noir qui grinça sous chacun de mes pas. Pour la discrétion c'était raté mais tant pis. Je me retournai vers un Arlong avant de faire le prochain pas. Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Ah oui Arlong, quoi qu'il se passe ici j'aimerais que tu… que tu me laisses régler ça s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je en baissant la tête.

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

Je soupirai et continuai à monter. Arlong ne m'avait pas dit oui mais je pense qu'il m'écoutera, il est plus compréhensif qu'il n'y paraît. Je reconnus la porte de ma chambre et celle de mes parents. Un peu de nostalgie passa dans mon regard fut vite remplacée par la colère. On m'avait pris un être cher et ça, je ne peux le pardonner. J'ouvris la porte de la pièce qui fut autrefois la chambre d'une petite fille. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le canon d'un fusil était pointé vers mon front. La personne qui tenait ce fusil était ma mère. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns foncés comme les miens viraient au gris et des rides qui n'étaient pas là autrefois, étaient présentes autour de ses yeux et sur son front. Je ne pus prononcer qu'un seul mot.

-Mère…

\- Tu n'es plus ma fille ! Ton père et ce vieillard sont morts par ta faute !

Je mordis ma lèvre. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça... Sinon je n'arriverais pas à lui tenir tête. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler comme une lâche une fois de plus.

-Laisse partir Koala ! C'est à moi que tu en veux, elle ne t'as rien fait !

\- Et voilà ! En plus il fallait que tu ramènes un homme-poisson et ta bâtarde avec toi ! C'est ton enfant, c'est un monstre, comme toi et cet homme ! hurla la femme, hors d'elle, refusant de lâcher son fusil.

Ses mots me blessèrent profondément, Arlong grinça des dents et ses muscles se contractèrent. Ma main se posa sur le poing serré de l'homme-poisson qui se détendit un peu au contact de ma peau. J'avais peur qu'il la tue, Arlong en était capable sous l'effet de la colère. Je faisais déjà du mal aux gens sans même le savoir, pas besoin du requin scie pour alourdir les dégâts. Rien que le fait que je sois encore en vie était la pire des souffrances pour ma mère.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma fille ! Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux mais elle… elle n'y est pour rien dans tout ça.

-Non, je ne vais pas te tuer mais te faire souffrir comme tu nous a tous fais souffrir ! Tous les villageois de Lorca ont perdus des gens qu'ils aimaient à cause de tes conneries !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour que tout le monde souffre à cause de moi ?! Jamais je n'ai tué de mes mains qui que ce soit à Lorca. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime cet endroit tout simplement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… répliquai-je, impassible face aux provocations de ma mère.

-La Marine est venu à Lorca pour tuer tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec toi ! Ton père s'est sacrifié pour protéger le vieillard qui s'est occupé de toi mais bien d'autres innocents ont subis le même sort ! Tout est ta faute !

Elle pleurait et serrait les dents. J'imaginais bien la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir, elle aimait beaucoup mon père. Ses doigts crispés lâchèrent le fusil qui tomba au sol en un bruit fracassant. Je ne pouvais pas lui ôter cette peine mais je pouvais au moins m'excuser.

-Je… Je suis désolée.

J'allais poser ma main sur son épaule tremblante mais elle me repoussa violemment.

-Ne me touches pas, tu n'as que du sang sur les mains !

Je ramena ma main vers moi et fermais mes paupières un long moment avant de les rouvrir. Il fallait que je reste calme.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser passer... Ne m'en veux pas mais tu ne me laisse pas d'autres choix, chuchotai-je.

Une couleur dorée encercla ma pupille, mon iris bleue devint noire et violette et une aura sombre s'émanait de mon corps. Mon pouvoir entrait en activation. Je le sentais à l'intérieur de moi qui cherchait à me contrôler à nouveau mais pas cette fois... Je ne me laisserais pas avoir. Arlong écarquilla les yeux et recula avec un air de dégoût imprimé sur son visage.

-Laisse-moi passer, ordonnai-je froidement à le femme stupéfaite.

Les yeux de ma mère devinrent vitreux et elle s'écarta sans un mot. J'entra dans la pièce. Peu de choses avaient changées depuis le temps. Les meubles avaient juste vieillis mais on voyait toujours que cette chambre avait appartenu à une petite fille. Pour ne pas faire peur à Koala, je repris mon calme et contrôlai soigneusement mon rythme cardiaque qui avait tendance à s'emballer quand le pouvoir refaisait surface. La fillette était bâillonnée et menottée avec du granit marin sur le lit. Je me précipitai vers elle et la détachai. La petite fille laissa couler ses larmes de peur et je la pris dans mes bras.

-Tout va bien… Je suis désolée ma chérie, tout est ma faute, m'excusai-je en lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer.

-Nee-chaaan ! cria la petite fille en pleurant.

Avec le revers de ma main je séchai délicatement les larmes de la petite fille qui tremblotait. Je la portai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous sortis de ma maison d'enfance. Ma mère claqua rageusement la porte derrière nous et je soufflai une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur d'affronter son passé et j'espère ne pas revivre cette expérience à nouveau. Arlong nous attendait déjà dehors. J'aurais sûrement beaucoup de choses à lui dire mais chaque chose en son temps, ma petite Koala passe avant tout.

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications, hein ?

-J'imagine que oui mais une autre fois Arlong, lui répondis-je avec un sourire triste.

Je portais Koala qui s'était endormie et continuai à cacher mon visage même si les passants nous reconnaissaient comme même. Un homme-poisson des plus agressif, une femme qui se cache le visage et une petite fille qui dort dans ses bras, ça ne passe pas inaperçu comme trio. Mon retour sur l'île créa des dizaines de rumeurs. Certains disaient que j'étais revenu pour tous les tuer, d'autres pensaient que je voulais les manipuler ou encore vivre ici avec Koala, qu'ils prenaient pour ma fille et Arlong, qui étaient censé, selon eux, être mon esclave. Arlong ? Esclave des humains ? Ah, la blague ! Je rigolai intérieurement en entendant les villageois déblatérer des bêtises pareilles. Heureusement, l'homme-poisson ne les entendit pas, s'il avait entendu ça aurait été un carnage. Puisque les gens m'avaient reconnus, il nous était impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de nous héberger gratuitement mais j'avais une petite idée de là où nous pourrions dormir.

\- On ne pourra pas trouver un hôtel ici mais il y a une maison dans la forêt où on pourra s'installer, ça te convient Arlong ?

-Mouais… Et faudra que tu me dises ce qu'ils ont ces gens à te regarder comme ça ! rouspéta l'homme-poisson en bousculant un homme qui passait un peu trop près de nous.

-C'est une vieille histoire.

Le requin scie était déterminé à savoir ce qui se passait ici et je le vis très bien dans son regard. Cela ne m'arrangeait pas mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'emmenai Arlong et Koala à la petite cabane de bois. L'homme-poisson fit une grimace dégoûtée en voyant l'intérieur.

-C'est un peu poussiéreux mais je ferais le ménage, le rassurai-je.

-T'as pas trouver plus pourri aussi ?

Je soupirai. Impossible d'être aimable avec un type pareil. Je montai au grenier avec le grincement du bois sous mes pieds. Deux vieux lits s'y trouvaient et je déposai Koala sur celui de droite. La petite fille ne se réveilla pas et je la couvris avec un drap blanc que je sortis de mon sac en toile. Elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute… J'embrassai son petit front avant de descendre voir Arlong. Cette imbécile était en train de démembrer une chaise et s'apprêtait à la jeter dans la petite cheminée en pierre.

-Arlong, si tu veux faire du feu va chercher du bois bordel ! criai-je en lui arrachant les restes de chaise.

-Hey c'est bon, c'est qu'une chaise pourrie !

Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener ici… Il ne fait attention qu'à ses propres affaires et encore ! Je m'assis à côté de lui et il s'écarta avec son regard méfiant.

-Tu veux quoi ?!

-Juste te dire qu'il y a seulement deux lits et…

-C'est pas moi qui dormiras par terre ! me coupa Arlong.

-En fait je voulais juste te dire que je te laisse le deuxième lit.

Il croisa les bras, l'air satisfait.

-Et tu dormiras où alors ?

-Quelque part… répondis-je avec un petit air mystérieux dans ma voix pour bien l'énerver mais j'obtins l'effet inverse.

-Jahahaha ! Va crever de froid dehors !

Comme c'est sympa l'amitié… Non vraiment, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on s'inquiète pour vous.

-Laisse tomber. T'as faim, peut-être ?

Il me regarda longuement puis ses yeux partirent vers mon sac qu'il saisit sans aucune gêne. Il en sortit les quelques pommes que j'avais cueillies en chemin.

-Hey ! Elles sont à moi ! m'écriai-je en tentant de sautiller pour les rattraper mais en vain, Arlong était bien plus grand que moi et je devais l'admettre.

-Alors t'es petite à ce point ? J'avais même pas remarqué, se moqua Arlong en souriant.

-C'est pas drôle… bougonnai-je en gonflant mes joues.

-Oh, tu vas bouder ? Allez tiens !

Il me donna une pomme et mangea les deux autres. Ses dents pointues et sa grande mâchoire ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des fruits, ça faisait peur mais c'était aussi impressionnant. Les hommes-poissons étaient impressionnants.

Le soleil ne nous attendit pas pour se cacher et laisser place à la lune. Koala était venu manger un morceau avant de repartir se coucher. Il ne restait qu'Arlong et moi. Je m'assis en tailleur devant le feu de la cheminée en gardant ma cape sur moi. Les nuits étaient fraîches à Lorca. L'homme poisson était à côté de moi et j'imagine que lui aussi avait un peu froid.

-Tu ne vas pas dormir Arlong ?

Le regard du requin se durcit et je détournai immédiatement les yeux vers le feu. Quand il me regardait comme ça, j'avais l'impression de devoir lui avouer tous mes secrets et ça me faisait mal. Mon passé est comme un poids, je n'arrive juste pas à l'assumer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fais ? me demanda-t-il en regardant le bois brûler dans la cheminée.

-Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller te coucher…

Il saisit ma cape et rapprocha son visage du mien. Ses yeux me transperçaient.

-Réponds !

-Ce n'est pas important et ça ne te concerne pas Arlong !

-M'en fous, je veux savoir ! insista l'homme-poisson.

-Il n'y a rien à savoir... Tout est là, mentis-je.

La véritable histoire me faisait trop mal au cœur pour l'expliquer avec des mots alors je sortis mon avis de recherche et il le saisit d'une main ferme. Arlong écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son regard s'attarda en dessous de ma photo, là où était écrit le surnom que m'avait attribué la Marine.

-Le surnom de _Manipulatrice _est dû à mon fruit du démon si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai mangé le Sosa Sosa no Mi, le fruit de la manipulation. Tu as pu voir ce qu'il est capable de faire... sur les gens, lui expliquai-je en faisant allusion au moment où j'ai manipulé ma mère.

-C'est pas vrai… Tu nous as tous menti ?!

-Si vous le saviez, vous m'auriez rejeté ! Tiger le savait ! me justifiai-je.

-En fait t'es qu'une stupide humaine, même pas capable de dire la vérité ! Tu t'es servie de nous ! On avait tous confiance en toi... Tu étais des nôtres !

Je baissais la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard brûlant. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut-être que j'étais triste d'avoir profondément déçu Arlong. Lui qui avait commencé à me considérer comme un peu plus qu'une faible humaine... Même si j'avais mes raisons, c'était impardonnable. Le requin scie voulait me frapper, je le voyais dans ses yeux mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis… Saches juste que pour moi les Pirates du Soleil sont une famille, n'est-ce pas ce que tu ressens aussi ?

-Arrête ! Tu as trahi Taï-aniki !

-Arlong... C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient dans les yeux du requin. Soudainement, il attrapa ma gorge et me souleva du sol. Le sang bourdonnait à mes oreilles et mon souffle devenait haletant.

-Et si je te tuais ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, c'est clair ?!

Sa prise sur ma gorge m'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit. Il me lâcha sans prévenir et je tomba violemment au sol.

-Si je te laisse en vie c'est uniquement pour Tiger... Te fais pas d'idées, dit Arlong en me lançant un sourire carnassier.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Jamais je n'aurais du lui dire... Je savais bien qu'il réagirait mal mais je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir menacé de me tuer, de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas fait. L'homme-poisson se rassit. Il fixait les flammes rouges et oranges sans dire un mot. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Arlong ne m'accordait plus un seul regard et je fis de même.

-Je suis désolé... murmurai-je.

Un silence fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Je n'en suis pas certaine... Mais je crois l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Mais pourquoi je dis ça ? C'est pas comme si on avait été amis ou quoique ce soit, notre relation n'était qu'une affreuse blague et ce dès le début. Il n'y a pas de sentiments derrière tout ça alors je n'ai pas à être triste.

* * *

_**Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? **_


	7. Savoir pardonner

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Cette fois je pense ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre (j'espère en tout cas). Sinon toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Savoir pardonner**_

Il ne restait que des cendres noires du feu d'hier. A travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir la forêt de mon enfance, toujours aussi belle. Les rayons du soleil venaient m'éblouir les yeux, me forçant à entamer ma journée avec des courbatures plein le dos. C'est bizarre… Arlong était juste à côté de moi. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je lui laissais le lit d'en haut. Je secouai l'épaule du requin dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille mais il resta de marbre. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, juste à côté de lui.

Mes yeux fixaient les moindres recoins de son visage. J'aimais beaucoup ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos en une grande cascade de jais. Son chapeau était posé sur la pointe de son nez, je ricanai intérieurement, c'était plutôt ridicule à voir. Sa bouche ouverte découvrait ses dents pointues comme des lames. Je posai ma tête dans la paume de main et un faible sourire se dessina sur mes petites lèvres. Ce qu'il était beau… J'étais tellement absorbée par sa contemplation que ma main partit d'elle-même caresser sa joue lavande.

Arlong ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva en s'étirant. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes avec un regard indifférent. Il remit son chapeau en place et je m'écartai un peu, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je l'ai touché. Ça ne lui plairait pas du tout.

-Je vais aller voir comment va Koala, lançai-je pour rompre le silence.

Il ne daigna même pas me regarder. Il faut que je me fasse une raison… Arlong m'en veux énormément mais je pense pouvoir regagner sa confiance. Tant qu'il ne me déteste pas, j'ai encore une chance. Il faut juste que je lui prouve que je suis toujours la Mako qu'il connaît.

La petite fille dormait paisiblement. On aurait dit un ange. J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais ressemblé à cette petite fille autrefois. Ce temps-là était révolu mais je pouvais encore espérer qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Ma main vint caresser ses cheveux châtain clair.

-Hey ma petite Koala… C'est le matin, chuchotai-je pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Nee-chan… Il est quelle heure ?

Elle n'arrêtai pas de bâiller et s'étirait comme un petit chaton.

-Je crois qu'il est bientôt midi, tu as faim ?

L'estomac de la fillette répondit à sa place en un long grognement. Je rigolai et son visage rougit un peu. Sa main glissa dans la mienne et nous descendions l'escalier ensemble. Elle s'assit à la table en faisant balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière. J'hésitai à emmener Koala avec moi pour aller au marché. Je n'avais pas le droit de mettre en danger la sécurité de la fillette à cause de mes problèmes. Je mis ma cape et pris un panier pour y ranger mes courses.

-Je vais aller au marché, attendez-moi ici.

-Mais je veux venir avec toi nee-chan ! insista Koala.

Je m'accroupis pour être à la même hauteur que la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr, je pourrais te perdre tu comprends ? Il y a des gens ici qui ne me veulent pas du bien et c'est pour ça que tu dois rester ici, où Arlong pourra te protéger. Tu seras sage ?

-D'accord…, finit par dire Koala avec une mine boudeuse.

Je me retournai vers Arlong qui était adossé au mur, bras croisés. Son chapeau feutre noir couvrait ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air aussi mystérieux qu'effrayant.

-Je reviens vite !

-Reviens pas si possible…

Enfin il me parle, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je lui tira la langue et fermis la porte derrière moi sans inquiétude. J'étais certaine qu'Arlong ne ferait pas de mal à Koala même si ce n'est sûrement pas l'envie qui manque on va dire… Je n'avais pas l'intention de traîner longtemps parmi tous ces gens qui voulaient ma mort alors je courus entre les arbres gigantesques. L'odeur de la forêt emplissait mes narines, le craquement des feuilles me faisait sourire et le soleil illuminait mon visage.

J'espérais intérieurement que Kay serait fière de moi s'il me voyait avec les Pirates du Soleil. Oui, je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de voir que j'ai changée et que j'ai trouvé des amis sur qui je peux compter quoi qu'il arrive. La forêt fit place au marché. L'odeur des fruits et des épices me redonna le sourire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait les courses.

Les habitants de Lorca ne sont pas des gens très perspicaces, même avec cette cape, personne ne me reconnut. L'intelligence n'a jamais été leur point fort… Je m'approchai de la première marchande que je vis. Son étalage se composait de poires, d'oranges, de pommes, de cerises et autres fruits rouges tout aussi appétissants.

-Bonjour madame, j'aimerais quelques pommes et deux oranges s'il vous plaît, demandai-je à la marchande, une femme dans la quarantaine qui portait un tablier jaune à pois vert.

Elle mit dans un sac plastique ma commande et je lui donnai les quelques berrys que j'avais trouvé dans le grenier. J'allais me rendre chez le poissonnier quand un homme d'à peu près mon âge me bouscula. Je tombai au sol sous l'impact et les fruits se renversèrent de mon panier. Il s'accroupit, ramassa les fruits pour moi comme un parfait gentleman puis me proposa sa main… et la retira aussitôt.

Les passants s'affairaient autour de moi, ils me fusillaient du regard. Ma capuche était tombée sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je me relevai précipitamment et comme une proie encerclée par ses prédateurs, je fonçai droit devant. Des voix s'élevèrent derrière moi et je les entendis me poursuivre. La peur me nouait les entrailles.

-Il faut la tuer !

-Elle n'est pas seule ! Trouvez l'homme-poisson et sa fille ! cria un homme.

Si je retournais vers la cabane, ils allaient s'en prendre à Arlong et Koala. Ce serait égoïste de les mêler à ça. J'entendis des coups de feu derrière moi. Ma peur grandit encore mais je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant. Une balle manqua de peu mon bras mais une autre réussit à érafler ma cheville. Je continua ma folle course jusqu'à trouver un moyen de leur échapper.

Je partis me cacher dans une petite ruelle sombre et attendit patiemment que les villageois enragés soient partis. J'étais essoufflée par ma course et ma cheville m'infligeait une intense douleur. Il fallait que je nettoie tout ce sang avant de rentrer, je ne voulais pas choquer Koala. Je rinça ma cheville dans un petit ruisseau de la forêt et rentra à la maison. J'ouvris la porte et m'assis à la table sans un mot et sans un regard pour Arlong et Koala. Ma tête retomba mollement sur le meuble et mes bras pendaient faiblement le long de mon corps. J'étais épuisée... et désespérée. La petite fille posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Nee-chan, ça ne va pas ? Où est ton panier ? s'inquiéta la fillette.

Je relevai un peu ma tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien ma chérie, je vais nous trouver quelque chose à manger…

Arlong fit signe à Koala de monter à l'étage et s'assit à côté de moi mais avec une certaine distance tout de même.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison d'être revenue les mains vides ! me menaça Arlong.

Intérieurement, j'étais plutôt contente qu'il me parle toujours mais ce n'était plus comme avant… Avant il aurait dit ça en rigolant mais là il était sérieux. Je me forçai à lui sourire malgré mon envie de lui en coller une. Il se permet de me juger mais lui il fout rien !

-Une bonne raison ? Si je te dis que cette île entière veut ma mort, ça te va ? rétorquai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si j'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse sur ce sujet-là.

-Tu peux trouver mieux, se moqua l'homme-poisson.

-C'est pas drôle du tout Arlong. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution jusqu'à ce que Tiger vienne nous chercher. Les habitants de l'île sont persuadés que Koala est ma fille, ils veulent la tuer. On a de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas encore appelé la Marine.

-Et alors ? C'est pas mes affaires que je sache.

-Ils veulent te tuer aussi, ajoutai-je pour qu'il prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-Jahahaha ! Comme si de vulgaires humains avaient une chance contre moi !

Quelle modestie… Toutefois, il n'avait pas tort. Arlong pourrait facilement détruire le village entier, ça j'en suis sûre.

-Sauf que c'est mon village natal et je ne veux pas que tu y touches !

-Rah c'est bon ! C'est que des humains ! se plaignit le requin scie.

-Et je suis humaine aussi !

Il ne dit rien et grinça des dents avec une grimace dégoûtée. Je sais bien que je fais partie des ennemis jurés d'Arlong mais je n'y peux rien. L'ambiance était assez tendue et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je retira ma cape et pris mon sac sur l'épaule droite. Il y avait un couteau de cuisine sur la table, je l'accrochai à mon jean avec une lanière de cuir qui traînait dans un tiroir. Arlong fronça les sourcils.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? me demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le couteau attaché à ma cuisse.

-Tout ça a duré assez longtemps Arlong… Ignore-moi si tu veux, menace-moi aussi ! J'en ai rien à faire, rien ne changera ! J'ai décidé que je tiendrais jusqu'au retour de Tiger… avec ou sans toi !

Je claquai violemment la porte derrière moi. La colère m'embrouillait encore l'esprit mais je me calmai bien vite en entendant le chant des oiseaux, c'était réconfortant. J'escaladai un arbre aux feuilles jaunes et orange. Coup de chance, il y avait un nid contenant quatre œufs. Je les enveloppai dans un bout de tissus et les rangeai dans une poche de mon sac.

L'odeur de la forêt me donnait un peu plus confiance en moi et je sautai de l'arbre pour atterrir agilement sur les feuilles orange, marron et jaunes. Kay m'avait appris à débusquer les animaux de la forêt alors je n'avais aucune chance de me tromper, il était plutôt fort pour un vieux. Je m'accroupis et dégagea les feuilles au sol avec ma main pour prendre une poignée de terre. Il y avait des petites traces de pattes, sûrement un lapin ou une autre bête.

Je suivis ces traces et elles me menèrent à un terrier enfoui dans le sol. Vu l'heure, l'animal ne devait pas encore être rentré chez lui alors je me cachai derrière le buisson le plus proche et pris le couteau dans ma main. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, un gros lièvre gris fit son apparition après dix minutes d'attentes. Son ventre gonflait au rythme de sa respiration et ses longues oreilles guettaient le moindre bruit suspect.

Dès qu'il fut à ma portée, le couteau alla se planter dans son ventre. Le regard de l'animal n'avait plus aucune expression et son pelage dégoulinait de sang. Je partis nettoyer un peu mon trophée de chasse et le liquide rouge sur le couteau dans la petite rivière qui traversait l'île pour se jeter dans la mer. C'était déjà l'après-midi, Koala devait mourir de faim et pour Arlong, honnêtement, je m'en fous. Il peut crever de faim si il veut, j'en ai rien à faire.

J'ouvris la petite porte de bois et posa la dépouille du lièvre et les œufs sur la table. Koala parut un peu dégoûtée en voyant le corps du lièvre étalé sur la table alors qu'Arlong, quant à lui, sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Pas mal pour une humaine de ta taille.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais merci quand même, répondis-je en soupirant.

Le couteau arracha la peau du lièvre puis le découpa en plusieurs morceaux de viandes sur la planche à découper de la cuisine. Je vidai l'animal de son sang dans une grande bassine. Ce n'était pas ma partie préférée mais c'était ça ou mourir de faim. Je sortis une poêle et alluma un feu sur la gazinière. Il restait du sel et des herbes dans les placards de la cuisine. Je vis une boîte transparente remplie de curry en poudre au dessus d'un petit placard situé en hauteur. J'avais beau sauter encore et encore, j'étais trop petite.

-Arlong ! Viens m'aider ! criai-je en utilisant mes deux mains comme porte-voix.

L'homme-poisson finit par venir dans la cuisine même si j'ai dû continuer à gueuler pour avoir une réponse. Un vrai gamin quand il veut. Visiblement, je l'avais un peu irrité aussi.

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?!

-Tu pourrais m'attraper cette boîte s'il te plaît ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

Ses yeux passèrent de la boîte en verre jusqu'à moi. Il grogna mais finit par me la donner.

-Merci !

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !

Il sortit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux morceaux de viandes qui cuisaient dans la poêle. Mieux vaut pour moi ne pas le faire attendre parce qu'un Arlong affamé est particulièrement désagréable… enfin, plus que d'habitude. J'ajoutai du curry et un peu de sel à mon petit festin. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire des quatre œufs alors je les fis simplement cuire avec la viande de lapin.

Le résultat était mieux que ce que j'espérais, mouais, j'étais fière de moi. Tout ce temps passé à cuisiner pour les Pirates du Soleil n'avait pas servi à rien. Je répartis équitablement la nourriture mais j'en mis un peu plus dans l'assiette de Koala... Oui je fais du favoritisme et alors ? Je posai les trois assiettes à table et appela les deux affamés.

-C'est prêt ! Venez manger !

Koala descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettaient et Arlong ne tarda pas à descendre aussi. La fillette s'assit à côté de moi et Arlong en face de nous. Alors que Koala dévorait littéralement la viande et les œufs, Arlong ne disait pas un mot et refusait d'y toucher.

-Je n'ais pas empoisonnée ton assiette si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, tentais-je pour qu'il arrête de regarder le contenu de l'assiette comme si c'était une infection.

-J'ai pas dit que c'était toi…, me corrigea Arlong sans quitter des yeux la nourriture.

-Ouh là… Arlong, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Dis-moi, t'aurais pas mis un truc différent dans mon assiette ?

Il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je savais bien qu'il était un dérangé sur les bords mais pas à ce point.

-Bah oui. T'aimes bien le poivre alors je t'en ai mis un peu… C'est quoi le problème ?

Il frappa la table avec son poing. Elle se brisa en deux dans un horrible craquement. Arlong était vraiment en colère et je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi. Je plaçai mon bras devant Koala pour l'écarter d'Arlong. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il s'énerve alors je préfère prendre des précautions surtout que Tiger n'est pas là pour le recaler si ça va trop loin.

-Mais c'est pas du poivre ça débile, c'est du putain de poison ! T'as voulu me tuer !

Un petit frisson me parcourut, ce n'était pas dans mes projets d'empoisonner le requin scie. Je courus vers la cuisine prendre le flacon qui m'avait paru être du poivre et le ramena à Arlong, le défiant du regard.

-Alors ? Tu vois que c'est du poivre !

Il inspecta le petit flacon rempli de poudre noire puis un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Oooh… Et t'as déjà pensé à lire les étiquettes ?

-Très drôle monsieur-je-sais-tout mais y a pas d'étiquette !

-Et tu vas me dire que là y a pas écrit poison ?!

Arlong retourna le flacon vers moi et… effectivement le mot « poison » avait été écrit en majuscule sur une étiquette. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que faisait du poison ici mais j'imagine que c'est avec cette horreur que Kay s'est donné la mort. Je le jetai à la poubelle.

-Ahahaha… J-je ferais attention la prochaine fois, bégayai-je avec un petit sourire dans l'espoir qu'il me pardonne cette… imprudence disons.

-Tss ! Même pour la bouffe on peut pas te faire confiance !

N'empêche qu'il avait un sacré flair pour sentir qu'il y avait du poison dans son assiette. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est énervé pour rien… Du poison ne viendrait pas à bout de lui. Il en a profité pour déverser sa colère sur moi, c'est obligé ! Mais je vais lui faire payer, ça il peut en être sûr… Pour la peine je lui donnai la moitié de mon assiette et pas plus.

Je m'ennuyais un peu cet après-midi alors pour passer le temps je sortis un vieux livre de mon sac. Il parlait du Shin Sekai, c'était une sorte de recueil contenant les pensées de pirates célèbres ayant déjà navigué là-bas. La majorité disait que c'était un véritable enfer. Il pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir puis à neiger à n'importe quel moment. C'était assez drôle à lire dans l'ensemble malgré tous les pirates qui ont perdu leurs rêves sur cette mer.

Le Shin Sekai, c'était mon rêve de petite fille. Maintenant, je ne sais plus trop ce que je veux faire même si j'ai promis à Jass qu'on se reverrait là-bas. La vérité c'est que je ne me sens pas assez forte pour aller explorer un endroit aussi dangereux alors que Jass, lui, en est largement capable. Son sale caractère me fait un peu penser à Arlong mais… non, ils ne sont pas comparables. Arlong vaut bien mieux que Jass. L'homme-poisson a beau être une brute et un imbécile fini, il a un cœur tandis que Lockser ne pense qu'à tuer et faire souffrir.

Quand on vit près de quelqu'un comme Jass, on apprend ce qu'est la vraie nature humaine et on finit par se détester. La haine d'Arlong envers les humains est totalement justifiée mais il faut aussi voir le bon côté des êtres humains et ça, Arlong n'a pas encore réussit à le faire.

Le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes chaudes comme l'orange et le rouge. Je me rappelai alors que je voulais montrer quelque chose à Arlong et Koala. Je montai au grenier et y trouva Koala qui jouait avec un petit cheval de bois. J'imagine qu'elle l'a trouvé dans la table de chevet à côté de son lit, c'était le jouet que m'avait donné Kay quand j'étais petite. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, elle me ressemblait beaucoup mais c'était aussi ce qui m'inquiétait. La petite fille me lança un sourire rayonnant.

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose à toi et Arlong, lui proposai-je en me mettant à la même hauteur qu'elle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un endroit magnifique.

Elle acquiesça immédiatement, des étoiles plein les yeux, et je descendis avec elle voir Arlong. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra venir avec nous mais autant essayer parce que je ne serais pas rassurée en sachant les meubles de cette maison à la merci de son esprit machiavélique de requin fou. Il ne se retourna même pas vers nous tant il était occupé à regarder par la fenêtre.

-Quand t'auras fini de compter les feuilles des arbres, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi et Koala ? J'ai une surprise pour vous !

-Quoi ? Tu te barres pour de bon ? me demanda l'homme-poisson avec ironie.

-Ah ah, très drôle… Mais dis-moi Arlong, tu ne voudrais pas que Tiger sache que la majorité de mes dettes envers lui sont en réalité les tiennes n'est-ce pas ? le menaçai-je avec mon sourire le plus aimable et le plus faux aussi.

Son visage se décomposa littéralement et il grinça des dents.

-Sale sorcière… murmura le requin.

Ahaha ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me serve de ça contre lui un jour. Maintenant il sait que j'ai toujours les meilleures cartes dans ma manche et je ne manquerai pas de m'en servir.

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Allez, viens !

Je tirai sur son bras pour le forcer à me suivre… Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je continuai à tirer dessus de toutes mes forces mais l'homme-poisson ne vacilla même pas.

-Tu te fatigues pour rien, ricana Arlong.

Mes joues se gonflèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant à se vanter sans arrêt sur sa force !

-Mais Arlong… S'il te plaît ! Ce sera pas pareil sans toi, insistai-je en tapotant le sol avec mes pieds.

-Ah, vraiment ?

Il avait l'air moyennement convaincu alors je lui lançai un sourire très persuasif. Le requin soupira d'agacement mais finit par acquiescer.

-Je suis sûr que tu nous prépares un sale coup, murmura discrètement Arlong.

-Peut-être, qui sait ?

Je pris la main de Koala et on sortit tous les trois à l'extérieur. Des rayons de soleils nous éblouirent les yeux. Un long sentier de terre se dessinait devant nous, il menait à un endroit secret de l'île. Un endroit protégé et très peu visité mais surtout magnifique. Là-bas se trouvait un de mes rêves... Un rêve que mes pouvoirs m'ont empêchés de réaliser jusqu'alors mais cette fois je pourrais le faire. Parce qu'Arlong est là.

* * *

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 et j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ;)**_


	8. Sous l'eau

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Désolé pour l'attente, en ce moment je me concentrais plutôt sur mes autres écrits alors voilà, gomen ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise. J'ai fait de mon mieux du côté orthographe :]**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et particulièrement à Medley Nightfallen. Tes messages m'ont permis d'améliorer la fin du sixième chapitre :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Sous l'eau**_

Nous étions déjà à mi-chemin. Notre petit groupe zigzaguait entre les grands arbres dont les feuilles aux couleurs chaudes filtraient les rayons solaires, créant plein de petites tâches d'ombres sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Le petit craquement sous nos pieds rendait notre trajet encore plus captivant et la petite chanson que fredonnait la fillette à mes côtés me redonnait le sourire. C'était la chanson que je lui chantais quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, une chanson sur l'océan. Mais visiblement, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde : Arlong grognait sans cesse et tentait tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles.

-Mais fais-la taire ! J'en ai marre !

-Chante un peu plus fort ma chérie, je n'entends pas très bien ! demandai-je à la petite fille en tendant l'oreille ironiquement.

-Oui nee-chan !

-Bande de gamines… Je vous tuerai !

Le pauvre requin était à la limite de la crise de nerfs. La fillette continua gaiement sa chanson, ignorant les remarques sarcastiques d'Arlong. L'homme-poisson ne faisait que se plaindre, encore et toujours…

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ton cinéma ?

-Toi je t'ai rien demandé !

-T'es invivable mon pauvre… Je sais vraiment pas comment Tiger fait pour te supporter, lançai-je en haussant mes épaules.

-La ferme !

-Du calme, c'est de l'humour ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu… Un massage, ça te dit ?

Arlong me mit son poing serré juste devant la face. Quelques veines ressortaient sur son front, il est effrayant comme ça…

-Je dois me la fermer c'est ça ? risquai-je d'une toute petite voix avec un gentil sourire.

L'homme-poisson retira son poing menaçant… Je prends ça pour un oui mais connaissant Arlong c'est plus qu'un oui, c'est même une obligation. Je plaçai un doigt sur mes lèvres avec un petit « chuuuut » pour que Koala arrête de casser les oreilles à toute la forêt et particulièrement au débile qui nous sert de garde du corps. Sérieusement, Tiger aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? J'aime bien Arlong mais j'aurais franchement préféré être avec Octy ou Smack… Ce que j'ai hâte de rentrer, le bateau me manque !

Notre petit groupe atteint la lisière de la forêt, les rayons du soleil se firent alors plus insistants. Un dernier arbre et c'est une grande plage qui se présenta à nous. Une plage certes mais pas n'importe laquelle… De grandes bulles flottaient dans les airs et parfois venaient se noyer dans les eaux salées. Plein de coquillages de formes et de couleurs diverses jonchaient le sable fin et aux deux extrémités de la plage, de grands rochers séparaient cet endroit du reste de l'île. Des crabes gigantesques étaient posés sur ces rochers noirs dont le soleil faisait briller la surface. Ces crabes n'étaient pas là pour rien. Au coucher du soleil, ils viennent là et forment d'énormes bulles qui ont une particularité très spéciale... La fillette lâcha ma main pour aller courir librement sur toute la plage tandis qu'Arlong semblait juste un peu plus calme comparé à tout à l'heure.

-C'est joli non ?

-Mouais si tu veux.

Le requin me lança un regard empreint d'une certaine supériorité avant de s'en aller faire sa petite balade en solo. Je l'emmène dans un endroit de rêve et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ? Il me gonfle celui-là !

-Hey attends-moi !

-Tu marcherais plus vite si t'étais pas aussi naine ! ricana l'homme-poisson en inclinant son rostre édenté vers mon visage.

-La prochaine fois je te laisse pourrir dans ton coin !

-Génial, ça me fera des vacances !

Il faut toujours qu'il cherche à me provoquer ! Trop en colère pour mener une discussion "normale", on partit chacun de notre côté. Koala était en train de mener une bien belle conversation avec les gros crabes sur les sombres rochers. J'écoutai discrètement ce que pouvait bien raconter la fillette aux crustacés.

-… je pense qu'en fait il aime beaucoup nee-chan mais qu'il peut pas lui dire parce qu'il n'aime pas les humains. Nee-chan dit que non mais moi je suis pas bête, je sais qu'elle l'adore. Vous êtes gentils alors je vais vous confier un secret messieurs les crabes : je crois que nee-chan est amoureuse d'Arlong-san mais je suis pas trop sûre parce qu'ils se disputent beaucoup mais ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier.

Bizarrement, les crabes semblaient comprendre ce que disait Koala et l'écouter attentivement. Moi ? Amoureuse d'Arlong ? Ahahaha… Quelle imagination ces gosses… Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt crever !

-Koala ?

-Ah ! T'as tout entendu nee-chan ? s'inquiéta la fillette en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre.

-Oh que oui…

-Mais j'ai raison non ? Tu l'aimes beaucoup Arlong…

-Va jouer dans l'eau au lieu de raconter des bêtises aux crabes ! la sermonnai-je en tapant du pied.

La petite fille me lança une mine boudeuse avant d'aller faire trempette dans la mer. Mes yeux firent le tour de la plage, à la recherche du stupide requin. Il était allongé sur les rochers noirs à l'autre extrémité de la plage, bras croisés sous la tête. Ses yeux était cachés par son chapeau feutre noir. J'ai remarqué qu'il faisait toujours la sieste comme ça, c'est une de ses habitudes. Je retirai mes talons pour pouvoir marcher librement dans le sable et courus pieds nus vers Arlong qui ne m'entendit même pas ou alors décida de m'ignorer.

-Hé ho ! Tu dors ?

-Mais fous-moi la paix… grommela le requin avec une grimace indéchiffrable.

-Il y a une petite chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi…

-Hmm… Et c'est quoi ?

-Ben tu vois, les bulles qui flottent dans le ciel sont très spéciales. Elles ont les mêmes particularités que celles qu'on trouve sur votre île ou à Shabondy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-J'ai compris et c'est non. J'ai pas envie d'être encore embarqué dans tes histoires, tu m'attires que des problèmes…

Je lui retirai son chapeau pour le forcer à me regarder. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je me penchais en avant pour offrir à l'homme-poisson une belle vue sur ma poitrine uniquement habillée d'un haut de bikini bleu cobalt. Mes ongles bien manucurés glissaient le long de sa mâchoire et caressaient son menton.

-S'il te plaît Arlong… Fais-le pour moi.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? rétorqua le requin, complètement impassible.

-Parce que si tu le fais, tu auras une surprise, insistai-je en battant des cils.

Il paraissait assez sceptique malgré toutes mes avances mais se redressa. Il posa son chapeau noir sur une roche et jeta son débardeur rayé bleu et blanc par-dessus le chapeau. Wow… Je savais Arlong très musclé mais là… Il a vraiment un torse parfait. Chacun de ses muscles brillait au soleil et avec le paysage paradisiaque derrière lui on aurait dit un tableau, une oeuvre d'art. L'emblème des Pirates du Soleil sur son pectoral gauche le rendait encore plus impressionnant à regarder. Comme si me voir bouche bée ne lui suffisait pas, il défit le foulard taupe autour de sa taille, laissant glisser son bermuda gris vers le sable. Un short de plage avec des motifs semblable à des vagues déchaînées se trouvait sous son bermuda. Il me lança un sourire prétentieux.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini de te rincer l'œil ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Non je… Je te regardais pas ! Je regardais le rocher derrière toi d'abord ! me justifiai-je en cachant mes joues où je sentais des petites rougeurs apparaître.

-Mais bien sûr… Allez on y va !

Arlong me devança et je dus trottiner pour le rattraper. Il s'accroupit en face de la mer et plongea sa main dans l'eau avec un air soucieux. Les hommes-poissons auraient-ils un contact spécial avec la mer ?

-Va chercher une bulle faut qu'on fasse vite…

-Pourquoi ? Y a un problème ?

-Les courants vont augmenter dans quelques heures.

-Et donc ?

-Ça pourrait faire venir quelques monstres marins et j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ces bestioles.

Je lui lançai un regard moyennement convaincu… L'idée de plonger à côté de bêtes féroces ne me réjouit pas particulièrement. La fillette avait repris sa discussion avec les crabes, je vins l'interrompre un petit moment.

-Koala ? Je vais aller plonger avec Arlong. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ou que tu as faim tout est dans mon sac, lui proposai-je en pointant du doigt les rochers à l'autre bout de la plage. Il y a des sandwichs, des serviettes et mon escargophone alors n'hésite pas. Sois sage ok ?

-D'accord nee-chan ! Reviens vite !

Ma main caressa les doux cheveux de l'enfant puis je me retournai vers Arlong. Il avait déjà les jambes dans l'eau et n'attendait plus que moi. Mes yeux repérèrent une bulle assez grosse dans le ciel, elle flottait légèrement et suivait ses semblables. J'attendis qu'elle descende un peu vers moi pour l'attraper entre mes mains et me glisser dedans. La bulle s'adapta à mon corps jusqu'à épouser toutes mes courbes, comme le revêtement qu'on met sur les bateaux. Ma peau brillait intensément et ressemblait à la surface des autres bulles. Je mis d'abord un pied dans l'eau pour voir ce que ça donnait. Pas même une goutte du liquide salée ne touchait ma peau, j'étais immunisée contre cette substance qui m'affaiblissait rien qu'au contact.

-Regarde Arlong, ça marche ! criai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais je vois ça…

Tout ça me paraissait tellement incroyable que chacun de mes pas accentuait mon sourire. L'eau m'arrivait maintenant à la taille et pas un signe de faiblesse, c'est vraiment incroyable. Dès que le revêtement transparent sur ma peau entrait en contact avec la mer, il gonflait. Plus j'avançais et plus mes mouvements devenaient limités, je n'arrivais plus à marcher. C'est le seul inconvénient mais c'est bien pour ça que j'ai emmené Arlong.

-Donne ta main, m'ordonna sèchement l'homme-poisson.

Je m'exécutai et il se laissa couler vers les fonds marins, m'emmenant avec lui. Désormais, la grande bulle ne moulait plus du tout mon corps, elle l'englobait et le gardait hors de la portée des océans. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais l'occasion d'observer la mer d'aussi près… Il y avait des coraux rouges et de grandes roches que les rayons du soleil venaient éclairer, leur donnant un aspect bleuté. Les grandes algues vertes et marron ondulaient comme des serpents et des petits poissons bleus venaient s'y frotter. Une petite larme coula sur ma joue sans que je puisse l'en empêcher… C'était juste splendide.

-Merci… Arlong.

-Ouais, c'est rien…

Ses branchies se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage impassible, ça ne lui fait rien de voir ça. J'avais complètement oublié que pour lui ça ne signifie rien, il peut voir ce genre de choses tous les jours si il le désire.

-Y a rien à voir ici, je vais t'emmener plus loin.

-Vraiment ? Moi je trouve ça déjà superbe…

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais rien de l'océan, rétorqua le requin scie avec un sourire très confiant.

Il avait l'air vraiment sûr de lui. Arlong est un homme-poisson alors je me doute bien qu'il doit se sentir très à l'aise ici. Il saisit mon poignet à travers l'enveloppe que formait la bulle et se mit à nager en direction d'un énorme rocher noir que je pouvais vaguement apercevoir d'ici. Des poissons de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables défilaient devant nous. On aurait dit plein de fragments d'arc-en-ciels qui se mélangeaient entre eux, formant une grande valse colorée. Des petits poissons jaunes à la queue plus grande que leur corps tentaient d'entrer dans ma bulle par curiosité et venait chatouiller le dos et le ventre d'Arlong. Certains allaient même jusqu'à nous suivre durant notre trajet. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, c'est tellement mignon de voir ces petites créatures jouer autour de nous sans aucune crainte. Tout à coup, une grosse bête très étrange sortit brusquement des algues en dessous de nous, faisant fuir tous les poissons sur son passage. C'était un animal assez plat, de couleur grise et avec un rostre semblable à celui d'Arlong. J'imagine que c'est un requin scie mais j'hésite, je n'en ai jamais vu. L'animal marin me fixait avec ses grands yeux sombres mais ne semblait même pas remarquer la présence d'Arlong.

-Il veut me manger ? chuchotai-je à l'homme-poisson en faisant de mon mieux pour contrôler cette peur naissante dans mes entrailles.

-Non, il est juste curieux, me rassura Arlong sans lâcher l'animal du regard.

-Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? On dirait vraiment qu'il veut me bouffer !

-Les hommes-poissons peuvent en quelque sorte communiquer avec les animaux de la mer. Reste calme et peut-être que tu pourras le toucher.

Le toucher ? Ahahaha… La blague. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas mais, comme s'il obéissait à Arlong, le requin agita sa nageoire caudale pour venir vers nous. Son long rostre frottait ma bulle et l'homme-poisson me lança un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais hein ? Allez, touche-le avant qu'il parte.

Ma main traversa la bulle et fut immédiatement submergée par une intense douleur, l'eau prenait déjà mes forces. Le requin scie se retourna pour me présenter son ventre d'une blancheur éclatante, je réussis à poser ma main dessus. C'est bizarre, sa peau était très dure, comme celle de tous les requins, mais très lisse à la fois. L'animal émit un petit ricanement, comme si je l'avais chatouillé et s'en alla aussitôt pour terroriser tous les petits poissons qui passaient à sa portée. Je rigolai intérieurement, il avait l'air d'être un sacré joueur celui-là.

On continua notre traversée sous-marine. Plus on avançait et plus les poissons devenait gros et méfiants, ils ne s'approchaient plus que d'Arlong qui les chassait toujours d'un revers de la main. Même avec les poissons il est pas gentil… c'est fou ça ! Tout d'un coup, il accéléra la cadence et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je n'avais même plus le temps d'observer toutes les anémones de mer et les fleurs aquatiques tellement il allait vite. Les poissons disparaissaient, un par un. Ils allaient tous se cacher dans les trous des roches ou les algues. Tout ça commençait à devenir inquiétant, d'autant plus que l'eau devenait trouble.

-Arlong qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est flippant !

-Tais-toi… Y a un truc qui nous suit.

-QUOI ?! hurlai-je en commençant à paniquer et agiter mes jambes et mes bras dans tous les sens.

L'homme-poisson émit un petit grognement et me fit signe de me taire. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire, je suivis son regard et distingua une forme sombre au loin. Elle était gigantesque et s'approchait à une vitesse phénoménale. Je fus légèrement surprise. C'était un grand monstre marin qui ressemblait un peu à une vache avec toutes ces petites taches vertes sur son corps blanc et les deux cornes au sommet de son crâne. Un anneau semblable à ceux qu'on met aux taureaux était fixé sur son grand nez rose et son ventre se distinguait du reste de son corps par des écailles marron. Le monstre marin s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous et se dressa de toute sa hauteur comme pour nous provoquer. Un sourire carnassier s'imprima sur les lèvres d'Arlong.

-Tu vas comme même pas te battre contre cette chose ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse pour fondre sur l'animal comme un prédateur. La vache des mers dévoila une rangée de dents aussi pointues que celles d'Arlong. L'homme-poisson attrapa la corne de l'animal et, d'une force surhumaine, l'envoya se heurter contre un rocher qui se brisa en deux et souleva des nuages de sables dans sa chute. On ne voyait absolument plus rien mais j'entendais encore les cris de rage du monstre marin. Ces cris se transformèrent en à peine quelques secondes en couinements, comme des pleurs. Le sable se dissipa, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le monstre gisait au fond de l'eau. Des bosses rouges recouvraient son corps gigantesque et un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Il est donc si fort que ça ?

-Waouh… Je te savais pas aussi terrifiant Arlong.

-Nan mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? Les hommes-poissons sont supérieurs aux humains, retiens ça ! rétorqua le requin scie en me regardant de haut.

Il abuse… Mais je dirais rien, pour cette fois. Arlong reprit mon poignet, pour me ramener à la plage cette fois. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient légèrement dans l'eau, comme de l'encre. Les branchies d'Arlong ne se soulevaient plus, nous étions arrivés sur la plage. Je retira la couche transparente sur mon corps et elle reprit sa forme originelle pour s'envoler avec ses semblables. Arlong revint vers moi avec une serviette sur son épaule.

-Alors, c'est quoi ma surprise ? me demanda le requin avec ironie.

Ahahaha… La surprise, oui. Je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche féline. Une fois en face d'Arlong, mes doigts glissèrent le long de sa musculature tandis que mon autre bras passait derrière sa nuque pour toucher sa nuque et sa longue chevelure noire. Je le sentais frémir sous mes doigts et pourtant j'avais du mal à déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage.

-Tu joues à quoi ?

-Mais à rien…

Un sourire malicieux s'imprima sur mes lèvres, je colla ma poitrine à son torse tout en continuant mes caresses. Mes talons décollèrent du sol, je déposai un petit baiser sur la joue lavande.

-Merci Arlong, chuchotai-je à son oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

J'allais me détourner de lui comme si rien ne s'était passé mais un grand bras encercla ma taille, me stoppant net.

-Tu pensais vraiment partir après ça ?

-J'espérais oui…

-Compte pas trop là-dessus.

Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit frissonner. Il me força à me retourner et le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le sang me montait aux joues, je voulus baisser la tête mais il prit mon visage dans sa main. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi embarrassée de toute ma vie…

-T'as mal compris, je voulais pas faire ça...

-Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir.

Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes, me prenant par surprise. Arlong resserra son étreinte sur ma taille, me ramenant toujours plus près de lui. Ses lèvres avaient un petit goût salé mais étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Je me posais tellement de questions sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve… Arlong déteste les humains, ça ne peut pas être réel. Je le repoussai doucement en prenant conscience que tout ça n'était pas vrai, on s'est juste laissés emportés. Je sentais toujours le baiser d'Arlong sur mes lèvres brûlantes, encore une preuve que je n'avais pas rêvé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? Tu détestes les humains… On te dégoûte.

-Disons que tu t'es montrée plus convaincante que la majorité de ton espèce, m'avoua l'homme-poisson, un brin moqueur.

J'aurais du m'en douter… Jamais il ne dira ces trois mots et moi non plus mais ça me suffit. Je n'espérais pas plus. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Tu sais que maintenant tu n'as plus le droit de faire certaines choses ?

-Comme ?

-Je ne veux pas te voir loucher autre part que sur moi.

-Alors là ça va pas être possible, ricanai-je en m'asseyant dans le sable.

Le requin s'assit à côté de moi et j'en profitai pour le pousser dans le sable. Il ricana sournoisement et tenta de passer au-dessus de moi pour avoir l'avantage mais je roula sur le côté et lui sauta au cou, posant à nouveau un baiser d'affection sur sa peau lavande. Il me serra un peu contre son torse, je me déroba à son étreinte et me releva en balayant de la main le sable sur mes fesses.

-Je vais aller voir Koala.

-Tu pourrais pas rester un peu ? grogna l'homme-poisson, exprimant bien son dégoût pour la petite fille.

-Je te rappelle que t'es pas le seul gamin dont je dois m'occuper ! le sermonnai-je en posant les poings sur les hanches.

-Nan mais tu t'es vue ?!

Je lui tira la langue et m'en alla avec un joli déhancher pour narguer l'homme-poisson. La petite fille avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle courut et se jeta sur moi, nous faisant toutes les deux tomber dans le sable.

-Je savais que tu aimais Arlong ! Je t'ai vue ! cria gaiement la fillette en formant un cœur à l'aide de ses petites mains.

-Ahahaha… Il est tard, tu dois être un peu fatigué non ?

-Arrête nee-chan ! Je t'ai vue, tu lui as fait un bisou et des câlins !

-Si tu te tais pas le loup viendra te manger ce soir ! Grrrr !

-Menteuse ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de loup !

J'aurais vraiment tout essayé… Mais pourquoi elle ne croit jamais à l'histoire du loup ?! Tous les gosses y croient non ?

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit c'est bien compris ? demandai-je plus sérieusement à Koala.

-Oui nee-chan ! Votre histoire d'amour restera secrète !

-C'est PAS une histoire d'amour !

La fillette ricana malicieusement en plaçant un doigt sur sa petite bouche. Je soupirai… Elle ne saura pas tenir sa langue, je le sais. Si elle en parle à tout l'équipage… on est mal. J'imagine déjà leurs réactions et les railleries auxquels on aura droit moi et Arlong. Surtout que le requin scie est connu pour être celui qui a la plus grande haine envers les humains dans l'équipage alors ce serait un peu étrange de dire qu'il a embrassé une femme humaine… Avec un peu de chance, ils n'y croiront pas et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

On récupéra toutes les affaires qu'on avait laissées sur la plage et Arlong se rhabilla. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à rentrer… Je lança un dernier regard vers l'horizon et aperçut une forme sombre, un grand navire. Les voiles portaient le symbole des Pirates du Soleil, Tiger était enfin là.

L'aventure continue.

* * *

_**Ce la fait très longtemps qu'il ne se passe rien de très romantique entre Arlong et Mako et c'était déjà le chapitre 8 (ça passe vite) alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se passe quelque chose maintenant sinon je ne pourrais pas faire la suite comme je l'avais prévu. Désolé si vous pensez que c'est un peu trop tôt.**_

_**Sinon qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de leur première petite scène ? x)**_


	9. Comment s'incruster pour une nuit

**Ohayo !**

**Ce que ça fait du bien de poster à nouveau ! Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement donc voilà, je vous ai comme même écris un chapitre assez long pour me faire pardonner. Et devinez quoi ? Je reviens en force avec de nouvelles idées pour cette histoire ce qui fait qu'elle ira très très loin si je change pas d'idée en cours !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! (aucune imagination pour le titre, c'était au pif)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Comment s'incruster pour une nuit**

Un petit groupe d'oiseaux blancs et noirs volaient entre les mâts du navire. On aurait dit des mouettes mais les taches noires sur leurs gorges prouvaient le contraire. L'air marin était si rafraîchissant… Je pouvais le sentir caresser ma peau, me faisant légèrement frissonner. Mes coudes étaient posés sur la rambarde du bateau, je réfléchissais… A un peu de tout. Que ce soit en rapport avec Arlong, Koala ou ma mère c'était très confus. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire les bons choix et c'est en réalité assez frustrant. Laisser Arlong m'embrasser, était-ce un bon choix ? J'en doute mais de toute évidence, ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre un peu comme une bombe à retardement. Notre relation n'avait jamais été très claire et même maintenant, elle ne l'est toujours pas. C'est tellement compliqué de savoir ce que pense Arlong mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé par amour, ça ne lui ressemble pas. C'était un autre sentiment mais lequel alors ? En réfléchissant, je me rappelai alors que je devais aller voir Tiger pour qu'il me présente quelqu'un je crois... je trottinai légèrement en direction de la cabine de mon capitaine quand j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom.

-Mako ! Mais t'étais passé où ? me demanda Smack.

-Oh excuse-moi. Après avoir déballées mes affaires je t'ai complètement oublié… Gomen ! m'excusai-je en avec un petit sourire.

-Pas grave. Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

-Disons que c'était un peu galère au début puisqu'on n'avait pas d'argent mais on s'est bien débrouillés je trouve.

-Je parlais plutôt d'Arlong. Vous vous disputés souvent et là d'un coup, on vous entend plus gueuler sur tout le navire… ça fait presque peur !

-C'est juste la fatigue, lui assurai-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Ah au fait pendant qu'on était sur l'île des hommes-poissons j'ai trouvé un petit cadeau qui pourrait te plaire. Tiens.

L'homme-poisson me tendit une boîte mauve assez grande pour contenir des chaussures. Je lui lançai un grand sourire, il est très attentionné envers moi car je suis la seule femme de ce bateau. Je retira le couvercle et découvris le cadeau de mes rêves. C'était la paire d'escarpins que je voulais depuis si longtemps ! Je pris une des deux chaussures dans ma main pour l'admirer. Le talon devait faire au moins dix centimètres, la taille parfaite pour moi car je suis assez petite et le bout de la chaussure était arrondi. La couleur principale était le noir et des motifs zébrés argentés décoraient le talon et le bas de la chaussure.

-Tu m'avais dit que t'en voulais des comme ça alors je les ai prise… Est-ce que ça te plaît ? s'inquiéta Smack en se grattant la nuque, légèrement stressé.

Lui qui est toujours si décontracté d'habitude, ça m'étonne presque de le voir comme ça.

-Et comment que ça me plaît ! Elles sont superbes ! m'écriai-je en sautillant d'excitation, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le visage de Smack s'illumina alors, il soupira de soulagement.

-Ahaha… de rien.

-Tu peux les poser dans ma chambre ? Il faut que j'aille voir Tiger-san.

-Ok à plus.

Il reprit la boîte et s'en alla avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Moi, je repris mon chemin vers la cabine du capitaine. Une fois devant la porte, j'entendais déjà des voix d'hommes qui rigolaient mais ces voix-là ne m'étaient pas familières. Ma curiosité piqué à vif, j'ouvris un tout petit peu la porte et passa ma tête à l'intérieur pour examiné les lieux. Tiger était assis à son bureau, un verre de saké dans la main. Il me fit signe d'entrer et je m'exécutai. J'étais un peu surprise de voir qu'Arlong était là, à moitié allongé sur le divan de cuir rouge. Le requin scie m'adressa un sourire carnassier et je déglutis difficilement. Un autre homme-poisson était présent dans la pièce. Il possédait une carrure très imposante, ses cheveux étaient noirs sur le sommet de son crâne et se finissaient en pointes blondes sur sa nuque. Deux grands crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres et ses sourcils formaient deux grandes spirales blondes. Il portait un kimono vert foncé avec des motifs d'un vert plus clair, retenue par une ceinture rouge et qui laissait entrevoir le grand soleil rouge sur sa poitrine de couleur bleue. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils en me voyant, je déglutis.

-Bonjour Mako, je te présente Jimbei. Il fait aussi partie de l'équipage.

Je me tournai vers le grand homme-poisson et lui lançai un grand sourire, désormais rassurée de savoir qui il était. Il m'avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très calme, c'est plutôt rassurant quand on côtoie sans cesse un requin scie des plus désagréables.

-Je m'appelle Mako, enchanté ! me présentai-je gaiement en lui tendant ma main.

-Moi de même, répondit plus sèchement Jimbei en serrant ma main.

Un petit grognement que je connaissais bien se fit entendre. Arlong me lança un regard mauvais avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Tiger posa son menton dans la paume de sa main d'un air soucieux.

-Vous vous êtes disputés récemment ?

-Qu… Quoi ?! Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! m'exclamai-je en sursautant, je repensais à ce moment où il m'avait embrassé.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Ahahaha… Mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me disputerais avec Arlong… Fiou ! J'ai un petit coup de chaud, je crois que je vais y aller !

Je m'éclipsai aussitôt en laissant derrière moi deux hommes-poissons pas très convaincus. Faut toujours que ça m'arrive ce genre de trucs stupides… toujours. Et devant le capitaine en plus, c'est la honte. Je rejetai l'air dans mes poumons pour me calmer un peu. Ma tête se releva et je sentis un petit courant d'air balayer mon visage. Il faut vraiment que je me vide l'esprit moi… J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé à part que Smack avait posé la petite boîte mauve sur mon lit. Je l'ouvris et enfila les escarpins encore tout neufs. Ils m'allaient à la perfection et se mariaient bien avec le jean noir qui moulait mes jambes. C'est vraiment sympa qu'il ait pensé à ce qui me ferait plaisir. Je commençai à marcher de long en large dans toute la pièce pour m'habituer un peu à ces nouvelles chaussures quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Arlong… Il peut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille juste deux secondes ? Non c'est trop demander à monsieur casse-pieds évidemment…

-Personne t'a appris à toquer avant d'entrer ?

-C'est pas dans mes habitudes, se justifia-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit sans aucune gêne.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je m'ennuie alors je viens voir mademoiselle-je-drague-tout-ce-qui-bouge.

-Pardon ?! Et j'ai dragué qui au juste ?

-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu regardais Jimbei ?

-Tu te fais des illusions mon pauvre !

-Dans ce cas prouve-moi que j'ai tort…

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, rétorquai-je en croisant mes bras sous poitrine avec un sourire provocateur.

-Vraiment ? Et si je t'y forçais ?

Il sortit de sa poche un bracelet en argent ciselé. Je le reconnaissais bien mais… il est pas censé l'avoir ! Je m'approchai lentement de lui en retenant ma colère, un doigt levé comme avertissement, je déteste quand il prend mes affaires sans demander. Arlong agitait le petit bijou sous mon nez en ricanant, ce qui accentuait encore plus mon envie de le tuer.

-Rends-le moi, c'est très important !

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire alors.

-Tu me le paieras…

Je gonflai mes joues d'agacement et le sourire d'Arlong s'agrandit. Sans la moindre émotion, je déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et arracha le bracelet des mains lavande de l'homme-poisson en fulminant.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, ricana Arlong.

-La ferme !

Je rangeai immédiatement mon bijou préféré dans un tiroir de la commode en espérant qu'il n'y touchera plus. Arlong posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, je vins m'asseoir près de lui en faisant exprès de le bousculer un peu. Je pris sa joue entre mon pouce et mon index et tira dessus pour l'énerver. Il dégagea sa joue en grognant un peu et son regard dériva vers ma nouvelle paire de talons. Il arqua un sourcil et me fit basculer en arrière, je me retrouvai en dessous de lui. C'est gênant, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut profiter de moi et ça fait un peu peur… L'expression sur son visage devint indéchiffrable.

-Qui t'as acheté ces chaussures ?

-Elles sont jolies non ? C'est Smack qui me les a achetés, il est trop gentil et en plus c'était celles que je voulais, lui expliquai-je avec un gentil sourire pour cacher mon inquiétude de le voir mal réagir.

-Si tu veux des chaussures je t'en achèterais…

Arlong qui veut m'offrir des trucs ? Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose ou un mauvais signe… Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, un peu comme de la jalousie mais Arlong ne déteste pas Smack, il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui alors j'imagine que ça ne peut pas être un truc de ce genre.

-Monsieur le radin qui veut m'acheter des chaussures, si c'est pas mignon, provoquai-je gentiment.

-On appelle ça « marquer son territoire » la naine.

Il m'offrit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, je me doutais bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Je sentis une main se glisser au bas de mes reins, un petit frisson parcourut mon corps de la tête aux pieds.

-J'aime pas quand on tourne autour de ce qui m'appartient, ajouta-t-il en accentuant ses caresses sur ma peau.

-Parce que je suis censée t'appartenir maintenant ?

-Faut croire.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je passa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement avant de me redresser. Mes lèvres partirent dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers, puis sur sa joue. Il commençait à passer sa main sous mon débardeur, je le stoppai de suite.

-Tu vas trop loin, lui signalai-je en tirant la langue.

-Tsss !

Il grogna et retira sa main à contrecœur. Arlong se leva du lit en me volant un baiser au passage. Le sang me monta aux joues, c'est trop embarrassant… je crois que j'arriverais jamais à m'y habituer.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? me demanda l'homme-poisson en s'étirant.

-Je vais aider Smack en cuisine, il a toujours un peu de mal là-dedans.

-Hm… Mouais je vais venir aussi.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux me surveiller, sale possessif !

Il enroula un bras musclé autour de mes épaules avec son éternel rire. Je soupirai en me dérobant à son étreinte pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'on nous voit ensemble et lui non plus alors autant se limiter en public.

La cuisine était une pièce de taille moyenne et bien équipée. Il y avait plusieurs plans de travail, certains en très mauvais état, deux réfrigérateurs et pleins de tiroirs contenant tout le matériel nécessaire ainsi qu'une petite table en bois avec trois chaises. Smack était en train de découper une carotte sur un plan de travail mais… C'était pas gagné, c'est un vrai débutant. Il n'arrivait pas à couper des morceaux de la même taille, ce qui donnait un aspect catastrophique à ses bouts de carotte. Arlong ricana et s'assit sur une chaise pour nous observer silencieusement et peut-être faire des commentaires désagréables de temps en temps.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ? lançai-je ironiquement.

-J'y arriverais jamais ! se lamenta le bleu.

Il se décala pour me laisser la place et je saisis un couteau assez aiguisé qui traînait sur le plan de travail.

-T'y vas toujours trop vite, c'est pour ça que tu rates. Déjà il faut que tu sois à l'aise et dans la bonne position. Tu mets ta main gauche sur la carotte et tu la recules progressivement au fur et à mesure que tu découpes, lui expliquai-je en accompagnant mes paroles par des mouvements.

Je découpai en fines rondelles ce qui restait de la carotte et lui tendis un autre couteau avec un sourire très confiant.

-Allez, à ton tour ! Je vais m'occuper de la viande en attendant.

-T'es vraiment douée Mako ! s'exclama l'homme-poisson en ouvrant deux grands yeux ronds.

-Mouais… C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire aussi, ajouta Arlong avec un regard plus qu'indifférent.

-Toi la ferme ! T'aurais crevé de faim sans moi ! criai-je en pointant du doigt ce petit imbécile arrogant.

-Tu parles ouais, je sais me débrouiller gamine !

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait, hein ?

-J'avais une bonniche à portée de main, pourquoi me fatiguer ? rétorqua-t-il si calmement que c'en était provocateur.

-Espèce de sale…

J'allais lui jeter le couteau dans ma main mais Smack attrapa mon poignet juste à temps, me forçant à lâcher le couteau qui tomba au sol avec un grand bruit métallique qui résonna dans la pièce. Mon esprit se bloqua soudainement, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir... peut-être parce que j'allais faire quelque chose qui me dépassait complètement. Smack me lâcha sans un mot et je partis en évitant le regard moqueur d'Arlong. Il a fait exprès de me provoquer devant Smack, j'en suis sûre. Je m'en alla en traînant les pieds vers l'avant du bateau et m'accouda à la rambarde. Faut toujours qu'il me pourrisse la vie cet imbécile… et pourtant je l'aime bien. Il est stupide, désagréable, prétentieux et invivable mais je l'aime bien. Il a quelque chose d'attirant et c'est peut-être ça qui fait que même si on se dispute, je retournerai toujours vers lui, que ce soit pour commencer une nouvelle dispute ou autre. C'est vrai que c'est drôle parfois d'énerver Arlong mais je préfère quand on passe de bons moments ensemble, c'est bien plus amusant.

Le son des vagues comblait le vide dans ma tête. Je laissai ma tête reposer sur la paume de ma main en laissant mon esprit se vider à son rythme. Plus le temps passe et plus les choses deviennent compliquées. Je laisse traîner, je me dis que ça va s'arranger mais ça empire à chaque fois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… La solution la plus simple pour moi serait de quitter l'équipage mais je sais bien que je n'y arriverais pas, ce serait trop dur et ça éveillerait les soupçons de certains. Et puis si je partais ça en reviendrait à retourner vers Jass, je ne saurais sûrement pas quoi faire d'autre. C'est un peu compliqué mais un lien spécial nous unis pour tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire on se reverra et je le sais, c'est inévitable.

Tout ce qui s'est passé avant ma rencontre avec les Pirates du Soleil, c'est en parti sa faute. Avec le temps, j'aurais pu reprendre le dessus et parvenir à contrôler mes pouvoirs mais il est arrivé, il m'a encouragé à devenir toujours plus monstrueuse et j'ai fini par lui ressembler trait pour trait. On ne pouvait plus dissocier l'animal sanguinaire de l'être humain. J'ai fini par me dégoûter moi-même et ça l'a profondément déçu. Il espérait réellement que je partage ses rêves mais dès le début on n'avait pas la même façon de voir les choses. Il était optimiste, j'étais réaliste. On se ressemblait autant qu'on différait de l'autre. Malgré tout il ne me détestait pas et moi non plus. Si c'était le cas, il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir comme s'il acceptait ma décision ce jour-là…

L'eau ruisselait lentement le long de mon corps, balayant la mousse sur son passage. Un peu moins d'une semaine qu'on était rentré, c'est difficile de voir le temps passer sur ce bateau. Je fermais le robinet et sortis de la baignoire pour m'enrouler dans une serviette blanche qui se terminait mi-cuisse. Le miroir au dessus des deux lavabos était couvert de buée, je la fis disparaître d'un revers de la main. Des petites gouttelettes chaudes tombaient de mes cheveux bruns foncés en bataille et parcouraient ma nuque. Je saisis une brosse dans ma trousse de toilette et coiffa ma tignasse mèche par mèche. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquer, me forçant à me retourner. Instinctivement je saisis fermement le couteau caché dans le tiroir sous le lavabo et entrouvris la porte de la salle de bain. La pression retomba… ce n'était que Koala. Je cachai rapidement le couteau derrière moi de peur d'effrayer la fillette.

-Pourquoi tu gardes un couteau en prenant ta douche nee-chan ? Tu as peur ? me demanda la jeune fille avec un regard de pitié.

-Oublie ça, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma petite ?

-Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi et il faut que tu viennes tout de suite vérifier le stock de provision avec Octy.

-Faut toujours qu'on me refile le boulot des autres, ils sont pas croyables ceux-là… je m'habille et j'arrive. Ah au fait, j'espère que tu as bien gardé notre petit secret n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh bien sûr ! Je fais attention nee-chan même si y en a qui veule vraiment savoir !

-Quoiiii ?!

Koala me lança un petit sourire malicieux et s'en alla. Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre… change-toi les idées Mako sinon tu vas finir par te suicider vite fait sur ce navire. Je sortis une large combinaison noire et blanche à capuche de ma commode et l'enfila rapidement en jetant ma serviette à terre. La combinaison se fermait à l'aide d'un zip qui montait jusqu'en haut, je le laissa légèrement ouvert sur la poitrine et attacha mes cheveux en un petit chignon. En ouvrant la porte, une bouffée d'air marin me balaya le visage. Je trottinai vers la vieille cave du bateau où on stockait absolument tout, que ce soit de la nourriture ou des armes, tout y passe ! Comme je m'y attendais, Octy était déjà en train de compter les tonneaux d'alcools restants.

-Ahaha… je rêve ou vous avez passez votre temps à faire la fête ? On avait fait le plein il y a deux semaines et il n'en reste même pas la moitié ! Je vais devoir corriger tout ça… besoin d'aide peut-être ?

-Hey Mako ! T'en fais pas je me charge de ça, tu devrais plutôt aller manger un morceau.

-Hm nan j'ai pas très faim là… Hé je sais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? s'inquiéta l'homme poulpe.

-Rien du tout, juste une petite discussion avec le râleur !

-Fais attention Mako ! Tu ne devrais pas trop jouer sur ses nerfs quand même…

-C'est bon je sais ce que je fais ! lui assurai-je avec un petit clin d'œil avant de m'éclipser.

Mon plus gros problème avec Arlong c'est sûrement son agressivité et son manque de respect envers les humains mais je pense qu'il est temps de régler ça. Mes yeux explorèrent tout le pont à la recherche de l'homme-poisson qui n'était pas si loin que ça en fait, il était juste accoudé à la rambarde. J'arrive pas à croire comme je le trouve facilement, on dirait qu'il est partout sur mon chemin ce type ! Ou alors il me suit ce psychopathe...

-Tu t'ennuies sans moi hein ? lançai-je en me plaçant à côté de lui.

-Honnêtement la vie est belle quand t'es pas là.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa… Nan sérieux, pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ?

-On n'est pas de la même espèce, ça te suffit ?

L'homme-poisson me lança un regard mauvais et repris sa contemplation de l'océan sans tenir compte de ma grimace ennuyée.

-Tu dis ça mais est-ce que tu le penses ? Je suis vraiment si différente pour toi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que t'as réussi à te faire accepter ici que ça marchera avec tout le monde. Les autres ont oubliés la vraie nature des humains en te fréquentant mais pas moi. Je n'oublierai jamais comment est votre peuple, j'avoue que tu vaux un peu mieux mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence mais jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme un être inférieur alors ne me range pas dans le même sac que les autres !

Je me retournai pour m'adosser à la rambarde du navire tandis qu'Arlong commençait à plisser ses paupières d'un air soucieux.

-Si tu oses je te tue, voilà pourquoi tu as préféré te mettre de notre côté. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as jamais pensé de cette manière… c'est un peu comme cette gamine que tu protèges. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle continuera à aimer les hommes-poissons toute sa vie ? Dans quelques années elle fera partie de ceux qui maltraitent mon peuple et d'ailleurs… est-ce qu'elle se souviendra de toi après avoir retrouvé sa famille ? Laisse tomber ma pauvre, elle t'oubliera comme si tu n'avais jamais existée.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant Arlong, je sais qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme ça, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que t'es sa mère ? Tu ne connais même pas cette gamine… et elle non plus elle ne sait pas qui t'es.

-Même pour les enfants tu n'as aucune pitié, c'est plutôt triste.

-Votre race n'en a jamais eu pour les nôtres que je sache, insista le requin scie.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'a pas tort. Tout le monde souffre dans ces histoires d'espèce et de race, personne ne gagnera cette guerre de toute évidence. Discuter de ça avec lui ne fera pas changer les choses, il est persuadé que les humains voient tous son peuple de la même façon.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut jamais avoir une conversation normale ?

-Du genre ? demanda Arlong avec un sourire en coin.

-Hmmm… t'es content d'être rentré ?

-C'était pas trop tôt oui.

-Avoue que t'aimais bien passer du temps avec moi, je suis d'une compagnie extraordinaire ! ricanai-je en lui donnant des petits coups de coude dans les côtes.

-Juste chiante et pot-de-colle.

-Menteur va ! T'as adoré, je le vois dans tes yeux ! m'exclamai-je en sautillant comme une petite fille en joignant mes mains.

-Reste en place petite naine ! cria Arlong en appuyant sur ma tête pour m'empêcher de sautiller.

Je gonfla mes joues comme une enfant et lui tira la langue, l'homme-poisson eut un petit sourire en coin. Il retira sa main lavande de ma tête pour la reposer sur la rambarde, plus aucune expression sur le visage. Mon sourire disparut lui aussi instantanément sans que je sache pourquoi… peut-être le fait de penser à ses quelques phrases plutôt blessantes sur les humains qu'il avait prononcé juste avant. Parce que je suis humaine, je n'aurais vraiment pas le droit de vivre parmi les hommes-poissons ? Je sais bien que c'est mal vu mais je ne peux juste pas me voir les repousser. Inconsciemment je posai ma main sur la sienne, il se retourna vers moi avec un air plus qu'ennuyé.

-T'as pas fini de me saouler ?

-Mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire ! bougonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

-Bah j'y peux rien ! Va voir ailleurs !

-Méchant, invivable et égoïste… t'es surprenant !

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. C'est un vrai gamin au fond !

-Dégage avant que je m'énerve ! menaça le requin scie en me regardant de haut.

-Pff… mais je veux rester là moi.

-Alors t'as qu'à venir plus près, lança Arlong en enroulant autour de mes épaules pour me ramener à côté de lui.

-T'es gentil quand tu veux.

-C'est pas de la gentillesse ça, grogna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Oooh ! Alors c'est ton instinct de « monsieur possessif » ?

-Si tu veux.

Heureusement pour nous, le pont était vide à cette heure-là. Tout le monde devait être dans la salle à manger ou dans sa cabine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs réactions s'ils savaient… ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on aurait beaucoup d'explications à fournir pour que ça passe et encore. Et dire que moi-même je ne comprends pas notre relation, c'est presque risible. Je ne l'aime pas et lui non plus… alors pourquoi on fait des trucs comme ça purée ?! Je sens que je vais devenir folle !

-A quoi tu penses pour faire une tête pareille ? me demanda Arlong en arquant un sourcil devant mes grimaces.

-… à toi, répondis-je en posant ma tête au creux de ma paume avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bah bien sûr.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas ! C'est vrai que monsieur Arlong est tellement beau, plein aux as et super musclé !

Un petit sourire narquois et plein de fierté se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-T'attends surtout pas à ce que je te complimente en retour gamine.

-Et tellement sympathique… rajoutai-je avec une grimace de dégoût.

J'entendis soudain une porte claquer. Ma réaction fut immédiate, je m'écarta de l'homme poisson et fis mime de m'intéresser en sifflotant aux oiseaux dans le ciel tandis que le requin scie me regardait avec une expression sadique. Apparemment lui ça le dérange pas qu'on se fasse chopper puisque c'est moi qui vais tout me prendre !

-ALERTE ! Marine en vue ! cria l'homme-poisson en haut de la vigie.

-Faut toujours qu'ils se ramènent ceux-là, grogna Arlong en faisant craquer les os de son cou.

-Mais c'est qu'ils avancent plus vite que d'habitude ! m'exclamai-je en scrutant l'horizon où trois navires commençaient à se distinguer de la brume.

En quelques minutes à peine l'équipage était déjà au complet sur le pont, il ne manquait que Jimbei et Tiger. Les bateaux de la Marine commencèrent à nous bombarder de tous les côtés, on était déjà cernés. Les Pirates du Soleil sautèrent sans aucunes craintes sur les navires ennemis. Les jeunes marins ne faisaient clairement pas le poids face aux hommes-poissons, certains abandonnaient mais d'autres se battaient courageusement. Les coups des pirates faisaient couler le sang chez les marins mais pas de morts… jamais. Chacun ici respectait Fisher Tiger, personne ne voulait salir son nom comme ça. Depuis le bateau je pouvais voir les autres se battrent sans difficulté contre la Marine mais moi je ne faisais rien.

Je sais bien que c'est lâche mais je ne peux pas me montrer comme si de rien n'était en face de la Marine, une promesse reste une promesse et ce peu importe à qui on l'a faite. Les bombes secouaient le bateau, me faisant perdre l'équilibre mais je réussis à courir les escaliers menant aux caves. L'air était froid et il faisait assez sombre, je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre une vielle caisse de bois. Des petits bruits aigus parvenaient à mes oreilles, je me disais que ce n'était que des rats pour éviter de paniquer. Tout à coup, les bruits d'explosions cessèrent ainsi que les secousses… mais c'était loin d'être un silence rassurant. Un petit coup de stress me força à ouvrir la porte, je vis alors tout l'équipage se regrouper tandis que les bateaux de la Marine se repliaient. Je m'approchai discrètement du cercle formé par les hommes poissons autour d'Arlong et Tiger, tout le monde avait l'air choqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? chuchotai-je au type à ma droite, un grand homme poisson à la peau orange foncé avec quelques taches beiges.

-Le capitaine Arlong a tué un humain…

-Mais il n'a pas fait exprès hein ?

-Si…

Bon... au final si on réfléchit ce n'est pas si étonnant, il déteste les humains et puis on est des pirates, il faut bien qu'on se défende contre la Marine. Je me frayai un chemin pour en savoir plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur en découvrant le cadavre du marin sur une flaque de sang rouge. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, le jeune marin avait été déchiré de l'intérieur et son corps était couvert de grandes plaies très profondes. L'odeur du sang était très forte, elle nous emplissait tous les narines et nous forçait à grimacer. Seuls Tiger et Arlong restaient impassibles devant tout ça, je prêta une oreille à leur conversation.

-… s'excuser pour des humains ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour qu'on leur doivent des excuses hein ?! Si tu ne comprends pas aniki alors regarde un peu les deux gamines que tu nous as refilés !

J'eus comme un sentiment de rejet en entendant ça puis ce ne fut que de la colère, ce n'est pas a lui de décider. Je fis deux pas en avant et me planta face à lui.

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Alors tu crois vraiment que je te suis inférieur c'est ça ? Essayes juste de te rappeler tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, je te suis toujours inférieur ?! Le vrai gamin ici c'est toi Arlong, tu insultes mon espèce sans arrêt mais en fait… tu ne nous connais même pas.

Les dents pointues de l'homme poisson étaient serrées, tout comme ses poings qu'il avait du mal à garder près de lui. Tiger se plaça entre nous avec un regard d'avertissement dans ma direction.

-Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau maintenant ! ordonna le capitaine.

L'homme dorade partit le premier, suivi par Arlong qui me jeta un regard meurtrier avant de s'en aller. Pendant ce temps, un type dont je ne connaissais pas le nom jeta sans plus de cérémonie le cadavre du jeune marin dans l'océan. J'eus un frisson de dégoût en voyant les dernières gouttes de sang couler sur le bois. Chacun retourna à son poste comme si de rien n'était mais je venais de remarquer que l'équipage s'était comme divisé en deux, ils se lançaient des regards mauvais entre eux sans raisons. On pourrait appeler ça une dispute mais en fait c'était bien plus que ça, il y avait ceux du côté d'Arlong et les autres pour Tiger. Je me demandai tout d'abord pourquoi mais j'avais oublié qu'Arlong était aussi le capitaine d'une partie de l'équipage bien qu'il se soit allié à Tiger. Si un jour il voulait partir il n'y aurait aucun problème, son bateau l'attend quelque part. J'entra dans la cabine de Tiger, les deux hommes poissons se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot mais on voyait beaucoup de choses dans leurs regards. Je m'assis dans le silence sur le canapé rouge, à une certaine distance d'Arlong. Tiger commença le premier.

-Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… considérons cela comme un accident, je ne veux plus en entendre parler Arlong. Les humains ont aussi des sentiments, tu ne peux juste pas les traiter comme ça.

-Et si je l'avais pas tué, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Tu crois qu'il m'aurait remercié peut-être ? Les humais sont tous les mêmes aniki !

-Tais-toi ! Il n'y a plus rien à dire là-dessus, maintenant j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez tous les deux ce que vous avez contre l'autre. Commence Mako.

-Et pourquoi elle d'abord ?! se plaignit encore Arlong en me pointant du doigt.

Tiger donna un grand coup sur son bureau, le requin scie posa son chapeau feutre noir sur ses yeux en grognant des insultes. Je déglutis et me leva pour m'incliner respectueusement en face de l'homme dorade qui parut surpris par mon geste.

-Désolé, je ne veux pas créer de problèmes. Si je me suis énervée tout à l'heure ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'il a tué un humain mais parce qu'il continue de croire que je lui suis inférieur. Moi et Arlong avons du mal à nous supporter c'est vrai mais de mon côté, je ne ressens pas la même chose…

Je vis du coin de l'œil le requin scie relever un peu le bout de son chapeau avec un air curieux. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, je poursuivi.

-Il pourra dire ce qu'il voudra je le considère comme mon ami et je ne changerai pas mon opinion là-dessus, lançai-je avec un petit regard vers le concerné qui n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre.

-T'es vraiment qu'une débile… et puis qui voudrait être ton ami de toute façon ? grogna l'homme poisson en évitant mon regard.

Je m'approchai lentement tandis qu'il me fixait avec méfiance. Le prenant par surprise, je lui tendis ma main en penchant légèrement ma tête de côté avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-A l'avenir j'aimerais essayer de mieux te comprendre Arlong, laisse-moi essayer s'il te plaît.

Il resta impassible et immobile. Au moment où j'allais retirer ma main, il saisit mon poignet avec un sourire de carnivore.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, ricana le requin avec une voix pleine de méchanceté.

Arlong me lâcha pour se relever et partir, me laissant seul avec Tiger qui n'avait pas l'air de croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Mako, dis-moi la vérité… il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Il a changé.

-Qu… quoi ? Heuuu nan, nan ! Ahahaha !

-Si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant je finirais par le savoir dans peu de temps.

Le voilà le problème avec Tiger-san, il sait tout. Et quand je dis tout c'est vraiment tout ! On pourra me dire que c'est normal vu que c'est le capitaine mais non ! Ce n'est définitivement pas normal et c'est limite effrayant !

-Hé bien c'est juste que… hum… je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, c'est assez gênant. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Arlong plutôt ?

-Lui il ne me dira rien, insista l'homme poisson en sortant une bouteille d'alcool du tiroir sous son bureau.

-Ah… mais moi non plus je suis pas sûre de pouvoir en parler, c'est compliqué.

Tiger ouvrit la bouteille et en versa le contenu dans un verre sur le côté du meuble. Il en but la moitié et reposa le verre.

-Prends ton temps, je t'écoute.

-Heuu… hé bien pendant qu'on était séparés de vous il s'est bien passé quelque chose mais… c'est pas ce que vous croyez hein ! Je vous jure qu'on n'a pas fait « ça » ! Oh mince…

J'étais tellement gênée que je devais tortiller mes doigts dans tous les sens, ma tête baissée m'aidait à cacher les rougeurs sur mon visage. Tiger me lança un sourire de satisfaction, quel traître… profiter de mes faiblesses franchement !

-Je n'ai encore rien dit mais merci pour l'information, ne me raconte pas la suite. Maintenant va te reposer, je te donnerais du travail demain.

-Vous êtes horrible capitaine ! boudai-je avec une mine dépitée.

-Tu es trop distraite ces temps-ci je n'y peux rien.

Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce avec une sensation de légèreté, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour garder les secrets. Un petit bruit sur ma droite attira mon attention, j'eus un petit sursaut en voyant ce rostre pointu si près de mon visage.

-Nan mais tu peux pas faire attention ? T'aurais pu me faire mal imbécile ! le sermonnai-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine, tout en le regardant de travers.

-Tais-toi un peu tu m'as assez énervé alors maintenant dégage…

-Oh excuse-moi… j'ai une idée ! Elle est où ta nouvelle chambre ? On m'a dit que t'en avais eu une autre, chanceux va !

-Au fond à droite, va t'amuser et laisse-moi tranquille, tu me donnes la nausée.

-Promis tu le regretteras pas alors viens s'il te plaît ! insistai-je en joignant mes mains avec une petit clin d'œil en prime.

Le requin scie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, je saisis son poignet avec un grand sourire. On ne dirait pas mais c'est tellement facile de l'amadouer. Heureusement pour moi il avait décidé de se laisser faire alors je l'emmenai jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur sa porte il y a avait une plaque à son nom et en grand le symbole rouge de son équipage qui se trouvait être un requin scie… quelle surprise. Un petit sourire marqua mes lèvres en me rappelant que c'était la première fois que je pouvais entrer dans sa nouvelle chambre, j'ouvris la porte avec beaucoup de curiosité dans le regard.

Comme je m'y attendais, tout était impeccable et en plus cette chambre-là était bien plus grande que l'ancienne. Le lit à gauche était gigantesque avec des bords sculptés et deux tables de chevets, le bureau à l'autre extrémité n'était pas mal aussi et je pouvais voir la porte qui devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain. Je me jetai sur le canapé couleur crème qui semblait aussi moelleux qu'il l'était.

-Hey Arlong ! Enlève ton débardeur et va t'allonger sur le lit !

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander de me déshabiller ? Sale perverse…

-Te fais pas d'idées !

L'homme poisson ricana avec un sourire de prédateur mais n'hésita pas à retirer son chapeau puis son débardeur qu'il balança au sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer ses muscles si bien faits avec un sourire en coin. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le ventre en plaçant ses bras sous sa tête tournée vers la gauche. Je me relevai pour venir m'asseoir sur lui.

-Fais un truc de travers et je te le ferais regretter.

-J'ai compris !

Je tapa dans mes mains puis commença à lui masser les épaules, ses muscles se décontractèrent un peu. C'est assez bizarre de pouvoir le toucher comme ça… en plus sa peau est chaude. Le requin émit un petit grognement quand je m'approchai de ses branchies.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Nan… y touche pas c'est tout.

J'acquiesça et repris là où j'en étais de mon massage. Son aileron dorsal me rendait assez curieuse, je m'arrêtai pour le toucher doucement de peur de lui faire mal. C'était très dur et pas aussi doux que la peau lavande d'Arlong. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et il se retourna sur le dos.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je masse quelqu'un ? Tu devrais te sentir honoré.

-Tu le faisais très mal.

-Pardon… m'excusai-je d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas comme ça que je vais te pardonner.

-Hein ? Mais je me suis excusée !

Il passa son bras derrière ma nuque au lieu de me réponde, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Le sang me monta aux joues quand il me ramena plus proche de lui, je n'arrivais même plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Me prenant par surprise il approcha très lentement son visage du mien, je fermais mes paupières instinctivement.

-Idiote.

-Hé ?

-T'as vraiment cru que j'allais faire ça ?

-Nan bien que sûr que non ! Ahahaha ! Je me sens toute bizarre, je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet en me grattant le cou tellement ça m'embarrassait.

-Fais vite.

Je me releva et entra dans la salle de bain qui était immense. Il y avait deux lavabos avec des tiroirs en dessous, j'en ouvris un au hasard et y trouva des serviettes blanches. Je me servis et la posa à côté des lavabos pour plus tard. Ma combinaison n'était pas compliquée à retirer, j'ouvris la fermeture sous forme de zip et laissa ma tenue par terre. J'ouvris le robinet de la grande baignoire et saisit le pommeau de douche que je mis sur le petit crochet en hauteur pour pouvoir me laver plus facilement. Je savonna mon corps et me rinça avant de sortir de la baignoire. Le miroir de la salle de bain prenait quasiment tout le mur, j'effaça un peu la buée dessus et sécha mon corps et mes cheveux avec la serviette que j'enroulai ensuite autour de moi pour me couvrir. Je posa les yeux sur mon propre reflet, ces temps-ci je trouve mes cheveux trop longs… je devrais sûrement opter pour une coiffure plus courte mais pour l'instant je vais les laisser comme ça. J'attachai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval en laissant une mèche brune sur mon front. L'air dans la salle de bain était devenu chaud et lourd, j'ouvris la porte et sortis voir Arlong. Il était toujours à moitié nu, bras sous la tête et yeux fermés. Je vins près de lui et chuchota à son oreille.

-Tu dors Arlong ?

-Nan.

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et me regarda de haut en bas.

-Tu préfères prendre un t-shirt dans l'armoire ou rester comme ça ? me demanda le requin avec un sourire… de pervers.

-Je vais me changer ! m'exclamai-je sans hésitation.

Je courus vers l'armoire et pris le premier haut que je vis avant de partir me cacher derrière le paravent juste à côté. Je retira la serviette blanche et la jeta sur paravent pour enfiler le t-shirt gris foncé que j'avais pris. Il était tellement large que ça me faisait une petite robe, je retournai m'asseoir près d'Arlong qui avait repris sa fausse sieste.

-Il fait déjà nuit non ? Tu crois qu'ils servent déjà le dîner ? J'ai super faim ! criai-je en ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Il m'ignora, je gonfla mes joues et m'allongea sur le côté. Je le regarda quelques minutes dans le silence puis j'en eu assez, j'enroula quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs autour de mon doigt.

-Fais pas semblant de dormir… j'ai l'impression d'être seule.

-Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à demain ? me répondit Arlong en gardant ses yeux fermées.

-J'aimerais bien, ça te dérange pas ? Si tu veux je peux dormir sur le canapé.

-Fais comme tu veux je m'en fiche.

Je me sentis légèrement vexée, on dirait vraiment que je peux tout faire et pourtant non c'est le contraire. C'est affreusement troublant qu'il ne dise jamais ce qu'il a réellement dans le crâne !

-Hé… je déteste quand tu fais ça !

-Quand je fais quoi ?

-Quand tu veux faire croire que rien n'a d'importance à tes yeux, ne fais pas ça ! m'énervai-je pour le forcer à me regarder.

L'homme poisson me lança un regard sans expression, il paraissait presque ennuyé par ce que je lui racontais honnêtement.

-Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui est censé en avoir.

-Le fait que je veuille dormir ici ! Oublie pas que c'est ta chambre, tu peux pas laisser n'importe qui y entrer, imagine que je sois une folle perverse !

-Vraiment ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire... Arlong m'attrapa soudainement par la taille et me plaça juste au dessus de lui. Je retira immédiatement mes mains de son torse nu, la situation était déjà assez gênante alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je voyais mon corps se réchauffer à une vitesse qui me dépassait, j'avais aussi comme des papillons dans le ventre. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche…

-Une perverse profiterait de l'occasion nan ?

-Quoi ? Ex… exactement ! bégayai-je difficilement.

J'approchai mon visage du sien et tant pis si je rentre dans jeu. Plus que quelques malheureux centimètres mais non, je n'y arrive pas. Voyant que je n'irais pas plus loin, Arlong posa une main sur ma nuque et m'amena vers lui. Nos lèvres se touchèrent doucement, puis se fut plus intense. On se sépara par manque d'air…

-Le rôle ne te convient pas on dirait.

-Hm, c'est toi le pervers.

-Dors gamine !

Je lui tira la langue et me glissa sous la couverture, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai intérêt à trouver des tonnes d'excuses pour demain… quoique non, je n'aie pas envie de m'excuser pour ça. Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec Arlong et de pouvoir dormir avec lui, ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour lui mais pour moi c'est une preuve de confiance. Et en plus le t-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté portait son odeur, c'était agréable. J'entendis un petit grognement tandis qu'un grand bras musclé vint encercler ma taille.

-Bonne nuit Arlong… chuchotai-je discrètement.

Je n'eus que le silence, mais ça me suffisait. Car demain je sais que j'aurais bien plus que ça.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît. S**urtout que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté alors j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez :')****

**A bientôt !**


	10. Adieu Tiger

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Désolé pour l'attente mais ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sera pas aussi long pour le onzième :)**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, c'est très gentil et ça me fait plaisir. Si ce dixième ****chapitre ****(ce que ça passe vite...) ne vous plaît pas je comprendrais, car il ne me plaît pas à moi aussi. Mais il fallait que je l'écrive, pour que cette histoire puisse avancer et se poursuivre comme je le voulais.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Adieu Tiger**_

Une ambiance un peu nostalgique régnait dans la pièce. L'homme dorade se resservit encore un verre d'alcool, il savait bien qu'il n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Il but une gorgée et posa brutalement son verre sur le bureau.

-Notre petit frère a grandi tu ne trouves pas ? lança Jimbei en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

-Ne le vieillis pas trop non plus, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin.

Les deux hommes poissons rigolèrent en se remémorant chacun leurs vieux souvenirs… trop de choses leurs manquaient aujourd'hui. Jimbei se calma le premier et parut soudainement assez troublé, comme s'il avait raté quelque chose.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser se rapprocher de cette humaine ? Tu sais à quel point il les déteste, il finira par la blesser inconsciemment.

-Non ça n'arrivera pas, du moins pas pour l'instant.

-Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ? N'oublie pas qu'on parle d'Arlong aniki…

-Cette haine qu'il a, c'est devenu comme une maladie pour lui et il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je pensais qu'intégrer un être humain dans l'équipage serait une bonne opportunité pour nous tous de réfléchir sur nos actes, j'ai eu tort ?

-Non, c'est une très bonne idée mais as-tu pensé à cette humaine ? Ce genre de vie ne convient pas à tout le monde.

-Mako a connu bien pire qu'une vie de pirate tu peux me croire, la gamine peut comprendre certaines choses. Et puis, elle et Arlong s'entendent très bien et d'ailleurs en parlant de ça je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vus au dîner d'hier soir… ahahaha !

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que… !

-Aaah les jeunes, soupira le capitaine en se resservant un autre verre de saké avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Aniki…

L'homme baleine soupira à son tour, pas rassuré pour autant même s'il ne dit rien. Pour lui une amitié entre humain et homme poisson était possible évidemment mais il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que ça contrairement à son frère de cœur. Envisager une alliance entre les deux peuples est pour l'instant surréaliste mais peut-être qu'un jour…oui peut-être qu'un jour ça arrivera.

A la même heure et au même moment, se passait une scène complètement différente. La pièce était sombre et des vêtements froissés traînaient au sol. Un filet de bave coulait sur ma joue, j'étais presque recroquevillée sous la fine couverture blanche. Un homme requin dormait lui aussi, il était juste à côté de moi et pourtant il me paraissait vraiment loin. Un petit coup de stress dans ma poitrine me força à me relever, je sortis du lit dans la précipitation et examina l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mes yeux se bloquèrent sur l'homme poisson endormi, je lui secouai violemment les épaules. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, je m'écartai de lui en voyant cette aura meurtrière qu'il avait… contrairement à ce que je pensais, il se rendormit et ferma ses yeux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il doit être un peu schizophrène sur les bords.

-Hé ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Ma chambre et ferme ta bouche sale fille bruyante… marmonna-t-il faiblement.

-Ta chambre… mais alors… pitié dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre ! le suppliai-je avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Y pense même pas ou je te tranche la gorge… répliqua-t-il avec tant de calme que c'en était encore plus effrayant.

-Je suis sauvée… ah non. Travail ! Nan le travail !

Je me mis soudainement à courir dans toute la pièce comme si je cherchais quelque chose avec mon chignon qui semblait avoir été touché par un explosif.

-Travail, travail, travail ! répétai-je comme une possédée en me tenant le crâne avec mes doigts tout crispés.

-Espèce de tarée.

-A la prochaine, là faut que je me tire ! criai-je à Arlong en claquant la porte.

-T'as oublié le t-shirt… bon, tant pis pour elle.

Le soleil m'éblouit les yeux mais seulement un court instant car je partis immédiatement en direction de la cabine de Tiger. J'ouvris la porte en étant toute essoufflée, comme d'habitude le capitaine était assis à son bureau avec une bouteille bientôt vide et il y avait aussi Jimbei sur le canapé. Je dis bonjour à l'homme baleine d'un signe de la main et m'inclinai en face de Tiger. Les deux hommes poissons me regardaient bizarrement.

-Désolé du retard mais promis je travaillerais dur alors me virez pas s'il vous plaît.

-Est-ce que tu as bu hier soir ?

-Quoi ? Heuu non pourquoi ?

Il me tendit un petit miroir, j'examinai mon horrible reflet avec une grimace de dégoût. Mes cheveux ne ressemblait absolument à rien, mon chignon partait dans tous les sens, j'avais des traces de baves aux coins des lèvres mais pire que ça… je portait encore le foutu t-shirt d'Arlong. En gros je me trimballais tout ce temps à moitié nu mais sinon tout va bien et évidemment ce salopard ne me l'a pas dit !

-Toi je te buterais un jour… murmurai-je en pensant à cet imbécile, le poing serré de colère.

-Mako ? Et si tu retournais dans ta chambre ? Je te laisse dix minutes et pas plus.

-Merci capitaine…

Je claquai la porte et courus vers ma chambre. La journée la plus humiliante de toute mon existence, je lui ferais payer ça ! Je retirai cette saleté de t-shirt et l'écrabouillai au sol… il va voir lui… J'ouvris ma commode et pris un jean bleu clair ainsi qu'un top à fines bretelles avec un dessin de panda dessus. Les escarpins que m'avait offert Smack étaient dans le tiroir du dessous, je les enfilai à mes pieds et partis me préparer dans la salle de bain. Plus que cinq minutes, je dois faire vite. Je refis mon chignon vite fait et me passai un coup d'eau froide sur le visage avant de repartir voir avec un grand sourire mon capitaine qui n'était plus avec Jimbei cette fois-ci.

-Me revoilà ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai eu… une certaine panne de réveil disons, mentis-je en évitant de préciser que la fameuse « panne de réveil » s'appelait Arlong.

-Très bien, alors tu peux commencer. Il faudrait que tu ranges les dossiers par date.

L'homme dorade m'indiqua du doigt une gigantesque étagère pleine à craquer de documents plus ou moins en état. Et moi qui pensais qu'on me donnerais un boulot comme les autres du genre porter des caisses et des tonneaux ou faire la cuisine pour cette bande de crasseux… je suis minable au point qu'on me refile du papier ou quoi ?

-Oui capitaine…

J'inspectai un peu toutes ces feuilles, c'était que des trucs de dettes mais parmi tout ça je revoyais très souvent le nom de l'autre imbécile. Oh lala, y a trop de zéros pour un seul nombre ! Des millions et des millions… si j'avais su… je me sens un peu larguée là. Mais puisqu'il est aussi riche comment ça se fait qu'il ne veuille pas dépenser un seul billet ? Parce que ce n'est juste pas possible d'être radin à ce point-là quand on a autant ! Quand je pense à tout ce que je pourrais m'acheter avec cet argent… Je reposai le paquet de feuilles avec une grimace et me dirigeai vers un autre côté de l'étagère après avoir mis de l'ordre dans la partie droite.

Mes bras commençaient déjà à me faire souffrir, je saisis faiblement quelques papiers. Ah tiens il n'y a pas que des dossiers sur les finances en fait, je vois une sorte de livret caché entre deux de documents. Je saisis le petit carnet, sa couverture était en cuir marron. Je défis la sangle qui le maintenait fermé en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'homme dorade qui était en train de lire le journal d'hier, tant mieux. Les trois premières pages étaient blanches, ce qui attira encore plus mon attention. Je feuilleta quelques minutes et me rendis vite compte qu'il n'y avait dedans que des calculs bref, encore des trucs d'argent. Alors que j'allais reposer ce vieux carnet, je distinguai quelques lignes bien cachées vers les dernières pages. L'encre ne paraissait pas très vieille, ça avait du être écrit hier ou dans la semaine.

_Rapport de navigation, Foollshout._

_Grâce à la force du vent, nous avons pu nous rapprochés énormément de l'île mais il nous faudra encore un jour avant de pouvoir y accoster. Si le temps continue de nous être favorable alors peut-être moins mais je ne compte pas là-dessus. L'enfant pourra bientôt rentrer chez elle, j'aurais alors tenu ma promesse jusqu'au bout._

-Capitaine, est-ce que je peux faire une pause ? Je dois voir quelqu'un…

-Bien, prends ton temps.

Je sortis du bureau, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses. Les escaliers de bois qui menaient aux chambres du dessous grinçaient sous mes talons, une porte était entrouverte au fond du couloir. Je l'ouvris en sachant bien à qui appartenait cette cabine, une fillette en petite robe vert pomme était assise un petit lit aux draps bleus, elle me lança un grand sourire que je lui rendis avec un peu de mal. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras, trop de choses allaient me manquer après son départ. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer mes yeux humides, une larme roula sur ma joue.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en irais si vite.

-Pardon nee-chan… j'aimerais rester un peu plus longtemps ici, vous allez me manquer.

-Nos têtes sont mises à prix on ne peut pas se permettre de te garder avec nous, et au moins tu retrouveras ta famille, c'est ce qui compte.

La fillette acquiesça silencieusement. Je pris sa main dans la mienne avec un faible sourire.

-Demain matin tu retrouveras une vie normale alors n'ai aucun regret Koala.

-Mais nee-chan tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, sanglota la petite fille.

Des petites larmes coulaient sur son visage d'enfant, elle reniflait sans cesse et marmonnai des choses incompréhensibles. Je pris délicatement ses mains et l'allongea sur le lit.

-Chuuut… repose-toi un peu.

Elle se glissa sous la couverture, je déposai un petit baiser sur son front et sortis de la chambre. Elle va me manquer… Koala a été la première enfant dont je me suis réellement occupée. Ça m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais plus une adolescente, que j'étais maintenant en âge d'avoir une famille bien que je ne puisse pas vraiment… Je n'ai jamais arrêté de voyager, je n'arrive jamais à me poser quelque part et me dire « C'est ici que je vivrais. », c'est pas facile. Je soupirai en haussant les épaules et remontai l'escalier pour retourner sur le pont. Je marchai vers l'avant du bateau et m'assis sur la proue pour mieux sentir tout le vent. Une voix se fit entendre dans mon dos.

-Je ne t'aurais pas fait travailler si longtemps au final, lança Tiger en s'approchant de moi.

-Hm, je sais que c'est mal de fouiller les affaires de son capitaine mais en même temps vous auriez pu me le dire.

-C'est vrai… mais je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité sur le moment, peut-être parce que c'est toi qui en souffrira le plus.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement… Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile d'oublier et que j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre mais quand la douleur sera passée, je ne regretterais rien de tout ces moments. L'homme poisson posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

-Promets-moi de ne pas pleurer, qu'elle puisse partir sans regrets elle aussi.

-Je vous le promets.

On resta ainsi, à regarder l'océan et les vagues comme si c'était la première fois. Le ciel bleu était parsemé de nuages blancs semblables à du coton. On aurait presque envie de sauter le plus haut possible, juste pour les toucher et voir ce que ça fait. Mes paupières devenaient lourdes à force de rester là sans bouger ni penser à quoi que ce soit, je plongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

De l'eau coulait, quelque part… mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. J'ouvris mes yeux avec un mal de crâne. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Bref, tout ce qu'il y aurait de plus normal si il n'était pas là, lui. Je retirai la couverture et vis que je portais la même tenue que la veille, Tiger a sûrement dû me ramener dans ma chambre hier. J'enfilai ma paire de talons qui traînait sous le lit et me levai avec des petites douleurs dans les cuisses. Le bruit d'eau cessa et un grand homme poisson à la peau couleur lavande sortit de ma salle de bain, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Ses cheveux tout mouillés laissaient tomber des petites gouttelettes sur le sol.

-C'est une blague ? D'où tu prends ta douche chez moi ?!

-La mienne est cassée… et je parie que c'est ta faute.

-Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'est ici que tu te ramènes ! criai-je en pointant du doigt ma salle d'eau.

-J'avais envie, un problème avec ça peut-être ?

-Tu m'énerves déjà…

-C'est réciproque, et au fait ta gamine va se barrer dans quelques minutes si tu veux tout savoir, m'avoua sans plus de réaction Arlong.

Nan mais il aurait pas pu le dire avant ?! Je manquai presque de me prendre la porte en sortant de la pièce, le laissant seule dans ma chambre. Tout l'équipage était rassemblé sur le pont, je distingua les têtes d'Octy, Smack, Kuroobi, Macro et Jimbei. Ils étaient tous accoudés à la rambarde, en train de regarder Tiger et Koala marcher sur la terre de Foollshout. Je me frayai un chemin entre tous les hommes poissons. Je criai le nom de la fillette, une dernière fois. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un petit sourire et me fit un grand signe du bras, comme un « adieu ». La petite fille tenta de saisir la main de l'homme dorade, j'eus un rictus en voyant que mon capitaine avait un peu de mal à accepter ce geste d'affection.

En la voyant s'éloigner, partir de plus en plus loin, des larmes montèrent à mes yeux mais j'ai promis… j'ai promis de ne pas pleurer. Tiger avait raison, Koala ne faisait que se retourner vers moi et si elle me voit pleurer, elle n'arrivera pas à rentrer chez elle. Je partis me cacher à l'opposé du bateau et laissa mes émotions se libérer. Mon visage fut rapidement trempé de larmes salées, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'affaissai contre un mur. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir, j'avais l'impression qu'on me poignardait de partout. Je ne faisais que renifler et tenter de retenir ces gouttes qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber… un bruit de pas m'interrompt. Je levai mes yeux vers l'homme poisson au dessus de moi. Il portait une chemise bleue décontractée qu'il avait laissé ouverte sur son torse musclé et un bermuda gris. Le requin scie me lança un regard hautain.

-Sensible à ce point ? C'est vraiment minable.

-C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais te ressembler Arlong… J'avais promis à Tiger de ne pas pleurer tu sais.

-Il va être déçu mais bon, tout le monde sait que t'es qu'une pleurnicharde.

-Arrête, je n'ai pas envie de parler… sanglotai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes genoux.

Arlong me jeta sur la tête un petit sachet vert émeraude, je lui lançai un regard curieux et ouvris le sachet. A l'intérieur il y avait un petit bout de papier rose roulé accompagné d'un nœud papillon rose vif.

-Elle voulait te le donner, m'expliqua l'homme poisson.

-Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as ?

-Cette stupide gamine l'a oublié, c'est tout.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et déroula le petit papier, quelques lignes avaient été notées dessus. Je reconnus l'écriture désordonnée de Koala, un petit sourire se forma sur mon visage.

_Quand on se reverra nee-chan, je veux que t'ais un copain ou que tu sois mariée avec Arlong parce que je sais que tu l'aimes et en plus tu l'as embrassé._

_Au revoir nee-chan !_

Je rêve où c'est une gamine qui veut me donner des conseils dans ma vie privée ?! Mon visage et mes doigts devinrent tout crispés, la grimace sur ma tête attira l'attention du requin, il prit le papier rose sans demander mon avis et le lut. Dès les premières lignes je pus constater un changement d'expression, il lâcha la petite lettre et s'en alla sans un mot. C'est bien ce que je pensais : il fuit tout ce qui a rapport avec les mots « relation » ou « engagement ». Tout à coup… il y eut un grand bruit similaire à une explosion puis un silence de mort et enfin, des cris de rage résonnèrent sur tout le pont. Je courus voir d'où cela provenait et fus sous le choc.

Il y avait des marins, énormément. Leurs fusils étaient pointés vers Tiger mais l'homme poisson restait là, sans bouger. Des filets de sang coulaient sur son torse… plus personne n'osait bouger ou dire un mot. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir entendre mon cœur battre, tout devint flou autour de moi. Je sentis mes jambes se ramollir alors je m'appuyai contre un mur, le souffle haletant. Des bruits de balles fusaient de partout et j'entendais des cris de rage tandis que des sabres s'entrechoquaient sans cesse, attendant de désigner un vainqueur. Quelqu'un me jeta sur son épaule, je ne réussis pas à distinguer cette personne mais je n'avais pas la force de me débattre. Je le sentais courir très vite, il descendit du bateau puis remonta sur quelque chose d'autre…

Les bruits du combat entre les pirates et la Marine ne cessaient pas et devenaient même plus fort, c'était plus qu'effrayant. La personne qui me portait me jeta violemment au sol, ma tête se cogna contre quelque chose de très dur. J'eus une grimace de douleur mais retrouva miraculeusement la vue et tout se remit en place. Un liquide tiède toucha ma jambe, je regardai ce que c'était et eus un frisson de dégoût et d'effroi. Une grosse flaque de sang trônait à mes pieds et le corps sans vie d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme blanc et bleu de marin. Instinctivement, je relevai mes yeux pour voir qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille… Arlong. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression si ce n'est la colère et la haine.

Je me relevai tout doucement sans lâcher ce regard brûlant de haine qu'il avait. Des membres de l'équipage montèrent précipitamment sur ce grand bateau que je ne reconnaissais pas et derrière eux, Aladin et Jimbei portaient le corps tout ensanglanté de notre capitaine. Mon cœur rata un battement, j'eus comme un sentiment de vulnérabilité et d'inquiétude en les voyant. Ils emmenèrent Tiger dans l'infirmerie de ce bateau, beaucoup les suivirent tandis que je pouvais voir Fullshout s'éloigner lentement de nous. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer… juste parce qu'on est des pirates, c'est injuste. Une main attrapa violemment ma gorge, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'évanouir comme ça ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, le choc je crois…

-Et ils ont failli te tuer imbécile ! hurla-t-il.

Il lâcha ma gorge pour saisir mon bras et me faire entrer dans l'infirmerie, là où une foule était rassemblée autour d'un lit. Tiger était allongé là, du sang de partout et une perfusion dans le bras. Je pouvais voir la douleur qu'il endurait rien que sur son visage qui se tordait sous la souffrance. Arlong nous fraya un chemin jusqu'à notre capitaine et me poussa devant lui. Aladin restait près de Tiger, vérifiant sans arrêt son rythme cardiaque et sa tension.

-Aladin, est-ce qu'il va survivre ? osai-je demander en tortillant mes doigts entre eux.

Le regard désespéré du triton me donna la réponse. Tout à coup, l'homme poisson cracha du sang et ses muscles se contractèrent brusquement. Arlong me poussa en arrière pour s'approcher de son frère de cœur, des larmes sur son visage lavande. Jamais… jamais il n'a pleuré. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas le seul. Je n'ai jamais vu pleurer Octy ou Smack, ni Kuroobi et les autres. Oui, ils n'ont jamais pleuré peu importe ce à quoi on faisait face et ce jusqu'à maintenant. Au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais la seule qui n'arrivait pas à verser une seule larme mais en fait je me trompais, moi aussi je pleurais. Mon visage était trempé de larmes, je ne l'ai juste pas senti tellement j'étais triste. J'entendis la voix de Tiger, il s'adressait à Jimbei et Arlong puis ce dernier attrapa mon poignet pour me ramener près de l'homme dorade.

-Mako… les humains… je les ai détestés. Ils sont... complètement fous...

Il eut une violente toux puis reprit.

-J'ai été un esclave tu sais, jamais je ne pourrais aimer les humains.

-Je comprends Tiger… je comprends, sanglotai-je en essuyant ces larmes qui revenaient toujours.

Arlong serrait ses poings si forts qu'ils blanchissaient à vue d'œil, on était tous en colère… et choqués d'apprendre ça. Soudainement, Tiger ne dit plus un mot. Il se remit à tousser brutalement puis eut un faible sourire… et plus rien. Il y eut un silence affreux, on se posait tous la même question : est-il mort ? Puis les sanglots et les pleurs reprirent, je sentis un immense vide se former dans mon cœur. Il a été comme un père pour moi… Voir le corps sans vie d'un être qu'on a aimé, c'est juste insupportable. En à peine quelques heures j'ai perdu deux personnes qui m'étaient chères. Mes jambes tachées de sang me lâchèrent, je m'effondrai au sol en pleurant des flots de larmes. Des cris de colères s'échappaient de temps à autre, je n'arrivais même plus à me contenir. Les petites gouttes salées tombaient sur mes genoux, je posa une main sur mes yeux pour ne pas voir la réalité. Je ne voulais pas voir tout le monde pleurer autour de ce corps tout ensanglanté, je ne veux pas voir ça.

Les deux grandes portes de pierre s'ouvrirent sur lui. Sous nos yeux, on lui retira ses chaînes comme promis. Il ne paraissait même pas heureux ou soulagé d'avoir été libéré de cette infâme prison. Je ne les entendis pas mais Jimbei et lui se disputèrent, puis ils commencèrent à se frapper violemment. Mon coeur se serra un peu plus contre ma poitrine, bientôt... tout ça sera terminé. L'homme baleine restait très calme pour une telle situation, il tourna le dos à son frère et monta sur le navire que lui avait offert la Marine. Je voyais Arlong grogner des insultes, Smack l'aida à se relever. Ils partirent vers un grand bateau rouge avec des motifs de crocs sur les côtés, le Superb Shark, Arlong m'en avait déjà parlé. La figure de proue était un requin scie et il y avait plusieurs voiles, toutes accrochées sur le même mât. J'imagine qu'il va s'en aller loin avec ceux qui voudront le suivre… les autres resteront avec Jimbei. J'entendis la voix de ce dernier dans mon dos.

-Cet équipage ne sera plus le même sans Aniki, je peux vous déposer quelque part si vous le souhaitez.

-Non merci, je préfère me débrouiller seule. Adieu Jimbei.

Il m'adressa un hochement de tête silencieux, je descendis du bateau et ils remontèrent l'ancre. L'homme baleine repartit ainsi sur les mers en tant Shichibukai, une décision que certains avaient beaucoup du mal à accepter. Je les regardai s'en aller puis tourna mes yeux vers le deuxième bateau, celui d'Arlong. Ils se préparaient à partir eux aussi, j'allais me retrouver seule, une fois de plus je crois. J'ai mal au cœur en me disant que tout est fini, que j'ai tout perdu en à peine quelques jours. A la base je n'avais pas eu le choix, j''étais entrée dans cet équipage pour survivre, puis c'est devenu sentimental.

Si je restais c'était pour les gens que j'appréciais mais aussi parce que cet équipage était comme une famille pour moi, je m'y sentais juste en sécurité. Toutefois après ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai peur que les autres ne me voit que comme… un être humain, les assassins de Tiger. Je préfère m'en aller avant qu'ils gardent un mauvais souvenir de moi. Je ramassai mon sac en toile noir contenant les dernières affaires qu'il me restait et de vieux souvenirs que je finirais sûrement par jeter avec le temps.

Alors que j'allais commencer ma longue route, une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournai vers l'homme poulpe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Octy ? Il faut que tu retournes au bateau je crois, Arlong t'attend.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il attend. Viens avec nous Mako. Il y a encore une place pour toi, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible !

Sans un mot de plus, l'homme poisson me jeta sur son épaule à l'aide de ses trois bras gauches. Je commençai alors à me débattre sans vraiment réussir à poser un seul pied à terre. Octy me fit monter sur le grand bateau rouge avant de me balancer aux pieds d'Arlong. La colère m'envahit, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait fait exprès d'attendre que Jimbei s'en aille pour me kidnapper. Je lançai un regard haineux au requin scie.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Laisse-moi partir !

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'attends dehors hein ?!

Je lui donnai le silence pour seule réponse, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Mais il a raison, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des amis ou une famille à rejoindre, il ne me reste qu'eux. Je me relevai lentement pour lui faire face. Il plongea une main dans sa poche avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Pars d'ici et tu finiras par crever, me prévint l'homme poisson.

-Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu t'en souciais !

Sons sourire s'effaça lentement. Derrière mon dos, Octy attrapa soudainement mes poignets qu'il menotta. Sous le coup de la surprise je n'eus même pas le temps de protester ou me défendre. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir ma rage. Je le hais ! Le requin scie lança un signe de tête à Octy qui me fit alors descendre à contrecoeur des escaliers menant à une petite prison. L'homme poulpe me poussa dans un des cellules avec un triste regard.

-Désolé Mako, n'en veut pas à Arlong s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Pourquoi tu le défends ?! Il vient de me kidnapper bordel !

-Non ce n'est pas ça, essaie juste de le comprendre au moins un fois.

Octy serra un des barreaux de fer nous séparant dans une de ses main palmées. Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Et y a quoi à comprendre là-dedans au juste ?

-Hé bien… Même s'il ne s'y prend peut-être pas de la bonne façon, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Oui bien sûr et j'imagine que ça c'est une solution ! répliquai-je en lui montrant mes poings menottés.

Il déglutit tant bien que mal en se frottant la nuque.

-Tu sais, Arlong n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand il disait que tu pourrais mourir dehors. Je ne dis pas que tu es faible mais tu vois les humains sont... plus fragiles. On s'inquiète de te laisser partir. J'aimerais bien te libérer Mako mais là, Arlong a raison. Ta tête est mise à prix, tu ne peux juste pas te permettre ce genre de chose.

-Parce qu'en plus t'es d'accord avec lui ?!

-C'est mon capitaine et il veut seulement te protéger de tout ça, j'en suis persuadé.

Octy soupira longuement avant de remonter les escaliers et partir pour de bon. Je laissai ma tête retomber lentement contre un barreau de la cellule. Si seulement je m'étais barrée vite fait… sans attendre quoique ce soit. Et si seulement ce n'était pas tombé sur lui.

Incapable de savoir quelle heure il était. Tout ce que je savais c'est que cela faisait maintenant très longtemps que j'étais assise là, à moitié somnolente contre ce mur. Des bruits de pas me réveillèrent, j'ouvris mes yeux pour distinguer la personne devant moi. Un grand homme poisson aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés et à la peau presque grise ouvrit la porte de ma cellule.

-Lève-toi, le dîner a été servi, marmonna-t-il avec un tel ennui qu'on avait presque envie de s'endormir en l'écoutant.

-Et je reçois même une invitation pour le dîner ! Comme c'est sympathique de votre part… Et devine quoi ? Tu pourras lui dire d'aller se faire foutre !

Il émit un léger grognement et commença alors à venir vers moi, un trousseau de clés dans la main. C'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-N'approche pas ! criai-je.

Son corps se stoppa instantanément rien qu'au son de ma voix. Je pris appui contre le mur et me releva avec méfiance devant son regard vide de toute émotion. Quelle chance qu'Arlong n'ait pas pensé à me mettre du granit marin.

-Enlève-moi ces menottes, lui ordonnai-je en me retournant.

Il m'obéit, complètement sous contrôle. L'homme poisson était comme paralysé, seule ma voix pouvait le faire bouger.

-Conduis-moi jusqu'à une barque.

Il sortit de la prison et remonta l'escalier, je l'imitai. Sur le pont, il n'y avait absolument personne et de la lumière provenait de la salle à manger, où tous les autres étaient rassemblés. Des rires et cris s'échappaient de cette porte, que j'évitai soigneusement. L'homme poisson me ramena à l'autre bout et souleva un grand drap sous lequel était caché une petite barque en bois. Je lui ordonnai de la mettre à l'eau pour moi ainsi que de me faire descendre une échelle et encore une fois, il m'obéit sans poser de question. Je descendis la petite échelle et m'assis dans la petite embarcation. Je ne relâchai pas pour autant mon contrôle sur l'esprit de l'homme poisson, il pourrait aller prévenir les autres et c'est bien trop tôt pour ça. Deux rames accrochées de part et d'autre de la barque m'aidaient à avancer. En une dizaine de minutes, j'étais déjà assez loin d'eux alors j'annulai le pouvoir de mon fruit du démon. Il ne se souviendra de rien et croira encore qu'il était en train d'aller me chercher pour le dîner.

Chaque mouvement me faisait un peu plus mal aux bras. Il faisait nuit noire et ne pas distinguer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans l'eau me perturbait un peu mais je continuai ma route. Qui sait, je trouverais peut-être de l'aide quelque part dans ce monde. Et peu importe ce qu'Arlong en pense, il n'avait pas le droit de choisir à ma place comme il l'a fait. Tiger, lui, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

Il me manque.

* * *

_**Voilà... Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt. **_


	11. Les débuts d'un jeu cruel

**Bonjour !**

**Comme je m'y attendais, peu de reviews pour le chapitre 10 mais ça ne m'étonne pas, il n'était vraiment pas génial. Merci quand même si vous avez pris la peine de le lire. J'espère au moins que celui-ci vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Les débuts d'un jeu cruel...  
**

On lui avait annoncé la nouvelle depuis hier soir, mais la colère restait encore présente en lui. Elle s'était échappée, évidemment… Quand on le lui a dit, il a tout de suite pensé à ce petit détail très important auquel il avait fait abstraction et bien que ce fût volontaire, il le regrette maintenant. Il lui avait laissé cette chance de survivre, il pensait qu'elle la saisirait. Le requin scie se leva soudainement de son fauteuil et balança d'un revers de la main le vase sur la table basse. La décoration vola à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur en mille éclats. D'autres objets de valeur suivirent le même chemin, le sol était maintenant jonché de morceaux coupants. Il avait tellement de mal à canaliser cette rage et cette colère en lui… Il se demandait comment une simple humaine pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Elle était certes très mignonne mais n'égalait pas la beauté des sirènes sur l'île des hommes poissons. Et en plus elle était chiante et pot de colle, le comble. Il donna un grand coup sur son bureau avant de se rasseoir.

Un bruyant soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il croisa les jambes sur le meuble de bois. Sa main partit chercher le chapeau feutre noir sur sa tête, il le fit tourner sur son doigt sans vraiment savoir pourquoi puis le balança lui aussi à l'autre bout de la pièce. Même ça ce n'était plus du tout amusant… Quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Un grand homme à la peau bleue, avec une bouche bien mise en avant et des cheveux blonds apparut. Il s'avança prudemment entre tous les morceaux de verre au sol sans être plus surpris que ça. La colère de son capitaine ne l'étonnait plus, une fois contrarié il était capable de tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Smack ? Je suis pas d'humeur… grogna le requin scie.

-Oui ça je m'en doute mais je voulais te proposer qu'on fasse une équipe de recherche, elle ne doit pas être si loin.

Les yeux du requin s'écarquillèrent un court instant. Il esquissa un grand sourire sadique et le blond déglutit.

-Jahahaha !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Arlong ?

Il reprit son calme et retira ses jambes du bureau.

-Nan, c'est juste que tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose.

-Oh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? osa demander l'homme poisson.

-La Marine pense qu'on est faibles sans Tiger alors si ils apprennent que la gamine n'est ni avec Jimbei, ni avec moi, ils ne vont pas hésiter à s'en prendre à elle tu vois…

Le blond eut une légère grimace.

-C'est ça qui te faisait rire ?

-Tu ne trouve pas ça drôle toi ? Je lui sauve la vie et mademoiselle se tire ! Et en me volant une barque en plus ! Jahahaha !

-Je pense sincèrement qu'on devrait la retrouver… c'est ce que Tiger aurait voulu n'est-ce pas ?

Le requin cessa soudainement de rire. Il lança un regard vide de toute émotion à Smack.

-Fais ce que tu veux, c'est plus mon affaire.

-Merci Arlong et désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Le blond s'inclina légèrement en direction de son capitaine et sortit de la pièce en fermant bien la porte derrière lui. Arlong soupira de plus belle et donna un coup de pied dans son bureau qui vacilla un peu avant de se stabiliser. C'étaitt bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décisions. Si elle faisait partie de son équipage, si sa vie lui appartenait… tout serait bien plus simple. Il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler et elle viendrait sans poser de question mais non, il doit toujours lui gueuler dessus. Un faible sourire s'imprima sur son visage lavande. Dès que Smack la ramènerait, plus jamais il ne la laisserait repartir. Et tant pis si ça la blesse ou qu'elle en souffre, elle devait juste rester auprès de lui. Le requin se surprit soudainement à sortir une grande photo du tiroir. Il la prit dans sa main avec un triste regard.

-Tu m'avais dis de ne pas l'abandonner… mais elle ne se rend même pas compte que sans moi elle est morte. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire aniki ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? murmura Arlong comme si l'image de son frère de cœur lui donnerait la réponse qu'il attendait. Dans peu de temps je serais à East Blue aniki, mais je veux que la gamine vienne avec moi. Si je lui montre ce que j'ais fait construire là-bas, elle comprendra mes ambitions. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra aniki, un jour… je bâtirais cet empire sous le soleil, pour notre peuple.

Il regarda un long moment la vieille feuille un peu froissée avant de la ranger dans ce même tiroir vide. Le requin esquissa un sourire en coin et partit reprendre son chapeau qu'il avait balancé au fond de la pièce. Il retira les petits bouts de verre dessus et le reposa sur ses longs cheveux noirs avant de sortir prendre l'air sur le pont. Ses hommes s'écartaient prudemment sur son chemin, tous au courant de la rage qui habitait leur capitaine ces derniers jours. Il valait bien mieux le laisser seul dans ces moments-là plutôt que de chercher à le calmer. Le requin retira sa chemise avant de s'allonger sur son transat pour décompresser un peu. Il finit par laisser ses paupières se fermer toutes seules, jusqu'à ce que des cris mettent tous ses sens en alerte. Il se leva du siège allongé pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pont. Une partie de cartes venait tout juste de débuter. Les trois hommes poissons assis par terre commencèrent à se répartir les petites cartes de jeu avant de lever les yeux vers leur capitaine.

-Arlong-san, tu veux jouer aussi ? Aujourd'hui on rajoute de l'argent et on fait des paris ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

Le type à sa droite lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes qui lui arracha une grimace.

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Il va nous battre, chuchota-t-il.

Un sourire sadique s'imprima sur le visage de leur capitaine et il accepta leur invitation.

-Mouais pourquoi pas…

Le requin s'installa avec les trois autres qui lui firent une place. On lui donna six cartes et les dernières restantes finirent en plein milieu en tant que pioche. La partie commença. Le requin scie replia sa jambe droite contre son torse et posa son menton dessus, tout en examinant la façon de jouer de ses adversaires. L'un bluffait sans cesse tandis que les deux autres ne savaient juste pas jouer. Tout allait bien, les positions restaient assez équilibrées même si Arlong avait un sérieux avantage sur les autres.

-Bien ! On va commencer les paris ! cria le brun en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

-1200 berrys que t'as triché Sean ! commença celui à côté en sortant de sa poche quelques billets.

Le dénommé Sean était un grand homme poisson à la peau rouge pâle et aux courts cheveux noir électrique qui, personne ne sait pourquoi, étaient toujours ébouriffés comme des épis.

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas triché, hein Arlong ? répliqua Sean en se tournant vers son capitaine, cherchant apparemment une quelconque aide de sa part.

-10 000 berrys qu'il a triché, marmonna le requin scie en jetant lui aussi quelques billets au centre.

-Vous êtes sérieux les gars ?!

Les joueurs se retournèrent vers lui avec de grands sourires, le brun soupira de plus belle. Ils misèrent encore et une fois de plus, c'est Arlong qui balança la plus grosse somme. Devant tous ces billets, ils ne voulurent pas tenter l'impossible et abandonnèrent. Sean avoua son crime à contrecoeur et le requin scie empocha tout l'argent sous les regards de chien battu que lui lançaient ses camarades.

-C'est cruel de t'enrichir sur not' dos ! lui reprocha Sean en passant une main palmée dans ses cheveux mal coiffés.

-Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je fasse passer le temps moi aussi et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as invité à jouer.

-Mais je pensais pas que vous gagneriez si vite ! D'habitude vous nous laissez un peu d'avance…

Le requin se releva en s'étirant sous les regards curieux des trois hommes poissons, encore choqués de s'être faits avoir une fois de plus à un simple jeu.

-Tu veux pas continuer ?

-Nan je commence à m'ennuyer là…

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et partit se dégourdir les jambes près de la figure de proue du bateau. Arlong s'accouda à la rambarde et plongea son regard vide dans l'océan. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers les nuages, pour revenir sur les vagues. Elle était forcément là, quelque part. Peut-être en vie, peut-être pas. Rien que cette dernière possibilité l'énervait, son poing serré frappa la rambarde qui émit un léger craquement. Le requin expira une grande bouffée d'air et partit s'allonger sur son transat une bonne fois pour toute.

Le soleil, coupé par l'horizon, n'apparaissait plus que comme un demi-cercle orangé. Le ciel presque sans nuage prenait des teintes chaudes. Il avait passé presque tout l'après-midi à rien faire, à somnoler sur son transat. Le requin se dressa sur ses jambes, il étira ses bras couleur lavande et bâilla un peu après cette longue sieste. L'homme poisson partit voir un peu ce qui se passait dans la salle à manger et ne vit personne, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Même en dehors des repas, il y avait toujours des gens d'habitude mais là, pas un bruit. Le requin scie plissa lentement ses paupières et partit voir ailleurs. Quelques voix provenaient des dortoirs, il y alla donc et vit Sean, accompagné de quelques hommes poissons.

-Oh Arlong-san ! Justement y a le doc' qui vous cherchait tout à l'heure ! Il a reçu un appel urgent de Smack à ce qui paraît…

La bouche du requin se tordit en une petite grimace. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et entra dans l'infirmerie, dans laquelle un homme requin tigre avec un petit bouc noir au menton et un aileron dans le dos s'activait à préparer tout son matériel, comme s'il s'apprêtait à effectuer une dangereuse opération. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient avoir étés victime d'une violente explosion, ce qui lui donnait un petit air de savant fou.

-Near, qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Arlong en manquant de peu de se prendre un scalpel sur le pied tant la pièce était désordonnée.

Des dossiers médicaux traînaient à tous les coins et rien n'était à sa place. Les seringues se trouvaient dans l'étagère au lieu des tiroirs, où le médecin avait préféré y mettre quelques livres. Le requin tigre dépoussiéra en vitesse la table d'opération.

-Une balle dans l'épaule et des entailles partout… mais comment je vais réparer ça moi ?! maugréa-t-il entre ses dents pointues, tout en tapant du pied. Ils me prennent pour qui ? Un docteur ? Nan t'es pas un docteur Near ! se contredit-il encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait même pas remarqué que son capitaine était là.

-Arlong-san ! Justement je te cherchais ! Smack vient juste de m'appeler, il a retrouvé la petite mais elle est grièvement blessée.

-Quoi ?! s'énerva soudainement Arlong.

-Il a dit que c'était pile poil si la gamine crevait, parce qu'elle était comme même toute seule au milieu de nulle part la petite ! La Marine lui avait tendu un piège si j'ai bien compris, ou alors une embuscade...

Le capitaine passa une main sur son front et soupira, il reprit son calme.

-Et là, ils sont où ?

-Pas loin du bateau alors je prépare tout le matériel afin de l'opérer dès qu'elle arrivera.

Le requin scie acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier et se laissa tomber sur la chaise roulante du médecin. Une boule d'angoisse lui prit la gorge quand tout à coup, un grand bruit provenant du pont les mit tous en alerte. On entendit comme un troupeau d'éléphants débarquer dans les couloirs du navire, Arlong se releva immédiatement. La porte de l'infirmerie se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, tandis qu'un grand blond tout essoufflé tenant une femme inconsciente dans ses bras accourut près du docteur qui avait alors cessé de faire de l'imbécile avec ses outils. Les vêtements tout déchirés de la jeune femme cachaient à peine son joli corps, le blond la déposa sur la table d'opération avant de lancer un triste regard vers son capitaine.

-J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pus…

L'homme poisson ne répondit rien et s'avança vers le corps immobile, plus aucune émotion sur le visage. Elle était toute recouverte de sang et sa peau présentait d'innombrables coupures ainsi qu'un trou sombre s'enfonçant dans son épaule droite, la balle d'un fusil à l'intérieur. Elle respirait à un rythme saccadé. Lorsque Near voulut commencer son analyse, Arlong l'écarta pour s'approcher un peu plus de la jeune fille. Il la regarda sans un mot pendant quelques instants.

-Mako est en train de mourir ! lui rappela Smack en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme une réponse aux paroles du blond, les paupières de la jeune femme se relevèrent lentement. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus vers le plafond blanc et balbutia quelques mots inaudibles avant de s'adresser au requin scie.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Tu vas me reprocher de te sauver la vie ? Je t'avais prévenue pourtant. Dehors tu ne survivras pas seule et que ça te plaise ou non c'est la réalité. Tu pensais vraiment avoir une chance de t'en sortir ?

-Déjà plus qu'ici… Je préfère encore me faire buter par la Marine plutôt que d'être enfermée comme un chien ! cracha-t-elle avec un regard haineux.

Un filet rouge coula le long de sa lèvre déchirée. Elle leva faiblement son bras ensanglanté pour le placer sur son ventre. Les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux roulèrent de chaque côté de son visage souriant. Elle souffrait, elle pleurait, mais elle souriait quand même. Smack, qui avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la garder en vie, n'en revenait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir l'image de Tiger au jour de sa mort se superposer au visage de la jeune fille. Les deux lèvres abîmées de la brune remuèrent lentement. Le pauvre médecin, qui voulait absolument faire son travail le plus vite possible, attendait désespérément que son capitaine lui donne le feu vert. Mais ce dernier préférait apparemment la regarder plutôt que d'agir.

-Laisse-moi mourir Arlong… C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux tu ne crois pas ? sanglota Mako sans lâcher ce sourire qui feignait le désespoir.

-Raconte pas de conneries.

-Je veux mourir.

-La ferme !

Il attrapa violemment sa gorge et elle ne dit plus rien, abandonnant ce faux sourire. Le requin tigre posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

-Je m'en occupe, assura le docteur.

Arlong acquiesça au bout de quelques secondes et sortit de l'infirmerie, suivi à contrecoeur par Smack, qui s'inquiétait énormément pour la santé de la jeune femme. Une fois que les deux hommes poissons quittèrent la pièce, Near amena une chaise près de sa patiente et s'assit dessus.

-D'où proviennent les coupures ? Et la balle ?

-Des marins, vous le savez déjà…

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est votre version des faits.

-Ils m'on tendu une embuscade. J'étais au bord d'une falaise alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que me défendre, soupira-t-elle.

Le requin tigre se releva et partit mettre sur son nez les lunettes à fines branches sur son bureau de travail. Il revint ensuite près de la brune.

-Mensonge. On me la fait pas à moi petite, c'est tout sauf la Marine ce genre de truc.

-Qu… Quoi ?! Je vous dis que c'est eux !

Elle tenta brusquement de se lever mais ses blessures lui lancèrent une douleur dans tout le corps et elle retomba contre la table d'opération.

-Personnellement je me fiche pas mal que ce soit la vérité ou pas mais juste pour que vous le sachiez, Arlong n'a pas l'habitude de laisser passer les mensonges. Il est même plutôt radical avec ça, ajouta-t-il en la regardant par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

Mako déglutit. L'homme poisson ramena de l'antiseptique et en imbiba ses compresses.

-Attention, ça risque de piquer un peu.

Il appliqua son traitement sur chaque plaie, arrachant de temps à autre quelques cris à la jeune femme. Le requin tigre revint ensuite avec une petite pince et des bandages. Il aida sa patiente à se redresser sur la table métallique et enroula ses bras, son ventre et chaque zone présentant des coupures dans un bandage blanc. Le docteur saisit ensuite la petite pince et l'approcha lentement du trou dans l'épaule de la brune et se stoppa en voyant son visage crispé.

-Ce sera très douloureux, ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

-Faites-le vite, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il fut agréablement surpris par le courage dont elle faisait preuve, il avait plutôt de voir ses patients chialer sous son scalpel favori… La pince pénétra dans la chair rouge. Mako serra les dents et ferma ses paupières en sentant cette douleur, comme si on la déchirait. L'outil se referma sur un petit objet sombre. Le médecin extirpa de l'épaule une balle de fusil noire et l'examina minutieusement.

-Vous avez de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas allée trop loin.

-Je vois…

Le requin tigre rangea la petite bille ensanglantée dans un sachet plastifié et désinfecta le trou dans la chair avant de le recouvrir par des bandages. La brune lança un regard méfiant au médecin.

-Pourquoi vous la gardez ?

-Héhé... J'en fais une petite collection personnelle, ça ne vous dérange pas ? ricana-t-il de ses grandes dents pointues.

-Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

Un sourire satisfait s'imprima sur le visage de l'homme poisson qui semblait s'extasier devant cette petite trouvaille qu'il rangea immédiatement dans un tiroir avant de se retourner vers sa patiente.

-Je vais vous passer quelque chose. Si je vous laisse sortir comme ça j'aurais des problèmes par la suite, murmura le médecin en pointant du doigt les vêtements déchirés de la jeune fille.

Les petites joues de la brune commencèrent à se réchauffer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'on voyait ses sous-vêtements. Elle essaya de les cacher tant bien que mal tandis que le requin tigre lui amenait une espèce de petite robe noire sans manches, boutonnée comme une chemise et avec le col assorti.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pour femme.

-Merci… Vous pouvez vous retourner deux secondes ?

Le docteur acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et s'assit simplement à son bureau, dos à la jeune femme. Mako retira les bouts de tissu en lambeaux sur son corps et enfila le vêtement que lui avait donné le requin tigre en évitant d'utiliser son bras gauche, celui qui avait été touché par la balle. La petite robe évasée se terminait juste au-dessus de son genou. Elle remercia le médecin et sortit de l'infirmerie pour s'aventurer seule dans les couloirs du Superb Shark, navire qui lui restait encore inconnu. La brune marchait très lentement sur ses pieds nus, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en face d'une porte.

Une certaine curiosité la dévorait intérieurement, elle ouvrit et s'infiltra dans cette grande pièce qui se trouvait être un bureau très luxueux. La jeune femme faisait glisser son doigt sur le canapé de cuir sombre tout en s'avançant vers le bureau fait dans un bois sûrement très cher, au fond de la salle. Derrière le fauteuil, trois hublots séparés par un mètre chacun donnaient vue sur l'extérieur. La brune esquissa un sourire enfantin et grimpa sur le meuble en faisant attention à ses blessures. Elle ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds, les petites vitres rondes offraient une vue magnifique sur la mer. La jeune femme voulut redescendre mais son pied trébucha sur un petit objet du bureau. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, mais elle ne tomba pas sur le sol comme elle s'y attendait. Mako rouvrit une de ses deux paupières, son cœur commença alors à s'emballer et battre plus fort contre sa poitrine.

-Ne me touche pas Arlong ! cria-t-elle, complètement apeurée par ce contact sur sa peau.

-Tais-toi tu me casses les oreilles, et qu'est-ce qui te prends de monter là ? T'es stupide à ce point ?

L'homme poisson la laissa poser pied à terre et sortit d'un des nombreux tiroirs du bureau un poignard à la lame fine et bien aiguisée. Il s'assit sur son grand fauteuil et fit tourner l'arme dans sa main, sous le regard plus que méfiant de la brune.

-Mourir, c'était une solution pour toi ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes sur le meuble.

-La plus radicale que je connaisse à vrai dire, répondit honnêtement Mako.

-Ah, vraiment ?

Il se mit à rire comme si sa réponse était pour lui la meilleure des blagues. Sa main partit planter le poignard dans le bureau, elle eut un sursaut.

-Je vais te laisser deux choix gamine. D'ici je peux facilement viser ton front tu vois, et il est impossible que tu y survives. Ou alors, tu pourrais tout aussi bien choisir de vivre mais si tu le fais, ce sera pour rester et rien d'autre, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire. Réfléchis bien j'ai le poignet qui me démange.

-Je ne rejoindrais jamais ton équipage !

-Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. Attention je compte jusqu'à trois. Un…

Un frisson de peur parcourut la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler tandis que des filets scintillants coulaient de ses yeux. Le regard effrayé qu'elle lançait à l'homme poisson ne lui fit absolument rien, pas plus que ses larmes. Il poursuivit.

-Deux…

-Arrête ça Arlong ! gémit-elle en portant ses mains toutes crispées à ses lèvres.

-Trois.

Elle s'écroula au sol. Le requin scie lâcha son poignard sur le bureau avec un faible soupir et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'accroupir près de cette petite humaine. Il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage en souriant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'homme poisson la prit dans ses bras lavande et sortit de son bureau. Alors qu'il parcourait les grands couloirs de son navire, son regard se tourna vers la jeune femme évanouie. Il se disait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment mourir, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Le requin entra dans une grande chambre, à la décoration très simple mais charmante. Il déposa son fardeau sur un beau lit aux draps ocre. Les petites lèvres pulpeuses remuèrent mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant, elle se recroquevilla même un peu. Il soupira et se mit à traîner derrière lui une chaise jusqu'au pied du lit, il s'assit dessus en posant les coudes sur les genoux.

Son regard était absorbé par la contemplation de cette femme. Si faible comparé à lui mais avec une volonté tout aussi grande. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait toujours su qu'elle était ce genre de personne, ceux qui ne lâchent rien. Quand elle lui a parlé de mourir, ça l'avait profondément déçu même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse à ce sujet. Et ce n'est pas comme si il allait vraiment lui planter ce couteau dans la tête, ce genre de jeu n'était jamais très amusant. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir sur place, le bruissement des couvertures le réveilla. La brune avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle s'étira en bâillant comme un chaton avant d'ouvrir ses paupières. Le choc fut immédiat, elle se remit à trembler comme une feuille.

-Ne me tue pas…

-Du calme, il va rien t'arriver débile !

Elle se mit soudainement à tortiller ses doigts entre eux, en baissant la tête, comme si elle était gênée.

-Excuse-moi Arlong… je suis vraiment désolée.

-De quoi ?

-Pour ce que j'ai fait.

Mako releva soudainement son visage vers l'homme poisson, assez surpris. Des larmes dévalaient lentement jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme.

-Je pensais vraiment que j'allais m'en sortir seule après la mort de Tiger… mais la vérité c'est que je n'y arrive pas, sanglota la brune en essuyant ses yeux du revers de la main. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne peux pas oublier ça...

-Et alors ?! On peut pas revenir en arrière alors accepte-le !

Elle lança au requin scie un regard désespéré et se leva doucement du lit, mesurant chacun de ses gestes. Ses bras encerclèrent lentement les épaules lavande de l'homme poisson, qui ne réagit absolument pas.

-Laisse-moi m'en aller une bonne fois pour toute. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras pas, plus jamais on ne se reverra tous les deux. C'est mieux ainsi.

Il la repoussa.

-Non. Il n'y a que toi que ça arrange espèce de lâche ! T'es toujours en train de choisir la facilité ! Pourquoi tu dirais pas ce que t'en penses vraiment de tout ça hein ?!

-Et que je te dise quoi ? Que j'ai failli crever après m'être enfuie ?! Tu ignores ce que j'ai vécu Arlong alors ne me juge pas !

Les muscles du requin se contractèrent, il la balança sur son épaule, sans faire attention à ses cris de rage et de douleur. Peu importe qu'elle ait mal, tant qu'elle est en vie. Elle lui cria dessus… encore et encore. Mais aucuns de ses mots ne l'atteignaient. Lentement, des barreaux de fer vinrent se placer entre leurs deux corps. Elle secoua ses poings menottés au granit marin, ne sachant plus quoi faire, et il la regardait. Complètement détendu et sans dire un mot.

-Je te hais Arlong…Je te hais t'entends ?!

L'homme poisson ne lui répondit même pas, préférant la laisser crier seule et déverser sa colère en donnant des coups de pieds dans le mur face à elle. Il remonta l'escalier de pierre, jusqu'à ce que même son ombre disparaisse et la laissa seule, elle et sa haine. Du sang s'écoulait de ses pieds nus, blessés durant son excès de rage. Elle s'affaissa lentement contre le mur et se recroquevilla, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait mal, ses pieds aussi, et tout son corps… Mais le pire, c'était bien dans son cœur. Comme si on le lui lacérait lentement.

Une petite larme roula sur sa joue. Pourquoi il la privait de sa liberté ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien put lui faire pour mériter ça ? Des questions sans réponse, comme toujours. Elle passa ses deux attachées l'une à l'autre dans ses longs cheveux et dégagea les quelques mèches sur son front pâle. Le cliquetis des menottes la dérangeait, elle avait toujours détesté ce son affreux qui signifiait pour elle l'emprisonnement et la souffrance. Ses muscles tout engourdis lui lançaient une telle douleur qu'elle ne trouvait pas la force de se relever. La jeune femme s'allongea alors sur le sol froid en fermant ses paupières et attendit. Comme elle le pensait, il revint en face d'elle. Mais en réalité, il n'était peut-être jamais parti.

-C'est bon ? T'es calmée ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite cellule et força la brune à se relever.

-Je te retirerais les menottes si tu te tiens tranquille alors ne fais pas l'idiote.

-Compris, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

L'homme poisson émit un grognement bestial. Il enroula deux bras très musclés autour de la fine taille de la brune et la serra contre lui. Le requin prit le petit menton dans sa main lavande et la força à le regarder dans ses yeux sombres. Il tourna légèrement sa tête de côté pour ne pas la blesser avec son rostre pointu et l'embrassa. Comme la première fois, un baiser doux pour ne pas la brusquer. L'esprit de la jeune femme était tout embrumé, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, elle laissa retomber mollement son front contre le torse musclé.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Arlong…

-Qui a dit que je jouais ? ricana-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme et prit encore ses douces lèvres. Elle se laissa faire, toute haine oubliée. Mako passa ses mains menottées derrière le cou de l'homme poisson et l'attira un peu plus contre elle. Evidemment qu'elle lui en voulait toujours mais lorsqu'il était comme ça avec elle, elle avait bien du mal à refuser ses avances. La brune ramena ses mains près d'elle, et après un dernier baiser, Arlong la laissa reprendre son souffle. Il fit passer un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme, et l'autre derrière son dos. L'homme poisson la souleva sans aucune difficulté et remonta l'escalier. Tout à l'heure, elle criait à s'en casser là voix mais là, elle était étonnamment sage dans ses bras. Aucun son ne sortait de ses petites lèvres pulpeuses et c'était à peine si elle osait relever les yeux vers lui. Alors qu'elle commençait presque à s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme poisson, un petit choc la ramena à la réalité. Il venait de la balancer sur ce même grand lit aux draps couleur ocre. La brune essaya de se redresser malgré ses poignets enchaînés, tandis que le requin s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ne me laisse pas sans réponse, je t'en prie… tu dois m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

-East Blue.

-Quoi ?

-C'est là-bas que tu iras.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée. Pour l'instant elle ne comprenait pas, mais il était certain qu'elle finirait par le remercier. Le requin scie referma la porte derrière lui sans aucune crainte, cette fois elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Les couloirs du Superb Shark étaient vides, et pourtant, l'homme poisson entendait des cris provenant de la salle à manger. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva sans grande surprise la moitié de son équipage, dont Sean qui eut un grand sourire en voyant son capitaine.

-C'est quoi ce rassemblement les gars ? les questionna le requin.

Sean accourut vers lui, et faillit bien se rétamer par terre mais une fois en face de son capitaine, il se mit à faire plein de signes étranges avec ses mains, accompagné de mimiques bien étranges.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Hein ? Vous avez pas compris ? Mais les autres ont dit que je faisais super bien le langage des signes !

La petite bande d'homme poissons assis à table se mirent à ricaner, ce qui vexa un peu Sean.

-Laissez tomber ! J'inventerais un nouveau langage et vous y comprendrez rien du tout ! leur cria-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main rouge pâle.

-Alors ça c'est déjà fait ! lui répondirent les autres en chœur.

Arlong haussa les épaules en soupirant de plus belle et partit s'asseoir lui aussi, Sean l'imita.

-Ah ! On t'a même pas demandé comment va la petite humaine !

-C'est vrai ça ! s'écria un autre homme poisson.

-Elle est pas morte, c'est tout.

Ils parurent légèrement déçus par cette réponse plutôt courte mais n'insistèrent pas. Sean commença alors à se balancer sur sa chaise avec un sourire malicieux.

-Et tu vas l'emmener avec nous Arlong-san ?

-Peut-être.

-Ouais ! Ce serait plutôt cool ! En plus elle cuisine bien la petite !

-Ben compte pas sur moi pour l'embaucher cette fille, grogna le requin scie.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse musclé tandis que Sean avait la bouche entrouverte.

-Hein ? Tu vas pas la marquer ? Elle va pas nous rejoindre ?

-Sean, tu poses trop de questions.

-Désolé…

L'homme poisson se tut, mais seulement quelques dizaines de seconde. Ce serait mal le connaître sinon.

-Mais on devrait la tatouer nan ? Elle est quand même des nôtres et moi je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien notre marque ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le tatouage en forme de requin scie sur son biceps rouge pâle.

-Arrête ça, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous rejoigne pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt.

-Pour l'instant ? Donc au final elle sera avec nous à East Blue ?

Et oui, il paraissait certes, très idiot mais avait un bon sens de la déduction. Le requin scie faillit bien se mettre en colère mais il se retint.

-J'ai pas encore décidé Sean.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je le trouve parfois un peu bizarre mais elle est gentille l'humaine !

-On voit que tu la connais pas…

Sean posa un doigt sur sa bouche, d'un air interrogateur.

-Ah bon ?

-Elle est chiante, pot de colle et ingérable. C'est une pile électrique mélangée à une sangsue dégoulinante de gentillesse.

-J'ai pas trop compris mais en fait, moi je pensais que vous l'aimiez bien.

Le requin scie eut un bref sourire un coin. Il murmura un : « La blague… » avant de s'en aller sur le pont du Superb Shark. Le vent soufflait fort sur son visage lavande. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et posa une main sur son chapeau feutre noir pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Une voix dans son dos le prit par surprise.

-Tu as trouvé un arrangement avec Mako au final ? le questionna un grand blond à la peau bleue.

Il grogna. Décidément, tout ne parlait que d'elle ! Elle n'est comme pas si géniale ?

-C'est un début, mais on l'emmène jusqu'à East Blue.

Le nouveau venu se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre avec une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de voir mal réagir son capitaine.

-Attends un peu Arlong, tu sais qu'elle ne le supportera pas. Ce qu'elle va voir à East Blue… enfin je veux dire, on ne peut juste pas la forcer !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà testé, elle veut encore vivre alors elle vivra. C'est tout.

L'homme poisson ne répondit que par un silence tranché par les courants d'air marin. Il n'y avait plus rien à en dire de toute façon. Le choix de son capitaine était fait, alors il respectera cette décision. Mais en réalité, il espérait juste que la ramener à bord du Superb Shark ne soit pas une grave erreur. Le blond s'en alla, laissant seul le requin scie, qui commençait à avoir de sérieux maux de tête. Cette petite humaine allait vraiment le rendre fou. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle si compliquée ? Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme poisson. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés en attendant qu'il s'occupe d'elle, ce n'est pas son genre. Elle va sans aucun doute chercher à s'enfuir pour retrouver sa prétendue « liberté »… Que de conneries. Mais tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, voir une mauvaise blague. Il a l'avantage, il créer ses propres règles. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Que je sache si c'était bien... ou pas :)**


	12. Tu as changé, moi aussi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir plus de commentaires, alors j'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Tu as changé, moi aussi**

Liberté. Est-ce vraiment trop compliqué de l'obtenir ? Un cliquetis métallique à mes poignets me ramena à la réalité, j'esquissai un faible sourire. Ce n'est pas la peur qui m'a poussé à fuir cette nuit-là. Il se trompe sur moi.

_De la poussière sur le visage et du sang sur les mains. Le canon des fusils pointés vers moi. Leurs uniformes blancs et bleus comme ciel et nuage. Une grande voix me cria des ordres. Pourquoi devrais-je obéir ? Ai-je une raison de le faire ? Il contempla un court instant mes yeux vides, mon esprit perdu dans un autre monde. Moi je n'étais pas comme eux, pas taillée pour affronter le monde entier comme il était. Une balle vint s'enfoncer dans mon épaule, déchirant la chair et les veines. Je criai sous cette douleur. Mais si on a mal, c'est qu'on est encore en vie n'est-ce pas ? Lentement, une lueur violette fit son apparition, juste sous mes pieds. L'ombre factice se projeta sur mes adversaires dans un déferlement, une tornade de noir et d'or. Et je me disais… impossible. Jamais je n'ai pus faire ça. Les ondes de pouvoir semblaient sentir mon inquiétude, ma faiblesse intérieure. Elles foncèrent vers moi comme des prédateurs, toutes griffes sorties et m'entaillèrent de partout. C'est alors que le cauchemar prit fin. Non ! Il était là, accroupi près de mon corps ensanglanté. Et sa main caressait lentement ma joue maculée de poussière. Il murmura quelques mots à mon oreille, et s'en alla comme il était venu. Comme un fantôme. Rêve, cauchemar ou réalité ? Un cauchemar réel incrusté dans un rêve qui s'est terminé trop tôt._

Un courant d'air passa dans la chambre, je frissonnai légèrement tandis que mes deux mains enchaînées l'une à l'autre par du granit marin partaient instinctivement chercher une couverture qui avait visiblement disparue. Je me recroquevillai dans l'espoir de me tenir un peu plus chaud, en vain. Je fus donc forcée d'ouvrir mes paupières. La couverture dont j'avais besoin se trouvait par terre, je soupira et posa les deux pieds au sol avant de me hisser sur mes jambes avec un petit vertige. Les bandages sur mes bras commencèrent à se dérouler comme des fils de soie. Je les enlevai tous, sauf ceux sur ma blessure à l'épaule. Je portai encore cette petite robe noire évasée que l'on m'avait prêtée. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire… J'ai été trop stupide. Mes genoux me lâchèrent et je tombai sur le lit en m'étirant de partout, avant de me relever aussitôt et ouvrir la porte.

Le couloir était vide. Je suivis le même chemin que celui dans me souvenirs et entra dans un grand bureau luxueux. Pourquoi j'étais là ? Je l'ignore, j'avais juste envie d'y être. Mes ongles glissaient lentement sur le bois ciré, j'ouvris un tiroir. Mon cœur rata un ou deux battements, tandis que je plissais mes paupières. Une vieille image traînait là, dans un coin. Je la pris entre mes doigts tremblants, sans pouvoir détourner mes yeux un seul instant de ceux de cet homme. La main qui se posa soudainement sur mon épaule m'arracha un sursaut. Je lui montra la petite photo froissée en mordant un peu ma lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne pensais pas… revoir son visage.

Une goutte salée dévala le long de ma joue.

-Il était vraiment incroyable, tu ne trouves pas ? demandai-je à l'homme poisson derrière moi.

-Si…

-Ouais, il savait toujours quoi faire.

Comme si une blessure se rouvrait en moi, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer lentement. Les larmes ne cessaient de tomber sur le grand bureau. Mon dos se recourbait progressivement au rythme de mes sanglots, et mes genoux de coton lâchèrent. Je me laissa tomber par terre et continua de pleurer, toutes ces larmes et cette douleur que j'avais retenues. Lui, il me regardait sans un mot. Sa main se posa lentement sur mes cheveux bruns.

-Qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de flancher maintenant ?

Je retournai mon visage vers lui. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Parce que t'as perdu quelqu'un, tu dois forcément abandonner ?

-J'ais pas dis ça Arlong…

-Ouais, tu l'as pas dis.

Le requin me força à me relever. Il m'arracha la photo des mains et la rangea dans le tiroir.

-Ne viens plus ici.

-D'accord…

Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds lorsque l'homme poisson posa une main sur ma nuque, et l'autre dans mon dos. Je me laissai faire, ne cherchant pas non plus la force de résister. J'étais comme morte à l'intérieur. Arlong eut un grognement agacé devant mon manque de réaction. Il tira alors très lentement sur la fermeture de la robe, ce qui m'arracha un hoquet de surprise.

-Arrête !

-Pourquoi ça ?

Je ne dis rien. Je ne trouvais pas la réponse. Il profita de mes poings menottés pour glisser sa main sur mon dos nu. Je sentais mon corps se réchauffer sous ses caresses et mon souffle brûlant se percuter contre son torse. C'était comme des dizaines de papillons dans mon ventre, qui me donnait cette sensation d'en vouloir plus. Mais le pouvais-je vraiment ? Ses lèvres approchèrent soudainement mon oreille, m'arrachant quelques frissons.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dis bonjour ce matin, ce n'est pas très poli tu sais, chuchota l'homme poisson.

-Je ne me souviens que tu ai été une seule fois poli avec moi, lui rappelai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il soupira bruyamment.

-Je devrais t'apprendre la politesse tu crois ?

Son grand sourire de carnivore me fit presque peur un court instant. Etait-ce une blague ? Ou je devrais prendre ça au sérieux ? Je m'écarta de lui avec un petit rie nerveux.

-Ahahaha ! Ce ne sera vraiment pas la peine ! Te fatigue pas hein !

-Oh… dommage, je m'en serais fait un plaisir.

Non, je le vois sur son visage. Il ne plaisante pas. Plus maintenant. L'homme poisson ébouriffa mes longs cheveux avec un ricanement sournois. Je reculai par prudence mais trop tard, il m'attrapa par la taille et me balança sur son épaule en riant.

-Repose-moi espèce de psychopathe ! Je rejoindrais jamais ton équipage de toute façon !

-T'inquiète je veux pas de naine ici.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête ce malade… Le requin me trimbala comme un objet sur son épaule, sans prendre en compte mes cris ou tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Arlong me posa sur ce même grand lit aux draps ocre où j'avais passé la nuit. Le requin me jeta dans les mains un petit sac en toile noir.

-Tu pourras remercier Octy, lança-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Va te changer.

Je me frotta discrètement la nuque avec un petit sourire en coin. Il y avait un grand paravent beige foncé pas loin de l'armoire, je partis me cacher derrière et ouvris mon sac. Je n'avais pensé à mettre dedans que la paire de talons que Smack m'avait offerte et quelques robes. J'essayai de mettre mes mains dans mon dos pour me déshabiller, mais c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose dans mon état actuel…

-Arlong ? Viens par là s'il te plaît !

Le requin scie passa me rejoindre derrière le paravent, avec un sourire en coin pas très rassurant.

-Hm ?

-Je ne peux pas me changer avec ça sur les mains ! me plaignis-je en agitant les épaisses menottes.

-Alors ça c'est pas mon problème tu vois.

Il s'apprêtait à partir.

-Hé… Attends !

-Quoi encore ?

Je lâcha un faible soupir et baissa mon visage vers le sol.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais… enfin je veux dire… hum, m'aider ?

-Tourne-toi.

Je lui obéis silencieusement et me retourna. Sa main ouvrit lentement la fermeture dans mon dos et la petite robe noire tomba au sol. Mon regard se porta instinctivement par-dessus mon épaule, pour surveiller du coin de l'œil ce que faisait l'homme poisson. Arlong prit une robe bustier assez courte, à motif fleuri sur un fond noir. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il l'ait choisie pour sa longueur… pas si longue que ça. Je levai mes poignets vers le plafond et il passa le vêtement sur mon corps presque nu. Je me retourna alors et saisis son débardeur avant qu'il ne cherche à s'en aller.

-J'avais peur que tu profites de la situation mais t'es plutôt gentleman en fait, le complimentais-je avec un faible sourire, tout en passant une mèche brune derrière mon oreille.

-Que veux-tu ? Je prends mes responsabilités mais plus sérieusement, je t'aurais bien laissé à moitié nue. T'es pas trop mal tu sais…

Ma mâchoire se serra de colère. Ce sale pervers ! Je me détourna de l'homme poisson en levant mon menton d'un air hautain et enfila à mes pieds la paire de talons hauts qui traînait près de mon sac en toile. J'eus une petite douleur dans les orteils mais essaya quand même de marcher avec ces chaussures. Lorsque je faillis trébucher, Arlong enroula son bras autour de ma taille et m'attira près de son torse.

-Retire ça avant de te casser la figure débile !

-Je sais encore marcher, merci ! rétorquai-je en m'écartant du requin scie.

Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, je fis de mon mieux et avança jusqu'au mur d'en face, mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile. On franchit tous les deux la porte de la chambre. Quelques hommes poissons se baladaient dans les couloirs du Superb Shark. Ceux qui passaient près de nous saluaient Arlong et faisaient comme si je n'existais pas, c'était un peu vexant mais je ne dis rien. Le requin scie m'emmena jusqu'à un petit escalier de bois, que l'on remonta. Des rayons solaires m'éblouirent les yeux, tandis que je voyais un grand ciel bleu parsemé de petits nuages aussi blancs que du lait. Partout sur le pont, des hommes poissons faisant des aller-retour interminables. Je sentis alors une espèce de secousse qui me fit vaciller en arrière, je tombai contre le torse du requin qui ne se gêna pas pour en profiter et enrouler deux bras très musclés sur mon petit ventre.

-On vient d'accoster, lança-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Vite lâche-moi ! Je veux voir à quoi ça ressemble ! m'écriai-je en me débattant, pleine d'énergie tout à coup.

-Du calme petite, on a tout notre temps !

Arlong céda, et je fonçai vers la rambarde à l'avant du bateau en manquant de peu la chute. Mes yeux se mirent à pétiller d'excitation. Une gigantesque jungle sauvage, emplie d'une végétation luxuriante s'étendait devant nous. Je vis des hommes poissons faire descendre une grande passerelle jusqu'à un vieux ponton de bois menant à la plage. Je voulus y aller discrètement, mais une grande main saisit mon épaule.

-Pas si vite, tu n'iras pas toute seule, me prévint Arlong.

-Allez quoi ! Je suis menottée, je peux rien faire de mal !

Il soupira bruyamment et descendit la passerelle rejoindre ses hommes qui préparaient déjà un espace délimité sur la plage. Je courus voir Arlong et le trouva en pleine discussion avec un grand homme poisson à la peau rouge pâle, et avec des cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés.

-… mais on sait pas ce qu'y a là-dedans Arlong-san ! cria l'inconnu en pointant du doigt la jungle.

-Ben justement. Je pars l'explorer et je reviens au plus tard cette nuit, occupe-toi du reste.

-D'accord.

Le type paraissait un peu inquiet, il me lança un faible sourire que je lui rendis discrètement avant de suivre le pas du requin scie.

-Attends Arlong ! Je veux venir avec toi !

-T'as pas fini de me soûler ?

-Je ne te soûle pas, j'essaie de m'amuser comme je peux, insistai-je avec un regard de chien battu.

-C'est tout sauf amusant d'explorer un tas de verdure…

-Je prends ça comme un oui ! Allez on y va !

Je courus vers les premiers arbres en sautillant comme une petite fille, avec derrière moi un Arlong plus que maussade. Les rayons du soleil perçaient entre les feuilles des arbres tropicaux, créant plein de petites taches sombres au sol. Je faisais des petits bonds par-dessus chaque racine qui se dressait sur mon chemin, tandis qu'Arlong les piétinait en grognant son ennui. Des lianes enroulaient les troncs couverts de mousse épaisse et d'étranges fleurs de toutes les teintures possibles commençaient à apparaître. J'accélérai un peu la cadence, malgré les menottes à mes poignets. Des gazouillements d'oiseaux parvenaient à mes oreilles, un sourire s'imprima sur mon visage.

-Hé Arlong, tu… hein ?

Personne. Rien que la jungle et sa végétation incroyable. Il m'a comme même pas abandonné ? Je criai son nom, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais ma seule réponse était le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux. Je sentis une boule d'angoisse et de peur se former au creux de ma gorge. S'il avait voulu me laisser tomber, il ne m'aurait pas ramenée sur son bateau… Je fis quelques pas en avant. Le moindre petit bruit me mettait en alerte, j'avais vraiment peur. Surtout que j'étais menottée alors là, impossible de me défendre. Je m'affaissa contre un grand arbre au tronc plus épais que les autres et attendis. Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais envie de m'enfuir. Courir loin de cette peur qui me paralysait.

La jungle devenait sombre, et les bruits plus forts et insistants. Une petite larme roula le long de ma joue tandis que je serrais mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Tout à coup, un gros buisson derrière l'arbre où je me trouvais se mit à bouger. Je me releva en vitesse, sans prendre le temps d'épousseter un peu ma robe et courus sans réfléchir où j'allais. Dans ma fuite, je vis beaucoup d'animaux de la forêt comme des lièvres ou des hérissons, courir eux aussi. L'inquiétude me gagnait, je cessa de m'enfuir et regarda les animaux passer devant moi sans aucune peur. Ils fuyaient quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un grognement bestial atteint alors mes oreilles et je vis se dresser devant moi, un gigantesque reptile.

Des crocs aiguisés comme des couteaux dépassaient de sa puissant mâchoire, tandis que de longues griffes terminaient ses pattes. Les écailles sur son dos étaient vertes et celle de son ventre, marrons. Ses grands yeux jaunes reflétaient son désir de sang et de chair. Je porta mes deux mains enchaînées à mes petites lèvres toutes tremblantes. Le monstre qui me faisait face poussa un affreux cri strident avant de foncer sur moi, gueule grande ouverte. C'était comme si tout se mélangeait, la peur me brouillait la vue. Mes jambes me lâchèrent sous le choc, je tombai par terre yeux fermés. Le bruit des rongeurs en fuite, le cri de ce monstre, j'entendais absolument tout. Un enregistrement qui se répétait en boucle, me rappelant dans quelle situation de peur je me trouvais. Mes paupières se rouvrirent et mon cœur rata un battement.

Comme si un éclair passait juste sous mes yeux, son coup plaqua le reptile assoiffé de sang contre le sol. Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'un air soucieux tandis que je reculai par prudence. En à peine quelques minutes, le monstre qui m'avait attaqué gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. Il vint vers moi et m'aida à me relever. Je me sentis plus que soulagée à ce moment-là, et mon front partit s'appuyer contre le torse de l'homme poisson avec un long soupir.

-Merci Arlong, merci…

Le requin scie entoura mon corps tremblant de ses bras musclés. Je me lovai contre lui sans aucune crainte, le sentir près de moi était toujours aussi rassurant, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Je plaçai mes mains enchaînées entre nos deux corps.

-Je t'en supplie, enlève-les moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

-Ben c'est peut-être pour ça que je te disais de rester sur le bateau. Ne me fais plus perdre mon temps.

Je serra les dents de colère.

-Quoi ?! Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est ta faute ! Si tu me les enlevais je pourrais me défendre, t'aurais pas à t'occuper de moi !

-Tu vas me casser les oreilles encore longtemps avec ça ? Je te les enlèverais quand j'en aurais envie ! Espèce de gamine stupide !

Il se détourna de moi en continuant de grogner comme si ça pouvait le calmer mais non, il était toujours plus agressif. Je le suivais sans dire un mot, de peur de l'énerver encore plus. J'eus un sursaut quand tout à coup, il se plante devant moi avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Hey, tu vas bien ?

Son regard me parcourait de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Hum… oui, enfin je crois, murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu vas bien oui ou non ?! s'énerva soudainement le requin scie en continuant de m'inspecter.

-Oui, oui….

Je vis alors ses muscles se décontracter un peu tandis qu'il haussait les épaules, avant de me pousser devant lui.

-Reste pas derrière gamine, sinon tu vas encore te perdre.

-Je suis une adulte moi aussi, ne me traite pas comme une enfant !

-Si tu te comportes comme tel j'y peux rien… gamine va.

Je lui tirai la langue et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire carnassier. Mon cœur fit un petit bond contre ma poitrine lorsqu'il approcha son visage du mien, en posant une de ses mains sur ma nuque chaude. Le sang me monta aux joues.

-Arlong, c'est un peu embarrassant…

-Ben vas-t'en alors, enfuis-toi comme tu le fais toujours.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais sans cesse ? Tu t'enfuis à chaque fois. Dès que je veux te toucher un peu plus, tu trouves le moyen de t'en aller.

Mon regard se baissa lentement vers le sol, il saisit mon petit menton dans sa main lavande et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

-Mais maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais faire ça, c'est terminé ton petit jeu, chuchota le requin.

Sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma peau me donnait des frissons. Je voulus reculer instinctivement mais il me serra contre lui, et ma poitrine se retrouva plaquée contre son torse.

-Je ne joue pas Arlong, j'essaie seulement de fixer des limites entre nous ! rétorquai-je en me dégageant un peu de son étreinte. Tu me traites comme un animal de compagnie et j'en ai assez ! Il n'y a que toi que ça amuse !

-Un animal de compagnie ? Tu disjonctes…

-Nan ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Sinon pourquoi tu tiendrais tant à ce que je reste hein ? Parce que tu t'ennuis et qu'avoir une petite distraction menottée et sans défense c'est amusant pour toi ! Tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je ressens Arlong !

Ses dents pointues grincèrent et il me lança un regard noir.

-La ferme.

Je lui obéis à contrecœur et me tus. Ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas vraiment mais il y a un peu de vérité là-dedans. Il ne fait que jouer sur mes réactions et mes sentiments, parce que lui il n'en a aucun. Et pourtant je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça. On arriva en quelques dizaines de minutes au campement que l'équipage avait installé sur la plage. Un grand feu au centre les éclairait. Ils étaient assis soit sur des caisses, des tonneaux ou alors à même le sable. Certains se retournèrent vers moi, je continua de suivre Arlong et les ignora. L'homme poisson me ramena à l'intérieur du Superb Shark, puis dans la même chambre que celle où je m'étais réveillée ce matin. Seules quelques bougies de cire éclairaient la pièce, qui restait donc assez sombre. Il referma la porte derrière moi et se laissa tomber avec un léger soupir sur le grand lit ocre. Il me fit signe d'approcher et j'avançai prudemment de quelques pas.

-Hum… je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, m'excusai-je en mordillant un peu ma lèvre inférieure.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment on traite un animal de compagnie ? Imagine juste comment serait ta vie si je te voyais comme ça ! Mais comment ça peut exister une fille aussi stupide ?!

-Je me suis excusée…

Je vins m'asseoir doucement à côté du requin, qui poussa un grognement agacé en sentant ma peau contre la sienne. Mes épaisses menottes de granit marin passèrent par-dessus son chapeau feutre pour atteindre sa nuque. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et pour seule réponse, je plaquai soudainement mes lèvres contre les siennes. La surprise ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et j'en profita pour l'allonger sur le matelas, ce qui lui arracha un étrange sourire.

-Mais depuis quand tu fais ça gamine ?

-Je crois que c'est toi qui m'a appris, ricanai-je en posant un chaste baiser sur la joue lavande.

Je sentis alors sa main glisser le long de ma cuisse. J'eus un petit frisson et me glissa sous la couverture.

-Bonne nuit, lançai-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Fais ça et tu peux me croire que tu vas passer une nuit blanche !

Je me redressa à contrecœur et retira la couverture sur mon corps. Quand il parlait de « passer une nuit blanche », j'ignore à quoi il faisait référence et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Le requin passa au-dessus de mes jambes avec un sourire carnassier. Je lui fis une petite moue boudeuse en tournant mon visage de côté.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? ricana Arlong en pointant d'un doigt moqueur mon visage.

-J'ai faim…

Il se rassit au bord du matelas et ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table de chevet pour en sortir un truc fin emballé dans du papier d'aluminium. Je le pris et retira l'emballage, mon ventre émit alors un gargouillement affamé.

-Du chocolat, ça te dit ? lança l'homme poisson avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et comment !

Je croqua dans la tablette avec plaisir et en mangea la moitié en à peine quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me l'arrache des mains.

-Hé ! J'ai faim !

L'homme poisson prit toute une rangée de carrés de chocolat entre ses dents pointues.

-Ché à moi ch'te rappelle.

Je ramena mes bras sous ma poitrine généreuse et attrapa avec mes dents le morceau chocolaté qui dépassait encore de ses lèvres, l'embrassant au passage. Il esquissa un sourire tandis que j'avalais mon bout de chocolat volé avec un regard pétillant de malice.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à faire ça aussi ? demanda Arlong en me dévorant du regard.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Sa main lavande attrapa mon menton et me prenant par surprise, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes puis me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Sa voix me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Alors je suis le meilleur des profs.

J'esquissa un petit sourire et le requin m'embrassa encore. Il captura mes lèvres tant de fois que je n'arrivais plus à suivre le rythme, je me perdais dans ses baisers. L'homme poisson finit par s'arrêter avec un sourire satisfait en voyant les rougeurs sur mon visage. Il me tendit alors la dernière rangée de la tablette mais lorsque je voulus la prendre, il croqua dedans.

-Arlong, t'en as déjà eu plus que moi !

-Parce que t'es naine, c'est du calcium qui te faut gamine, se moqua le requin scie en me tapotant la tête.

-Mais je veux du chocolat moi ! insistai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voyons un peu si t'as grandi tiens.

Son bras lavande se dressa vers le plafond, j'émis un grognement agacé et pris appui sur mes genoux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je collais ma poitrine à son torse en essayant de lui prendre le morceau de chocolat entre ses doigts. Il en profita pour embrasser mon cou, ce qui m'arracha sous la surprise un petit cri dont il se délecta. Je ramenai mes deux poings menottés vers moi, en cachant mon visage rouge de gêne.

-Chocolat s'il te plaît… marmonnai-je d'une petite voix toute timide.

-Je devrais te faire ça plus souvent, ricana Arlong en faisant référence au cri que j'avais poussé quand il embrassait mon cou.

-Arrête, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu fasses un truc pareil !

Il se moqua encore un peu de ma réaction et finit par me donner la sucrerie que je convoitais depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Je la dégustai lentement avec un grand sourire, pendant que le requin scie me fixait du regard sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je en léchant les dernières traces de chocolat fondu sur mes doigts.

-Rien…

Je m'assis sur mes mollets en lui lançant un regard de défi.

-Tu savais que ton chapeau m'allait mieux à moi ?

-Ah, vraiment ? répondit l'homme poisson, sans être plus intéressé que ça pour autant.

-Yep ! Regarde !

Je lui pris son chapeau feutre noir et le posa sur mes longs cheveux bruns, il se mit soudainement à rigoler. Je me sentis un peu vexée et lui rendis alors le chapeau en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben quoi ?! Il m'allait très bien !

-Mais oui, mais oui !

Arlong me prit par la taille et m'allongea sur lui. Je fourrai ma tête au creux de son cou avec un petit sourire d'enfant gâté. Le requin ferma ses paupières en gardant ses bras autour de mon corps. L'odeur de sa peau contre la mienne était très agréable, je me blottis un peu plus sur son torse musclé. On resta ainsi quelques instants, juste pour profiter de cette rare tranquillité entre nous. La chaleur de son corps me faisait du bien, je n'aurais voulu m'en détacher pour rien au monde. Tout à coup, je sentis sa main glisser le long de ma nuque puis la caresser doucement.

-C'est calme tu trouves pas ? lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

-Sûr que quand tu te la fermes…

-Hé !

Il ria un peu pendant que je dessinais des ronds imaginaires sur son débardeur. L'homme poisson se redressa contre le gros coussin blanc derrière lui et j'embrassai sa joue lavande avec un mignon sourire.

-Je peux descendre aller voir les autres ?

-Nan, reste ici.

-Sois gentil Arlong, insistai-je avec une petite voix d'enfant.

Ma main partit caresser ses longs cheveux noirs, et il céda devant mon regard de chien battu.

-Mouais, je viens aussi…

-Possessif !

-Je veille seulement sur ce qui m'appartient gamine. Ce serait embêtant s'ils s'intéressaient trop à toi alors il faut bien que je marque mon territoire, grogna le requin en se levant du lit.

-Vraiment trop possessif… ajoutai-je avec une grimace.

Je suivis Arlong dans les couloirs du navire, jusqu'à ce qu'on aille sur le pont. Des grands bruits provenant de la plage attirèrent mon attention. Je passa devant l'homme poisson et descendit la passerelle, puis le ponton de bois avant lui. Le type qui discutait avec Arlong la dernière fois était en train de jouer de la guitare à côté du grand feu au centre, pendant que les autres buvaient du saké tout en l'écoutant. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il déposa son instrument contre un tonneau et me lança un grand sourire que je lui rendis bien.

-Mako-chan ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! cria le brun, attirant l'attention de tous les autres sur moi.

Arlong me donna une petite tape dans le dos et j'avançai vers l'homme poisson qui me salua de sa main rouge pâle. Une grande chaîne aux maillons d'or habillait son cou et une chemise noire très simple couvrait ses larges épaules. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que les autres hommes poissons mais son corps restait quand même bien fait. Un grand sourire joyeux marquait ses fines lèvres. Il me lança un signe de main amical.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Sean !

-Je suis Mako, enchanté.

Il serra la main que je lui tendais avec plaisir, ce qui arracha un grognement au requin derrière moi, qui se sentit obligé de passer son bras lavande autour de mes fêles épaules. Je lançai un regard suspicieux à Arlong mais il ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Les yeux de Sean dérivèrent du requin scie jusqu'à mon visage, et ainsi de suite.

-Heuu… Mako-chan est avec Arlong-san ? s'interrogea l'homme poisson d'une voix pleine d'innocence.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure avec un regard mauvais pour le requin, qui me répondit un sourire en coin très satisfait.

-Sean, je t'ai déjà dis que tu parlais trop non ? lui rappela son capitaine.

-Ah pardon… Mais tu sais, je suis pas le seul à me demander ça hein ! Mais bon si vous ne voulez rien me dire alors c'est pas grave ! répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire malicieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir devant cet étrange type. Il nous regarda partir, sans lâcher cet horrible sourire de fouine. Une fumée grise s'échappait des grandes flammes rougeoyantes, on contourna le groupe d'hommes poissons autour du feu pour s'asseoir un peu à l'écart. Ma petite robe fleurie ne me protégeait pas du tout, je frissonna au premier courant d'air et serra mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

-Par East Blue, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Arlong ? Pourquoi on irait là-bas ?

-Sois patiente, tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Si tu le dis…

Je bâilla d'épuisement et vis un grand homme poulpe s'avancer. Il paraissait plutôt stressé et frottait nerveusement sa nuque d'une de ses nombreuses mains.

-Octy, est-ce que ça va ? m'inquiétais-je.

-Hein ? Heu oui, oui bien sûr !

Il se tourna vers le requin scie à mes côtés.

-C'est urgent ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Dans la cale… il y a…

-Okay. Pars devant, je te rejoins.

Je fronçai mes sourcils d'un air soucieux en regardant Octy courir vers le Superb Shark. Et si c'était important ? La cale du bateau, qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ?Arlong se releva en époussetant les grains de sable sur ses vêtements et m'adressa un regard très sévère.

-Tu ne bouges d'ici sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

-J'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver face à un autre monstre avec des menottes sur les mains si tu veux tout savoir.

-Hm, on est d'accord.

Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine et il suivit le même chemin que l'homme poulpe. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave sur le navire, ce serait problématique qu'on ne puisse pas quitter cette île. Enfin, surtout pour moi. Une voix dans mon dos me fit sursauter.

-Mako-chan ! J'aimerais te parler seule à seule, tu veux bien ? me demanda Sean avec un sourire très agréable.

J'acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier et le suivit jusqu'à l'orée de la jungle. Il enroula entre ses doigts la chaîne à son cou, en penchant légèrement sa tête de côté d'un air curieux.

-Désolé si je te dérange Mako-chan mais il fallait que je discute avec toi… enfin, sans qu'Arlong garde un œil sur moi, ricana le brun. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les choses mignonnes tu sais, et toi tu es de loin l'humaine la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu !

-Merci beaucoup, murmurai-je doucement en regardant ailleurs.

L'homme poisson eut un adorable sourire.

-Chez les Pirates du Soleil je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te connaître, je savais juste que les jours où tu étais de corvée de cuisine je me régalais. Je comprends pourquoi Arlong te garde avec nous, t'es vraiment drôle pour une humaine !

J'arquai un sourcil sévère devant ses propos.

-Et comment sont les humains d'après toi ? lui demandai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Hé ne t'énerve pas ! Je déteste pas votre peuple contrairement au capitaine, moi je vous aime bien même si vous êtes un peu trop fragiles à mon goût.

J'ouvris deux grands yeux ronds et il hocha la tête, comme pour me pousser à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu… aimes les humains ?

-Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ? C'est pas encore un crime que je sache ! lança-t-il ironiquement.

Sean posa soudainement sa main palmée au sommet de mon crâne.

-Et si on devenait amis Mako-chan ?

-Hein ? Mais je… enfin…

-Hey, je me fiche pas mal du regard des autres. Je suis persuadé qu'on ferait une super équipe toi et moi !

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

J'esquissai un faible sourire et il me prit soudainement dans ses bras musclés. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur. L'homme poisson se recula immédiatement, très inquiet.

-Oh excuse-moi ! J'avais oublié ton épaule ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal !

-Nan…ça va.

Intérieurement j'aurais bien voulu m'énerver contre lui mais ses excuses me semblaient sincères. Soudain, un grand cri provenant du Superb Shark retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles. Je jeta mes chaussures à talons dans le sable et m'élança vers le bateau malgré les avertissements de Sean. Il faut que je sache. J'ignore pourquoi mais juste là, je voulais savoir. Je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur battre plus fort contre ma poitrine et à chacun de mes pas, un nœud se resserrer dans mon ventre. Mes pieds nus parcouraient tous les couloirs du navire à la recherche de cette voix, ce cri que j'avais entendu. Un escalier que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure attira mon attention. Je le descendis tout doucement jusqu'à entendre des sons. Des coups, des éclaboussures et le bruit métallique des sabres s'entrechoquant. La peur au fond de moi me disait de retirer ma main sur cette poignée, et de m'enfuir avant de regretter ce geste. Mais sa voix a lui, elle était présente dans ce chaos. Alors j'ouvris.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Comme je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le précédent chapitre, j'aimerais savoir si vous pensez que je devrais continuer sur cette voie ou arrêter cette fic. Bon vous allez peut-être penser que je dramatise trop là mais si j'ai pas de commentaires, je peux pas savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas. Si vous me dîtes rien moi j'en conclu que c'était mauvais et donc voilà, j'étais un peu déçue de mon travail ^^**


	13. Paris lancés

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**Comment vous allez ? Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'avais des doutes mais c'est toujours rassurant de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je ferais de mon mieux ! ^^**

**Pirouette : Ne t'en fais pas je poursuivrais la fic :)**

**nimra kaeru : Oui je suis comme Oda, j'adore faire mourir des personnages même si c'était son idée à la base (que de cruauté chez toi Oda... mais je t'aime quand même) Encore désolé pour le chapitre 10, j'avais vraiment pas le choix, il fallait que ça arrive malheureusement. En ce qui concerne le 11 je partage totalement ton avis ;) **

**Manon : Oh si qu'il va l'emmener à East Blue ! Mais je te laisse deviner les conséquences bien sûr... **

**Plop14 : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Paris lancés**

Une odeur de pourriture emplissait l'air déjà étouffant. Le sang était partout. Une mare sous nos pieds comme des gouttelettes ruisselant le long des corps. Ses yeux de menthe glaciale semblaient me transpercer. Il était énervé, déçu, en colère. Contre qui ? Moi ? Sûrement. Mais comme toujours en fait. Effet paradoxal. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Cinq en tout. Des femmes humaines. Elles étaient jeunes et belles, peut-être une vingtaine d'année chacune. On les avait bâillonnées avec des linges sales, lacérées de partout et si on en jugeait à ces flaques de sang frais sur le sol, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. L'une était même brûlée au niveau des chevilles et une autre, avait la main droite coupée. Les sons métalliques que j'avais entendus, c'était les grosses chaînes brisées nettes à leurs poignets. Et les éclaboussures, les coups de pied lancés sous la colère dans les flaques sanglantes. Le mur derrière ces dépouilles était tout taché de rouge, mais les taches formaient des lettres. Puis des mots. Et enfin une phrase.

_Parce que les humains ne sont que nos jouets, je les ai tuées. _

Un peu plus loin… deux autres phrases.

_Désolé capitaine mais votre jouet est aussi le mien maintenant. Et pas sûr que le jouet en sorte indemne, mieux vaut passer votre tour._

Comme si mon cœur tremblait lui aussi devant ces mots de sang, j'avais peur. De cette blague macabre. Le jouet en question, serait-ce moi ? Une veine battait dangereusement sur la tempe du requin scie. Ses poings lavande étaient si serrés qu'ils blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Un membre de son équipage avait commis ce crime, c'était évident. Mais rien que cette idée le plongeait dans une colère noire. Il se retourna vers l'homme poulpe pour qui lui aussi, le spectacle était juste répugnant.

-Qui a fait ça ?! hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt les corps de femme, les menaces sur le mur.

-Justement, on ne sait pas… Quelqu'un les a peut-être faites monter la semaine dernière ou encore avant mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles sont mortes aujourd'hui. Personne d'autre à part nous n'a vu… ça.

Octy chuchota quelques paroles à l'oreille de son capitaine, qui me regarda seulement du coin de l'œil. Je m'avançai prudemment vers eux, en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans le sang de ces femmes. Même les regarder était douloureux, on avait pitié d'elles et cette souffrance sur leurs visages mutilés se ressentait. Octy me lança un triste regard.

-Tu devrais retourner dehors avec les autres Mako, c'est mieux.

Malgré ce pauvre sourire qu'il esquissait dans l'espoir de me rassurer, je n'y croyais pas. L'homme requin grinça des dents.

-Fais ce qu'il t'a dit.

-Mais Arlong je…

Sans me laisser le temps d'en dire plus, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un léger goût de sel emplit ma bouche, accompagné d'un petit carré de sucre. Sa langue glissa le long de ma lèvre inférieure. Et délicatement, il prit ma taille et la serra contre son torse musclé. Cette douceur dans ses gestes me surprenait, autant que ces beaux yeux qui me dévoraient de haut en bas. L'homme poulpe entre nous se sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles et quitta la pièce sans se faire prier. Je ria intérieurement, le pauvre. Les mains du requin scie sur ma peau me donnaient des frissons. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le coupable, je veux que tu restes toujours près de moi. Toujours…

Sa voix tremblait. De colère. Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et prit mes mains. Les épaisses menottes en granit marin s'écrasèrent au sol avec un gros bruit de métallique. J'eus un faible sourire.

-Merci, murmurai-je en palpant mes poignets libres de tout mouvement.

-Y pas de quoi, c'est juste pour que tu puisses te défendre.

-Nan je veux dire… merci de me faire confiance.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son torse avec un grand sourire, malgré l'horrible scène juste derrière nous. L'homme requin me fit sortir de la pièce avant lui. Il jeta un dernier regard chargé de haine vers le mur derrière les cadavres de femmes, ces menaces lui étaient destinées. Lui et moi. L'image des tortures qu'elles avaient subies trottait sans cesse dans ma mémoire. Je m'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu du couloir, et me retourna vers l'homme-poisson.

-Arlong, j'ai une question à te poser. Tu peux y répondre sincèrement ?

-Vas-y.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si moi aussi, je mourrais comme ces femmes ?

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent un court instant, puis se refermèrent aussitôt.

-Avance.

-Répond-moi s'il te plaît ! insistai-je en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Il m'ignora, et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Je le suivis à l'intérieur malgré toutes les autres questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Arlong s'assit sur le matelas confortable en soupirant. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool encore pleine. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu comptes boire toute la nuit ? demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est ça ou j'aurais trop envie de réduire mon bateau en miettes.

-Okay, alors buvons ensemble.

Il retira le bouchon de liège. Avant qu'il ne commence à se soûler, je lui pris la bouteille des mains.

-Attends, on va faire un jeu.

-T'es chiante… maugréa le requin scie.

-On va se poser des questions chacun notre tour et si l'autre refuse de répondre, il doit boire.

Il s'affala contre les gros coussins blancs du lit et moi je m'assis en tailleur à côté, la bouteille ouverte entre mes jambes croisées.

-Je commence. Pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ?

-Smack, Octy… et d'autres. Eux ils voulaient que tu viennes.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-La même chose que Taï-aniki.

Je n'insistai pas plus. C'était assez pour moi. Il avait répondu, personne ne toucha à la bouteille. Je fis un signe du menton à Arlong et il posa sa question.

-Tu as peur ?

-Nan, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur.

-Pourquoi ?

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de mes petites lèvres.

-On avait dit une seule question, lui rappelai-je avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Il émit un grognement agacé et je poursuivis.

-Tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

-… passe.

Comme je m'y attendais. Un rire discret s'échappa de mes lèvres. L'homme requin but une gorgée d'alcool et me rendit la bouteille en verre. A son tour.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ?

-Avant que tu me traites de fille stupide, laisse-moi au moins te préciser que j'ai plusieurs raisons de penser ça mais… c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas peur.

Je m'allongea près du requin scie en buvant moi aussi quelques gorgées de cette liqueur désagréable.

-Tu ne suis pas les règles non ?

-Sauf que c'est moi qui les ai faites alors je peux, mais pas toi.

Il soupira en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser Arlong, depuis très longtemps à vrai dire. Mais à chaque fois la situation changeait et moi je finissais par oublier. Je ne comprenais plus pourquoi je faisais ci ou ça, et pourtant je le faisais. Mais quand je te regarde Arlong, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien pour toi et ça me blesse.

-C'était quoi ta question ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux ?

Un vide s'installa entre nous suite à mes paroles. J'esquissai un grand sourire, dans l'espoir de me rattraper.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu refuses de me répondre hein. Et puis, ce n'est pas si important après tout.

-Tu dis ça mais si t'es prête à entendre ma réponse, alors je veux bien te la donner.

-Vraiment ?! m'écriai-je avec un sursaut.

Il hocha la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je le regarda quelques secondes, le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

-Alors ? Tu veux toujours le savoir ?

-Hum… je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sais déjà ce je pense de toi Arlong mais moi, je ne sais rien de tout ça.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc je serais patiente.

Le requin esquissa un faible sourire.

-Mouais… c'est comme tu veux.

Il se redressa un peu contre les coussins et m'assit sur ses jambes.

-Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, tu restes là. Et fais attention.

-Oui… boudai-je en gonflant mes joues d'agacement.

-Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de faire cette tête-là !

-Merchi monchieur pochéchif ! crachai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

-Sois sage.

Il déposa un baiser affectueux sur mon cou et sortit de la chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le gigantesque matelas en secouant mes jambes telle une petite fille. Il avait été si gentil avec moi ! Je serrais un gros coussin blanc contre ma poitrine en continuant de me rouler de tous les côtés. Oui, c'était complètement stupide de réagir comme ça mais… J'ai tellement pas l'habitude. Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Un dilemme affreux s'imposa dans mon esprit. Arlong m'a dit de faire attention et de ne pas sortir de la chambre sauf que là, c'est quelqu'un qui veut y entrer. Logiquement, si ce n'est pas moi qui en sors il n'y a pas de problème. Mais juste au cas où…

-Euh, Arlong est pas là ! criai-je dans le vide.

-Mako-chan ? Justement c'est toi que je voulais voir. Je peux entrer ?

J'eus un grand sourire en reconnaissant la voix de Sean. L'homme-poisson entra dans la pièce luxueuse et m'adressa une petite moue d'enfant.

-Cheese ! Je profite qu'Arlong soit occupé pour venir te voir ! Il est tellement possessif le capitaine… Je sais pas comment tu fais Mako-chan mais en même temps, quand on a une copine aussi mignonne c'est normal de vouloir la garder !

Effectivement, il parle un peu trop. Pour ne pas dire qu'il devrait juste se la fermer. Mais il avait vu Arlong dans les couloirs, il savait que j'étais seule avant de venir. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer son baratin interminable.

-Oups ! Je ne devrais pas dire ça hein, c'est peut-être embarrassant pour toi. Et si on allait tous les deux dans la salle à manger ? Ils sont tous dehors alors on pourrait s'amuser un peu toi et moi !

-Je suis un peu fatiguée…

-Allez Mako-chan ! Je voudrais tellement apprendre à te connaître ! insista l'homme poisson avec un sourire qui frôlait l'angélique.

Je céda devant son regard de chien battu et le laissa me conduire jusqu'à une grande salle que plusieurs de tables en bois, collées ensembles de manière à ce que cela forme quatre longues rangées, remplissaient. Un grand bar trônait au fond de la pièce. Sean y prit une dizaine de bouteilles en verre et me les amena.

-Je suis pas d'humeur à boire, mentis-je en m'asseyant face à lui.

En réalité, après ce que je venais de voir, c'était bien la seule chose qui me ferait le plus plaisir. Une grande main rouge pâle se posa sur mon poignet.

-Essaye, ça te fera du bien.

J'en ouvris une et le brun m'imita. On trinqua tous les deux et, après quelques gorgées, reposait nos bouteilles.

-Argh… Ils ont changé les doses, c'est vraiment fort ! s'écria Sean.

-Ouais, je me sens déjà mal…

-Oï ! Pas maintenant Mako-chan !

J'eus un petit éclat de rire. Malgré cette sensation de marteau piqueur dans le crâne, je repris ma bouteille en main et continua de me soûler. C'était comme si on m'enfonçait peu à peu des clous dans la tête et pourtant, je n'arrêtais pas. Quand la bouteille était vide, je passais simplement à une autre. Ainsi jusqu'à ce que son bras me stoppe.

-Mako-chan ! Tu vas tomber dans les pommes là… murmura le brun d'un air endormi.

Sean était presque aussi soûl que moi, quoiqu'un peu plus sobre. Lui il avait encore toute sa tête. Je monta lentement sur la table, et brandit une bouteille d'alcool vers le plafond avec un grand sourire béat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta l'homme poisson.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et je m'assis en tailleur sur la grande surface de bois.

-J'en sais vraiment rien… Tu ne trouves pas ça horrible de se détester soi-même ?

-Quoi ? Tu te détestes ?

-Nan, je me hais.

-Mais pourquoi ? T'es si gentille et mignonne.

-C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai menti. Je me suis tirée comme une lâche alors qu'en fait, je voulais rester. Je voulais juste être avec lui un peu plus longtemps…

Je passai une main sur mes yeux larmoyants, avec un faible sourire en coin. Sean ébouriffa un peu ses courts cheveux noirs.

-Je comprends pas du tout ! Pourquoi nous avoir quittés si tu voulais tant venir avec nous ? C'est trop bizarre !

-Parce qu'il a raison, je suis stupide ! Je suis une trouillarde ! J'avais trop peur qu'il me haïsse alors je suis partie, mais lui, il voulait seulement me protéger de ce qui m'attendait dehors !

Sean arqua un sourcil inquisiteur mais pour une fois, il n'en dit pas plus.

-On était… des amis je crois, murmurai-je faiblement.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Je croyais le savoir mais je m'étais trompé. Arlong n'est pas qu'un ami pour moi, il est bien plus que ça.

Je vis la bouche du brun se tordre légèrement.

-Mako-chan, tu ne serais quand même pas amoureuse du capitaine ?

-Tais-toi ! J'entends rien du tout ! Je suis sourde !

Il faillit sursauter devant mon petit excès de colère. Je me calma un peu et finis les dernières gouttes au fond de ma bouteille. Petit à petit, c'était comme un incendie qui se déclarait dans tout mon corps. J'avais chaud et je me sentais plus que mal. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et souffla l'air brûlant dans ma gorge.

-J'y vais Sean…

-Attends ! Je te raccompagne, t'es complètement soûl !

-Nan ! C'est toit le bourré ! criai-je en vacillant de tous les côtés.

L'homme poisson me fit descendre de la table et passa son bras autour de ma taille avec un bruyant soupir.

-Allez, il faut que je te ramène avant que le capitaine te voie dans cet état.

-Ahahaha… il va rigoler !

-Ben pas avec moi.

Sean me traîna dans les couloirs sans jamais se taire. Il n'arrêtait pas de raconter des trucs que j'écoutais à moitié et ça me donnait mal au crâne. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il me déposa sur le gigantesque lit dans la chambre de l'homme requin scie. Le brun m'adressa un petit signe de main en guise de bonne nuit et s'en alla en quatrième vitesse. Hm, ça aurait été amusant si Arlong nous avait trouvé tous les deux dans la salle à manger, en train de se soûler en cachette. J'émis un petit ricanement. Il se serait énervé je crois… ou pas. Déjà qu'avant il m'engueulait pour tout et n'importe quoi mais alors là, avec un tueur dans son propre équipage, ça va être une catastrophe. N'empêche qu'il faut vraiment être un vrai psychopathe pour faire ce genre de chose.

Je les revois encore dans mon esprit, ces corps mutilés de partout et ces menaces écrites de leur propre sang. Le frisson qui parcourut mes jambes m'arracha un battement de cœur. Je me souviens maintenant. D'un seul bond, je me levai du lit et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arlong.

-Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda l'homme requin.

-Non… heu… je…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Je posai deux mains tremblantes de par et d'autre de mon crâne. Il plissa ses paupières et vint doucement près de moi.

-Les mots… les menaces… j'ai tout vu Arlong.

L'homme poisson me fit m'asseoir avec lui sur le matelas.

-Explique.

-Je crois que c'est l'alcool parce que d'un coup, je me rappelle de ce qui s'est passé… Les mots sur le mur, il me les a dit avant tout ça ! criai-je en me recroquevillant un peu plus.

Son bras lavande passa tout autour de mon corps, et il me serra doucement contre lui.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Avant que Smack vienne me sauver, il était là… il me parlait…

Mes yeux bleus ne fixaient que ce point invisible dans le mur. Le requin scie prit mon menton dans sa main et le releva.

-Hé, tu dois me dire qui c'était !

Je sursauta légèrement et m'écarta à un mètre de l'homme-poisson.

-N'approche… pas…

-Mais tu deviens complètement tarée ou quoi ?

-N'approche pas ! hurlai-je encore, les larmes aux yeux.

C'était comme un déferlement de peur et rage mélangées dans ma tête. Les souvenirs resurgissaient à chaque seconde, mais des choses dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Du premier jour jusqu'à la fin de tout, il avait été l'unique responsable de ma souffrance. Tout est arrivé par sa faute. Je le sais !

-Je vais te tuer Arlong la scie…

-J'aimerais bien voir ça ! ricana l'homme requin.

Ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi était dans ma mémoire. Quand moi j'avais mal, lui il avait ce sourire. Pendant que mon cœur se détruisait, le sien n'était que mieux encore. Mon regard meurtrier se porta par-dessus mon épaule. Sur la table de chevet, une bouteille vide. Je la saisis d'une main hésitante et la brisa contre le mur. Des éclats volèrent de partout, scintillants comme des petites étoiles. Ne restait plus entre mes mains qu'une arme aux dents acérées. Il abandonna enfin ce sourire qui me dégoûtait tant.

-Lâche ça gamine, tu vas te blesser.

-Je te pardonnerai jamais !

L'homme-poisson me plaqua contre le lit d'un simple mouvement de bras, et jeta loin de moi ce qu'il restait de la bouteille en verre. Je me débattais violemment contre lui, animée par une rage qui m'était étrangère. Pourquoi je lui en voulais comme ça ? Comme si mon corps agissait seule, il continuait de se défendre malgré la fatigue que je ressentais dans mes muscles. L'homme requin contempla quelques instants mon regard presque mort avant de m'infliger un grand coup derrière la nuque. Je cessai de me débattre. Complètement vide de toute énergie. Et inconsciente. Il se passa une main désespérée sur le visage.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit… murmura l'homme requin pour lui-même.

Soudain, la porte de la grande chambre s'ouvrit en trombe. Un grand homme-poisson aux courts cheveux noirs électrique entra dans la pièce. Son regard inquiet et affolé dériva du corps immobile sur le lit jusqu'à son capitaine.

-Arlong ! Il faut que tu viennes !

-Quoi encore ?!

-C'est… c'est comme une émeute ! Ils sont tous en train de se battre sur la plage ! Et ils se reprochent des meurtres et des crimes que personne n'a jamais commis, c'est horrible !

La peur se lisait dans les yeux du brun, qui entortillait nerveusement son doigt avec les maillons d'or de la chaîne à son cou. Le requin scie hocha la tête et le suivit au pas de course à travers les nombreux couloirs du Superb Shark. Une fois arrivé sur le pont, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La plage était devenue un véritable champ de bataille. De tous les côtés, il voyait ses hommes, ses frères s'entretuer sauvagement. Entre les coups de poings et pieds, il n'y avait que des hurlements bestiaux. Toujours une haine profonde dans des yeux vides de bons sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Arlong ?! s'empressa de demander Sean.

-Assomme-les tous.

-Hein ? Mais je veux pas leur faire de mal !

-Et tu crois qu'on a le temps ?! C'est le seul moyen de les calmer !

Sans attendre l'avis du brun, il redescendit aussitôt les escaliers de bois et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait laissé la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, plus aucune trace d'elle. Enfin… à peu près.

-Je t'attendais Arlong la scie, susurrai-je d'une voix fluide.

Je pointais le canon d'un grand pistolet à silex vers la tempe du requin scie. Un sourire à la limite du sadisme marquait mes lèvres. L'homme-poisson tourna seulement ses yeux vers moi. Il émit alors un grognement énervé.

-Là ça ne m'amuse plus…

-T'inquiète, t'auras droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Il soupira longuement.

-C'est pas comme si t'allais tirer j'imagine...

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?! m'énervai-je soudainement.

Me prenant par surprise, l'homme requin prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains lavande et embrassa mes lèvres. Ce bruit métallique lui arracha un petit sourire, je venais de lâcher le pistolet. Mais il le savait bien, je n'aurais jamais eu la force de tirer. Pour tuer quelqu'un il ne suffit pas d'appuyer sur la gâchette. J'avais encore l'impression de fondre dans cette chaleur absorbante, et cette haine qui m'habitait cinq minutes plus tôt s'était comme évaporée. Mes yeux bleu océan se plantèrent dans ceux de l'homme-poisson. Les mains tremblant au rythme saccadé de mes battements de cœur, je reculai encore de quelques pas. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes petites pommettes, jusqu'à mon menton.

-Je t'ai vu me faire du mal, me pousser jusqu'à la haine ! Alors pourquoi ?!

L'homme requin déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me sentit frissonner sous lui.

-Cette fois tu dois me dire ce qui t'est arrivé, tout de suite.

Je baissai les yeux devant ce regard trop perçant qu'il me lançait mais lui répondit tout de même par quelques chuchotements.

-Je n'en sais rien… j'étais dans la chambre, tu es entré et c'est pile à ce moment-là que j'ai cru me souvenir de plein de choses. Mais en fait, rien de tout ça n'était vrai apparemment.

-Non ! T'avais parlé des menaces !

-Ah… je ne m'en souviens plus, lançai-je d'une voix pleine d'innocence, avec un petit sourire d'ange.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me jetai dans ses bras telle une petite fille.

-Pardonne-moi, j'étais à deux doigts de me dire que c'était la vérité. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu te tuer, j'ai sentis que je n'en avais pas le courage…

Il posa une main lavande sur mes longs cheveux bruns avec un sourire moqueur.

-Rappelle-moi quand même de plaquer tous les pistolet au cas où.

-Très drôle !

Je me dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa mes doigts fins de par d'autre du visage de l'homme requin scie.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demandai-je à voix basse en voyant l'air soucieux qu'affichait Arlong.

-Justement, viens voir.

Je le suivis sagement dans ces couloirs qui m'étaient encore inconnus et remonta sur le pont. Mes yeux bleu s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque je vis sur la plage, tous les hommes-poissons inconscients et ligotés entre eux par des cordes.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! hurlai-je, sous le choc.

-Exactement comme toi, ils ont imaginé de faux souvenirs. Quand Sean m'a appelé ils étaient déjà en train de s'entretuer.

-Mais Arlong ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?!

-J'en sais pas plus que toi. Je pensais que t'étais la seule à pouvoir contrôler les gens mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir.

-Permets-moi juste de te rappeler qu'il n'existe pas de fruits du démon identiques et que moi, je n'exerce qu'une pression sur le mental.

-M'en fous, c'est là même chose, lança-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ?

Il ricana devant mon sourire provocateur. L'homme-poisson arqua un sourcil interrogateur en voyant cette petite bulle noire et opaque apparaître au-dessus de paume mise à plat. Des zébrures violettes la parcouraient tandis que des petits points d'or grésillaient de chaque côté de la sphère.

-C'est une zone de contrôle. Ce qui est à l'intérieur devient objet animé uniquement par mes ordres si je le souhaite. Là je l'ai rendue visible mais normalement, elle n'a pas de couleur.

-Hm, alors c'est comme ça que tu t'es barrée. J'en tiendrais compte la prochaine fois.

Je lui tira la langue avec une grimace et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de descendre la passerelle jusqu'au ponton en bois. L'étrange bulle de pouvoir s'éteignit lentement et je suivis le requin jusqu'à la plage, où nous attendait un grand homme-poisson à la peau rouge pâle. Derrière lui, tout les autres membres de l'équipage d'Arlong, assis et ligotés dans le sable. Sean nous adressa un petit signe de main.

-J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit mais pas sûr qu'ils seront contents à leur réveil…

-Hm. Et à part toi, il n'y en avait pas un seul encore sain d'esprit ? demanda l'homme requin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nop ! Pas un !

Je mordillai un peu ma lèvre inférieure tandis qu'Arlong serrait les poings de colère. Je pris délicatement son poignet et l'emmena avec moi, loin des oreilles trop attentives de Sean. Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur et je répondis à sa question silencieuse.

-Tu crois que ça a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé dans le bateau ? Parce que si c'est le cas on ferait mieux de partir. Pour la sécurité de tes hommes, précisai-je.

-Nan, on reste là.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé Arlong ! Quelqu'un ici possède de toute évidence un fruit du démon, a tué ces femmes, écrites ces menaces avec leur sang et nous a tous manipulés ! C'est pas en restant là que les choses vont s'arranger ! On doit reprendre la route dès l'aube ! Tu avais parlé d'aller jusqu'à East Blue alors allons-y tant qu'on le peut encore.

Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Ces deux yeux couleur menthe glaciale semblaient me transpercer, lire mes émotions sans aucune difficulté. Je reculai instinctivement lorsque son regard s'intensifia. Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-Je pense juste qu'on devrait faire comme ça. Au moins si le meurtrier est parmi nous on sera fixés.

Il grinça des dents. Arlong tenait énormément à son équipage, et imaginer que l'un d'eux ose le provoquer ainsi était juste révoltant. Pour lui, impossible de soupçonner qui que ce soit. Le tueur pourrait bien se présenter sous ses yeux qu'il ne verrait devant lui qu'un de ses hommes. J'eus un faible sourire, et posa mes lèvres sur ses muscles si bien taillés.

-Je sais déjà à quoi tu penses et je ne te laisserais pas agir tout seul. Tu es le capitaine ici, j'en suis consciente mais tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions de ce genre tout seul. Je ne suis pas là pour rien Arlong, je ne suis pas restée par obligation. Ne néglige pas ma présence car j'ai fait un choix et maintenant je te demanderais de le respecter, articulai-je d'une voix implacable.

Je croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine sans le lâcher du regard. Pas même une seule seconde. Et me prenant par surprise, il pouffa presque de rire. Arlong retenait difficilement son envie de se moquer de moi. Je me sentis un peu vexée et ma lèvre inférieure se tordit de colère.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire ?!

-Viens là, viens là.

L'homme requin me serra contre lui, en gardant ce petit sourire dont je ne comprenais pas la raison sur ses lèvres. J'ignore ce qui lui fait tant plaisir mais vu ce qui se passe en ce moment, rien qu'un sourire, c'est peut-être la seule chose dont on a besoin. Mon menton se releva lentement vers le rostre plus haut.

-Tu m'énerves Arlong, et tu m'as toujours énervée.

-Mais ? devina l'homme-poisson.

-Mais malgré tout j'ai envie de rester avec toi, avouai-je d'une petite voix, avec un sourire en coin.

Le requin scie attendit à peine que je termine ma phrase pour prendre mes lèvres. Comme si un incendie se déclarait dans ma poitrine, mon cœur me semblait tout d'un coup être fait de lave. Lave fluide circulant dans mon corps, me paralysant sur place. Je mis fin à ce délicieux baiser.

-Bonne nuit, lançai-je à l'homme requin sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il me regarda partir vers le grand navire rouge accosté près de la plage avec un grognement agacé. Lui qui en voulait toujours plus, ça devrait le calmer. Une fois sur le pont du bateau, je lança un dernier regard vers le ciel. Ce dernier était de la même couleur qu'un torrent de ténèbres dont les seules traces de lumière résidaient en ce grand cercle blanchâtre perché au-dessus de l'île, et ces points brillants comme des paillettes sur un fond noir. Le vent glacé qui balaya mon visage m'arracha un frisson incontrôlable. Cette lune haut dans le ciel semblait m'observer discrètement, et je me sentais particulièrement vulnérable sous ce regard que je ne pouvais éviter. Tout comme son regard a lui. Un regard dont j'ai bien du mal à me détacher. Que je fuis de temps à autre, et que je cherche quand tout va mal. Il n'y a que ses yeux à lui qui peuvent m'effrayer autant, pour me rassurer juste après. Et rien qu'un de ses sourires peut m'en donner un à moi aussi. Mais ce sentiment, je crois en avoir oublié le nom.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Qui est ce fameux meurtrier ? Je vous laisse le découvrir et à la prochaine ;)**


	14. Juste une illusion

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, assez court je l'admet mais c'est pour faire avancer un peu la relation entre Mako et Arlong ;)**

**Manon : C'est parce qu'en ce moment je regarde trop de films d'horreur TToTT**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Juste une illusion**

_« Et si tout n'avait été q'un enchevêtrement de souvenirs contrefaits ? _

_-Non, je refuse d'y croire. _

_-C'est pourtant bien vrai. Il n'existait pas pour toi. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce ?_

_-Une réalité comme une autre, à toi de voir laquelle te semble juste. »_

Les grands hublots encastrés dans le mur laissaient passer les premiers rayons solaires. Les petites coupelles dorées sur les tables de chevet de par et d'autre du gigantesque lit contenaient encore deux minuscules bougies éteintes dont la cire sèche et durcie semblait encore s'écouler sur les rebords, comme paralysée dans le temps. Un long rostre édenté chatouillait doucement ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux avec un peu de mal et des courbatures plein les jambes. Bien qu'il soit allé se coucher peu après moi la veille, il s'est endormi en moins de cinq minutes. L'avant-bras musclé autour de mon ventre nu m'immobilisait sur le matelas. Je poussai un grognement désagréable.

-Possessif tu comptes me lâcher quand au juste ?!

-Hmm…

-C'est pas une réponse.

-Quand je voudrais… murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge. J'entrelaçai mes doigts avec ceux posés contre mon corps.

-Hey, on va pas rester au lit toute le journée !

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à bouger d'un poil, je lui soufflai dans l'oreille. L'homme-poisson eut un léger sursaut et j'en profitai pour me dégager de son étreinte, ce qui le fit grogner.

-Reviens là gamine, j'ai pas fini de dormir…

-La peluche vivante se tire, lançai-je pour le narguer.

Il étira ses muscles tout en redressant son dos contre les gros coussins blancs pour ne pas gêner l'aileron dorsal qui agrémentait encore plus son charme sauvage.

-Tu te collais quand même à moi toute la nuit, rétorqua Arlong avec un sourire narquois.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

-Oh que si.

-Bon… peut-être, cédai-je en gratouillant ma joue.

Le requin bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je me doutais bien que si j'avais passé une aussi bonne nuit, c'était pour une certaine raison. Je partis loger mon visage au creux de son cou avec un petit sourire enfantin.

-T'es génial comme coussin, on te l'a jamais dit ?

-Les gens tiennent encore à la vie tu sais…

-Alors moi pas, murmurai-je d'une voix douce.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Mais j'ai toujours su que t'étais pas normale.

-Je suis quoi alors ?

-Une psychopathe perverse.

Je fis mime d'être outrée par ses propos.

-Ah non ! C'est toi le pervers ! Moi je ne fais qu'admirer, c'est différent voyons …

-Et au final ce n'est pas un peu la même chose ? Tu profites de la vue.

-Pas du tout. Sauf si je fais ça.

L'homme requin fronça les sourcils devant mon sourire mutin et je mordillai gentiment son oreille. Il faillit sursauter et j'approchai un peu plus mes lèvres de sa peau nue.

-Quand je te dis que ce n'est pas la même chose… lui susurrai-je.

Je pouvais sentir ses frémissements sous mes doigts retraçant chaque ligne marquée de son imposante musculature. Une grande main palmée se posa sur ma taille, et je le laissai m'amener au-dessus de son corps. Je replaçai une mèche de mes longs cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille avec un faible sourire en coin.

-On devrait y aller tu crois ?

-Nan, pas tout de suite, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec une telle ardeur que j'en frissonnai de partout. Les papillons dans mon ventre allumaient un feu dans mon cœur, qui semblait trembler de plaisir. Quelques mots s'échappèrent.

-Je t'aime…

Son visage se crispa, le mien aussi. Je me levai lentement du lit, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Une inquiétude, mêlée à de la peur envahissait peu à peu mon esprit déjà bien occupé.

_« C'était sorti tout seul, n'y fais pas attention ! » _

J'aimerais pouvoir le crier haut et fort, vraiment. Et avec un grand sourire. Mais je ne veux pas mentir encore une fois. Je ne veux pas me persuader qu'il n'y a rien juste pour me voiler la face. Je ne veux pas croire que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. Encore un pas en arrière. Je pris ma respiration, et le son de sa voix chevrotante parvint à mes oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Je déglutis difficilement et cacha mes mains prises de tremblements derrière mon dos nu.

-Ne fais pas semblant, tu as très bien entendu. J'ai dit que je t'aimais Arlong la scie. Tu pourras me rejeter, me haïr à cause de ma nature mais sache au moins que je ne suis pas différente. Humaine comme femme-poisson, la aussi il n'y a pas de différence.

Il me fixait, bouche bée. Peut-être sous le choc ou indécis, je ne saurais le dire.

-Tu hais ce que je suis mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer non ? Parce qu'un jour, à peine m'étais-je levée de mon lit que tu occupais déjà toutes mes pensées, je ne voyais plus que toi. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui encore j'aurais dû taire ce que je ressentais ? Est-ce que je devrais continuer à faire comme si ce n'était que physique à mes yeux ?!

_« Pour rester avec toi, je devrais me taire ? »_

La porte claqua violemment derrière moi. Il était parti. Une douleur affligeante s'empara de ma poitrine, je m'affaissai contre le mur. Le silence. Il ne m'aurait fallu que d'un silence et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je ne l'aurais pas perdu. Un flot de larmes tomba sur mes genoux. Mais pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi je verse des larmes en pensant à lui ? En pensant à son sourire. Comme un rêve transformé soudainement en cauchemar, la vérité n'était peut-être pas la solution. Mais je pouvais le voir dans ses deux yeux de menthe glaciale, je pouvais voir la peur commune des hommes. Celle d'être emprisonné par des sentiments que l'on sait parfois mortels.

Je lâchai un long soupir. Peut-être l'ai-je surestimé, ou peut-être que ce n'était réellement que physique pour lui. Si c'est le cas alors je serais définitivement une idiote d'y avoir cru. Je sécha les gouttes perlant à mes yeux rougis et me releva lentement. Autrefois, je croyais que l'expression « avoir le cœur brisé en deux » n'était qu'une métaphore mais je me rends compte que c'est bien plus que ça car c'est vraiment comme si on m'avait fendu le cœur en deux parts inégales. Je me sens vide, presque morte. Il n'y a que cette douleur interminable dans ma poitrine qui me force à vivre.

Un petit sac de toile noir attendait au pied du lit. Seules quelques robes de diverses couleurs le remplissaient. Je saisis l'une d'elles et l'enfila sur mon corps presque nu si ce n'est mes sous-vêtements. C'était une courte robe noire moulante à fines bretelles, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Au niveau de la taille, un long voile d'une sombre transparence la poursuivait dans mon dos jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je passa à mes pieds des hauts talons et sortis de la chambre. Une légère secousse me fit vaciller en arrière, tandis que des grands cris autoritaires parvenaient à mes tympans. Je mordis un peu ma lèvre inférieure et poursuivis ma route, le cœur hésitant. Serais-je satisfaite au bout du chemin ? Je l'ignore mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un bonheur éphémère.

Le bruit des talons claquant sur le bois résonnait dans les couloirs, je remontai l'escalier. Les rayons lumineux passant entre mes doigts écartés éblouissaient mes yeux azur. La ligne d'horizon se dessinait au fond du paysage, entre les eaux calmes et le bleu du ciel. Comme si les problèmes rencontrés la veille n'étaient que du passé, chacun était à son poste. Les mouettes alignées sur les nombreuses voiles du navire s'envolèrent toutes de concert, se croisant entre elles et virevoltant autour du gigantesque mât au centre. Le voile de ma robe ondulait au gré du vent. Je plissai mes paupières en voyant l'île tropicale s'éloigner peu à peu de nous, et cette grande plage de sable fin. Mon attention se détourna rapidement de la mer pour se porter sur la trappe incrustée dans le plancher. Je tira sur le gros battant de métal et me faufila discrètement à l'intérieur.

Un petit couloir étroit et mal éclairé s'annonçait devant moi. Ma curiosité enfin éveillée, je parcourus lentement ce chemin sans cesser de jeter quelques brefs coups d'œil méfiants par-dessus mon épaule. Une grande porte grise qui me semblait assez épaisse et sûrement insonorisée se dressait face à moi. Je l'ouvris sans inquiétude et pénétra dans cette simple pièce de taille moyenne. Des cibles de différentes tailles prenaient tout le mur du fond, et du côté opposé, des grandes tables recouvertes d'armes et de balles. Je m'en approcha silencieusement et toucha délicatement la crosse d'un grand pistolet à silex qui avait attiré mon attention. Le joli bois de l'arme présentait quelques gravures noires qui se poursuivaient jusqu'au bout du canon. Une fois le pistolet entre les mains je me plaçai face à une des cibles, la plus grande pour commencer. Premier essai. Un trou sombre se creusa dans le mur, juste au-dessus de mon objectif.

-Tu t'y prends mal.

Je tressaillis, me retourna.

-Et j'imagine que toi tu es un expert ? demandai-je à l'homme poisson avec un sourire moqueur.

Sa main rouge pâle saisit la belle arme à feu, qu'il pointa droit vers la plus petite cible et dans laquelle il logea trois balles en plein centre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à l'entente des détonations. J'émis un sifflement appréciateur et Sean me répondit par un grand sourire gêné.

-J'ai toujours préféré les armes à feu aux poings.

-Ah, moi je suis bien plus douée avec des couteaux de cuisine.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques trucs Mako-chan ? Qui sait, ça pourrait t'être utile un jour.

-Je me disais plutôt que ce serait une bonne chose si je n'avais jamais à m'en servir…

Il me lança un faible sourire.

-Pourquoi t'es devenue pirate ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Je l'ai fait inconsciemment et puis, il était déjà trop tard pour changer de voie.

-Hm… Je te demande ça parce que je vois bien que ce n'est pas ta place.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il tournait lentement autour de moi, tel un fauve patient de voir sa proie vaciller.

-Tu te trompes Mako-chan, il n'est jamais trop tard pour reprendre une vie normale. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Une frêle poupée de porcelaine… c'est regrettable.

Ce ton dur et froid m'effrayait légèrement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Sean marqua une courte pause et esquissa un mince sourire loin d'être rassurant.

-Si tu es incapable de tuer pour ta survie, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu penses que c'est ta belle relation avec le capitaine qui te sauvera ? Une anarchie, voilà ce que c'est ! Voilà comment ça se passe !

-Hé ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

-Si, tu comprends ! C'est pour ça que tu cries Mako ! Tu sais de quoi je parle, tu sais que j'ai raison ! Ils te veulent tous du mal ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Tue-les !

Une colère sourde monta en moi. Je tirai aveuglément sur toutes les cibles. Le son des balles apaisait ma rage mais l'adrénaline ne faisait qu'affluer dans mes veines. Je tirai encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrache le pistolet des mains et pointe du doigt les formes accrochées contre le mur. Le petit point rouge en leur centre était troué.

-Tu vois Mako, ça c'est ce que tu es capable de faire.

Après une petite tape sur mon épaule, il sortit de la pièce. Moi, j'étais plantée là, peinant à croire ce qui venait de se passer. C'était allé si vite… Je n'ai fait que suivre ses paroles, laisser ma colère me guider et me remémorer tous ces visages. Les faces de ceux dont j'ai ôté la vie et de ceux qui méritaient que je le fasse. Me souvenir aussi du nombre de fois où j'aurais pu appuyer sur la gâchette. Et l'anarchie, c'est la loi du plus fort. Mais est-ce que Sean avait raison ? Mon regard se porta vers l'arme à feu dans ma paume. Si, il avait raison. Et il est temps que je cesse de compter sur les autres. Je m'approcha d'une petite caisse en bois à ma droite et pris une des sangles en cuir dessus. Je releva légèrement le tissu noir de ma courte robe et attacha la sangle marron autour de ma cuisse avant de glisser le beau pistolet dans l'étui. Le vêtement étant trop près de mon corps, je ne pouvais pas cacher ma nouvelle trouvaille dessous alors je la laissa parfaitement visible. Mes pas me reconduirent alors vers cette petite trappe et je me hissa sur le pont. Le Superb Shark avançait tranquillement sur cette mer calme et rien à l'horizon. Un grand homme poulpe se tenait debout près de la rambarde du navire. Je vins près de lui avec un faible sourire et m'accouda à la bordure de bois.

-Comment tu te sens Octy ?

-Ce n'est pas très agréable de vouloir tuer ses propres amis mais sinon, on est tous en plutôt bonne forme.

-Okay… Est-ce que les autres sont au courant de ce qui se passe ?

-Arlong leur a dit tout à l'heure mais ils ont encore du mal à assimiler ce que ça signifie. On n'a jamais eu affaire à un cas comme ça, surtout si c'est l'un d'entre nous. L'équipage ne risque rien de toute façon mais toi Mako, t'es pas en sécurité pour le moment.

-Si… Plus que tu ne le crois, rétorquai-je.

Lui aussi il n'imagine pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans l'indifférence. Je descendis une petite paire d'escaliers et me retrouva dans une grande salle emplie de table, avec un bar au fond. Dans la petite foule au centre, je retrouvai le visage familier de Sean et ses étranges cheveux noirs toujours en épis. L'homme-poisson s'élança vers moi, tout joyeux et une liasse de billets dans la main.

-Mako ! Regarde-moi ça ! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt l'argent dans sa paume.

-Des berrys ?

-Oui ! Tout plein de berrys !

Je lâchai un long soupir et m'assis tranquillement à une table vide. Le brun m'imita avec sourire plein de fierté.

-Aaaah… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir acheter cet après-midi ?

-Cet après-midi ? On vient juste de reprendre la mer.

-Mais il y a une autre île pas loin. Avec des tonnes de magasins ! ajouta-t-il, tout excité.

-Oh, je ne savais pas.

Il sortit du col en V de son large t-shirt aux manches retroussées un bout de parchemin. Les frontières dessinées au crayon sur la petite carte semblaient représenter notre point de départ, et la route que nous suivrons jusqu'à East Blue.

-Effectivement, il y a une île habitée à moins de deux heures, constatai-je en esquissant un faible sourire.

Sean commença à se dandiner sur sa chaise d'un air embarrassé.

-Dis, t'es pas en colère pour tout à l'heure ? Enfin… c'est que je n'aurais pas dû être si direct.

-Au moins toi tu sais être honnête avec les gens, et t'avais raison.

-J'ai abusé quand même. On n'a pas tous eu la chance de choisir la voie qui nous faisait envie. C'est sûrement ton cas, et c'est le mien aussi.

-Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'on encore là, ajoutai-je avec un mince sourire.

_« Mais pour combien de temps ? »_

Des dizaines de bruits de pas enchaînés nous interpellèrent. On se retourna tous les deux vers la petite troupe débarquant dans la salle à manger. Mes traits se durcirent en même temps que les siens lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Son visage était plus qu'inexpressif et il me semblait froid, distant. Comme si les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient étaient des océans. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur ma chaise et déglutis en constatant que même depuis le fond de la salle, son regard glacial était toujours braqué sur moi.

-Je voudrais être une souris… non, un vers de terre.

-Tu délires Mako ? s'inquiéta Sean.

-Il me regarde toujours ?

Le brun comprit assez vite de quoi je parlais, et esquissa alors un grand sourire.

-Ooh… Sans vouloir t'effrayer chérie, quand le capitaine fait ce genre de regard, c'est qu'il a généralement des envies de meurtres. Et il te fixe en plus ! T'es mal barrée si tu veux mon avis.

-Ouais ça je m'en doutais.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille d'un air malicieux.

-Un mauvais réveil peut-être ? chuchota-t-il.

-N'essaie pas de deviner.

-Bon ! Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais aller le voir.

Je soupirai longuement.

-Pas après ce que je lui ai dit.

-Ah lala, les histoires de couple ! ricana-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait plutôt ironique.

-Si seulement y en avait un… murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Les yeux de l'homme-poisson s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

-Tu m'excuseras Mako-chan mais là je me sens pas très bien… je me tire.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas seulement toi qu'il regarde comme ça, moi aussi.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge et Sean posa une main sur mon épaule avec une expression aussi sérieuse que possible.

-C'est peut-être mieux que je change de table si tu vois où je veux en venir.

Les commissures de mes lèvres se rehaussèrent un sourire narquois.

-Nan, reste avec moi.

-Mais moi je tiens encore à la vie ! T'as bien remarqué que le capitaine était plutôt possessif hein ? Bah si il te considère comme sienne alors moi je suis foutu en restant là ! cria le brun sans se rendre compte que la pièce ne manquait pas d'auditeurs intéressés par les petites histoires du Superb Shark.

Au moins une bonne moitié la salle releva le nez de son assiette pour nous regarder de travers. Sûr que là, on n'était pas foutus. Je lançai un regard noir à l'homme-poisson qui haussa les épaules avant de se taper le front contre la table. Geste qui n'arrangeait pas notre situation et me stressait d'autant plus. Je posa doucement ma main sur la joue corail et fit mime de chuchoter sensuellement quelques mots à l'oreille de Sean. Un long crissement désagréable se fit entendre dans la salle. L'homme-poisson continua de jouer le jeu en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Mon corps sursauta légèrement sous ce contact étranger mais je fis un effort pour ne pas le repousser. Mon cœur rata un ou deux battements lorsque je sentis ses deux lèvres dans ma nuque. Je serrai les poings, cherchant en vain à supporter ce dégoût montant en moi. D'un bond, je me levai de ma chaise.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

Les regards braqués sur moi n'étaient rien comparés à ces yeux couleur menthe glaciale qui me menaçaient tout naturellement. Je sortis de la salle, un peu mal à l'aise, et m'affaissa contre le mur du large couloir. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai cru que j'allais vomir… et seulement parce que Sean embrassait mon cou.

_« C'est lui qui me touche et pourtant je pense à toi. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Pourquoi mon corps n'accepte que toi ? » _

J'enfouie mon visage dans mes genoux repliés et resta ainsi quelques instants. Lorsque je relevai mes yeux bleus vers la grande porte de la salle à manger, c'était tout autre chose que je voyais. Il se tenait face à moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire prétentieux et un air hautain sur ses traits déformés par la colère.

-Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? cracha-t-il.

Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme requin saisit mon poignet et je me levai à contrecœur.

-Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, c'est terminé.

-Y a vraiment que toi qui le pense.

Une main glissa le long de ma jambe nue, tandis que ses lèvres étaient sur le point de toucher les miennes. Il est clairement en colère, alors pourquoi ? Je me mordis la langue et le repoussa.

-Je veux pas de ça… murmurai-je en soutenant son regard enflammé.

Un sourire sadique se forma lentement sur son visage. Je déglutis, plissa mes paupières et instinctivement, ma main se posa sur le manche de l'arme à ma cuisse. Il fit un pas en avant, et mon dos se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité en moi me dérangeait. Pourquoi je serais plus faible que lui ? Je ferma mes paupières un court instant, et lorsque mon pied dériva tout doucement vers la droite, il plaça son avant-bras contre le mur, m'ôtant ainsi toute occasion de fuite.

-De quel droit tu l'as laissé te toucher ?

-Tu vas me le reprocher ? Je fais ce que je veux, que ça te plaise ou non !

Sa bouche se tordit légèrement.

-Ah ouais ? Ben moi aussi je vais faire ce qui me plaît alors !

Me prenant par surprise, il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa prise sur mes poignets m'arracha un petit cri de douleur, que ses baisers étouffaient sans mal. Un souffle chaud contre mon oreille me donna quelques frissons dans le ventre.

-Tu m'appartiens. A moi et personne d'autre, susurra-t-il d'une voix qui me fit fondre sur place.

L'homme requin lâcha mes poignets et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Je le regardai partir, encore sous le choc. Chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'il avait touchée me faisait souffrir. Comme des centaines de petites brûlures qui me recouvraient. Ses mots se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête sans jamais s'arrêter. Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprenais absolument pas le sens derrière ses paroles. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il m'avait déjà dit ce genre de chose auparavant mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi direct. Je grimaçai. C'est étrange, je sens toujours ses mains sur moi. Ça me colle à la peau, ça ne veut pas s'en aller. Je fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans la chambre luxueuse du requin scie, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'avança d'abord de quelques pas prudents sur le carrelage froid puis marcha en harmonie avec l'image se reflétant dans le miroir contre le mur vers une gigantesque baignoire blanche trônant au fond de la petite pièce. Je fis entrer un doigt dans l'eau chaude qui la remplissait et ôta mes habits avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. La baignoire était définitivement trop grande pour ma taille mais ce n'était pas dérangeant, ça me faisait plus d'espace à vrai dire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Je plongea tout mon corps sous l'eau et entra en apnée.

-Trop tard, je t'ai vue.

Mon visage émergea de l'eau presque brûlante.

-C'était mon bain, tu le savais ?

-Je crois que je m'en doutais.

-Alors je devrais prendre ça comme une avance de ta part ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin de séducteur.

Il fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ça ne m'étonne pas. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine généreuse, cherchant tant bien que mal à dissimuler mon corps nu sous l'eau. Il vint près de la gigantesque baignoire et j'eus un frisson de peur.

-S'il te plaît Arlong, j'ai besoin de rester seule.

-Et si tu me disais la vérité plutôt ?

-Vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquai-je sans lâcher son regard insistant.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et passa sa main sous l'eau. La douce peau lavande caressa lentement ma nuque, précisément à cet endroit-là.

-Tu te sentais incapable de laisser un autre te toucher.

-Oui, parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Et alors ? C'est si compliqué pour toi d'accepter qu'un être humain puisse avoir des sentiments pour un homme-poisson ?

Je plongea une partie de mon visage, de mon menton jusqu'à mon nez, sous l'eau et regarda en fronçant les sourcils les petites bulles remonter à la surface, assez contrariée. L'homme requin plissa les paupières d'un air absent.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai claqué la porte ?

-Oui… marmonnai-je d'une petite voix timide.

-J'avais pensé à ce que Tiger voulait que je fasse.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ce nom qui évoquait toujours en moi des souvenirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? m'empressai-je de demander.

-Que je prenne soin de toi.

-Et tu lui as dis quoi ?

-Que tu ne comprendrais pas mes intentions à cause de ta nature. Que de toute façon tu finirais par me détester, mais que je le ferais. Aniki t'appréciait énormément même si tu n'étais qu'une humaine.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus contre la paroi blanche et il poursuivit.

-Et maintenant, tu penses qu'il se passera quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, tout dépends de toi, Arlong. Moi je suis sûre de ce que je ressens, et toi ?

Il retira sa main ruisselante de ma nuque, le regard soudainement vide d'émotion.

_« Les humains n'ont pas la même vision des choses. Leurs sentiments ne sont pas sincères. Il leur suffit de n'importe quoi pour changer d'avis, comment leur faire confiance ? C'est qu'une bande de matérialistes ! Jamais une humaine ne pourra passer ses bras autour du cou d'un homme-poisson. Nous sommes deux espèces que tout oppose. » _

L'homme requin se leva brusquement du rebord de la baignoire et recula.

-Arlong ?

-Tu parles ouais ! Pour vous les sentiments ça se mesure au nombre de berrys en poche !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Tu voulais savoir si ce n'était que physique à mes yeux, mais c'est pour toi que ça l'est ! cria l'homme-poisson, fou de rage.

Je ramassai en vitesse la grande serviette blanche sur le carrelage et l'enroula autour de mon corps dégoulinant d'eau avant de quitter le bain désormais tiède. La haine profonde dans son regard m'effrayait, autant que ses muscles contractés et ses poings serrés de colère.

-Réfléchis un peu gamine ! T'as déjà vu un seul être humain qui ne méprise pas mon peuple ? Me fais pas croire que t'es différente, parce que c'est pas le cas !

-Je t'aime Arlong.

-Tais-toi !

-Je t'aime, répétai-je encore.

La grande main palmée saisit violemment ma gorge, puis la relâcha aussitôt.

-Vas-t-en… J'avoue que c'était drôle au début, mais tu me lasses.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de moi.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

-Que tu me lassais. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'aimer une fragile humaine.

L'homme requin esquissa un sourire empreint de supériorité et s'en alla. Mon cœur tremblait, j'éclatai en sanglots et laissa mes genoux de coton fléchirent. Les larmes qui glissaient le long de mon visage ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il s'est fichu de moi ! Je pris mon visage trempé entre mes mains prises de tremblements. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

_« Réfléchis idiote. Tu n'étais qu'une petite poupée à ses yeux, juste là pour décorer et l'amuser. On n'a pas de sentiment pour un jouet et il n'en avait aucun pour toi. »_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ben quoi ? J'ai jamais dit que vous ne me détesteriez pas à la fin du chapitre ^^**

**Une review s'il vous plaît ? **


	15. Pourquoi tu mens ?

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Bizarre, c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai dépassé la barre des 10 chapitres. Je croyais que j'en serais pas capable et me voilà déjà au quinzième, c'est définitivement très étrange ^^**

**Merci pour ta review Lola (ou Sharon...), ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis mes fics :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Pourquoi tu mens ?**

L'être humain. Toujours matérialiste, avide, cruel et sans cœur paraît-il. Des personnes odieuses évidemment et sans exception. C'était une vérité générale pour lui. Enfin… générale à une exception près. Elle, cette humaine bien plus jeune que lui. Le genre de fille que tout le monde trouve sympathique au premier abord et qui aime rendre service. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'un faux semblant car après tout, les humains sont naturellement doués lorsqu'il est question de jouer la comédie. Sauf qu'elle, elle était sincère dans tout ce qu'elle disait au point qu'elle n'arrivait presque pas à mentir. Il trouvait amusant de l'embêter chaque jour, voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour prouver sa bonne volonté.

Et malheureusement, elle était tout le contraire de ce que son espèce lui avait montré par le passé. Elle différait d'eux en tout point et il commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle était vraiment de cette satanée race. La dernière chose qui l'avait fait changer d'avis sur cette humaine, c'était cette horrible manie qu'elle avait de toujours s'inquiéter pour lui et chercher sans cesse à savoir ce qui pourrait l'énerver ou lui faire plaisir. Mais quelle humaine s'inquiéterait des besoins d'un homme-poisson sérieusement ? Limite s'il aurait préféré voir du dégoût dans son regard plutôt que cette affection qu'elle lui portait aveuglément. Et pourtant il n'avait hésité une seule seconde à saisir cette chance donnée de la faire sienne. Mais elle semblait si fragile entre ses bras qu'il pensait parfois que ce n'était pas sa place, qu'il lui fallait un de ses congénères. Là aussi, elle lui a prouvé le contraire.

Les mots de cette femme avaient toujours un impact fort sur sa façon de penser. Tout ce qu'elle disait ne coïncidait pas avec ce qu'il croyait savoir des humains. Son frère de cœur avait encouragé ce changement et l'avait incité à faire le premier pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour lui d'accepter qu'une femme humaine arrive sans problème à le satisfaire pour pas grand-chose mais ce n'était quasiment rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. C'était quoi au juste cette chaleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle cherchait à le séduire ? Sans mentir, il s'était persuadé que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'il devait simplement faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et qu'ainsi tout irait pour le mieux.

Mais l'humaine ne savait pas être si insensible, elle. Et voilà le résultat. Il se retrouve coincé entre la haine viscérale qu'il porte à son peuple et de stupides sentiments qu'il n'arrivait juste pas à contrôler. Situation presque risible s'il ne s'en voulait pas autant de l'avoir blessée ainsi. Même si c'était uniquement pour son bien, c'était trop cruel de lui parler comme ça et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. Alors il restait là, assis sur ce gigantesque lit aux draps ocre, à regarder cette porte close. Mais diable pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui balance cette horreur en pleine figure ?! L'homme requin lâcha un long soupir désespéré avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

_« Elle va te haïr comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Excuse-toi auprès d'elle, dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens._

_-Non, je peux pas…_

_-Trouillard. Imbécile. Femmelette._

_-La ferme bordel ! »_

Il se donna une petite gifle mentale et haussa les épaules sans jamais lâcher du regard la porte toujours fermée. La poignée s'abaissa lentement, il sursauta. La jolie brune vêtue uniquement d'une courte robe noire moulant ses formes avantageuses, avec un voile noir tombant à ses chevilles, ne lui prêta pas même un regard. Il crut qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, mais elle partait seulement récupérer son sac en toile, qu'elle jeta sur son épaule. Il eut un pincement au cœur en constatant ce masque de froideur qui recouvrait ce visage d'habitude si souriant, si naïf. L'homme requin se leva du lit et approcha la jeune femme qui fit mime de ne pas remarquer sa présence. Il enroula lentement ses bras autour de la fine taille, la sentir frémir contre son torse et bien qu'elle soit dos à lui, il l'imaginait déjà se mordre la lèvre, retenir ses larmes. Le requin ne savait absolument pas quoi il lui dire et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Je méprise les gens comme toi, Arlong la scie.

Et elle claqua la porte sous ses yeux. Il lâcha un grognement énervé et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur qui se fissura lentement autour des traces de l'impact. L'homme requin commença à tourner en rond et faire les cent pas dans toute la pièce, tel un fauve enragé derrière les barreaux qui se resserraient autour de lui.

_« Mais pourquoi tu t'es pas excusé ?! Tout ça pour une putain de fierté ? Imbécile ! Elle vaut plus que ta fierté, dix fois plus ! »_

Il frappa le pauvre mur une seconde fois, histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Le coin droit de sa bouche s'abaissa lentement en une grimace colérique. Son regard se porta alors sur la minuscule tache foncée qui se démarquait des draps ocre. Avait-elle… versée une larme ? Un petit bracelet au sol attira son attention. Il était entièrement fait d'argent et resplendissait à la lumière du jour. Elle y attachait une grande importance, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Le requin se dit que l'accessoire était sûrement tombé de son sac par inadvertance, et qu'il le lui rendrait une autre fois.

Il ouvrit la porte… la défonça plutôt, et marcha quelques instants à travers les larges couloirs de son navire. Où allait-il ? Hé bien, en toute logique et conscience de la situation, ce serait vers elle. Mais plusieurs raisons l'y poussait et l'en empêchait. Comme par exemple le fait qu'un membre de son équipage veuille du mal à la petite humaine et l'ait provoqué. Autant il comprenait que cette fille agace le monde mais qu'on le menace de la lui voler, à lui, le capitaine, ça c'était une toute autre histoire. Il n'était clairement pas du genre à se disputer une femelle mais là, il était question de la sienne et non, impossible de la partager. L'homme requin roula des épaules avec un bruyant soupir, sans lâcher du coin de l'œil la bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir. Puisqu'il était si bien parti, autant finir bourré se dit-il. Il retira la petite capsule servant de couvercle et s'en servit un verre. Le barman l'interpella, en frottant les larges écailles grisâtres qui recouvraient ses bras fins.

-Tout va bien capitaine ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas boire en pleine journée…

-Est-ce qu'à un seul moment j'ai demandé de ton avis ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non…

L'homme-poisson baissa les yeux et continua d'astiquer le verre entre ses mains sous le regard insistant de son capitaine qui apparemment, était décidé à oublier ses responsabilités et préférait se soûler à la place. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il ne prenait quasiment jamais de temps pour lui mais là c'était définitivement sur un coup de tête, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Même s'il paraît très impulsif la première fois, c'est quelqu'un qui réfléchit énormément aux conséquences. Ou du moins, lorsqu'il est question de son équipage et ses ambitions. Le reste il s'en contrefout.

Petit à petit le comptoir se recouvrait de verres, souvent encore à moitié plein, et chaque dernière goutte de son saké n'en devenait qu'une douleur rajoutée à l'acide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il but d'une seule traite le nouveau verre qu'on lui proposait et grimaça, avec un petit ricanement discret.

-Hé… Je suis le capitaine hein ?

-Il me semble que oui, répondit poliment le barman, bien qu'il appréhendait la réaction de l'homme requin.

Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Arlong donna un grand coup sur le meuble, qui en vacilla tandis que les bouteilles se renversèrent.

-Et si je suis le capitaine, pourquoi j'ai pas tout ce que je veux hein ?!

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle devrait déjà être à moi ! C'est MON humaine !

L'homme-poisson posa sa main refermée contre ses lèvres, étouffant ainsi un petit éclat de rire. Il reposa le verre et le chiffon blanc entre ses mains pour s'accouder au comptoir.

-On respecte les règles capitaine, "pas touche aux femelles des autres". Aucun d'entre nous n'oserait poser la main sur elle.

-Pas si sûr…

-Oh, vous faites allusion à Sean ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin reflétant quelques envies meurtrières.

-Mais Sean est en quelque sorte une exception, vous le savez. Il a grandi près des humains alors j'imagine que votre amie doit lui plaire en quelque sorte.

Le capitaine arqua un sourcil mécontent.

-Dans le sens amical bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter le barman.

-Ben voyons…

L'homme-poisson expira lentement, rassuré d'avoir échappé à un excès de colère imminent. Il déboutonna légèrement le col de sa chemise blanche et en retroussa les manches jusqu'à ses coudes d'écailles grises. Sean n'avait jamais été très apprécié en dehors de l'équipage à cause de sa ressemblance avec les humains. C'est extrêmement rare mais malheureusement, il arrive qu'un homme-poisson naisse sans beaucoup de caractéristiques propres à son espèce. Pas de rostre ni d'ailerons, ou tentacules et queues de poissons, juste des dents aiguisées, une couleur de peau contraire à celle des humains et des branchies.

C'était aussi le cas du barman. De la tête aux pieds, il n'était recouvert que d'écailles grisâtres avec parfois des nuances plus ou moins prononcées, et possédait des mains palmées. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval plus ou moins haute qui lui pendait dans le dos et une petite mèche sur son front. Les branchies proches de son cou n'étaient quasiment pas visibles mais on les devinait tout de même par ces fines ouvertures sombres sur sa peau écailleuse. Ce genre de chose valait toujours quelques moqueries durant l'enfance puis à l'adolescence, quand les différences devenaient plus flagrantes, c'en devenait une douleur constante. Mais c'était aussi ce rejet intérieur qui avait permis aux deux hommes-poissons de se rencontrer, Sean et Tao. Ils s'étaient tout de suite trouvés des points communs et étaient devenus bons amis, jusqu'à choisir la même voie et rejoindre ensemble l'équipage d'Arlong. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il de cette belle amitié ?

* * *

Un ricanement sournois s'échappa des fines lèvres. Il se laissa tomber, tout sourire, sur son lit collé au mur. La petite pièce ne contenait que deux lits, installés parallèlement et leurs draps tous deux défaits. Des vêtements froissés recouvraient le plancher, ainsi que quelques morceaux de papiers par-ci par-là. Le barman soupira d'un air exaspéré en constatant l'état de la chambre.

-On s'était arrangés pour que tu nettoies notre cabine aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ? lança-t-il d'un ton calme et sévère.

-Ah. Mais j'étais occupé tu sais… Et puis franchement Tao, c'est pas si sale que ça !

-Impossible de te faire travailler hein…

L'homme-poisson soupira encore, bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Une main rouge pâle saisit son poignet et l'entraîna sur le matelas. Il s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Viens ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! s'écria-t-il en trépignant d'impatience.

-Quoi donc ?

Sean esquissa un grand sourire.

-Mon plan fonctionne à merveille !

-Oh, tu veux dire que…

-Yes ! La petite poupée et le capitaine ne se reparleront pas de sitôt et pendant ce temps, je l'aurais pour moi seul !

Le barman se rembrunit.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Sean. J'ai laissé passer pour ces femmes… ces prostituées à qui tu as fait du mal mais le jour où ils apprendront pour tes actes, je ne serais pas de ton côté.

-Ouais je sais ! Mais c'est tellement drôle !

-Le meurtre n'a rien d'une blague, reprit sérieusement Tao. Laisse cette humaine tranquille sinon tôt ou tard, tu te feras démasqué.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je gère !

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

-Tu sais s'ils ont gardé les corps ?

-Nan, ils les ont balancés à l'eau ce matin. N'empêche qu'elles étaient très divertissantes ces humaines… Mais c'est pour ça que je les aime tant ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

-Hé bien celle du capitaine tu n'y toucheras pas. Parce que si tu oses Sean, il va te tuer mais avant, je sais qu'il te fera souffrir.

L'homme-poisson passa un bras couleur corail autour des larges épaules de son compagnon.

-Je t'apprécie vraiment Tao. Pendant toutes ces années tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais laissé tomber mais, celle-là, je ne peux vraiment pas passer à côté tu comprends…

-Mais pourquoi tu insistes ? C'est une humaine comme les autres, la tuer ou la mutiler ne t'apportera rien de plus.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Tiger ne l'avait pas choisie pour rien ! Et le capitaine non plus !

Tao conserva tout son calme et s'écarta légèrement du brun, le repoussant de sa main écailleuse.

-Explique-moi.

-Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais cette fille a forcément quelque chose de spécial ! Parce que déjà, Tiger ne gagnait absolument rien en la prenant parmi nous et deuxièmement, Arlong hait les humains…

Tout se mit en marche.

-…et pourtant il a juré sur son honneur qu'il la protègerait. Tu ne me diras pas que c'était normal hein ?

-Tiger a eu pitié d'elle et Arlong a seulement promis parce que c'était justement Tiger qui le lui demandait. Voilà une explication logique à tout ça mais l'humaine est loin d'être spéciale alors oublie-la.

Sean grimaça et sa bouche se tordit légèrement de colère.

-Mon humaine elle a un nom ! C'est Mako ! cria-t-il avant de claquer brusquement la porte.

Le bruit résonna dans le couloir. Il soupira longuement. Personne n'était apte à le comprendre apparemment. Il a ses raisons pourtant et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ses intentions envers elle étaient mauvaises. Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer les belles choses, se disait-il.

* * *

Un léger frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. J'étais accoudée à la rambarde du navire depuis déjà une heure, à regarder l'océan. Et en faisant ça, je me dis que ce serait bien parfois si on pouvait tout abandonner, partir loin, changer pour toujours. Et d'un autre côté, je trouve ça égoïste. Mais je me sens si mal… et je me sens le haïr, très lentement mais sûrement. Au moins, ainsi, je suis sûre que plus jamais je n'aurais à souffrir. Non, plus aucun homme ne pourra me faire souffrir.

J'entendis au loin une voix m'appeler. Je tressaillis un court instant, jusqu'à la reconnaître et me retourner.

-Salut Sean…

-Oï Mako ! Tu tires la tronche ou quoi ? C'est ma faute ? s'inquiéta l'homme-poisson en collant presque son visage au mien.

Je reculai avec un mince sourire.

-Hum… Non, enfin pas vraiment. Je pense partir, c'est tout.

-Hé ?! Mais pourquoi ça ? Tu peux tout me dire Mako-chan, je suis là pour toi !

Le grand sourire plein de vitalité du brun me rassura énormément. Il prit gentiment ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Il n'a pas besoin de moi de toute façon. Lui il est capitaine, et moi je ne suis… qu'un petit bout de quelque chose. J'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-Non ! Reste pour moi Mako ! On est amis, tu te souviens ?

-Le prends pas mal, mais on se connaît depuis à peine quatre jours.

Si l'homme-poisson se sentait vexé, alors il ne le montra absolument pas. Le joyeux sourire s'éteignit seulement un peu.

-Tu serais vraiment prête à partir, te retrouver sans rien ?

-J'ai déjà tout perdu c'est différent.

-Comme tu voudras… mais je veux au moins t'aider une dernière fois.

J'arquai un sourcil curieux.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Là où on va, il y a pas mal de commerces. Je t'aiderais à trouver un bon job !

-C'est gentil de ta part, murmurai-je avec un mince sourire.

Sean enroula son bras corail autour de mes épaules et je laissai reposer ma tête contre son torse.

-Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit. Même si on se connaît depuis peu de temps… je t'apprécie déjà.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

Il me serra affectueusement contre lui. Je le laissai faire… et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Envie de combler ce vide dans mon cœur peut-être. Tout à coup, je sentis comme une certaine peur en Sean. Alors qu'il commençait à s'écarter lentement de moi, son corps se retrouva projeté au centre du pont. Une coulée de sang se déversa sur le pont et il essuya sa bouche salie sans jamais lâcher du regard le géant entre nous.

-Toi tu ne la touches pas ! hurla-t-il.

L'homme requin tituba vers lui, saisit le col de son t-shirt et le souleva sans mal. Il semblait complètement soûl mais avait encore assez d'esprit pour faire ça. Lentement, une petite foule bruyante en guise d'arène se forma autour des deux hommes. Porté par les cris de son équipage, Arlong se mit à frapper Sean. Je regardais, avec dégoût, cet affreux spectacle. Smack et Kuroobi se détachèrent de la foule pour agripper chacun un membre de leur capitaine.

-Calme-toi Arlong ! cria Smack.

Il repoussa violemment les deux hommes-poissons et serra la gorge corail entre ses doigts reliés de palmes. Le crâne de Sean se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre le grand mât au centre. Le visage ensanglanté du brun me faisait tant de la peine, et je me sentais si coupable.

-Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?!

La voix de l'homme requin sembla provoquer une source d'excitation chez l'équipage, qui réclamait maintenant un combat. J'eus un frisson de peur en les voyant crier comme des bêtes. Seuls certains gardaient encore la tête froide et ne se laissait pas emporter par cet excès de rage. La prise d'Arlong se resserra sur la gorge de Sean, en même temps que ce sourire meurtrier qui s'agrandissait à mesure que son adversaire vidait ses poumons. C'était trop. Je me fraya un chemin entre les hommes-poissons et accourus près d'eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que, trop tard, un pistolet à silex était pointé vers sa tempe.

-Laisse-le. Il n'y est pour rien.

Sean tomba au sol et cracha une bouffée de sang, mêlée à une dizaine de toussotements douloureux. Je gardai l'arme en direction de l'homme requin, et retira le cran de sécurité.

-Je vais m'en aller Arlong. T'entends ? Je dégage, alors ne fais pas ça.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Je te tue. Ou alors tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Il esquissa un mince sourire qui dévoila ses dents aiguisées.

-Même les gamines grandissent en fin de compte…

-Ben tu vois ? J'ai changée. La fille qui ne pouvait compter que sur les autres n'existe plus, elle est morte, crachai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je rengainai mon pistolet à silex et tout comme lui, j'esquissai un mince sourire. Le mien était fourbe, le sien peut-être sincère.

-Mais toutefois, prononçais-je d'un ton ironique, je devrais sûrement t'en remercier. Alors merci Arlong de m'avoir brisé le cœur. Après tout, ce n'était que du positif pour nous deux. J'ai pas raison ?

Son visage se rembrunit soudainement lorsqu'il constata les larmes de rage perlant à mes yeux. Je me pinça la lèvre inférieure et tourna mon regard vers Sean. Un grand homme-poisson à la peau d'écailles grisâtres et aux longs cheveux blonds l'aidait à se tenir debout. La foule se dissipa lentement, et ne resta plus que nous quatre. Le regard noir d'Arlong sur Sean m'intriguait. C'est moi qu'il devrait regarder comme ça, pas lui. Je posai une main sur la large musculature de l'homme requin pour attirer son attention.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal, alors laisse-le.

-C'est pas à toi d'en décider, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

-S'il… s'il te plaît. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande.

Je ferma lentement mes paupières en voyant son bras se lever, et fût soulagée en sentant sa peau caresser ma nuque. J'ouvris les yeux, remarqua son expression douloureuse. Je pris ça comme une blague. Pourquoi une telle expression ? Il ne regrette pas ses paroles, alors pourquoi ? Je m'écartai de sa main, de ses douces caresses qui étaient pour moi des brûlures. Un faible sourire s'imprima sur mon visage tandis que Sean et l'autre homme-poisson quittaient le pont. Plus que nous deux.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? osai-je enfin demander.

-Pas tes affaires.

-Est-ce que, par hasard, ça te dérange qu'un autre homme me touche ? lançai-je d'une voix faussement innocente.

Ses dents grincèrent.

-Hm, je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait, mentit l'homme-poisson.

Ce fut à mon tour de grincer des dents.

-Exactement. Alors ne te mêle plus jamais de ma vie, car tu n'en fais plus partie désormais.

Je tourna les talons et rejoignit Sean et l'autre. Les deux hommes-poissons descendirent au niveau des dortoirs. Je pénétrai derrière eux dans une petite chambre de deux personnes si j'en jugeais au nombre de lits. Ils s'assirent sur celui de droite et moi en face. Sean eut un triste sourire sur ses lèvres déchirées.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Mako, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà mort ! ricana-t-il malgré cette douleur qu'il peinait à cacher.

-Je suis désolée… c'est encore ma faute.

Alors que je me levais, il attrapa ma main. L'homme-poisson à côté de Sean fronça les sourcils.

-Hé, promets-moi que cet après-midi, on ira en ville tous les deux Mako-chan.

-T'es pas en état.

-Promets-le !

-C'est d'accord... cédai-je en haussant les épaules.

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire et pointa du doigt la tête de l'homme à côté de lui.

-Je te l'ai pas présenté ! C'est mon ami, Tao !

-Enchanté… murmura le dénommé Tao d'un air absent.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Mako, répondis-je poliment.

Il me semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment calme et discret. Je me demandais tout de même s'il arrivait à supporter les bavardages incessants de Sean parce que, c'était comme même quelque chose de finir une conversation avec lui. Je me leva du lit et leur adressa à chacun un petit signe de tête avant de sortir. Ma main vint se poser lentement sur l'arme à ma cuisse. J'avança prudemment dans les nombreux couloirs et me planta face à une grande porte, que j'entrouvris d'abord, avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. Un bruit me stoppa nette dans mon avancée. Je dégaina le pistolet en vitesse et le pointa sur la tête du perturbateur.

-Heu… c'est le bureau du capitaine, vous ne devriez pas être ici, balbutia le pauvre homme-poisson.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'est retrouvé là au mauvais moment.

-Mains sur la tête. Je ne fais que récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

Il m'obéit en silence. Je vins près de lui, tapota ses côtes, ses jambes et le poussa contre le mur, dos à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je d'une voix glaciale.

-Je devais chercher le… la dernière fiche de compte pour Arlong-san.

-D'accord. Et t'as pas vu un bracelet ?

-Un quoi ?

Je soupira d'un air exaspéré et tapota nerveusement le sol du pied.

-Un bracelet ! Je cherche un bracelet !

-Je rêve où vous êtes prête à me tirer dessus pour une babiole ?!

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre alors tu vas répondre à ma question !

-J'ai rien vu.

Il retourna légèrement sa tête vers moi, pour me regarder par-dessus son épaule. Je partis fouiller les tiroirs du grand bureau au fond tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme-poisson, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

-Il l'a peut-être gardé sur lui, songeai-je à voix basse.

Il y eut une légère secousse et la voix de mon pseudo prisonnier troubla ma réflexion.

-Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? On vient sûrement d'accoster et j'ai quelques courses à faire...

-Je te retiens pas, ricanai-je avec un demi-sourire.

L'homme-poisson ne semblait pas m'en vouloir car il me rendit mon sourire et s'en alla. Mon talon tapa violemment contre le sol. J'espère au moins qu'il a l'intention de me le rendre, le contraire serait plus que problématique. Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais d'un air contrarié et remonta quelques petites paires d'escaliers jusqu'au pont du Superb Shark.

Une immense île recouverte de maisons, quartiers commerciaux et autres bâtiments se dressait face à nous. L'équipage fit descendre une passerelle du côté des quais tandis qu'un groupe se rassemblait au bout du bateau. Je distinguais parmi eux, en leur centre, le visage d'Arlong. Il donnait certainement les instructions à ses hommes. Toute l'attention était portée sur l'homme requin. J'en profitai pour saisir mon sac et descendre la passerelle à toute allure. Pas loin de moi, juste après la petite plage, commençait déjà les rues marchandes. Je m'y engagea et disparus entre les passants et la foule.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Attention prochain chapitre je rajoute encore un nouveau personnage (inventé) et j'espère que son caractère vous plaira.  
**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**


	16. Un voleur dans la partie

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Et bonne année 2015 !**_

_**KinderSa : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour le lemon je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais écrit mais c'est une bonne idée, j'y réfléchirais ;)**_

_**naoli : Salut ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Un voleur dans la partie, mauvaise idée ?**_

_« Ils sont deux._

_-Qui ?_

_-Ils sont deux. L'un possède un visage d'ange, unique camouflage de son cœur cruel. Et l'autre ne ressent qu'une profonde pitié, pauvre de lui et sa gentillesse. Mais je préfère te le dire quand même, la mort d'un de ces êtres arrivera._

_-C'est nécessaire ?_

_-Pour la paix. Parce qu'un ange devenu fou est le pire des ennemis. »_

Je poussai les deux battants de bois, et pénétria dans l'auberge qui servait aussi de bar, suivie par Sean. Les grands rires des hommes parvenaient de chaque coin de la salle et de toute table. Je ne voyais là que des pirates, des ivrognes ou de pauvres types qui ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils faisaient encore ici. Je m'installai au comptoir avec l'homme-poisson à mes côtés, pas loin d'une étrange personne dont la moitié du visage était couverte par une large capuche noire sur la tête, ainsi qu'un tissu sombre enroulé autour de sa bouche et son nez. L'homme lisait un journal, et ne touchait pas au verre de saké encore plein sous ses yeux. Je m'accoudai au grand meuble et appela le barman, un petit homme grassouillet à l'air jovial.

-Vous désirez mademoiselle ? ricana-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

-Non, je ne veux rien. C'est pour un travail en fait.

Ses yeux fins s'agrandirent soudainement.

-Ah bah vous tombez à pic mam'zelle ! On manque de main d'œuvre ces temps-ci ! s'écria-t-il en joignant ses deux mains.

-Vraiment ? Et quand pourrais-je commencer ?

-Mais tout de suite ! Tout de suite ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner un uniforme et on discutera de vos horaires !

Je me tournai vers Sean.

-La chance est avec moi on dirait.

-Tu vas vraiment me manquer Mako-chan…

Je lui lançai un faible sourire et m'apprêtai à suivre le barman lorsqu'une main saisit mon épaule. Je me retournai brusquement et vis l'inconnu masqué de tout à l'heure. Sa voix un peu cassée et très virile me donna des frissons.

-J'ai une meilleure offre à vous proposer.

Sean fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas convaincu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air méfiant.

-Parlons-en dehors.

Nous suivîmes cette silhouette dont on devinait la carrure imposante malgré la longue cape noire qui la recouvrait. Il nous amena dans une petite ruelle sombre, à l'écart des magasins et des bruits de la société. Un frisson me parcourut les jambes, il retira sa capuche et abaissa sur sa gorge le tissu noire qui couvrait son visage. Un sourire mutin se forma sur les deux lèvres légèrement pincées, tandis qu'un grand homme musclé et bien bâti se révélait à nous. L'inconnu arborait une barbe de trois jours très virile, avait de courts cheveux blonds cendrés, ondulés aux pointes, et deux grands yeux noisette qui possédaient une étincelle de séduction dans le regard. Il tendit la main vers moi.

-Enchanté ma belle, je m'appelle Dante, se présenta-t-il.

-Et je suis Mako.

L'homme sembla détecter la méfiance dans ma voix. Il leva légèrement ses mains en l'air, avec un faible sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas armé ni dangereux. Mais toi mon chaton, je vois que tu possèdes un joli pistolet.

Je suivis son regard dirigé vers l'arme à feu sur ma cuisse et posai la main dessus, comme une mise en garde. L'homme-poisson derrière moi approcha discrètement sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Ce type est bizarre Mako, on ferait mieux de s'en aller… murmura Sean.

Je fis mime de ne pas l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Dante ?

-Oh, rien. Je me disais juste qu'une jolie fille comme toi chaton n'avait pas à devenir une vulgaire serveuse. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas pirate ? Avec des hommes-poissons ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Sa façon de parler et de me surnommer était assez dérangeante mais je n'insistai pas là-dessus.

-J'étais dans un équipage oui. Maintenant je cherche juste un boulot normal.

-Hé bien j'ai quelque chose dans les normes. Si tu veux bien intégrer mon…

-Je ne serais plus pirate, le coupai-je froidement.

-…groupe.

Il eut un petit rire discret et je penchai légèrement ma tête de côté.

-Je vous prenais pour un pirate, pardonnez-moi.

-Ahaha… je ne suis qu'un modeste voleur. J'ai le mal de mer, avoua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Et donc vous êtes à la tête d'un groupe de voleur ? repris-je avec un gentil sourire, ignorant les petits de Sean dans mes côtes.

Dante posa les poings sur les hanches, comme fier de lui.

-C'est exact mon chaton ! Les Crows, plus précisément. On est quatre hommes au total mais je me disais qu'un cinquième membre ne serait pas de refus. Et de plus, si je peux ramener avec moi une charmante jeune fille…

-Vous me prenez pour qui ?! m'énervai-je en serrant le poing.

-Calme chaton ! Calme ! Je plaisantais juste. T'as tout ce qu'il faut pour nous rejoindre à vrai dire.

Il frotta son menton barbu et me tourna autour, en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

-Un joli petit corps pour appâter les hommes… et un pistolet pour leur loger une balle une dans le crâne. C'est parfait !

-Venez-en au but.

-Les gars de mon groupe sont très expérimentés tu sais, ils volent et tuent sans problème si besoin est. Mais il nous manque un membre féminin, quelqu'un d'assez raffiné pour séduire les riches bourgeois, se faire inviter à des soirées et autres festivités que mène la haute société. Tu serais bien traitée mon chaton. On est un groupe solidaire et les autres sont prêts à t'accueillir comme il se doit.

Je me retournai vers l'homme-poisson derrière moi, qui paraissait de plus en plus triste au fur et à mesure que le blond tentait de me convaincre.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusque-là Sean. Adieu.

-Fais attention à toi Mako…

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, je passa mon bras derrière sa nuque corail et l'attira vers moi.

-Ne dis rien à Arlong, il ne doit surtout pas me retrouver.

-Heu… D-D'accord, bégaya le brun.

Je le remerciai encore et il quitta la petite ruelle et je me retrouvai seule, avec Dante. Mon nouveau partenaire. Le voleur remit sa capuche par-dessus ses beaux cheveux blonds et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Ravi que tu acceptes mon offre. Je ne voyais pas du tout une guerrière comme toi en tenue de soubrette chaton ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Guerrière ? D'où vous tenez ça ?

-C'est dans tes yeux ma belle, tu te méfies des hommes. Y en aurait-il un qui ai réussi à briser ton cœur et ta confiance ? me questionna le voleur, tout en se rapprochant lentement de moi.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

-Dans le mille ! s'écria-t-il en tirant la langue.

Je grognai, assez contrariée par la perspicacité du personnage. J'ignore si je fais le bon choix en lui confiant ma vie mais c'est sûrement mieux qu'une espèce de comédie tragique. Sans demander mon avis, il passa la main droite sous mes fesses, l'autre dans mon dos, et me souleva entre ses bras musclés.

-Hé ! criai-je en voyant le sol s'éloigner.

-Ne me prends pas pour un pervers, j'ai des principes mon chaton ! Jamais je ne touche une femme contre son gré si ce n'est pas nécessaire !

Il reprit son sérieux et tout en regardant le ciel, fit un bond spectaculaire entre les deux façades qui formaient la ruelle abandonnée. Le voleur sautait d'un mur à l'autre, jusqu'à atteindre le toit du bâtiment. Mais où trouvait-il donc une telle puissance ? Je voyais bien son corps d'athlète mais, même un tel homme ne pourrait faire ça. Son sourire de charmeur me ramena sur terre.

-Très belle tenue au passage, me complimenta-t-il.

Je regardai un instant la courte robe noire moulant toutes mes formes et soupira, exaspérée.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmener ?

-A l'humble demeure des Crows mon chaton, prononça le blond d'un air théâtral.

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et arqua un sourcil mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à m'appeler comme ça ? C'est vraiment bizarre !

-Y fais pas attention, c'est rien qu'une petite habitude. Maintenant allons-y !

Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur mon corps et s'élança tel un prédateur vers le toit du prochain bâtiment. Mon cœur rata un ou deux battements. Le voleur commença à bondir de toit en toit, sans jamais arrêter sa folle course. Il n'y avait qu'une fraction de seconde entre le moment où il courait et celui où il volait comme un oiseau par-dessus les rues pleines de gens. La souplesse dans ses jambes me surprenait autant que sa vitesse de guépard. Je m'agrippai à son cou en le sentant freiner. Le nuage de poussière devant nous se dissipa, et je découvris un petit entrepôt à l'écart de la ville, en mauvais état mais avec un certain charme, quelque chose d'assez convivial. Le nom « Crows » avait été écrit en gros et à la peinture noire sur la façade du bâtiment. Dante me laissa poser pied à terre et je recouvrai lentement mon équilibre.

-Et la voici, votre humble demeure ? lui demandai-je d'un ton moqueur.

-J'avoue que c'est un peu miteux pour l'instant mais on a pas encore eu le temps de refaire la déco tu vois… Avant on avait un endroit génial, mais il a pris feu.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Hum… vous comprendrez en rencontrant les autres.

Voilà qui est bien rassurant. Le voleur pénétra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Je déglutis et emprunta le même chemin que Dante. L'endroit était assez petit, mal entretenu, et personne à l'horizon. Je distinguai tout d'abord les huit gros coffres au fond d'où débordaient des pièces d'or, bijoux et autres accessoires de grande valeur. Quatre hamacs étaient pendus au plafond et les murs portaient des traces de balles et étaient lézardés de petites fissures. Le sol était, quant à lui, quasiment recouvert de magazines, assiettes usagées et vêtements froissés. Un vrai bazar en somme. Mais pas une trace de ces trois autres voleurs.

-Où sont-ils ? m'inquiétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien cachés.

A peine eu-je le temps d'en dire plus que le pire arriva.

-SURPRISE !

Mon cœur fit un grand bond. Je tomba par terre sous le choc et serra les dents de colère avant de me retourner vers les trois énergumènes dans mon dos, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

-Nan mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! hurlai-je en me retenant de sortir de l'étui mon pistolet à silex.

Dante s'interposa entre moi et le petit groupe de voleurs. Il tapa trois fois dans ses mains.

-Du calme chaton ! Ils ne voulaient pas te faire peur, je t'assure !

Je lâchai un grognement et il poursuivit en pointant du doigt un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années peut-être et aux cheveux bleu foncé, soigneusement plaqués en arrière. Le sourire prétentieux qu'il arborait constamment était assez énervant.

-Lui c'est le plus jeune, Nick. Ne laisse surtout pas ce gamin te séduire mon chaton, c'est vraiment un sale gosse quand il s'y met !

Le bleu abandonna ce sourire désagréable pour une expression toute mignonne. Il s'inclina poliment devant moi.

-Pas du tout ! Ne l'écoutez pas mademoiselle, je ne suis qu'un garçon innocent qui aime le corps des femmes !

Dante saisit le col du t-shirt de Nick et l'écarta de moi en voyant les yeux du gamin loucher là où il ne faut pas.

-Bref, passons. Je te présente Pat, lui aussi est plus jeune que moi. E fait, je suis le plus vieux du groupe mais c'est moi le chef après tout. Pat est un véritable génie… dans son domaine du moins.

Sans prévenir, un homme gigantesque et mince comme un coton tige se dressa face à moi. Son crâne dépourvu de cheveux était couvert par un grand chapeau haut-de-forme et il portait autour du cou un foulard rouge un peu froissé. Ses traits jeunes et vifs contrastaient avec sa tête chauve. Le géant était habillé d'une large combinaison kaki, rapiécée de partout, avec de grandes bottes noires qui moulaient ses maigres mollets. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je le vis commencer à sourire et pétiller d'impatience. Il se mit alors à me dévisager de haut en bas.

-Ooh ! Dante ! Merci, elle sera parfaite pour ma nouvelle expérience !

-Elle n'est pas là pour ça. C'est notre…

-Je me demande si je pourrais faire péter cette partie-là, garder le reste pour plus tard, puis lui exploser la cervelle ! Hein ? T'en penses quoi Dante ?

-C'est notre nouvelle coéquipière ! Et range cette bombe !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais l'espèce de savant fou commençait déjà à sortir de sa combinaison une sorte de boîtier noir. Il me donna une petite tape sur la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Hahaha ! J'attendrais ta mort pour t'exploser le crâne ! ricana-t-il gaiement.

-Il voulait dire qu'il avait hâte de travailler avec toi, le corrigea le blond.

Pas si sûre... Un frisson de peur me parcourut le corps. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi leur ancien QG a brûlé. Avec des tarés pareils tu m'étonnes. Dante saisit délicatement mon poignet et m'amena vers le dernier.

-Et voici Eric ! Pyromane à ses heures perdues, malheureusement pour nous tous.

L'homme face à nous remonta d'un air très professionnel les lunettes d'aviateur sur son nez, jusqu'à ses cheveux d'un roux presque enflammé. Des traces de brûlures marquaient ses avant-bras, ainsi que son visage. Il faisait à peu près ma taille et n'était pas d'une carrure très imposante, sans paraître trop maigre pour autant. Ses grands yeux rouges pétillaient de malice et ce sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres n'arrangeait pas la peur que sa présence engendrait déjà. Tout à coup, il sortit un petit briquet de la poche de son jean noir. Une flammèche apparut, il la regarda quelques instant, avant de se mettre à rire comme un fou.

-Ahaha haha ! Feu ! Feu ! Mets le feu partout ! hurla-t-il en courant dans tout la pièce, son briquet à la main.

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et lançai un regard peu convaincant au blond, qui roula des épaules. Une bande de surdoués on dirait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement lorsque je vis le rouquin enflammer les hamacs. Heureusement, ses deux camarades balancèrent des seaux d'eau dessus à temps. J'imagine que c'est lui, aussi, qui a mis le feu à leur ancien repaire. Dante saisit l'épaule du pyromane et l'amena face à moi.

-N'aie pas peur de lui chaton, il est très amical tant que tu lui donnes sa dose de calmants. N'est-ce pas Eric ?

-Feu… Moi j'aime le feu… marmonna le roux en baissant les yeux, comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Il voulait dire qu'il t'appréciait déjà, reprit le chef des voleurs.

Je lançai un faible sourire à Eric et il retourna près des autres. Visiblement, la seule personne encore saine d'esprit ici, c'est Dante. Et ce dernier n'eut qu'à siffler entre ses doigts, que son groupe se rassembla devant nous. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Du calme les gars ! cria-t-il en voyant Eric qui commençait déjà à vouloir brûler la main de Pat car celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui exploser une jambe et voir si l'autre serait encore d'une grande utilité.

Je soupirai, une énième fois, d'exaspération. Comment ces types peuvent-ils être des voleurs ? Il n'y a que leur chef qui semble avoir un minimum de talent dans le domaine ! Le blond tapa dans ses mains et reprit la parole.

-Je vous présente notre cinquième corbeau ! Elle rejoint les Crows ! annonça-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Les trois énergumènes laissèrent leurs différents de côté et applaudirent tous de concert. J'eus un petit rire discret. Si c'est le calme qui leur manque, ils ont au moins l'avantage d'être sympathiques et accueillants. Lorsque Eric s'avança vers moi, j'eus presque peur que l'envie lui prenne de me brûler les doigts mais constata qu'il avait jeté son fameux briquet à terre pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-Nom de feu ? Feu a nom ? me questionna-t-il dans un langage que seul son chef comprenait apparemment.

-Il te demande comment tu t'appelles, traduit Dante.

-Ah ! Euh… Je suis Mako.

Soudain, il me prit entre ses bras et me serra contre son torse qui était d'une chaleur presque étouffante.

-Feu de Mako ! cria le voleur.

-Il est obligé de dire « feu » dans toutes ses phrases ?

-Je crois… me répondit le blond.

Je caressai affectueusement la petite touffe presque rouge sous ma poitrine. C'était assez étrange mais il se comportait plus comme un animal de compagnie qu'un homme de son âge. Le rouquin émit un ronronnement de plaisir en frottant sa tête contre moi, sous le regard jaloux de Nick, qui me semblait être un véritable play-boy. Une grande main amicale me tapota l'épaule.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, en espérant que tu te sentes vite chez toi ! lança Dante.

-Ouais… Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, murmurai-je avec un doux regard vers la petite tête sur ma poitrine.

Le voleur esquissa un sourire très chaleureux, que je jugeai comme empreint d'un amour paternel, avant d'aller sermonner Pat et Nick, qui se tapaient dessus pour une histoire de paris apparemment. D'après ce que j'entendis de leur conversation, ils avaient tous les deux misé sur le fait que leur chef ne trouverait personne de convenable pour le poste mais hasard, ils s'étaient tous deux trompés. Lorsque mon petit pyromane, que je commençais déjà à aimer, décida enfin de me lâcher, je posai mon sac dans un coin de la pièce… un qui n'était pas envahi de déchets, et m'assis contre le mur en soupirant de plus belle. Dante s'approcha de moi après avoir calmé ses compagnons, et se laissa lui aussi tomber contre le mur, comme soudainement épuisé.

-Fiou ! Ces idiots me fatiguent vraiment !

-Ils sont très bizarres… mais vous avez de la chance de les avoir, ils vous aiment énormément je crois.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, avoua le blond avec un faible sourire.

Le voleur gratta sa mâchoire barbue et plissa lentement les paupières.

-Tu dois sûrement te dire que je t'ai acceptée un peu trop vite mon chaton et que je ne sais rien de toi mais tu te trompes.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Je sais d'où tu viens ma belle, m'interrompit le géant. Je sais qui tu es.

Mes doigts glissèrent discrètement sur l'étui accroché à ma cuisse.

-Et je sais que pas loin d'ici, y a un homme qui t'attend poupée.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse bombé et un sourire assez prétentieux s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas chérie, peu importe ce qui arrive mon offre tient toujours. Parce que tu vois, on est comme une famille tous les quatre alors même si tu ne comptes pas en faire partie, tu peux toujours travailler avec nous.

-Merci beaucoup… Mais comment vous avez su ?

-Héhé ! J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout ma puce !

J'eus un bref sursaut lorsque Dante approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Lorsque le navire à tête de requin s'est arrêté dans les docs du port, c'est là que je t'ai vue t'enfuir. Puis un homme-poisson t'as rejoins et je vous ai trouvés dans l'auberge. T'avais sûrement tes raisons, alors je vais pas te faire la morale comme un vieux loup de mer mais si t'as des trucs à cacher, vaudrait mieux que tu le dises maintenant. Qui est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ? Au point d'intégrer une bande de voleurs dont la moitié sont, je l'avoue, des malades mentaux.

-Vous connaissez Arlong la scie ? Et Fisher Tiger ?

Il pencha légèrement sa tête de côté et frotta son menton barbu, l'air de réfléchir.

-J'ai déjà entendu ces noms-là… Ah ! Les Pirates du Soleil ! Tu en faisais partie ?

-Oui. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Arlong la scie, qui est lui-même à la tête d'un équipage. Après… certains événements, nous avons eu de nombreux problèmes. Ouais, les problèmes ne faisaient que s'enchaîner. J'ai juste pensé qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Le voleur me donna une grande tape dans le dos, qui me fit vaciller en avant.

-T'as bien du courage ma petite ! Parce que rejoindre un équipage d'hommes-poissons, ça doit être l'idée la plus suicidaire au monde !

-Vous pouvez parler avec votre bande de fous…

Il eut un éclat de rire tonitruant, et déclara haut et fort que les Crows n'étaient plus quatre à présent, mais cinq. Et les trois voleurs crièrent joyeusement, qu'une sœur serait vraiment bien. Mon cœur se réchauffa un peu plus à leurs paroles. J'ai toujours détesté la solitude. Faire parti d'un véritable groupe, ça pourrait peut-être marcher…

0o0o0o0o0

Un vent frais balaya les cheveux blonds cendrés de l'homme à mes côtés. J'ajustai un peu la grande cape noire drapée sur mes épaules. Des dizaines de bouteilles vides à nos pieds nous contemplaient sous la lune et les étoiles. Nous étions sur le toit de l'entrepôt, le dos appuyé contre celui de l'autre. Epuisés mais encore éveillés.

\- Vous les avez rencontrés comment vos trois fantastiques ? demandai-je au voleur sur un ton qui se voulait ironique.

-Je leur ai sauvé la vie. C'étaient tous les trois des sales gosses. Des rebuts de la société. Les gens disaient, que le monde n'avait pas besoin d'enfants comme ça. Je pense que t'as remarqué ça à leurs personnalités mais ils ont tous été traumatisés par quelque chose. Des bombes, du feu, une femme… Il leur est tous arrivé quelque chose à ces pauv' gosses. Même si Pat paraît un peu plus vieux parce qu'il est chauve, il a à peine vingt ans ce gamin. Nick a seize ans, et Eric en a dix-huit.

Je décollai mon dos du sien et me plaçai en face de lui.

-Et vous ?

-Un pauvre voleur de trente-neuf ans. Trop vieux pour toi mon chaton, m'assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Le sang me monta un peu aux joues. Mais ce n'était que l'effet de l'alcool. Je m'allongea par terre, sur le dos, et regarda les étoiles.

-Dante, vous pensez qu'à cette heure-ci, ils ont déjà quittés l'île ?

Je me mordis la langue. Mais pourquoi j'y pense encore ? Le blond eut un mince sourire.

-Hm, ils sont toujours là. Pat était allé vol… hum… récupérer une livraison cet après-midi dans le port et il m'a dit que le bateau pirate était encore là. Si tu veux mon avis, il ne partira pas avant d'avoir récupéré quelque chose, lança-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

Le voleur me pinça la joue comme si j'étais une petite fille et je fronçai les sourcils, la mine boudeuse.

-Pff ! Jamais je n'y retournerai ! Il avait qu'à s'excuser ce connard ! hurlai-je en brandissant une bouteille, les joues rouges.

-Tant mieux ! Moi ça me fera une peluche pour la nuit ! plaisanta Dante en me serrant contre lui.

-Vous puez l'alcool Dante-san…

-Quelle méchanceté…

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine en soupirant et laissa ma tête retomber faiblement contre son épaule.

-Tu sais mon chaton, il n'y a pas de mal à laisser aux gens une deuxième chance.

-Arrêtez, vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il m'a fait…

-Et si c'était toi qui réclamais une deuxième chance ? T'aimerais qu'il te fuie comme ça ?

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus, comme touchée au point sensible.

-Sauf qu'avant de m'en aller, je lui ai laissé une dernière chance de me dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment et il… il a préféré mentir ! criai-je la mâchoire serrée de colère.

Je me dressa sur mes deux jambes et manqua de peu de vaciller en arrière. Mes pieds shootèrent dans toutes les bouteilles passant à ma portée, et Dante me regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu dois être dégoûtée mon chaton, mais je te comprends. Parce que dans le passé j'ai brisé le cœur d'une femme… et je pensais bien faire. Je crois que c'est ça le pire ! Comme un con je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux !

Il se leva à son tour, me prit dans ses bras.

-Je te donnerais pas de leçon chérie, t'es assez grande. Et je sais ce que cet homme-poisson t'a rendue triste mais laisse-lui une dernière chance de se rattraper. Parce que moi, je te jure que j'aurais tout donné pour en avoir une.

Je repoussa doucement le voleur et esquissa un faible sourire pour unique réponse. Ça n'en était pas une, certes, mais peut-être un début.

-Je veux être plus forte.

-Pour ne pas avoir à le revivre ?

J'acquiesçai d'un unique hochement de tête.

-Comme tu voudras mon chaton… comme tu voudras…

Dante me serra un peu plus contre torse presque brûlant. Je me sentais faiblir entre ses bras musclés pour une raison que j'ignore. Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, j'eus presque froid tout à coup, malgré la cape sur mes épaules. Après encore quelques minutes sous les étoiles, il jugea qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Dante, en parfait gentleman paraît-il, décida de me prêter son hamac personnalisé en attendant qu'il « trouve » un lit digne d'une demoiselle. Je descendis alors les escaliers de pierre grisâtre et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas réveiller les trois dormeurs. Je m'endormis sans peine, en repensant à cette triste journée et à mes nouveaux compagnons.

Ou comment se retrouver en un jour avec un type presque normal, un pervers qui refuse de se l'avouer, un fou d'explosif et un pyromane.

0o0o0o0o0

Trois jours passés. Et le gigantesque navire rouge, à tête de requin scie se trouvait toujours dans le port. Personne n'osait sans approcher à cause du drapeau pirate, accroché au sommet du mât, et qui flottait fièrement, comme une menace à quiconque voudrait le défier. L'île, majoritairement peuplée de riches marchands ou bourgeois, n'avait jamais interdit aux pirates de venir, tant qu'ils ne causaient pas de problème. Mais la présence de tant d'hommes-poissons leur était inhabituelle, perturbante. Les gens n'osaient pas s'approcher d'eux lorsqu'ils passaient dans les rues, et sur leur passage, les sourires s'évanouissaient pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Et la peur.

Un petit garçon gambadait joyeusement, tout sourire, près du port et des nombreux bateaux qui l'habitaient. Il suivait en réalité un papillon bleu. L'enfant continua de courir sur le quai, derrière le bel insecte, jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. Il tomba fesse contre terre et se mit à pleurer, alors qu'en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal. Une grande main palmée d'une couleur de peau qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue l'aida à se relever. Ses petits yeux marron se mirent à pétiller d'émerveillement, en face du gigantesque homme poulpe. Ses six bras couverts de ventouses, les palmes à ses mains, son tatouage de soleil rouge sur le front… tout était source de curiosité pour l'enfant.

-Est-ce que ça va petit ? –nyu

-Ooooh… Vous êtes quoi monsieur ? l'interrogea l'enfant, les yeux encore ronds de surprise.

-Un homme-poisson.

Alors qu'il commençait à sautiller sur place, toute excité, une fine main lui saisit la sienne. Une petite femme un peu potelée commença à l'écarter de l'homme poulpe, l'air très énervée mais aussi inquiète.

-Viens mon chéri ! Tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'eux ! On rentre à la maison ! lui cria-t-elle sans oser relever les yeux vers le géant.

-Mais maman… Regarde, c'est un homme-poisson ! Il est super grand et musclé ! On dirait un super héros ! rétorqua l'enfant avec un grand sourire pour le concerné, qui le lui rendit bien.

-Ils sont dangereux ! On s'en va !

Et la mère emmena de force avec elle le gamin hurlant. Octy ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en les regardant partir. Il trouvait ça plutôt triste que les humains refilent ainsi toutes leurs peurs à leurs progénitures. Il releva son visage vers son compagnon accoudé à la rambarde du bateau, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : « On n'y peut rien s'ils sont comme ça ! » L'homme poulpe remonta la passerelle et rejoignit Sean. Ce dernier allait beaucoup mieux depuis sa raclée face à son propre capitaine mais évidemment, il l'évitait autant que possible dès que les circonstances se présentaient. Toutefois, certains, comme Octy, se doutaient bien qu'il cachait une dernière chose, outre son attirance évidente pour la jeune humaine. Le poulpe s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde en faisant exprès de bousculer un peu son camarade.

-Tu…

-Non Octy, le coupa déjà Sean. Quand tu commences comme ça tu tournes toujours autour du pot. Viens-en au principal s'il te plaît, j'en ai marre d'être questionné pour rien.

L'homme poisson soupira, et croisa sur son torse imposant une de ses trois paires de bras.

-Tu sais où est Mako n'est-ce pas ? -nyu

-Malheureusement oui, mais personne ne doit savoir.

Octy fit la grimace.

-Est-elle en sécurité ?

-Je pense… il a dit qu'il prendrait soin d'elle.

-« Il » ?!

Le grand brun sursauta, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en se maudissant lui-même d'en avoir trop dit.

-Ben quoi ? Oui elle est avec un homme en ce moment ! Plusieurs même !

Alors que l'homme poulpe allait filer à la cabine de son capitaine, Sean l'attrapa à temps.

-Arlong ne doit pas le savoir Octy ! Mako a dit qu'il ne fallait pas !

-Oh ça je m'en doute quelle ne veut pas le revoir mais… est-ce que tu as vu Arlong dernièrement ? -nyu

L'homme-poisson balança sa tête de côté, surpris par la question.

-Hum… non, pourquoi ? Il ne va pas bien ?

-Si tu le voyais tu comprendrais. Il est vraiment dans un sale état et l'alcool le rend plus violent que jamais.

-Je… je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il les yeux rivés au sol, comme s'il se sentait coupable.

Le poulpe saisit fermement les épaules de son compagnon, l'air grave.

-C'est urgent Sean. Même si elle ne veut pas revenir avec nous, je pense que le capitaine a besoin de la revoir au moins une dernière fois. Ils doivent s'expliquer tout les deux et résoudre leurs différents.

-Elle… Elle a… rejoint un…

-Elle a rejoint quoi ?! s'impatienta Octy.

Le brun déglutit.

-Elle a rejoint un groupe de voleurs… Ils se nomment les Crows, avoua-t-il difficilement, la gorge nouée.

L'homme poulpe lâcha ses épaules, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Des voleurs… Et il fallait que ce soit des voleurs en plus ! Sûrement les gens les rusés et fourbes de cette terre !

-Mais comment t'as pu la laisser faire ?! Si ça se trouve ils l'ont déjà tuée ! –nyu

-Heu… Ce Dante n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de si mauvais… pour un voleur du moins.

L'homme poisson garda en mémoire le nom du voleur et se mit à faire les cent pas sur le pont, l'air vraiment stressé et anxieux.

-Et moi qui voulais remonter le moral d'Arlong… Mais comment je vais lui annoncer ça ?!

Alors que le poulpe poursuivait son monologue désespéré, les lèvres de Sean s'étirèrent en un sombre sourire. Il regarda Octy se décider finalement à tout dire, mot pour mot, à Arlong et se mit alors à ricaner sournoisement. Aah… Si seulement il se doutait que cet aveu était purement et simplement volontaire.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Oui j'avais dit que je rajoutais UN personnage mais bon... le reste vient avec ^^**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	17. Au prochain tour

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Malgré les tristes événements qui se sont déroulés en France ces derniers jours, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne année 2015. Espérons que Charlie Hebdo continuera de vivre, et ne baisse jamais les bras.**

**Asakura : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3**

**Mikarucchi : Moi aussi je n'aimais pas Arlong avant... je le détestais ce mec. Pour les petites fautes par-ci par-là je ferais attention, merci de me l'avoir signalé ^^ Et non, je n'ai pas de rythme de parution. Tout dépend de mon cerveau et de l'état du clavier. **

**KinderSa : Contente que les nouveaux personnages te plaisent :D**

**Pirouette : Mais tu sais, elle n'a jamais vraiment "rejoint" son équipage. Hé bah oui ! Ce serait trop simple pour Arlong voyons x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Au prochain tour**

Elle rangea discrètement l'escargophone à coquille blanche dans son sac à main et pénétra dans la salle du banquet. Partout dans la pièce, des plats semblables à de la décoration, des richesses du sol au plafond et des gens hautains profitant de tout ce luxe sans même en juger la valeur. La jeune femme réajusta son bustier de dentelle noire, qui cachait le tatouage ensoleillé sur son omoplate, et avança le menton fièrement relevé, vers le grand pupitre de bois, en bordure d'un long couloir écarté de la fête. Elle détailla attentivement l'uniforme noir et blanc de l'employé et lui adressa un charmant sourire.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle. Avez-vous réservé ?

-Hum… je…

Alors que la voleuse commençait à paniquer, une main étrangère entoura soudainement ses épaules.

-Elle est avec moi.

Sans même attendre la réponse de l'employé, il emmena la jolie brune dans le couloir. Et cette dernière fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant lui reprocher son geste.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Jackson Hell, se présenta l'inconnu.

Ce nom lui arracha un faible sourie. Elle prit le temps d'examiner la perfection de cet homme, que ce soit dans les goûts vestimentaires ou la coiffure, il était très soigné.

-Jackson Hell ? Le fameux banquier ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tout de suite bien plus intéressée par le personnage.

-Hahaha… Fameux ? Vous me flattez. Quel est votre nom ?

Elle plissa lentement les paupières, à l'affût d'un quelconque signe de méfiance chez l'étranger.

-Mako. Juste Mako.

-Hé bien, Mako, laissez-moi vous emmener dans un de mes salons privés car ce soir, c'est moi qui organise.

La voleuse, qui commençait maintenant à bien connaître ces riches hommes, traduisit cela par : « Je suis juste l'un des types les plus friqués de cette île mais sinon t'as le choix… »

Elle esquissa un sourire plein de fausseté.

-Avec plaisir mais je dois d'abord aller saluer quelques personnes. Je vous rejoins dès que possible.

-Oui, bien évidemment.

Le bourge retira lentement son bras des épaules féminines et continua seul le couloir de dallage noir et blanc. Elle lâcha un long soupir et trottina malgré ses hauts talons et cette tenue bien trop sophistiquée pour ses habitudes vers les sanitaires. La jeune femme s'enferma dans une des cabines et ressortit l'escargophone dans son sac à main. Elle composa un numéro sur le petit animal et décrocha l'appareil.

-Chaton ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta la voix d'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

La brune mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je l'ai trouvé, et il m'a invité aussi.

-Déjà ? Mais c'est que tu attires l'œil ma chérie !

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose … Je vais devoir rester combien de temps avec cette espèce de milliardaire ? Je hais ce genre de type !

Son interlocuteur soupira.

-Du calme chaton ! Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne laissera pas cet homme te toucher, tenta le voleur pour la rassurer.

-Dante !

-Bon… Eric est déjà sur place. Tu t'arranges pour le faire entrer et tu t'esquives.

-Sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? J'ai confiance en Eric pour ça mais il est pas un peu trop agité ?

L'escargophone lâcha un petit rire.

-Chérie, quand je dis ça va marcher alors ça va marcher !

-Si ça foire tu vas m'entendre…

La voleuse raccrocha l'appareil avec une grimace colérique. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, en plus il fallait qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'une bande de bourges avec un milliardaire trop modeste qui lui fait des avances ! Elle soupira une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. Enfin… essaya de l'ouvrir. Oui car la jeune femme eut beau pousser, appuyer sur la poignée, rien ne s'ouvrait.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Elle arqua un sourcil énervé et tira de toutes ses forces. Résultat : poignée qui se casse.

-Hum… Y a quelqu'un ? Y a quelqu'un ?! Je suis bloquée je crois…

La petite brune donna plusieurs coups contre la porte du plat de la main. Sans réponse.

-Calme-toi Mako… Tu vas trouver une solution… T'en trouves toujours hein…

Bien sûr, mais seulement quand il était question de faire chier Arlong. Sûr que là c'était bien plus facile puisque rien que poser un doigt sur lui pouvait vous valoir un bon coup de poing. Voir deux s'il ne vous appréciait déjà pas du tout à la base. Mais bon, là il fallait vraiment le chercher quoi… La jeune femme remonta la longue robe noire fendue qui tombait à ses chevilles et grimpa sur la cuvette des toilettes.

-Voyons voir…

Alors qu'elle examinait minutieusement les possibilités les moins douloureuses qui s'offraient à elle, la jeune femme sentit une petite odeur de cramé arrivé dans les toilettes, ainsi qu'un nuage de fumée. Des cris retentirent soudainement de la salle du banquet et des centaines de bruits de pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

La voleuse balança son sac à main de l'autre côté du petit muret, et passa par-dessus. Il y avait vraiment une sale odeur de brûlé… La jeune femme récupéra ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir en quatrième vitesse. Elle courut du haut de ses talons jusque dans la gigantesque pièce ou quelques minutes plus tôt, les riches festoyaient gaiement. Là, ils se bousculaient juste comme des bêtes pour sortir. La cause de cette agitation ? Une table qui avait pris feu, et deux autres avec. La brune rageait intérieurement.

-ERIC ! hurla-t-elle en écrabouillant mentalement la petite touffe rousse.

-Mako ? Mis le feu partout ! T'as vu ? s'écria le jeune homme près de l'incendie.

Presque si elle aurait envie de le gifler à cet instant…

-On t'avait pas dit de rester calme ?!

-Ah… vrai que le feu avait dit ça. Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est cool le feu !

La brune saisit l'oreille du rouquin dont les yeux rouges pétillaient d'excitation en face des flammes et le traîna derrière elle jusqu'aux sanitaires pour femmes. Le dos du jeune homme se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

-Personne ne doit voir ton visage ! T'as conscience de ce que tu fais ?!

Son regard enfantin se durcit soudainement sous la prise qu'exerçait Mako sur ses épaules.

-Le code.

-Hein ?

La jeune femme fut surprise de l'entendre enfin prononcer une phrase sans le mot « feu ».

-Tu dois faire cracher le code au banquier. Moi j'étais là pour faire diversion.

Ce qui explique l'incendie.

-D'accord… Donc tu vas rejoindre les autres ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. J'essaierais de faire vite même si ce mec me dégoûte.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier et reprit son air béat.

-Bon feu Mako ! cria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle traduisit cela par « Bonne chance. » Mais bon, c'est que la touffe rousse avait un langage plutôt spécial alors au final, seul Dante connaissait la réelle signification de ses mots. La brune sortit des sanitaires et emprunta à nouveau le couloir, pour entrer cette fois dans ce fameux salon privé. Elle y découvrit un grand canapé de velours, aussi confortable que possible, et une décoration dans des tons romantiques comme le rouge. Les pétales de roses au sol créaient une allée vers le canapé où se tenait le beau milliardaire dans son costume sur-mesure.

-Oh, vous êtes enfin là. J'ai entendu des cris dehors, tout se passe bien ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Hell. Un petit numéro de spectacle, c'est tout.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et but avec plaisir le verre de champagne qu'il lui offrait.

-Appelez-moi juste Jackson.

-Bien. Alors, Jackson, nous devrions faire plus ample connaissance je crois, susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave à son oreille.

-Je crois aussi.

Alors que le bourge s'apprêtait à fondre sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme coupa court à ses espoirs en posant un doigt contre sa bouche pour le stopper.

-Patience chéri… patience…

-C'est cruel de faire attendre un homme, vous savez ? rétorqua-t-il avec un faible grimace.

Une main délicate glissa dans les courts cheveux noirs du milliardaire et les caressa affectueusement.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être à la tête de toute une banque ?

-Quand on sait s'y prendre c'est un jeu d'enfant ! mentit le riche homme avec un sourire en coin tellement prétentieux.

Retenant son envie de gifler un type si modeste, Mako passa sa deuxième main derrière la nuque du bourge et croisa ses jambes de manière à ce que la longue fente dans sa robe laisse apparaître sa cuisse.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Ce que j'aimerais être à votre place ! Vous devez avoir tout ce que vous désirez n'est-ce pas ?

-En tout cas je n'ai pas eu le baiser que j'attendais avec impatience.

-Rien n'est gratuit dans la vie, répliqua-t-elle, une once de malice.

Le milliardaire arqua un sourcil appréciateur en détaillant la poitrine volumineuse qu'il avait sous les yeux, ainsi que les belles jambes. Il fit passer son bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme et l'amena plus proche de lui.

-En effet, rien n'est gratuit dans la vie. Et c'est pour ça que l'on va trouver un arrangement ma chère. Je n'ai rien amené sur moi mais il y a un coffre de trois millions de berrys que je laisse toujours ici. Il est près de la porte ouest.

-Hm ? fit-elle comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas… mais alors absolument pas !

On lui avait juste filé un plan deux heures plus tôt avec toutes les cachettes du bâtiment et des lieux dont même lui, le propriétaire ignorait l'existence.

-Je vous l'offre, lâcha le milliardaire. Le code est 245637, servez-vous.

-Oh ! Je vous remercie Jackson ! s'écria-t-elle, toute mignonne ne plaçant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

-Bon, maintenant que c'est arrangé…

L'homme d'affaire ne perdit pas de temps et allongea sur le canapé le corps mince de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres glissèrent tout le long de la nuque blanche. La voleuse eut un frisson de dégoût. Elle se recula poliment, avec une moue innocente.

-Pas ici…

-Tu préfères aller dans un hôtel ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher du regard les formes bien proportionnées de sa future conquête.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva du confortable canapé avec son cher milliardaire, qu'elle tenait maintenant au bout d'une laisse. Façon de parler… Le bourge ne se gêna pas pour mettre la main sur le fessier de la voleuse et cette dernière dut réprimer avec bien grand mal l'envie de lui tirer une balle dans le crâne. Plutôt six en fait.

Ils débouchèrent sur un second couloir, qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'espace ouest. Selon le plan de Dante du moins. Plan qui semblait, sur plusieurs points de vue, assez foireux vu que la feuille était quasiment blanche si ce n'est les quelques phrases de survie. Et il y avait d'ailleurs dedans une partie que Mako n'avait pas bien assimilée. Celle qui disait : « Quand tu vois la lumière rouge, c'est que tu vas crever. La blanche, c'est que c'est déjà fait. Mais bon, tu seras plus là pour le dire. » Oui, ça elle ne l'avait pas très bien compris.

Le milliardaire se décida enfin à arrêter son tripotage, ce qui plut énormément à la voleuse dont le poing droit commençait à lui démanger et tourna vers le chemin de gauche le premier. Un sourire sadique s'esquissa lentement sur les lèvres de la brune. Un grand coup se fit entendre derrière le mur et des bouts de verres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, en même temps que le corps raide du bourge.

-Bien joué Nick ! s'écria Mako devant le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé.

-Ahahaha ! C'est un petit talent que j'ai. Je peux avoir un bisou en échange ?

-Hé ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense… Tu fous quoi ici ?!

L'adolescent arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Comment ça « Tu fous quoi ici ?! » Je suis là pour aider moi aussi ! On est tous là d'ailleurs !

-T'es pas sérieux ? Dante avait dit que je serais seulement avec Eric.

-Il devait plaisanter alors parce que ce genre de truc, on le fait tous ensemble ! C'est ça une équipe !

Elle lâcha un long soupir d'exaspération et donna le code du coffre-fort à son partenaire, qui ne perdit pas son temps pour le transmettre ensuite par escargophone à Pat. Mais le voleur avait apparemment l'intention de faire exploser le coffre plutôt. Le bleu raccrocha et saisit le poignet de la jeune voleuse avec un grand sourire.

-Dante sera super fier de toi Mako ! Il m'a dit de vite te ramener à la planque parce qu'il a une surprise pour toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Yep ! Mais en échange j'aimerais…

Le regard noir qui pesait sur Nick dissuada rapidement ce dernier. Ils commencèrent à courir tous les deux à travers divers couloirs, chemins, escaliers et arrivèrent enfin sur le toit du bâtiment gigantesque. Une vue magnifique sur la grande ville de commerce s'offrait à eux, sous le ciel nocturne. Le bleu fit monter la jeune femme sur son dos et sauta dans le vide. Il atterrit avec une légèreté impressionnante sur le trottoir. Mako posa pied à terre et souffla un bon coup.

-Comment on va faire pour rentrer ? L'entrepôt est à l'autre bout de la ville, il fait noir et moi je suis pas vraiment en tenue de marche là.

Le voleur dévisagea la brune de la tête aux pieds, passant par son beau chignon relevé jusqu'à sa jolie robe de soirée et ses hauts talons avec quoi elle manquerait de se tordre la cheville à maintes reprises.

-Bah… On a qu'à passer la nuit dans une auberge alors. Et demain, on rentrera à la planque.

-Okay, alors on fait comme ça.

En réalité, l'idée de passer la nuit avec un jeune pervers de quinze ans ne l'enchantait pas spécialement mais elle lui faisait confiance. Après tout, ils étaient de la même équipe !

0o0o0o0o0

Un sale arrière-goût d'alcool lui emplissait la gorge depuis toute la soirée. Il finit son verre d'eau d'une traite en espérant que ça lui passerait enfin. Le requin scie balança son coussin contre le mur et se leva du gigantesque lit. Alors qu'il bâillait à presque s'en décrocher la mâchoire, un homme poulpe fit irruption dans la pièce, encore aussi agité que pendant cet après-midi.

-Bon… Tu t'es enfin décidé à parler Octy ? soupira le capitaine.

-Oh ! C'est que… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ! –nyu

-Le début ?

Le poulpe acquiesça en se frottant la nuque d'une de ses nombreuses mains, l'air vraiment gêné par la situation.

-C'est à propos de Mako.

Il poursuivit en voyant le soudain intérêt que son capitaine lui portait dès qu'il prononçait ce nom.

-On est sur cette île depuis déjà plus d'une semaine, et pendant tout ce temps Mako est… Elle est…

-Mais parle à la fin ! cria l'homme requin en perdant tout son sang-froid d'un coup.

-Elle a rejoint un groupe de voleurs.

Si le poulpe se sentit plus léger, ce n'était pas le cas de son capitaine, dont le front laissait maintenant apparaître quelques veines.

-Des… quoi ? Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!

-Désolé Arlong. C'est Sean qui m'a tout dit. Ils se nomment les Crows et leur chef s'appelle Dante, ajouta l'homme-poisson en reculant un peu, prévoyant une crise de colère.

L'homme requin mit quelques secondes à assimiler toutes ces informations, ainsi que les conséquences.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Et tu vas me dire que personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher aussi !

-J'imagine qu'elle était sûre de son choix… -nyu

-Sûre de crever ouais !

Le capitaine pirate tourna en rond dans toute la pièce, avant de s'arrêter brusquement en face du poulpe.

-Et ce Dante là ! C'est qui ce mec ?! Un humain ?

-Arlong-san ! Sean l'a laissé partir avec lui parce qu'il la savait en sécurité alors ce voleur ne doit pas être si mauvais !

-Bah bien sûr ! C'est vrai que les humains sont des anges ! cria-t-il haut et fort.

Il grogna un bon nombre de fois avant de se faire à la situation, et réfléchir à son problème. Hé oui parce que si cette petite idiote était devenue une voleuse, ben ça lui en posait même plusieurs des problèmes. Déjà, ces gens-là sont vraiment durs à repérer et sa petite bande va forcément vouloir la garder. Sauf que… ben c'est la sienne d'abord ! Le capitaine serra la mâchoire avec une grimace désagréable. Mais peu importe, il allait la retrouver. Il en était certain.

-J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur eux Arlong-san mais apparemment, personne ne sait où se trouve leur cachette. Tout ce que les gens savent, c'est qu'ils volent les riches et uniquement la nuit.

-La nuit hein…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les deux yeux menthe glaciale. L'homme requin ouvrit la porte en grand, avec son éternel rire si caractéristique, sous le regard soucieux d'Octy.

\- Il est tard. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Faire une petite balade.

Le capitaine se retint d'ajouter un ironique « et passer le bonjour aux humains ! »

Ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque de toute évidence l'homme poulpe se doutait bien de ce que signifiait une balade pour son capitaine. Et c'est justement ça qui l'inquiétait le plus…

0o0o0o0o0

Je donnai un petit coup avec mon sac à main sur l'épaule du bleu.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi on est toujours dehors monsieur le professionnel ? râlai-je.

-Gomen…

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune garçon. Mes pieds commençaient sérieusement à me faire souffrir et se trimballer la nuit dans une tenue pareille n'était clairement pas à mon avantage. Tout à coup une large silhouette au bout de la rue fit son apparition, redonnant le sourire à mon partenaire.

-Hé ben voilà ! Attends ici Mako, je vais lui demander de l'aide !

A peine eu-je le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'éclipsait déjà vers la grande forme au loin. Je posa mon dos contre un lampadaire allumé et attendit patiemment. La lumière jaune au-dessus de ma tête faisait quelque peu scintiller le tissu fluide de ma robe, contrastant avec la dentelle noire du bustier sur ma poitrine. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je tournai mon visage vers la silhouette de l'étranger et celle, bien plus petite, de Nick. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le corps du voleur s'élever par-dessus le trottoir, soutenu à la gorge par le bras de l'inconnu. J'accourus en quatrième vitesse aider le bleu et attrapa le bras musclé serrant sa nuque.

-Lâchez-le ! criai-je en vain, sans même prendre le temps de distinguer l'apparence de cet homme qui nous faisait face.

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la forte poigne se desserrer lentement, jusqu'à enfin lâcher le pauvre adolescent. Nick toucha doucement sa gorge douloureuse et reprit son souffle. Il s'écarta prudemment de l'inconnu et je fis de même. L'étranger fit alors un pas vers nous, pénétrant ainsi sous la lumière du lampadaire à côté et je vis enfin son visage. Si le long rostre édenté me fit prendre peur, c'était encore pire pour l'effrayant sourire qui marquait son visage lavande.

-A… Arlong.

-Non, sans blague ?

Je grimaçai à son ton moqueur. La petite tête bleue me lança un regard empreint d'inquiétude, auquel je répondis par un faible sourire pour le rassurer, avant de redevenir aussi froide que possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

-Je te retourne la question… petite voleuse ? Je te pensais pas si naïve et ça me déçoit vraiment. Tu fonces droit dans le mur en faisant ça gamine. J'espère que tu le sais au moins ?

-J'y gagne déjà plus qu'avec toi, rétorquai-je.

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace légèrement contrariée.

-Tu crois ?

-Exactement !

Je me tournai vers le voleur à mes côtés.

-Viens Nick, faut pas qu'on traîne maintenant.

-Heu… O-Okay ! Mais on dormira ensemble ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix toute innocente, avec un mignon sourire en prime. Je me sens si seul la nuit !

Je ricanai sournoisement en voyant toutes les envies de meurtre qui défilaient dans les yeux d'Arlong. Pour unique réponse, je souris au bleu qui, je pense, fit exprès de poser sa main contre ma joue. La chose de trop j'imagine car visiblement, il y en a un qui ne put le supporter… L'homme requin envoya le petit voleur à trois mètres de moi et attrapa le col de son t-shirt, prêt à lui infliger un deuxième coup qui lui ferait sûrement très mal.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, du mal à croire ce que je voyais là. Arlong se retrouva plaqué au sol sous l'impact et essuya en grognant le liquide rouge au coin de sa lèvre abîmée. Un grand homme aux courts cheveux blond cendré, portant une large cape noire sur son corps bien bâti se dressa entre nous et l'homme-poisson, son menton barbu fièrement relevé.

-Personne ne touche aux membres de mon groupe Arlong la scie.

-Saleté d'humain… maugréa le requin en se relevant pourtant sans aucun mal.

Le blond eut un faible sourire en coin, assez prétentieux.

-En voilà une façon de parler aux gens ! Je m'appelle Dante, pas « humain ».

-Alors c'est toi le voleur ? le questionna l'homme requin en le regardant lui aussi de haut.

-En personne et fier de l'être.

Dante se tourna vers moi et Nick, en fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction d'un air assez énervé. Je me sentie soudainement très mal à l'aise, et encore plus lorsque son doigt se leva lentement vers ma face.

-C'est elle que tu veux, pirate ?

Un mince sourire qui voulait pourtant dire beaucoup se dessina sur la bouche du requin. Le voleur haussa les épaules et souffla d'un air innocent.

-Quel dommage… car je n'ai pas l'intention de te la laisser. C'est une voleuse maintenant, elle fait partie des Crows et c'est pas dans nos habitudes d'abandonner une charmante jeune fille aux mains d'un inconnu.

Dante vint près de moi d'une démarche souple, le sourire aux lèvres, et posa gentiment sa main sur mes cheveux d'un brun sombre.

-Prête à faire un effort ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

-Impossible.

Le voleur me prit délicatement dans ses bras, et cette chaleur paternelle qu'il dégageait me rassura énormément.

-Oh si tu vas le faire chaton, me força

Je me dégageai à contrecœur de son étreinte et hocha la tête. Le géant saisit l'épaule de Nick et lui ordonna de rentrer en vitesse à l'entrepôt. Ne restait plus que nous trois. Les deux hommes se jetaient des regards haineux tandis que leurs poings serrés présentaient des veines ressortant sous la colère. Je restai à côté de Dante et ne bougeai pas d'un poil tant la situation était angoissante. Ils ne disaient pas mot, tout était dans le regard et bizarrement, je préférerais encore que ce soit des mots plutôt que leur silence qui m'inquiétait. Les lèvres du voleur s'étirèrent en un sourire vraiment hautain.

-Soyons sérieux… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Arlong la scie ?

-Je récupère seulement ce qui m'appartiens. Un problème avec ça l'humain ?

Le blond plissa les paupières d'un air méfiant.

-T'as pas l'air d'apprécier notre espèce alors sans vouloir être indiscret, elle est quoi pour toi ? Un être humain que tu es capable d'apprécier ? Ou un simple jouet ?

Les mots du voleur rouvrirent en moi une blessure trop douloureuse. Alors que je reculai, il saisit mon poignet et me ramena à nouveau près de lui, me forçant malgré tout à boire ses paroles comme un poison.

-Tu ne réponds pas Arlong la scie ? insista Dante sans jamais lâcher cet air trop prétentieux. Hé bien, pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que t'en penses ? Qui sait, ça pourrait changer la donne…

-Tu la veux ta réponse ?!

Effet réussi apparemment, Arlong était très en colère. Mais c'est normal, il détestait qu'on le foute devant une impasse. L'homme requin s'élança vers le voleur qui me poussa juste à temps sur le côté et esquiva le premier coup de poing mais n'eut pas le même succès au deuxième. Le blond s'écrasa à son tour au sol, la bouche en sang.

-Dante ! criai-je, inquiète.

-Reste où tu es ! Tout va bien ! m'assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se redressa d'un bond sur ses deux jambes et le combat reprit. Arlong ne ménageait absolument pas ses coups et on voyait clairement que sa nature d'homme-poisson l'avantageait. Mais le voleur faisait de son mieux pour parer les coups trop puissants et son agilité surprenante lui permettait d'esquiver à de nombreuses reprises. Sauf qu'à force d'esquives, il était rapidement essoufflé et même l'adrénaline n'y pouvait rien. Devenu trop lent, le voleur se prit un coup dans la cage thoracique et vola à quatre mètres plus loin. Je m'approchai de son corps égratigné dans les gravats.

-T'avais pas à te battre contre lui.

-C'est rien… murmura-t-il faiblement, le souffle court.

Le voleur s'appuya contre un lampadaire et finit par réussir à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Je me releva et avança, le cœur en rage, vers l'homme requin dont le visage impassible et sans aucune émotion m'énervait d'autant plus.

-Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ?! Dis-le moi au lieu de te voiler la face ! J'en ai assez !

-Si quelqu'un se voile la face ici c'est toi, sinon tu serais restée. Tu m'aurais dis quelque chose.

-Moi ? Te dire quelque chose ? Après ce que t'as osé me faire ?! m'énervai-je.

-Chavolonchtaire… grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

J'arquai mon sourcil droit.

-Hein ?

-C'était pas volontaire !

-Bah explique-moi alors ! Je te comprends même plus ! hurlai-je les traits déformés par la colère.

Je le vis grogner continuellement, sans parvenir à trouver de véritable réponse.

-C'est si dur pour toi… de juste me dire « désolé » ? lui demandai-je d'une faible voix innocente.

Ses yeux couleur menthe glaciale s'adoucirent quelque peu. Mon corps sursauta tout à coup, lorsqu'il passa ses bras musclés autour de ma taille et me serra tout doucement contre lui.

-Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te faire ça alors arrêtes de me repousser. Je partirais pas sans toi, déclara-t-il froidement.

Je m'écartai lentement de l'étreinte chaude.

-Tu te souviens du jour où j'étais arrivé de nulle part ? Tu me détestais plus que tout juste parce que j'étais humaine. Ben je le suis toujours.

Mon doigt se dirigea vers le grand voleur qui tenait ses côtes douloureuses.

-C'est normal que je retourne parmi mes semblables n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce que tu voulais depuis le départ !

-Tais-toi.

La main palmée se posa sur ma bouche, tandis que le long rostre édenté approchait mon visage.

-Imagine que tu restes avec eux, cette bande de voleurs, ces humains. Combien de temps ça durera avant qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu ne redeviennes celle que t'étais ? Hein ?

Sa voix semblait plus menaçante que jamais. J'essayai de me débattre comme je pouvais mais il m'empêchait fermement de bouger, et Dante était trop abattu pour faire quoique ce soit.

-T'es une pirate Mako. Tu l'as toujours été.

Je sentis une petite étincelle dans mon corps, lorsqu'il prononça enfin mon nom. Il ne le disait jamais, préférant me donner des surnoms par rapport à ma taille humaine comme « gamine » ou « naine ». Comme c'était le cas pour n'importe quel être humain, il ne mettait jamais de véritable nom dessus. C'était un peu comme pour montrer l'insignifiance qu'on avait à ses yeux. Accepter mon nom, c'était comme m'accepter moi, en tant qu'humaine. Mes muscles tétanisés se décontractèrent légèrement. Il retira sa main.

-Reviens.

-Non, répondis-je sèchement.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Il esquissa un large sourire prétentieux. Je retournai auprès de Dante en ignorant complètement l'homme-poisson. Le voleur approcha alors sa bouche de mon oreille.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'avais dit.

-Il est allé trop loin Dante ! Et regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! rétorquai-je en pointant du doigt ses blessures.

Comme en réponse à mes paroles, il toussota quelques instants.

-Ne sois pas bête ma chérie. Tu dois aller lui parler.

Je grommelai devant ses paroles.

-Pff… Mais j'ai pas envie.

Il soupira longuement et me regarda comme si j'étais une enfant inconsciente.

-Pas de mais avec moi ! Et ne reviens pas avant demain matin !

-T'es pas sérieux là ?!

-Bon, reviens dans quelques heures sinon je vais m'inquiéter pour toi chaton…

-Tu m'en diras tant…

Le voleur eut un sourire attendrissant. Il passa délicatement une mèche de mes cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille avant de s'en aller après avoir lancé, bien évidemment, un sourire en coin déplaisant à Arlong. Je m'approchai de ce dernier de quelques pas prudents et mesurés.

-C'est toujours non mais, soupirai-je en haussant les épaules d'un air innocent, il se trouve que tu as encore quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Rien qu'une excuse pour ouvrir la conversation. Car oui ou non, j'aurais bien fini par récupérer mon bracelet par moi-même.

-On fait un échange ? C'est donnant-donnant, proposa-t-il.

Ma bouche se tordit légèrement devant son sourire mutin.

-Je ne marchande pas avec toi, répliquai-je en levant le menton d'un air prétentieux.

-Alors je garde ton bracelet. C'est pas grand-chose de toute façon…

-Oh mais je vois que monsieur fait dans la simplicité maintenant ! Espèce d'escroc !

-Juste plus malin que toi.

Je serrai ma lèvre inférieure entre mes petites dents pour retenir ma colère. Dante m'avait bien dit de faire un effort… mais si c'était lui qui me cherchait ?! Mon regard se porta lentement sur les poches du bermuda de l'homme-poisson.

-Parfait, faisons un échange. Qu'est-ce que tu veux contre mon bracelet ?

-Tu le sais.

J'avançai encore un peu, jusqu'à me retrouver presque contre sa peau chaude. Un sourire élargit ma bouche.

-Donnant-donnant.

Ma main droite glissa le long de ses muscles tandis que je pouvais sentir ses doigts passer dans l'ouverture de ma robe et toucher ma cuisse. Ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement les miennes, avant de les toucher en douceur. Je profitai avec malice de ce moment d'inattention pour plonger ma main dans sa poche, et sursauta en sentant qu'il venait juste de l'attraper.

-Sha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Grmph !

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine et adressai au requin scie un regard noir.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

-J'apprécie ta façon de « voler » ! Sha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Pff…

Il passa une grande main palmée sous mon menton, qu'il redressa vers son visage.

-Bonne tentative mais tu peux mieux faire.

L'homme requin m'embrassa encore. J'eus un léger sursaut avant de m'y habituer et passer mes bras autour de son cou pour accentuer ce baiser. Une langue affreusement habile glissa le long de ma lèvre et je faillis presque en trembler.

-Arrête… soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

-Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne veux pas !

Son visage se rembrunit soudainement et il fut obligé de serrer mon poignet pour ne pas me voir filer en quatrième vitesse.

-Tu vas déjà me fausser compagnie ? Un peu tôt pour ça !

J'eus un sourire aussi malicieux que mauvais.

-Dis, si tu pouvais juste me lâcher et que je me tire avec ce qui m'appartiens, ainsi que ton portefeuille, ce serait génial.

Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, l'air moqueur.

-En talons et robe de soirée ? Je t'aurais déjà rattrapée avant que tu ne fasses trois mètre !

-Tss ! Lâche-moi !

-Si tu y tiens tant…

L'homme requin me lâcha contre toute attente et je lui lançai du coin de l'œil un regard méfiant.

-C'est quoi ton plan ? Si je décide de partir là, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout. J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais alors si les humains te plaisent tant, reste donc avec eux. Mais ils ne peuvent rien t'apporter de plus.

Il se retourna comme si de rien n'était.

-Merci Arlong ! criai-je.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

Je soulevai un peu le tissu fluide de ma longue robe et trottina jusqu'à me planter face à lui, et le stopper les deux mains sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu me laisses choisir alors je te dis juste merci. D'habitude c'est plutôt « Tu fais comme je dis ou je te jette par-dessus bord ! » Mais j'exige toujours des excuses de ta part, ainsi qu'une explication ! Toutefois, je vais y réfléchir.

-C'est pas comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi…

Il esquissa un large sourire dévoilant ses longues dents pointues, que je lui rendis bien. Ses mains se posèrent de par et d'autre de ma taille. Mes pieds décollèrent du sol pendant que je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

-Tu sais que je te déteste Arlong ?

-Je m'en doutais.

Son souffle chaud se percuta contre mon visage. J'eus un faible sourire.

-Et pourtant je t'aime toujours.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Comme si j'avais pu t'oublier aussi vite… baka ! boudai-je en logeant mon nez contre sa nuque lavande.

Je sentis ses doigts caresser lentement mon dos. Il me laissa poser pied à terre avec un grand sourire, visiblement très satisfait. J'haussai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? insista-t-il.

-Arrête de faire ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve !

-Justement…

Je posai les poings sur les hanches d'un air contrarié.

-Invivable !

L'homme requin passa un bras autour de mes épaules avec son éternel rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui. On se calma enfin, et nos yeux se relevèrent simultanément vers les étoiles.

-Alors ? J'ai été convaincant ou je dois t'emmener de force ?

Je relevai le menton vers lui avec une légère grimace sur la bouche.

-Ne t'en prends plus jamais à un de ces voleurs.

-Il l'a bien cherché.

-Et voilà ! Quand je dis que t'es le plus gamin de nous deux !

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes sans prévenir.

-Inverse pas les rôles non plus, chuchota Arlong d'un ton moqueur à mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, tandis que je sentais mes joues se réchauffer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça, alors qu'il y a seulement quelques jours j'avais envie de le tuer ! L'homme-poisson me pinça la joue en ricanant.

-Fini de jouer, rends-moi mon portefeuille maintenant !

-T'es pas drôle… marmonnai-je en lui tendant la pochette en cuir, pleine à craquer de billets.

Le rostre édenté approcha un peu plus de mon visage. Bizarrement, je ne voyais plus le temps passer dès que je regardais ses yeux de couleur menthe glaciale. Je frottai tout doucement ma joue contre le torse chaud du requin.

-Je vais devoir y aller Arlong.

Il plissa les paupières.

-Quel dommage, j'allais te payer une chambre d'hôtel.

Je me blottis entre ses bras avec un mignon sourire.

-Arrête de me draguer va !

-Et ça marche ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Je m'agrippai à son cou sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le faisais. Ni pourquoi j'aurais envie de rester là un peu plus longtemps. Et il faisait froid pourtant. Mais il était là pour moi, et ça me rendait heureuse. L'homme requin courba un peu son dos et plaqua presque sauvagement sa bouche contre la mienne. Je frissonnai contre sa peau chaude, le regard complètement perdu. Lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres, c'est moi qui l'embrassai. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu me détacher de son corps cette nuit-là. Mais à contrecœur, je mis fin à ce délicieux baiser.

-Rentre avec moi Mako, tenta encore le requin scie.

J'haussai les épaules, indécise.

-J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait…

Je baissai les yeux, trouvant un soudain intérêt au trottoir, tandis que mon battait à tout rompre.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir demain ? Juste comme ça hein… te fais pas d'idées !

-Hm, et je te retrouve où ?

-En plein dans le centre-ville.

J'eus un petit sourire malicieux.

-Tu me reconnaîtras vite.

-Hâte de voir ça !

Il ébouriffa mon chignon dans tout les sens sans même faire attention à mes grognements énervés. Je lui lançai un dernier sourire enfantin avant de filer en direction des montagnes, la mine réjouie.

Sans me douter de l'ombre tapie entre les ruelles. Et je ne pensais à ce moment-là qu'elle deviendrait, à mes yeux, le pire des dangers.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**


	18. C'est qui le véritable ange ?

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour les reviews et désolé du temps que ça m'a pris pour vous sortir ce chapitre :/**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : C'est qui le véritable ange ?**_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien de personnel. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Tu es juste malchanceuse. »_

L'homme-poisson planta ses dents coupantes dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle hurla de douleur, tandis que son sang se répandait sur sa poitrine presque dénudée et dans la bouche de son agresseur. Il remonta jusqu'à la nuque blanche, qu'il déchiqueta. Ses faibles genoux pris de tremblement la lâchèrent. Elle s'écroula au sol, morte et baignant dans son propre sang. L'homme-poisson… non, la créature assoiffée au-dessus du corps raide regardait ce dernier avec un semblant de pitié. Mais c'était autre chose. Plus un plaisir malsain que de la pitié. Un grand homme à la peau recouverte de fines écailles grisâtres apparut dans le dos du monstre.

-Tu dois t'arrêter maintenant. Je ne peux plus tolérer ce massacre, déclara-t-il d'un ton implacable.

-Pff… C'est facile, tu n'as qu'à modifier leurs mémoires encore une fois et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Nous redeviendrons les gentils !

Le nouveau venu passa une main désespérée dans ses longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

-Je ne le referais plus, lâcha-t-il enfin. J'avais seulement voulu te donner un coup de main cette fois-là mais regarde comment ça a fini. On arrête Sean, c'est mal.

-Hein ?! C'est quand j'ai besoin de toi que tu me lâches ? Fais pas ça, t'es mon frère !

-Je ne veux pas être le frère d'un meurtrier, désolé.

Sean prit violemment les épaules de Tao et le secoua.

-Alors tu vas me dénoncer à Arlong hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fera ? Il hait les humains !

-Arlong-san n'est plus le même. Il hait toujours les humains, certes, mais elle lui a apprit à tolérer les différences.

Les yeux du fou s'agrandirent soudainement. Il écarta ses mains corail de par et d'autres de son corps en ricanant.

-Tu parles ouais ! Il tolère, comme tu dis, seulement quand elle est là ! Mako a qu'à partir et il redeviendrait un tueur !

Tao se recula légèrement lorsqu'il détecta la folie dans les yeux de son ami.

-Je te le dirais pas deux fois Tao : je ne veux aucun mal aux humains et surtout pas à elle. Moi j'aime les humains, pour tout ce qu'ils sont, mêmes leurs mauvais côté ! Mais je ne supporterai pas que toi tu te mettes en travers de mon chemin !

Sean se détourna du blond en lui lançant un dernier regard empreint de supériorité.

-Laisse tomber, ton plan ne marchera pas…

-Et d'où tu tiens ça, le traître ? rétorqua l'homme-poisson, une grimace affreuse sur sa bouche dégoulinante de sang.

-De un, le capitaine n'a plus aucune confiance en toi et deuxièmement, moi aussi je ne sais plus qui tu es. Le sang humain t'a rendu accro et ça me dégoûte vraiment. Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus qu'un monstre !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attristé par l'état de son ami.

-Si ce n'est pas Arlong qui le fait, alors ce sera moi Sean… Ce sera moi mon frère…

Le fou ne réagit pas plus que ça, complètement insensible aux sentiments des autres. Sa main corail balaya le sang à ses lèvres, et il tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus. Tao vacilla en arrière. Il prit appui contre un mur, laissa couler une larme de rage sur sa joue écailleuse. Le moment venu, en serait-il capable ?

0o0o0o0o0

La foule se précipita soudainement vers la grande place, tous attirés par le délicieux tintement et les cris d'admiration. Au centre des commerces, sur les rebords en pierre de la gigantesque fontaine, dansait une belle jeune femme au ventre nue. Sa longue jupe, ouverte tout le long de sa jambe droite, était sertie au niveau de la ceinture de plus d'une dizaine de petites pièces d'or qui ne faisaient qu'attirer encore l'attention par leurs bruitages. Le soutien de la danseuse était tout aussi voyant, de même que l'or à ses poignets, et à sa cheville. Toutes ces breloques précieuses la rendaient d'autant plus incroyable à regarder. Et c'était sans dire pour sa danse sensuelle.

La jolie brune faisait tout le tour du jet d'eau, tournoyant sur elle-même, ou roulant des hanches avec toute la grâce du monde dans ses fines mains. Les voix de son public ébahi parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles :

« Hé ! Tu crois que c'est une des célèbres danseuses d'Alubarna ? Mais si, regarde sa tenue ! »

« En tout cas elle danse vraiment bien ! »

Bien que son visage restait impassible, la jeune femme était très flattée. Elle cessa de danser sur la fontaine, fit un bond spectaculaire et atterrit en toute légèreté devant la foule. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'ils remarquèrent enfin qu'elle avait sauté pour attraper la petite ficelle d'un ballon rouge. La belle danseuse s'accroupit devant une fillette et lui rendit son ballon.

-Ne le perds plus, lança-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de se relever.

Elle grimpa de nouveau sur la fontaine et se remit à danser, tandis que son public ne faisait que croître de tous les côtés. Portée par les sifflements appréciateurs, elle donnait encore plus de vie à sa danse, à cette belle histoire que les gens voyaient au travers de ses gestes. Sa seule mélodie était le tintement des bijoux qui parsemaient son corps mince mais c'était amplement suffisant. Les yeux de la danseuse se penchèrent avec plus d'attention sur la foule.

0o0o0o0o0

Un peu plus loin, je reconnus un certain chapeau feutre noir et un long rostre édenté couleur lavande. Je tournoyai encore quelques secondes avant de filer à toute allure entre les passants. Les gens me regardèrent courir ainsi les pieds nus, jusqu'à l'homme-poisson. Je me jetai alors dans ses bras, ignorant parfaitement les regards autour de nous ni l'intérêt que me portaient encore les témoins de ma prestation.

-Effectivement, je t'ai reconnue, lança l'homme requin en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

-C'était si voyant ?

-Je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-il.

Les yeux du requin scie se décollèrent de ma tenue d'apparat pour dériver vers l'homme juste derrière nous et qui ne nous lâchait définitivement pas du regard. Il avait dans ses mains un sac rempli de portefeuille et bijoux de valeur.

-Oï ! Mon chaton, si tu pouvais arrêter de flirter pendant le boulot, moi ça m'arrangerait ! se plaignit le voleur.

-J'ai fait ma part non ?

-Hm… Pas faux. Mais on peut savoir ce qu'il fait là lui ? reprit-il avec dédain.

Dante réajusta la cape noire sur ses épaules tout en toisant Arlong de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier serra le poing.

-Un problème l'humain ou tu veux que je te réduise en bouillie ?!

Je m'interposai entre les deux hommes et lançai un regard plein de reproches au voleur.

-Arrêtez ça maintenant !

-Evidemment mon chaton… murmura Dante en frottant son menton barbu comme il en avait l'habitude.

Il entoura mes épaules avec son bras et me serra contre lui, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Arlong et un sourcil levé comme provocation.

-Bon… Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, céda finalement le voleur. Mais attention Arlong la scie, je veux qu'elle soit rentrée avant quatre heures ! Si ce n'est pas le cas je te tiendrais pour responsable ! menaça le voleur comme s'il était mon « père ».

-Et je prendrais mon temps ! rétorqua l'homme requin en le regardant de haut.

Dante grimaça mais finit par disparaître entre deux ruelles sombres après avoir embrassée une dernière fois ma joue. Je baissais la tête, toute embarrassée, exactement comme une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous, avant de prendre timidement la grande main de l'homme-poisson et avancer derrière lui sans un mot. Il fut assez surpris de me voir si muette, moi qui parlait souvent un peu trop à son goût pour en venir à pas grand-chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est gênant que tu m'aies vue danser…

-Ce n'était pourtant pas trop mal… pour une humaine, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Il m'examina de la tête aux pieds. De mes bracelets d'or à ma légère tenue tout aussi mise en évidence.

-… t'es jolie.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Je me plaçai devant lui et croisai les bras sous ma poitrine généreuse, loin d'être convaincue.

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

-Va te déboucher les oreilles !

Mes pieds nus décollèrent du sol. Je sautai en l'air, saisit le chapeau feutre noir sur la tête de l'homme-poisson et le serrai contre moi avant de partir en courant dans les rues pleines de boutiques et stands divers. Il me courut après jusqu'à ce que je me cache dans une minuscule ruelle en dehors de toute l'agitation de la ville. Et, chapeau en main, je poursuivis ma course sans jamais m'arrêter. Les petits cailloux sous mes pieds n'étaient pas si dérangeants et je continuai alors jusqu'à sortir de la ville. On se retrouva tout les deux sur un grand terrain d'herbe verte. Je me retournai vers l'homme requin à quelques mètres, et brandit mon petit butin vers le ciel.

-Si tu arrives à le récupérer, tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras. Comme… revenir par exemple, déclarai-je d'une voix sûre.

Il haussa les épaules avec un mince sourire.

-Bonne chance.

Je posai le chapeau au sol, sous le regard curieux du propriétaire et jetai dans les airs une petite bille noire. Une brume épaisse s'en dégagea et me rendue invisible aux yeux de l'homme-poisson. Ce dernier sentit alors un contact froid sur son aileron dorsal, puis remarqua qu'il se trouvait exactement là où il ne fallait pas être. Un gigantesque globe noire, opaque, nous engloba tout les deux sur la grande zone vide où je l'avais amenée volontairement. Le requin eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu oserais crevette ?

-On verra bien.

Je fis quelques mouvements légers et sensuels des bras, faisant tinter les bracelets d'or à mes poignets et, après avoir rit au nez de l'homme-poisson, une étrange lueur naquit au creux de mes paumes. Ce faible halo de lumière sombre descendit jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je ramenai alors mes longs cheveux bruns sur mon épaule et esquissai un triste sourire.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de revivre la même scène ? demandai-je en avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline.

-Le jour où on s'était presque battus ?

-Exactement… Sauf que ce jour-là, tu avais gagné et moi j'avais fait un ou deux tours à l'infirmerie, ricanai-je.

Il tapota doucement mon épaule nue.

-Je gagne toujours, déclara-t-il d'un air prétentieux.

-Pas aujourd'hui Arlong.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, le dos légèrement courbé et le regard inflexible.

-Même si on ne joue que pour un chapeau, ne prends pas ça à la légère. Je suis bien plus forte que tu ne le penses.

-Voyons ça !

Le rostre édenté fondit vers moi. Je me couchai au sol, face contre terre, en attendant que la rafale soit passée et me relevai alors à toute vitesse avant de courir vers la paroi noire.

-T'abandonnes déjà ? se moqua l'homme-poisson.

Je l'ignorai et croisai les avant-bras devant mon visage avant de sauter au travers de cet étrange mur. Les yeux du requin s'écarquillèrent soudainement lorsqu'il constata que j'avais même laissé son couvre-chef sur l'herbe. Il tourna autour de ce dernier, l'air méfiant, puis ramassa le chapeau feutre et le replaça sur ses cheveux de jais sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et sans voir que j'étais réapparue, juste derrière lui. Mes doigts crispés se posèrent sur l'aileron dorsal du requin scie et ce dernier tressaillit en serrant les dents. Ses jambes s'immobilisèrent instantanément. Je me plantai en face de lui et mes yeux transformés aux couleurs de mon pouvoir plongèrent dans les iris menthe glaciale.

-Puisque tu es si fort Arlong, tu pourras t'en défaire sans problème.

L'homme-poisson tiqua à cette provoque et se libéra de l'emprise que j'exerçai sur son corps. Il me plaqua violemment au sol, ne cherchant pas à mesurer sa force cette fois-ci, et le globe noir qui nous recouvrait se dissipa.

-T'es encore trop faible ! cracha-t-il.

-Ne me sous-estime pas !

Il s'écarta pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Je m'élançai alors à toute vitesse vers mon adversaire et une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, bondit dans les airs et lui donnai un coup de genou dans le ventre. Même s'il ne sentit sûrement rien de plus qu'une piqûre d'insecte, l'homme requin saisit ma jambe en plein vol et m'envoya valser à quelques mètres plus loin. Mon dos percuta brusquement le tronc d'un arbre. Je crachai une bouffée de sang, complètement abattue.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te relever ?!

Il accourut près de moi, l'air déçu et en colère. Et voilà. Je devais encore avoir chuté dans son estime...

-Bravo. Tu gagnes... marmonnai-je.

-C'était même pas amusant !

-Ouais je sais... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

Il posa une main compatissante sur ma longue chevelure brune.

-Tu ne voudrais pas, lâcha-t-il.

-Dis-le quand même.

-Rejoins mon équipage.

-Impossible.

Ses traits se déformèrent un peu de colère tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

-Tu vas pas me ressortir le même discours ?!

-Je peux voyager avec ton équipage, sur ton bateau...

Je marquai une pause en croisant les bras.

-Mais je refuse catégoriquement d'être sous tes ordres.

Il se releva, visiblement très énervé. J'essuyai du revers de la main le sang qui me pendait aux lèvres et me leva après lui. L'homme-poisson me répéta encore, une fois de plus, tout ce que j'avais à gagner en le suivant. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non là-dessus car effectivement, le rejoindre m'éviterait d'avoir à combattre seule la Marine. Et si seulement il n'y avait qu'eux qui en voulaient à nos vies... Une veine battait dangereusement sur ma tempe au fil de ses paroles.

-P'tain... Je rêve où tu comprends toujours pas ?! Je suis partie à cause de toi ! C'était TA faute ! Et maintenant que j'y pense tu ne t'es même pas excusé pour tout ce que t'as osé me faire !

-Et pourquoi je m'excuserais en face d'une naine hein ?! rétorqua-t-il.

-Ah nan mais j'y crois pas là ! Je fais des efforts pour te pardonner, te supporter et toi tu oses me parler comme ça ! Ben tu sais quoi ? Dégage ! Pars pour East Blue ! J'en ai plus rien à faire !

Je tournai les talons, ignorant totalement les grognements énervés dans mon dos. Sur mon trajet, je n'entendais que les bruits et l'agitation constante de la ville. Lorsque la route s'acheva, j'étais devant l'orée du bois. Je pénétrai lentement, pas à pas, dans la sombre forêt s'annonçant entre les grands troncs des sapins épineux. Mes talons provoquaient à chaque seconde des craquements contre les petits bout de bois qui avaient la malchance de passer sous. L'odeur qui régnait dans ces endroits-là calma ma colère. Je ne voyais devant moi que des grands troncs, des racines et épines sur le sol de terre brune. Tout me semblait aussi identique que ce que je connaissais déjà. Je me déchaussai et sentis enfin la nature sous mes pieds. Un faible sourire s'esquissa contre mes lèvres tandis que je progressais dans le bois vide. Les vieilles épines tombées des sapins piquaient ma peau. Je sentais cette même douleur qu'autrefois. Quand, dans mon enfance, je courais les pieds nus dans la forêt. J'avais très mal et ce n'était pas facile mais peu à peu on s'y habituait jusqu'à y prendre goût. Alors on retentait l'expérience inlassablement et la douleur s'évanouissait.

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos me sortirent de mes pensées et souvenirs nostalgiques. Je vis un grand homme-poisson, la peau corail et les cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés s'avancer vers moi. Il me salua d'un signe de main, l'air profondément attristé.

-Salut Sean. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

-Je crois… Je crois que je vais mourir.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je saisis les épaules musclées du brun et le regarda d'un air presque effrayé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Arlong va me tuer… j'en suis sûr…

Je déglutis en entendant ce nom.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu sais qu'il n'irait pas jusque-là.

Son menton balança de gauche à droite.

-Il m'a laissé m'en tirer la dernière fois parce tu es arrivée mais il a l'intention de le faire.

-Attends Sean ! On a qu'à lui expliquer tous les deux !

-Oui… t'as raison.

Un rire discret s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je regardai avec inquiétude ses yeux sombres se lever vers le ciel avec un dernier soupir. Il fit un pas lent dans ma direction.

-A ton avis Mako, c'est quoi la vraie différence entre le sang humain et celui des hommes-poissons ?

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Nous possédons plusieurs gènes qui font de nous des êtres naturellement plus efficaces. Presque tous nos sens sont supérieurs aux vôtres et malgré tout on est traités comme inférieurs.

Je baissai légèrement les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Je sais déjà tout ça.

-Comme tu sais que moi, j'ai toujours aimé les humains. Mais sais-tu vraiment pourquoi ?

-Non, répondis-je honnêtement.

L'homme-poisson approcha sa bouche de mon visage et une voix malicieuse se glissa à mon oreille.

-J'ai du sang humain dans les veines.

-Quoi ?!

Je faillis vaciller en arrière sous le choc. Sean saisit brutalement mon poignet.

-Tu dois sûrement te demander… comment c'est possible ? prononça-t-il d'une douce voix.

J'hochai lentement la tête.

-Ma défunte mère était une pauvre humaine. Elle n'avait absolument rien, pas même de quoi veiller sur moi et ma sœur.

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Elle est morte avec notre mère. Je les ai tuées moi-même, prononça-t-il d'une voix faussement peinée, elles ne faisaient que me ralentir.

Il marqua une pause et esquissa un bref sourire avant de poursuivre.

-De toute façon, elles n'étaient pas aptes à survivre. Si ce n'était pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait sûrement fait.

Je m'écartai lentement des doigts serrés sur mon bras.

-Sean… arrête s'il te plaît, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Pose la question à Tao si tu le désires, il est juste derrière.

Je tressaillis et me retournai brusquement. Un grand homme-poisson à la peau d'écailles grisâtres m'observait en silence, l'air morose. Mon cœur fit un grand bond dans ma poitrine en constatant le poignard à sa ceinture et le sourire amusé de Sean.

-Arlong te laissera pas t'en tirer !

-Arlong ? Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, vous étiez vraiment adorables du temps de Tiger. Quel dommage que vous vous disputiez autant hein... Sauf que j'ai toujours dit que les belles choses ne devaient pas appartenir à une personne en particulier. Le capitaine n'a donc pas à t'avoir pour lui seul. Désolé Mako-chan, mais tu sais à quel point j'aime les humaines ! Vous êtes si mignonnes une fois qu'on vous met le couteau sous la gorge !

Mes muscles se crispèrent soudainement. Je levai les mains au-dessus de ma tête, vaincue.

-C'était toi les meurtres du bateau ? C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?!

-En personne chérie, en personne… chantonna joyeusement l'homme-poisson.

Il posa une main corail sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Tao qui possède un fruit du démon, pas moi. Le Memo Memo no Mi lui permet de contrôler absolument tous tes souvenirs ! C'est pas génial ça ?

Le blond baissait la tête, comme si tout ceci ne le concernait absolument pas. Ma mâchoire se serra encore plus tant j'étais énervée de m'être faite avoir comme ça. Par sa faute, tout ce que j'avais cru savoir un jour était devenu un mensonge. Je m'étais sentie bête à ce moment-là, de ne presque plus savoir qui j'étais vraiment jusqu'à vouloir tuer Arlong. Mais était-ce lui le vrai coupable ? A mes yeux, il semblait regretter ses actes contrairement à Sean. Je sentis tout à coup, quelque chose de froid m'encercler les poignets.

-Espérons que le granit marin te rende un peu plus docile.

Il se moqua presque de ma grimace.

-Hé oui Mako-chan ! Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses à ton sujet !

J'eus un bref sursaut. Après les menottes, c'est un large bandeau noir qu'il attacha sur mes yeux. Une main étrangère me poussa en avant. J'avançai aveuglément entre les arbres, guidée par les seules voix que j'entendais.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Un petit endroit isolé de la ville, très simple, juste le temps que le capitaine vienne te chercher.

-Pardon ?

-Oh, excuse-moi ! Il ne viendra pas vraiment te chercher en fait, je crois qu'il sera mort avant.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement.

-Sean... Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Je suis dans l'équipage d'Arlong depuis déjà pas mal de temps tu vois... Cette vie de pirate m'a permise de voir énormément de choses, raconta-t-il tout en continuant de me faire avancer, mais jamais je n'avais vu un être humain agir de telle façon. Les enfants acceptent notre peuple par ignorance mais les adultes de votre espèce n'en sont pas capables. Je me demandais comment tu avais fait. C'était horrible non ? De te retrouver comme ça, du jour au lendemain, au milieu d'une bande de monstres.

Je frissonnai à ces mots car au fond les vrais monstres c'est nous. Les humains.

-J'avais peur Sean, avouai-je finalement. Je ne pensais qu'à survivre, quitte à rejoindre une bande de « monstres » comme tu dis.

-Survivre hein... Avoue-le, tu n'attends que de reprendre la mer. Mais es-tu prête à suivre un homme qui ne t'aimeras jamais pour ça ?

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants. La question paraissait stupide dans un certain sens où j'avais bien pu vivre aux côtés d'Arlong sans qu'il éprouve le moindre sentiment pour moi. Ce n'est que maintenant que j'avais enfin osé réclamer une réponse. Mais d'une certaine manière c'est à cause de ça qu'on a fini par s'engueuler. Avant, après une dispute je pouvais être sûre qu'on trouverait un terrain d'entente, ce n'est plus le cas. Parce que Tiger est mort, parce que j'ai changée et lui, il est devenu plus froid envers mon espèce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peut-être devrais-je m'estimer chanceuse de ne pas être comptée parmi ses ennemis... Du moins pour l'instant. Car je sais que dès le jour où je m'opposerais à une de ses décisions ou que je remettrais en question sa manière d'agir, il m'en voudra à mort. Et je redeviendrais ce que j'étais : la minuscule humaine détestable.

-Je ne répondrais pas à ta question.

-Bah, qu'importe ! Tu vas mourir !

-Exactement... Je vais mourir.

Une main glacée me saisit l'épaule, je me stoppai brusquement et restai attentive au moindre bruit. Je sentis alors se poser sur ma tempe comme un cercle de métal froid. Une voix douce et fluide siffla à mon oreille :

-Dis adieu. Ton voyage s'arrête là.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	19. Le nouveau compagnon

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour les reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**_

_**loulou380 : Merci d'avoir laissé un message, je ne savais pas que tu lisais ma fic avant ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Le nouveau compagnon**_

Nous avions tous deux dans la gorge un goût amer qui ne partait pas. C'était comme ça depuis le dîner. Et l'odeur de brûlé sur nos vêtements refusait elle aussi de s'en aller.

-Ne reviens plus jamais me proposer une de tes sales idées foireuses !

-Je pourrais en dire autant des tiennes... murmurai-je.

Je remontai le tissu pastel de ma longue jupe et me hissai sur le tonneau à côté de l'homme-poisson.

-Avoue que c'était drôle !... nan ?

-Dégage avant que je te mette une raclée vermine !

-Moi c'est Mako.

-Vermine méprisable.

Ma gorge émit un grognement énervé. Je levai le menton d'un air indigné.

-Tant pis, mais je le dirais à Tiger ! ajoutai-je d'une voix d'enfant.

-Hé ! Reviens par là toi !

L'homme requin m'attrapa violemment le bras sans se douter –comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs- à quel point il me faisait mal.

-Dis un mot à qui que ce soit et fais-moi confiance que personne ne retrouvera ton cadavre !

-Et gnagnagna...

-Sale crevette !

Je descendis du tonneau et me plantai face au requin.

-Fais pas semblant, je sais que tu m'adores !

-Plutôt mourir.

-Haha !

Alors que je riais aux éclats, l'air se refroidit soudainement autour de moi, jusqu'à devenir glacial et la silhouette d'Arlong disparut en brouillard.

Je me réveillai en sursaut de cet étrange rêve que je pense pouvoir d'ailleurs qualifier de cauchemar. C'était désagréable d'y réfléchir... Le tintement de mon costume me ramena à la réalité. Je n'étais pas dans un endroit déjà connu mais ça ressemblait presque à une cellule, avec des murs gris en guise de barreaux. On m'avait retiré le bandeau mais laissées par précaution les menottes en granit marin. Le corps de Sean m'apparut alors.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ? lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil sévère.

-Tao voulait qu'on attende. Ce ne serait pas gentil de laisser au capitaine un cadavre froid dans les bras ! Ha ! Ha ! ricana-t-il sournoisement.

-Espèce de sale...

Sa main se plaqua violemment contre ma mâchoire.

-Tout doux chérie... Je vous laisserai le temps de vous dire au revoir. Promis.

-Va pourrir en enfer ! T'es qu'une ordure de faire ça !

-Hm... Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Le ton enjoué qu'il prenait à chaque fois m'énervait au plus haut point et le poteau auquel j'étais attachée n'arrangeait pas le tout. Cette situation de vulnérabilité m'angoissait. C'était comme être un poisson pris dans les filets du pêcheur sauf que là je voyais bien mon issu, la faille dans mes barreaux, et pourtant impossible de l'atteindre. Mon bourreau quitta la minuscule pièce, me laissant seul avec Tao. L'homme-poisson s'accroupit devant moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne devais pas être là. Si tu étais juste restée à moins de vingt mètres du capitaine tout se serait bien passé ! me sermonna-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour.

-Hein ? T'es pas... du côté de Sean ?

-Aucune importance. Tu dois partir. Allez !

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire ?

Les yeux du blond se bloquèrent sur les miens. Je déglutis.

-Il va prendre le titre d'Arlong. Et faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse.

-Sean est pas assez fort pour ça.

-Justement. Il le sait et c'est bien pour ça que t'es là, ajouta l'homme-poisson d'un air malicieux. Avant de commencer à s'entre-tuer il voulait au moins qu'on essaie de négocier le titre de capitaine mais tu connais Arlong, ça ne marcherait pas. Toutefois, toi tu peux le forcer à négocier.

Je lâchai un petit rire ironique.

-Quel dommage qu'on se soit encore disputés alors...

-Encore ? Mais vous êtes pas croyables tout les deux ! soupira Tao avec un faible sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa.

-Je reviens dans une heure ou plus. Bonne chance d'ici là... petite humaine.

Je grimaçai un peu à ce surnom. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux n'arrivait pas à m'appeler par mon prénom c'était toujours mon espèce qui le remplaçait. Mais là, il l'avait dit d'une manière assez affective et pourtant il ne me connaissait pas et moi non plus. Je n'avais pas connu Tao chez les Pirates du Soleil, exactement comme Sean. J'ignorais que l'homme toujours calme et impassible derrière le bar c'était lui. Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui qui me servait de l'alcool quand je voulais oublier qu'un requin associable croisait où que j'aille. Mais il me semblait déjà moins instable que Sean.

J'attendis donc dans cette petite pièce vide, comme il me l'avait demandé. Mon kidnappeur n'était pas revenu me voir depuis et je me demandais bien où est-ce qu'il était passé. Puis Tao revint. Je m'attendais à le voir revenir seul, je m'attendais à voir Sean avec lui... Mais je m'attendais pas à ça.

0o0o0o0o0

L'homme requin serra un peu plus son verre en voyant débarquer devant lui tout un petit groupe d'humains. Oui des humains. Dans son bureau. Une once de dégoût le prit à la gorge. Mais il reconnut soudainement les visages des quatre hommes au seuil de la porte. Celui du milieu, dressé devant tous les autres, semblait bouillir de colère.

-Arlong la scie ! Sale poiscaille ! Tu vas me la rendre tout de suite ! hurla le voleur en retirant sa large capuche.

L'homme-poisson ricana sournoisement, profitant des quatre visiteurs visiblement à bout de nerfs. Sa petite humaine avait donc disparu ? Voilà qui était intéressant... Un rouquin portant des lunettes d'aviateur sur le front serra les poings.

-Feu à toi qui a pris Mako !

-Hein ? Il a dit quoi lui ? marmonna l'homme-poisson sans vraiment prêter attention à ces humains.

-Il dit que c'est l'un des vôtres qu'a fait le coup ! traduit Dante.

Le chef des voleurs posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du petit roux et plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau du pirate, le défiant du regard.

-Je te faisais déjà pas confiance au début, je savais que la gamine s'était pas barrée pour rien mais là je peux pas tolérer !

-Et si tu dégageais, hein ? Toi et ta bande de vermines. J'ai pas que ça à faire...

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ?! cria le blond en donnant un grand coup sur le meuble.

L'homme requin, même s'il ne le montrait pas du tout, s'interrogeait à propos de l'humain. Il se demandait vraiment à quel point il tenait à cette idiote pour être aussi inquiet à son sujet alors que lui... Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer la moindre émotion et pourtant il était sûr d'en avoir. Peut-être que le fait de savoir qu'elle le hait plus que tout au monde et qu'il avait raté sa dernière chance. Il y avait largement de quoi lui pomper l'humeur...

Alors que les quatre voleurs s'acharnaient à lui poser les mêmes questions inlassablement, Arlong s'ennuyait à mourir. Il buvait alors quelques gorgées de son verre, entre deux soupirs. Le visage souriant d'une petite brune lui vint en mémoire. Ses lèvres lui disaient quelque chose mais il ne l'entendait pas. Du moins vu le boucan que faisait la bande d'imbéciles plantée devant lui c'était normal. Tout à coup, un grand homme-poisson à la chevelure blonde et à la peau d'écailles grisâtres pénétra à son tour dans le bureau.

-Tao... Y a quoi ?

Le concerné se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bureau de son capitaine et chuchota quelques mots à ce dernier, dont les yeux clairs s'agrandirent brusquement. Dante frotta son menton barbu d'un air pensif mais n'entendit rien de ce bref échange. Il vit l'homme requin grincer des dents et s'énerver au fur et à mesure que l'autre lui parlait.

-Ça suffit ! Je vais le buter celui-là ! cria-t-il en saisissant l'épée dentelée dans un coin de la pièce.

Tao courut immédiatement le retenir.

-Attends s'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

-Ah ouais ?!

-L'humaine est avec lui ! Je l'ai aidé à la capturer !

L'aveu du blond jeta comme un froid, un vent glacial dans la pièce. La colère qui consumait Arlong s'éteignit lentement, puis se raviva.

-Tu... m'as trahi ?

Le ton meurtrier du capitaine fit trembler l'homme-poisson. Deux grandes mains lavande saisirent le col de son haut tandis que des yeux couleur menthe glaciale le menaçaient.

-Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui Arlong... c'est bien pour ça que je suis là, tenta le blonde d'une voix qui semblait minuscule sous la colère du requin. Je m'excuse et je regrette d'avoir aidé Sean. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin et je n'aurais rien fait si ça avait été une autre humaine mais...

-Mais ?!

-Mais elle est bien plus qu'une humaine. Et pas seulement que pour toi Arlong-san.

Il pointa du doigt les voleurs.

-Elle compte aussi pour eux et pour l'équipage. Ne leur causons pas plus de peine qu'à la mort de Tiger, c'était suffisant.

Le requin plissa les paupières.

-Sean ne sait pas que je suis ici mais ce ne sera peut-être plus le cas dans à peine une heure alors dépêchez-vous.

-Vous ? ricana Arlong d'un air sadique. Je crois que t'as pas saisi... C'est ta faute si elle est là-bas alors tu viens ! cria-t-il en saisissant l'homme-poisson par le col de son haut.

Il l'embarqua de force avec lui et remonta sur le pont, les voleurs sur ses talons.

-On vient nous aussi ! s'exclama Dante.

-Pas besoin d'humains !

-C'est pas pour toi que je le fais, répliqua-t-il en lançant au capitaine pirate un regard noir.

L'homme requin grinça des dents.

-Traîne pas dans mes pattes...

-Affaire entendu !

Dante se retourna vers les trois jeunes hommes avec lui. Il leur lança un grand sourire malicieux et, sans prévenir, sauta par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur le ponton de bois. Son groupe suivit la marche juste après lui et les Crows déboulèrent dans la ville tels des guépards, à une vitesse inouïe. Les hommes-poissons regardaient, ébahis, les quatre hommes disparaîtrent dans la foule. Comment de si frêles humains pouvaient être aussi rapides ? Ils en restaient sans voix...

-Capitaine, lança l'un d'eux, comment on va faire pour les suivre ?

-On les suit pas.

-Hein ?

-Retourne aiguiser ton sabre, on quitte l'île dans deux heures.

Tao arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-On s'en va.

-Arlong tu ne vas pas...

-J'ai un dernier membre à recruter, après on se tire.

Un faible se dessina sur les lèvres de Tao. L'homme requin partit saisir son Kiribachi et revint sur le pont, soudain de meilleure humeur. Il descendit la passerelle, suivi par Tao.

0o0o0o0o0

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas crier : un clou mal enfoncé dans le poteau venait de m'entailler le poignet. L'obscurité oppressante de l'endroit commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je voyais mal ce qui se trouvait autour de moi mais il me semblait voir de petites formes confuses au sol. J'étendis à ma jambe à la plus proche et sentis sous mon pied quelque chose de froid. Je ramenai l'objet vers moi, c'était une espèce de tournevis. Un faible sourire s'accrocha à mes lèvres.

Avec ça, je pourrais sûrement crocheter les menottes... Des bruits de pas m'alarmèrent. Je cachai l'outil sous ma cuisse. Des cris parvinrent à mes oreilles, attirant toute mon attention et ma curiosité. J'entendis ensuite un hurlement étouffé, des craquements et des voix d'hommes. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, plaquée conte le mur par la force d'un homme gigantesque dont j'avais bien du mal à distinguer le visage. La silhouette imposante s'approcha, une arme dans la main. Je n'osai prononcer le moindre mot, comme si j'espérais que dans l'obscurité il ne m'ait pas vue. Mais mes bijoux clinquants étaient bien visibles, eux.

Il approchait, cela pouvait être Tao comme Sean, et je dû me résoudre à prendre une décision. Mon dos se colla autant que possible au poteau et je tendis le bout des doigts pour saisir le petit tournevis contre ma jambe. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'appuyai mon nouvel outil dans le verrou des menottes jusqu'à en débloquer le système dans le sens contraire. Le granit marin tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd qui résonna entre les quatre murs. L'homme cessa d'approcher en me voyant me relever. Je profitai de ce moment pour lui flanquer ma jambe en pleine figure. Il l'attrapa juste à temps.

-Je venais te donner un coup de main jeune humaine mais finalement, tu n'en as pas besoin.

-Tao...

-Ouais. Mais pense bien que j'y ai été forcé : je n'aide pas les inconnus. Allez, viens. Tes amis voleurs t'attendent.

-Et Sean ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?

-Il est de notre équipage, c'est à nous de nous occuper de ça. En clair tu n'as pas à le savoir.

J'haussai les épaules. Evidemment qu'ils allaient le tuer, c'était même stupide de poser la question. L'homme-poisson m'emmena dans un sombre couloir qui débouchait sur un coin assez reculé de la ville d'après ce que je pouvais voir. C'était sûrement un entrepôt abandonné. Assis sur des caisses, les Crows nous regardaient sortir du bâtiment. Une touffe rousse avec de grosses lunettes d'aviateur sur les cheveux me sauta dessus.

-Feu, feu, feu ! cria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Salut Eric...

Je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme et marchai jusqu'au grand homme vêtu tout de noir et adossé contre le mur.

-Dante, où est-ce qu'il est ?

-On rentre à la maison, répliqua froidement le voleur en ignorant proprement ma question.

-Fais pas semblant ! Je sais qu'il est là !

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Pat était sous l'œil vigilant de son chef, ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui. Un nuage de poussière provenant de l'intérieur vola jusqu'à nos narines. Nous toussotions quelques secondes avant de voir un peu plus clairement le chaos à l'intérieur. Deux gigantesques corps faisaient s'écrouler les murs en se battant.

-Restez pas là ! cria Tao.

Dante acquiesça sans hésitation. Il saisit mon poignet et m'emmena avec lui, les trois voleurs devant nous. Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la route et il me lâcha. Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse bombé en soupirant.

-Tu veux y aller c'est ça ? Tu penses réellement avoir une chance ?

-Comment le savoir si je n'essaie pas ?

-Ce sont des hommes-poissons, nous sommes des humains ! Ce combat n'est pas le nôtre ! Et même moi je prendrais pas le risque de faire les poches à un de ces trois-là ! Tu peux pas aller te battre avec eux mon chaton...

Je soupirai à mon tour en haussant les épaules.

-Et ce que tu m'as appris ? A quoi ça sert si je ne peux rien faire ?

Il eut un sourire sardonique et un ricanement plus vicieux que jamais. Je le vis glisser un poignard à la ceinture de ma jupe.

-Ne commets pas d'imprudences.

Je remerciai l'homme d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

-Et si par hasard, l'envie te prenait de rebrousser chemin, nous sommes là.

-Je le referai pas mais merci quand même.

-Ok...

Le voleur s'en alla avec son groupe et je me retournai vers un chaos intérieur. Le bâtiment commençait à s'effondrer. Je franchis la montagne de gravats qu'était devenue l'entrée principale et me hissait par-dessus un mur à moitié brisé. De l'autre côté c'était le même champ de ruines, mêlé à du sang cette fois-ci. Je suivis les traces pas à pas et me retrouvai avec un couteau ensanglanté à mes pieds. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et relevai les yeux vers le mur fracassé de coups. Une partie du combat s'était jouée ici, mais ils étaient autre part maintenant.

J'enjambai le même muret que tout à l'heure et courus à l'aveuglette dans le couloir jusqu'à voir une espèce tornade lavande me passer sous le nez, brisant tous les obstacles. Puis cette tornade se révéla être un homme requin gigantesque. Arlong tourna le menton vers moi. Il eut alors un air exaspéré que Tao imita.

-Jeune humaine, il me semblait t'avoir dit de partir.

-Ce mec a bien failli me tuer alors je veux lui rendre la pareille.

-Capitaine... appela l'homme-poisson à voix basse.

Le requin roula des yeux en soupirant.

-Fermez vos gueules, j'essaie de me concentrer !

Nous n'osions pas désobéir, on se tut. Soudain, Arlong ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux menthe et un sourire carnassier s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

-Par là ! cria-t-il en prenant un chemin de droite.

Je suivis sans réfléchir les deux hommes-poissons. Ce bâtiment était, en réalité, un véritable labyrinthe qu'Arlong prenait un malin plaisir à détruire. Tout à coup, une faible respiration nous parvint de derrière un mur fissuré de partout. Arlong s'arrêta devant la porte avec un sourire mauvais. Il la défonça d'un coup de pied et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce colorée de gris et de poussière. Un homme-poisson était adossé à un mur, la main appuyée contre son torse dégoulinant de sang.

Sean était méconnaissable... Ses dents étaient aussi pointues que celles du requin scie et ses muscles, gonflés a bloc. Je me doutais bien qu'une telle transformation n'était pas le fruit du hasard, ses origines humaines y étaient pour quelque chose. Arlong serra le poing autour de son épée dentelée.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! cracha le monstre. Et je vois que... on ne peut plus compter sur ses amis.

Je vis Tao baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise, tandis que l'homme requin avait lui un regard des plus meurtriers. Il se jeta sur Sean et lui plaqua la tête contre le sol mais ce dernier riposta. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son capitaine et lui mordit l'épaule avant de sauter en arrière, comme un animal. L'homme requin grimaçait à peine de douleur tant il était en colère. Il retourna à l'assaut, flanqua un coup dans les côtes de son adversaire. Les os craquèrent dans un son déchirant. Sean n'abandonna pas pour autant et se releva encore.

Je me sentais inutile face à tout ça, impuissante. Et je voyais que c'était la même chose pour Tao bien que lui, il était en partie responsable. Tout à coup, Arlong lâcha son Kiribachi pour porter la main à sa mâchoire égratignée. J'eus un choc en le voyant s'arracher lui-même sa dentition, sans la moindre douleur. Mais ses dents repoussèrent aussitôt, comme par magie, et il réitéra l'opération pour avoir une arme dans chaque main. C'était... aussi intelligent qu'étrange. Les deux dentiers se plantèrent habilement sur les bras de Sean. L'homme-poisson ne vit même pas venir cette attaque, il ne put que se la prendre de plein fouet et tomber à terre, le corps en sang.

-Je t'ai toujours détesté Arlong... susurra Sean comme si cela pouvait être sa dernière parole. Le titre de capitaine... il est pour moi.

-Crève.

Le requin scie brandit son Kiribachi au-dessus de la tête de son ancien nakama... Tao arriva comme une tornade et le poussa en arrière.

-Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il... Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui le fasses...

-Dépêche, prononça seulement Arlong.

L'homme requin vint vers moi. Je ne pouvais plus lâcher du regard le corps ainsi étendu de Sean et Tao au bord des larmes, agenouillé près de son ami. Le requin scie me tira par le bras jusqu'en dehors de ce tas de ruines qu'était devenu l'entrepôt.

-Pourquoi t'es revenue ? demanda-t-il, coupant court mon émotion.

-C'est pas à moi de te poser cette question ? rétorquai-je en le regardant de travers.

-Arrête ça...

Il soupira longuement, croisa les bras sur son torse parfait.

-Je m'excuse.

-... quoi ?

J'étais certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Il avait forcément dit autre chose...

-Je m'excuse, répéta encore l'homme-poisson.

A sa mâchoire serrée je voyais l'effort colossal que ça pouvait lui demander.

-Attends... tu viens quand même pas de...

Il grogna.

-Si, je l'ai fait ! Et alors ?!

-Rien, rien... murmurai-je innocemment.

J'entourai son torse de mes bras et me pressai contre lui.

-Un peu tard mais j'accepte.

-Comme si tu pouvais me refuser quelque chose...

Je glissai mes doigts entre les siens.

-Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es là, insistai-je.

Arlong esquissa un grand sourire.

-Tu peux me croire, j'ai la meilleure des raisons.

Sans prévenir, il fondit sur mes lèvres et ne me lâcha qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

-Tu seras toujours une humaine à mes yeux, mais je crois que ça ne m'empêche plus de t'aimer.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous me semblait insignifiant. Je ne voyais plus que lui et ce sourire sur son visage. Une grande main lavande passa sur ma joue, avant de me pincer le nez.

-Quand je te parle tu pourrais éviter de faire la statue ! T'as entendu ce que viens de te dire ?!

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber...

-Ah, mais je t'aime aussi.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Je répondis à sa question par un sourire d'excuse et d'innocence. Il soupira d'un air agacé et enroula son bras droit autour de mes épaules.

-Allez, on rentre.

-Je devrais leur dire au revoir, tu crois ?

-C'est comme tu veux.

Je soupirai à mon tour : les adieux seraient sûrement trop difficiles. Je fis part de mon choix à Arlong. Il acquiesça et me ramena au Superb Shark. La coque rouge de ce navire faisait ressortir en ma mémoire des souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais. L'équipage d'Arlong sembla très surpris de me revoir et je l'étais tout autant. Les visages d'Octy de Smack me donnèrent le sourire. Et d'après leurs regards je voyais que la proximité entre mon corps et celui d'Arlong ne les choquait pas le moins du monde.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pendant que l'équipage préparait notre départ, Tao revint au Superb Shark. Il regardait droit devant lui, le regard vide et l'air morne. L'homme-poisson se dirigea immédiatement vers sa cabine sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

-Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ? demandai-je à Arlong, la mine soucieuse.

-Il a insisté pour le faire.

-Mais c'était son ami...

-Et tu crois qu'il était qui pour moi ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton énervé. Il avait autant de valeur que tous mes hommes.

-Je sais...

Octy vint vers nous, tout sourire.

-On est prêt à partir ! lança-t-il.

Arlong acquiesça puis se retourna vers moi.

-T'as un dernier truc à faire ou on s'en va ? Cette île d'humains me saoule vraiment...

-A East Blue ?

-A East Blue. T'avais autre chose en tête ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est toi le capitaine ici...

Il fit signe au poulpe de lever l'ancre et, me prenant par surprise, l'homme requin me souleva dans ses bras et m'amena près de la rambarde. Un sourire malicieux élargit sa bouche.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, tu savais que j'étais ton capitaine ?

-Pardon ?

-D'après la Marine tu es de mon équipage.

-Mais c'est complètement faux ! m'offusquai-je.

-Mais officiellement c'est ce qui est écrit, insista-t-il.

Je grognai, énervée. Comment pouvait-on me compter parmi son équipage ?! Enfin, ça se voyait comme même un minimum que je n'étais pas avec eux ! L'homme-poisson me laissa poser pied à terre, en gardant une main autour de mes épaules.

-Autant rendre les choses plus simples, deviens ma nakama.

-Te fais pas d'idées. Je viens avec toi parce que... parce que...

-Parce que ?

-Parce que je t'aime.

Pendant quelques secondes je crus voir l'éclat d'un sourire sur ces lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque en faisant attention à ce que le rostre édenté n'entre pas en contact avec ma peau. Le navire sembla tressaillir sous nos pieds. Je regardais au loin le port commercial s'écarter de nous à chaque seconde qui passait.

-T'es sûre que tu ne voulais pas dire au revoir à cette bande de dégénérés ? me demanda-t-il encore.

-N'en parlons plus... Je vais voir Tao, il avait l'air d'aller mal.

Je lançai un dernier sourire à Arlong, et partais en direction des dortoirs. Je toquai à la porte de l'homme-poisson. Il m'ouvrit au bout d'une minute d'acharnement contre la poignée et m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre, qu'il semblait avoir autrefois partagée avec quelqu'un si j'en jugeais aux vêtements froissés sur le deuxième lit. Le blond se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Savoir si ça allait de ton côté.

-Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il froidement.

-Ben... ça devait pas être facile de...

Il me coupa la parole.

-C'était plus facile que ce que tu crois.

-On dirait pas.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire !

L'homme-poisson se passa la main sur le visage et reprit son calme.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue me voir mais crois-moi, ça ne sert à rien.

-Bon... Alors je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Pense quand même à venir au dîner ce soir.

-J'y veillerai.

Après m'être assurée que Tao avait encore l'esprit clair, je remontai sur le pont où chacun s'affairait à ses tâches quotidiennes. Les mouettes quittèrent nos voiles et déployèrent leurs ailes vers la terre ferme. Je cherchai le requin scie du regard mais il semblait avoir déserté les lieux, je me dirigeai donc en direction de sa cabine quand j'entendis sa voix et celle d'un autre homme. Cela provenait de l'infirmerie. Je toquai trois fois à la porte blanche, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de les déranger, et pénétrai dans la pièce.

Arlong était assis sur une table d'opération, pendant qu'un grand homme requin tigre mélangeait dans un bol une étrange mixture. Il portait sur ses épaules une large blouse blanche et de fines lunettes sur son nez légèrement en pointe. Le médecin fit mine d'ignorer ma présence et retira la chemise d'Arlong, mettant à découvert l'horrible morsure à son épaule. Je m'approchai lentement, sourcils froncés.

-Je... J'avais pas remarqué que tu saignais autant... C'est douloureux ?

C'était stupide de dire ça. Evidemment qu'il avait mal ! Le requin scie se contenta d'un sourire en coin prétentieux.

-On a de bonnes dents.

Le docteur se mit à siffloter un air qui m'était inconnu. Il déposa son bol entre mes mains.

-Applique-le doucement, glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Le requin tigre sortit aussitôt de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me retournai vers Arlong, qui était presque plié de rire devant mon expression ahurie.

-Sha ha ha ha ha !

Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel il répliqua par un sourire pervers.

-Ben alors ? Tu viens pas t'occuper de mes blessures ? ricana-t-il sournoisement.

-Va t'empoisonner...

Il passa son bras intact autour de ma taille pour m'attirer près de lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, prononça-t-il sur un ton apte à me mettre en colère.

Je fis mine d'être désintéressée par ses commentaires et commençai à déposer un peu de la mixture dans le bol sur la grande morsure qui prenait presque toute son épaule. L'homme-poisson se retenait de grimacer tant c'était affreux.

-Hé, ça te fait mal ?

-Pas du tout.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et embrassai délicatement sa joue.

-Il serait temps de te confier un peu je crois...

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on joue à ça ?

-C'est pas moi le caractère asociale. Et oui, je pense sérieusement que parler un peu plus te ferait du bien.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De ce qui se passe maintenant. Tu as mal, je le vois, et pourtant tu joues la comédie ! T'imagines pas à quel point c'est frustrant ! lui reprochai-je.

Il cligna trois fois des yeux avant de répondre.

-Et à quoi ça me servirait de te dire si j'ai mal ?

-A rien. Mais moi je me sentirais déjà rassurée de ne pas parler avec un mur.

L'homme-poisson me prit sur ses genoux en soupirant.

-Ce que t'es compliquée...

-Tu es bien le seul à me trouver compliquée.

-Comme tu es la seule à me trouver asociale, ajouta-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, passant son bras valide autour de ma taille. Après quelques minutes, je me dérobai à son étreinte et posai mon doigt sur sa bouche avant que l'envie ne nous prenne de recommencer.

-Non... Tu dois te reposer.

-Tu vas me chaperonner maintenant ?

-Faux, je veille sur toi car je sais que tu n'écouteras rien de ce que te diras le doc'.

-Je fais ce qui me plaît.

Je posai les poings sur les hanches.

-Tant pis pour toi !

-Tu t'inquiètes ? ricana-t-il.

-Non. Et d'ailleurs je vais aller me balader un peu !

Une grande main lavande saisit mon poignet quand je me levai de la table.

-Si tu veux jouer les chaperons fais-le jusqu'au bout.

-Et toi arrête m'embêter.

-Vraiment, je ne t'ai rien fait cette fois-ci, rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il sortit de sa poche un bijou que je reconnaissais : un bracelet d'argent.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu me l'as encore volé ?

-Emprunté, reprit-il malicieusement.

Il le glissa à mon poignet et je le remerciai par un baiser affectueux au coin de ses lèvres. Tout à coup, on entendit des hurlements et des craquements de bois, comme si on balançait des caisses et des tonneaux à travers tout le bateau. Je sortis de l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse et en fermant la porte derrière moi. Arlong avait besoin de repos, inutile de le faire s'occuper de ce genre de » petit problème ». Qui n'en était peut-être pas un à vrai dire... Rien que dans le couloir, je faillis me prendre une planche en pleine tête. Mais j'appris plus tard qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée.

-Rattrapez-le ! hurla un homme-poisson.

J'eus tout juste le temps de tourner les yeux vers l'extrémité du couloir qu'une touffe rousse se cachait derrière moi pour échapper à ses assaillants mais surtout à leurs projectiles dévastateurs. Je priai intérieurement pour ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	20. Un capitaine spécial

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à loulou380 et Naoli :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Un capitaine spécial**_

J'avais beau y réfléchir, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais définitivement pas comment on avait pu se retrouver là. Comme j'avais pu me retrouver face à ce dilemme. Et la petite bouille de mon rouquin ne m'aidait malheureusement pas à faire un choix. Je me tournai vers Smack, désespérée. L'homme-poisson avait aimablement accepté de nous cacher dans sa cabine le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarra... de s'occuper de « ça ».

-Si Arlong le voit il va le tuer sur-le-champ, m'avertit Smack.

-Oui bah c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Et je sais vraiment pas comment faire pour qu'il prenne la nouvelle d'un côté positif même si je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de positif !

L'homme-poisson pointa du doigt le jeune homme assis par terre, à mâchouiller une allumette entre ses dents.

-L'inclure dans notre conversation ferait peut-être avancer les choses, proposa-t-il.

-Feu ?

-Ok je retire ce que j'ai dit. Impossible qu'Arlong l'accepte et l'équipage est encore à ses trousses, autant dire que là c'est une cause perdue. Désolé Mako mais il va falloir que ton ami s'en aille.

Je me pinçai la lèvre, troublée.

-Regarde-le une seconde Smack ! Eric est comme un enfant ! Un peu turbulent certes, mais c'est le renvoyer en mer qui est impossible ! Euh... maintenant que j'y pense, comment tu es venu ?

La petite touffe rousse tourna ses yeux écarlates vers moi.

-Venu pour Tao-kun... feu...

-Hein ? Pour Tao ?

-Gentil Tao et méchant Sean. Il me connaît pas, mais moi je l'aime beaucoup.

Le rouquin prononça un petit « feu » presque inaudible. Je serrai le poing, en colère.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me dire que t'as embarqué avec nous sur un coup de tête ?! Et Dante alors ? J'espère pour toi qu'il est au courant !

-Il l'est. Voulais pas énerver feu à tout le monde. Et puis Mako-chan est partie sans rien dire, il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur le chaton à Dante-san. Alors feu s'est porté volontaire pour Mako-chan et Tao-kun ! cria-t-il en tendant le bras, tout sourire.

Je me laissai tomber mollement sur le matelas.

-Arlong va me tuer...

-Et c'est le cas de le dire, renchérit Smack.

-Jamais il voudra prendre un autre humain dans l'équipage...

-J'avoue que là ce serait peut-être, enfin pour lui, abuser de sa générosité.

La voix de l'homme-poisson était truffée d'ironie. J'étais dans une situation désespérée et pourtant nous y trouvions tout deux un peu d'humour. Je courbai l'échine et ébouriffai la tignasse rousse qui était bien le cadet de mes soucis.

-Dis-moi Eric, pourquoi tu voulais suivre Tao ?

L'air sérieux sur le visage enfantin du roux me fit esquisser un demi-sourire.

-Il a besoin d'aide.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Quand tu es sorti de l'entrepôt avec le requin, lui il est resté. Alors j'ai attendu. Et après la détonation, je l'ai vu sortir. On aurait dit un fantôme. Je veux l'aider Mako-chan. Laisse-moi juste rester.

Je soupirai bruyamment en haussant les épaules, et notai dans un coin de mon esprit que le jeune voleur n'avait aucun mal à s'exprimer normalement quand il le voulait.

-Malheureusement la décision ne m'appartient pas Eric. T'as déjà pas pris un très bon départ en te faisant pourchasser par l'équipage et encore, on a de la chance qu'Arlong soit au courant de rien mais il doit savoir que tu es là.

-Il va me tuer ! C'est ce que lui il a dit ! hurla-t-il en pointant Smack du doigt.

Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et me prenais la tête entre les mains. On était mal partis... Le jeune voleur continua de mastiquer la petite allumette jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque sous ses dents. Il me lança alors un regard soucieux.

-Je l'aime pas ton capitaine. Il va me faire du mal.

Ma bouche s'élargit en un faible sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverais un terrain d'entente avec lui. Smack ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux garder Eric avec toi le temps que je discute avec Arlong ? Et ne lui mets pas un seul briquet sous le nez s'il te plaît, question de sécurité générale.

-Je ferais attention.

Je remerciai la gentillesse de Smack par un sourire amical qu'il me rendit bien et courus hors de sa cabine. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de retourner dans l'infirmerie où un gigantesque homme requin s'offrait une sieste improvisée dans le fauteuil du docteur. Je soupirai près de lui... Il avait toujours tendance à s'endormir quand il ne trouvait rien à faire. Dommage, mais aujourd'hui, il aurait de quoi faire. Je caressai doucement la joue lavande et chuchotai à son oreille. L'homme-poisson émergea de son sommeil en bâillant, ce qui me fit bien rire.

-Bonne sieste ?

-Excellente...

Mais les nouvelles le seront moins, pensai-je tout bas. Je lui lançai un sourire affectueux et retirai un peu sa chemise de son épaule pour voir l'état de sa blessure.

-Tu ne saignes plus.

-Tu vas t'en inquiéter encore longtemps ? grogna-t-il en se rhabillant.

-A vrai dire, là, j'ai un autre sujet d'inquiétude. Mais dis-moi d'abord que tu ne t'énerveras pas.

Il hocha la tête. Une boule d'angoisse se creusa dans ma gorge, je gonflai mes poumons avant de me lancer.

-Si je te disais qu'on avait un passager clandestin, qu'il est humain, que c'est un voleur et un pyromane, tu le tuerais ?

Son sourire se transforma en une expression noire et meurtrière. Je lui lançai une petite moue attendrissante.

-Arlong, crois-moi j'y suis pour rien !

-Et c'est qui exactement ?!

-Le petit rouquin des Crows, il s'appelle Eric.

L'homme requin se leva soudainement du fauteuil. J'écartai mes bras devant lui et le fixai droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne le connais même pas et tu veux déjà le tuer, je ne trouve pas ça normal.

-Ce qu'est pas normal c'est qu'une de ces vermines se balade en ce moment sur mon bateau !

-La vermine a un nom et Eric n'est pas ici pour embêter qui que ce soit.

-Et tu prends sa défense en plus ?!

-Il est des miens.

Arlong grogna des choses incompréhensibles, puis croisa les bras sur son torse en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut cet humain ?

-Moi-même je n'ai pas trop compris mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour Tao, il croit qu'il a besoin d'aide.

-Tch ! Rien à foutre ! Débrouille-toi pour qu'il dégage !

J'entremêlai mes doigts avec les siens.

-T'énerve pas... On peut bien le garder quelques jours et s'il s'intègre comme il faut, on avisera.

-Et tu t'imagines que je vais accepter un humain ici ?

-Je suis bien là moi, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

-Toi c'est pas pareil.

Je m'énervai à mon tour.

-Et elle est où la différence ? Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de le laisser en vie ?!

-Viens avec moi.

L'homme-poisson me prit par le bras et me traîna derrière lui jusque dans son bureau, où il me balança dans son fauteuil avant de me mettre plein de papiers et dossiers sous les yeux.

-Ça, petite maligne, c'est tout mon effectif. Et dedans tu peux me croire qu'y a aucun traitement de faveur. Chacun a son boulot et c'est pas des tâches pour humain. Il n'a pas sa place ici !

-Donc je dois travailler pour qu'il reste, c'est ça ?

Il caressa doucement ma nuque, un sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres.

-Non, toi je te garde pour la nuit.

-Quelle délicate attention... chuchotai-je ironiquement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je prend soin de ce qui est à moi.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de poser ma bouche contre la sienne. L'homme requin me serra contre son torse en soupirant.

-On s'arrangera pour ton ami...

-Merci Arlong, je te promets que ça se passera bien !

-Parle pas trop vite...

Visiblement l'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Je déposai sagement mes lèvres sur la peau lavande et prenais la main d'Arlong dans la mienne.

-Viens, il faut encore que je te le présente.

-Non merci, je ne veux pas voir ce sale gamin...

-Il est plus intelligent et mature qu'il n'y paraît.

Le requin finit par céder et me suivre jusqu'à la cabine de Smack. Ce dernier était en train de tenir le petit rouquin par le col pour éviter qu'il ne nous saute dessus. Eric se mit soudainement à grogner à la vue du grand homme-poisson derrière moi, qui lui grimaçait de dégoût et regardait le jeune garçon de haut. Je toussotai légèrement pour calmer les tensions et forçai le roux à s'asseoir.

-Eric, je venais te dire que tu vas pouvoir rester...

Un grognement dans mon dos se fit entendre.

-Hum... Pour une durée indéterminée, poursuivis-je sous les menaces inaudibles d'Arlong. Et si tu te comportes bien, j'imagine qu'on pourra y réfléchir plus sérieusement. N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme requin passa discrètement sa main autour de ma taille. Je pris le geste comme un avertissement.

-Tu vas souffrir... murmura-t-il.

-Pour la dernière fois, je lui ai pas demandé de venir ! répondis-je, tout aussi bas.

Arlong toisa le petit rouquin et m'emmena à l'extérieur de la cabine avec lui. L'homme-poisson me plaqua contre le mur.

-T'as décidé de me pourrir la vie ?!

-Déso...

-Arrête, t'es pas désolée ! Si cette petite vermine ose se montrer devant moi je lui arrache la tête ! C'est compris ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-T'abuses. Il est plus jeune que nous tous Arlong, on devrait au moins lui laisser sa chance. Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de temps il pourrait se montrer utile sur le bateau.

-... ?

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, lâchai-je enfin, dans un ultime soupir.

Un sourire vicieux se forma sur son visage.

-Absolument tout ?

-Absolument tout... grognai-je.

-Parfait ! C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il me jeta sur son épaule intacte et marcha jusqu'à son bureau, soudain d'une meilleure humeur. J'avais peur d'entendre ce qu'il allait me réclamer, je m'attendais au pire et je savais qu'il profiterait de cette occasion en or. L'homme requin s'assit sur son grand siège et me tendit une petite série de copies, toujours ce même sourire sur la face.

-Allez, signe-moi tout ça !

-Qu'est-ce... que c'est ? osai-je demander après avoir feuilleter le petit tas.

-Un moyen de m'assurer que tu ne bouges plus d'ici, rien d'autre.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Tu veux que je rejoigne ton équipage ?!

-Roh ça va, c'est pas une nouveauté !

-Je... Je sais vraiment pas comment je dois le prendre...

J'haussai les épaules en soupirant et me laissai tomber sur la chaise face à son bureau.

-On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix...

-Exact ! Et tu peux me remercier, je t'ai enlevé quelques paperasses inutiles... et puis, ça me fait gagner du temps à moi aussi.

-Donc c'est quoi tout le reste ?

-Le règlement, tes droits et interdictions personnels, tes dettes et tes obligations envers ton capitaine. C'est-à-dire moi, finit-il sur cette note joyeuse.

Je sentais que ça allait être long, terriblement long... Je signai un à un les documents que me tendait à Arlong, sans même prendre le temps de tous les lire tant il y en avait. Mais je me doutais bien qu'il les avait préparés spécialement pour moi car dans la partie « obligations envers le capitaine » figurait une phrase suspecte, comme quoi offrir quasiment toutes mes nuits -pour ne pas dire toutes- à mon capitaine était fortement recommandé. En lisant ceci, j'avais jeté à l'homme-poisson un regard noir, auquel il avait répliqué par un clin d'œil. J'allais vivre un cauchemar... Mais pour le moment, j'arrivai à la dernière. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de la lire, Arlong me l'arrachai des mains.

-C'était quoi ? demandai-je, curieuse.

-Rien, toute façon tu l'aurais pas signée.

-Je veux savoir, insistai-je.

-C'était pour le tatouage.

Je croisai les bras sous ma poitrine avec un air soucieux.

-Tu ne veux pas que je l'aie ?

-Parce que tu le veux ?

-Si je rejoins ton équipage, autant m'impliquer jusqu'au bout.

-On verra ça plus tard, là j'ai envie de profiter un peu...

Il fit le tour du bureau, me souleva dans ses bras et dévora ma nuque de baisers. Je calai mon front contre son corps et souris inconsciemment. Tout à coup, je sentis la main palmée se glisser sous mes vêtements. Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

-Arrête...

-Tu as pourtant l'air d'apprécier.

L'homme requin ne me laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus, il saisit brusquement mes lèvres des siennes en me faisant quitter le sol. Il balança par terre toutes les affaires du bureau et me posa délicatement dessus, sans jamais me laisser la moindre échappatoire. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou en caressant du bout des doigts sa chevelure de jais quand une grande voix criant haut et fort le nom de mon nouveau capitaine se fit entendre. Un grognement bestial retentit dans toute la pièce.

-Je vais le buter...

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir à toute allure en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Je le suivis discrètement jusque dans l'infirmerie. Le requin tigre sourit joyeusement à l'arrivée d'Arlong, qui lui était plutôt d'une humeur massacrante.

-Comment t'as osé m'interrompre ?!

-Arlong-san, je n'ai même pas encore faits tes bandages que tu pars déjà faire des cabrioles avec ta copine, c'est pas très prudent de ta part.

Les mots du docteur enflammèrent mes joues.

-Et alors ?! Ça pouvait attendre ! rétorqua Arlong.

Je me dis, tout bas, qu'il devrait peut-être revoir son sens des priorités...

-Je fais mon boulot... lâcha Near.

-Grmph !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression qu'affichait Arlong. On aurait dit un enfant déçu et en colère qu'on lui ait refusé ce qu'il attendait désespérément. Même le médecin faillit pouffer de rire avec moi.

-C'est quoi votre problème ?! hurla le requin scie.

Je me laissai tomber dans les bras d'Arlong, le ventre douloureux à force de ricaner. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui nous amusait tant. Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et embrassai délicatement sa joue.

-T'es trop mignon...

Il faillit s'étrangler. Son visage vira au violet et il se laissa tomber, les genoux mous, sur le siège du médecin. Le pauvre en était encore paralysé. Je lançai un clin d'œil complice au requin tigre, qui me le rendit bien. Et ce dernier profita de l'état de choc de son capitaine pour lui faire quelques bandages à l'épaule. Arlong reprit à moitié ses esprits. Il posa sur moi un regard lourd de sens.

-Ose me faire ça encore une fois...

-C'était un compliment, crus-je bon de préciser.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule !

J'étais sincère pourtant. L'homme-poisson me prit néanmoins sur ses jambes et me pinça le nez.

-Dis plus de conneries pareilles.

-Oui mon capitaine ! répondis-je solennellement, en portant la main à mon font.

Le docteur sembla s'amuser rien qu'en nous regardant.

-Near ? appela Arlong.

-Oui ?

-Il semble que tu m'aies interrompu tout à l'heure...

-Il fallait bien que je panse ta blessure. Et puis on vient tout juste de reprendre la mer, il faut que tu sois en état de te battre.

Le requin n'y trouva rien à redire et se contenta d'un mince sourire mais je voyais dans ses yeux menthe qu'une vengeance s'imposait.

L'heure du repas fut sonnée. Arlong en profita pour annoncer l'arrivée de notre « petite vermine méprisable », non sans cacher son dégoût à ses hommes, et que cette décision n'était clairement pas de lui. Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs décidé de s'asseoir à côté de moi puisque Tao ne montrait définitivement pas le bout de son nez, et j'étais moi-même obligée de m'asseoir en bout de table à côté d'Arlong. Apparemment ça aussi ça faisait partie de mes devoirs envers mon capitaine. Personnellement j'appelais ça de l'abus de pouvoir. Mais malgré tout, on réussit à finir nos assiettes sans trop se taper dessus.

0o0o0o0o0

La nuit était tombée. Petit à petit, quand le pont du Superb Shark se vidait, moi j'y restai et ce bien malgré la fatigue dans mes jambes. Ça avait été une journée très éprouvante pour chacun d'entre nous. Et pourtant j'étais certaine que ce n'était que le début d'une chose nouvelle, et Arlong aussi. L'homme requin se tendit légèrement à mes côtés. Il s'accouda à la rambarde du navire en me lançant un sourire sarcastique.

-Tu as peur ?

Sa question si soudaine m'arracha un sursaut.

-J'ignore si elle est justifiée, répondis-je en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

-On sera tranquille à East Blue, tu verras.

-Je l'espère...

Mes yeux s'abaissèrent à la pointe de mes chaussures.

-Nos primes ont encore augmenté, je l'ai vu dans les journaux.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

-Tu m'as longtemps protégée Arlong mais un jour je...

-Tais-toi. Tu parles pour rien.

Je fronçai les sourcils, troublée par son comportement. Son ton n'était pas agressif mais à prendre au sérieux néanmoins.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison ! lui criai-je. Maintenant que j'ai rejoins ton équipage, c'est ton devoir de capitaine de faire en sorte que je puisse me défendre ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser croire encore une fois qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ! C'est que des mensonges !

Il restait abasourdi devant ma colère. J'inspirai profondément et reprenais lentement mon calme, tandis qu'il ne répondait rien. Seul la brise nocturne s'installa entre nous. J'imaginais qu'il était conscient de son erreur, que vouloir m'écarter de tout danger n'était pas une bonne idée. Bien au contraire, il aurait dû me montrer la réalité comme elle était, comment lui la voyait. J'esquissai un faible sourire et plongeai ma main dans la sienne.

-Demain, je veux que tu m'entraînes.

-J'ai jamais entraîné d'humain, c'est pas possible.

-Ça nous coûte rien d'essayer.

Il soupira de plus belle et inclina la pointe de son rostre édenté vers mon visage.

-Demain à l'aube dans la salle de tir. Prépare-toi à souffrir chérie, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avec un sourire empreint d'ironie.

Je lui renvoyais un regard porteur de la même malice et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

0o0o0o0o0

Il ne parvint à dormir que quelques heures, hanté par de vieux cauchemars. L'homme requin se redressa avec de désagréables sueurs froides dans le dos et des picotements à son épaule couverte de bandages. Son regard se porta sur la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés, uniquement vêtue d'un de ses t-shirts, bien trop large pour son corps mince. Le petit filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres lui arracha un sourire. Il dégagea les quelques mèches brunes sur son front et enfila ses vêtements et son chapeau feutre avant de quitter sa chambre, tout en lançant un dernier regard amusé sur l'humaine, inconsciente d'être pour lui un petit spectacle durant son sommeil. L'homme-poisson aurait aimé rester un peu plus à côté d'elle et attendre qu'elle se réveille pour la taquiner un peu, mais là il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas l'humeur.

Il se contenta de sortir et aller à la salle de tir, une pièce à peine plus enfoncée dans le navire. Des cibles noires, blanches et rouges parfois étaient placardées aux murs. L'homme-poisson saisit un pistolet à silex sur une table et le démonta entièrement. Il en fit de même pour un autre. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Elle était habillée d'un top bleu et d'un jean noir moulant, avec un ceinturon autour des reins. Elle ramena ses longs cheveux sur son épaule droite.

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre... bâilla-t-elle.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai réveillée tu en as fait une crise.

-Pff... Tu sais que j'avais peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

-Ça t'aurait dérangée ?

-Non mais je dois dire que je préfère me lever en sachant ce que j'ai fait la veille.

La jeune femme s'approcha des pièces métalliques sur la table.

-Pourquoi tu les as décortiqués comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu les refais tu pourras tirer.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

-Tu passeras tes jours en cuisine, finit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle déglutit en fronçant les sourcils et s'empressa d'examiner minutieusement chaque partie du premier pistolet. Après cela, elle se mit à les assembler à sa guise comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Le résultat n'était pas parfait mais elle recommença encore, sous l'œil attentif du requin scie. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque parfois de ses essais ratés mais il n'en fit rien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait fini de reconstruire un pistolet et passait au prochain, qu'elle termina en dix minutes. La brune écarta la main vers son œuvre, toute fière.

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

-Un peu long mais ça passe.

L'homme requin lui tendit le tout premier pistolet à silex qu'elle avait reconstruit.

-Il est léger, facilement maniable et parfait pour les gens minuscules comme toi.

-Tu la fermeras jamais Arlong...

-Jamais.

Il réprima difficilement un sourire amusé et plaça la jeune humaine devant une cible pas trop éloignée.

-Ton pied d'appui ?

-Droit.

-Recule-le et écarte un peu les jambes. Il faut que t'aie une position stable.

Elle lui obéit sans geindre et pointa le centre noir de la cible avec son arme. De grandes mains lavande prirent ses bras et les remontèrent. La brune sentait le torse de l'homme-poisson se frotter à son dos, et ne put s'empêcher d'en rougir.

-Te déconcentre pas.

Elle sursauta brusquement, de peur qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour ignorer les battements de cœur en rythme avec les siens, et tira une première balle. L'impact toucha une planche de bois.

-T'as tremblé, remarqua Arlong.

-Je sais. Un pistolet plus lourd serait...

-Non. Si t'y arrive pas avec celui-là alors ça sert à rien. Recommence, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La brune se maudit pour lui avoir demandé son aide la veille. Elle recommença à tirer une demi-douzaine de balles sur diverses cibles. C'était bien mieux mais pas encore parfait. Elle posa la main sur l'autre pistolet à silex avec un regard en coin vers l'homme-poisson.

-Je peux ?

-Vas-y.

Elle prit l'arme dans sa main, la pesa. La crosse était bien plus lourde et le canon, plus long et précis.

-Mako, fais attention.

Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, son regard évita soigneusement le sien. La jeune femme ne s'était pas trompée car en effet, le poids plus conséquent du pistolet l'aidait à mieux se placer. Même si Arlong ne disait pas mot, il trouvait qu'elle le maniait avec plus de souplesse qu'il ne s'y attendait. Avant qu'elle ne passe aux cibles rouges, plus éloignées, il la stoppa.

-On va faire plus compliqué maintenant.

-Quel genre ? haleta la brune, le souffle court.

-T'as beau être minuscule...

Elle grogna à cette énième remarque.

-... tu es rapide, poursuivit l'homme requin. Tu dois surprendre tes adversaires et ne jamais attendre qu'il t'attaque le premier. Honnêtement je suis pas sûr que tu sois une bonne combattante aux poings mais tu es meilleure tireuse.

-Si je suis désarmée, comment je fais ?

-T'improvise. Je sais que t'as toujours un couteau ou une dague sur toi alors sers-t'en.

La brune croisa les bras sous poitrine, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-J'ai jamais pu battre un seul de tes hommes, j'ai aucune chance.

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, baka !

Il lui donna une gentille pichenette sur le front.

-Assez pour aujourd'hui, tu peux y aller et te rendre totalement inutile ailleurs.

Elle ignora son commentaire et le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Merci Arlong ! Tu fais un meilleur prof que ce que je pensais !

-Dommage que je ne puisse pas en dire de même à ton sujet.

-... je te déteste.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la brune.

Elle posa la joue contre le torse de l'homme-poisson. Dans ce silence, ils pouvaient presque entendre et sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre. Il serra un peu plus Mako entre ses bras, puis desserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un signe de la main et se retourna, des cheveux ondulés couleur bois lui caressant le dos tandis qu'elle partait.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	21. Affection humaine

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à loulou380, La et boubun pour leurs commentaires :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Affection humaine**_

Le voyage vers East Blue était extrêmement long, mais ce n'était pas plus mal car du temps il nous en fallait. Pour qu'Arlong s'habitue à voir la tête d'Eric chaque jour, et pour que Tao finisse par accepter les bonnes intentions du jeune voleur. Autant dire que l'on avait eu droit à des scènes pas possible dès le matin entre ces deux-là et partager la même cabine n'aidait pas toujours. Tao avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement...

L'homme-poisson croisa les bras sur son torse d'écailles grisâtres, sourcils froncés.

-Veux-tu bien t'en aller jeune humain ? Il n'y a pas de place ici pour toi.

Le rouquin se jeta sur le lit face à celui de l'homme-poisson, qui l'envoya immédiatement se frotter au mur. Tao écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme toussoter à terre, et n'en revenait pas d'être montré si violent. Ce n'était qu'un lit après tout... Mais pour lui, c'était bien plus. Ça avait été le lit de son frère.

-Sors s'il te plaît... je ne veux pas de toi ici, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Le voleur se releva en époussetant sa tenue, et courus serrer le torse musclé de Tao entre ses bras si minces comparé à ceux de l'homme-poisson.

-Veux rester avec toi Tao-kun...

Le géant se paralysa. Il posa sa main écailleuse sur la petite touffe rousse et l'écarta loin de lui.

-Pars.

-Tu ne dois pas être seul ! Tao-kun ne doit pas s'en vouloir pour Sean !

La mâchoire de l'homme-poisson se resserra.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne me connais pas, alors vas-t'en humain.

-Mais je veux te connaître...

Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Feu Eric ! Je travaillais avec Dante-san et les Crows !

Le ton de Tao se fit un peu plus doux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de quitter les tiens ? Tu te sentiras vite mal ici. Et Arlong ne sera pas tendre avec toi.

-Mais je suis pas seul ! Il y a Mako-chan pour me sauver du méchant requin ! s'écria Eric en courant dans toute la pièce.

Il se stoppa pile face à l'homme-poisson.

-Et puis il y a toi !

-Je ne risque certainement pas de t'aider.

-Je sais que tu le feras ! La preuve, tu viens déjà de me donner un endroit où dormir !

Le rouquin se jeta sur le lit qui lui avait été interdit, tout sourire. Tao ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Il était conscient que tourner la page ne lui ferait que du bien et apparemment, ce petit humain avait décidé de l'aider, derrière son jeu d'imbécile.

0o0o0o0o0

Nous étions déjà en mer depuis plus d'une semaine si j'avais bien compté les jours. A mesure que je cherchais à y échapper, Arlong intensifiait mon entraînement. Je sentais mon corps mourir peu à peu et se désintégrer à chaque fois qu'il criait « dix de plus ! ».

C'était une torture que de l'avoir comme mentor. Une seule plainte de votre part lui mettait le sourire aux lèvres, et vous repartiez aussitôt faire le tour complet du navire, en passant par la case nettoyage. Mes nuits aussi étaient de courte durée. Je me couchais tard avec tout ce travail, et devait pourtant me lever tôt. Ce rythme de vie m'était insupportable. Lorsque j'en avais fait part à Arlong, il avait hoché la tête, m'avait juste retirée une série de pompes à faire. Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux évidemment. Pour lui c'était facile un entraînement pareil et malheureusement il oubliait que ma nature humaine n'était pas avantageuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de pousser mes limites un peu plus loin. De résister au moins jusqu'à la dernière minute d'entraînement. J'avais des couteaux planqués partout sur mon corps, dissimulés soigneusement sous mes vêtements. Je devais simplement sprinter, viser chaque cible. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça n'en avait l'air car votre cheville pouvait facilement flancher de côté en passant d'une position à une autre.

Je m'élançai à toute vitesse. Arlong me cria des ordres. J'effectuai une roulade sur le côté, en profitai pour sortir la dague dans ma bottine et la lancer sur mon premier objectif. La deuxième lame partit toute seule, suivie par ses semblables. Aucune cible ne fut épargnée, proche ou éloignée. J'eus droit à quelques applaudissements tandis que j'essuyai la sueur qui me gouttait au front.

-Pas trop mal... Et la dernière ?

-Exactement comme tu me l'as appris, je l'ai gardée.

-Toujours...

-Garder sa dernière arme en prévision, poursuivis-je d'une voix de bonne élève. A moins d'y être contraint.

Il fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

-Je n'ai rien à redire. Tu as été attentive aujourd'hui, ça m'étonne de toi.

-J'ai peur d'avoir atteintes mes limites...

-T'es pas satisfaite ? Franchement, pour une humaine de ta taille, même moi je trouve que tu as fait de gros progrès.

-Des progrès ? Sauf que je viens de me rendre compte qu'entre une salle d'entraînement et un champs de bataille, y a de la différence ! Quand je serais face à la Marine, qu'est-ce je pourrais faire ?

L'homme-poisson prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains lavande.

-Tu as un fruit du démon je te rappelle.

-Hmpf... Tu sais à quel point je hais l'utiliser, ça me semble toujours aussi déloyal peu importe le nombre de fois où j'essaie.

-Et si t'oubliais le sens morale ? Ils veulent juste te tuer et toi, tu veux te défendre. Personnellement je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de déloyal.

-C'est normal, tu l'as pas vécu...

Je m'écartai de lui, les yeux rivés au sol. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ces jours affreux à bord du New Days, le navire où seule la loi du plus fort pouvait vous sauver. Avant je croyais que c'était mon élément. Puis je m'étais rendu compte que non, c'était clairement pas là-dedans que j'avais ma chance. Dans le pire des cas j'aurais détrôné Jass Lockser, et me serais faite tuée à mon tour. Les choses fonctionnaient ainsi.

Et utiliser mon fruit du démon... ce serait comme égorger un animal blessé. Tuer quelqu'un qui n'a même plus de quoi se défendre, pas même son propre corps. Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Moi qui n'aie pas la force ni le courage nécessaire. Je retirai mon ceinturon et le posai sur la table. J'étais si épuisée que pour faire quelques pas plus loin je dû m'appuyer contre un meuble de rangement. Une main m'enserra la taille pour me soutenir.

-Tu peux lâcher prise, c'est fini les heures d'entraînement.

-Le doc' a pas encore changé tes bandages...

-J'essaie d'être sérieux et tu te permets de m'ignorer ! Arrête-toi deux secondes, va profiter de ton temps libre et repose-toi !

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

-J'avais encore un stock à gérer et...

Il lâcha un grognement.

-Mais t'es vraiment pas possible !

-Excuse-moi d'être réaliste, je me prépare au pire.

L'homme requin soupira en haussant les épaules.

-Tu crois que tu vas mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, c'est ça ?

-Non... Je pense juste que continuer d'être aussi insouciante qu'auparavant n'est pas une bonne chose.

-Et la paranoïa c'est mieux peut-être ?

-Je fais ce que j'ai faire ! Toi tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est d'être la personne à laisser derrière quand tout va mal ! Toi t'as jamais été faible ! T'as jamais été un poids pour ton groupe... Jamais...

Arlong me gratifia d'un sourire dont je ne comprenais pas la signification.

-Va te reposer, t'as pas les idées claires.

-Et maintenant tu me crois folle ? répliquai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Je dis juste que t'es fatiguée ! J'ai tort ?

-Tu sais que la gentillesse ne te va pas ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête.

-Je fais aussi des efforts de ce côté-là. Maintenant écoute ton capitaine, c'est un ordre !

-Rien que pour ça je me vengerai...

L'homme requin courba son dos vers moi.

-Oui j'abuse de mon pouvoir. Mais encore, là je suis très gentil... glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tandis que j'évitai de croiser son regard.

-Viens me voir ce soir, ajouta-t-il, il faut qu'on parle.

0o0o0o0o0

Le requin scie faisant tournoyer lentement son chapeau feutre autour de son doigt. Il gratta sa large mâchoire et partit ouvrir la porte. Une jeune femme, minuscule à ses côtés, se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle portait une longue robe noire, décolletée, qui se terminait à ses chevilles.

-Sympa la tenue... fit-il remarquer.

-Tch ! C'est ce satané doc' qui m'y a forcé ! Il a même voulu organiser une fête pour mon arrivée s'il te plaît ! Et quelle torture c'était de l'en dissuader...

L'homme-poisson la captura entre ses bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Viens et assieds-toi.

La pirate s'exécuta en croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, le regard porté vers les étagères. L'homme requin posa les coudes sur son bureau et entremêla ses doigts.

-On sera à East Blue dans un jour ou deux, tu le sais, je le sais. Mais tu n'as pas réfléchi à pourquoi on allait là-bas n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. C'est important ?

-Assez...

Il plissa les paupières. Il se demandait comment lui expliquer ça sans qu'elle ne le prenne mal. Enfin si, évidemment qu'elle le prendrait mal, c'était une humaine. Et Mako n'était pas familière à la cruauté, encore fallait-il voir si elle essaierait d'y mettre un terme. Le requin scie prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je suis déjà allé à East Blue.

-Vraiment ? C'est joli ? s'écria-t-elle, toute joyeuse à l'idée de ce voyage.

Il soupira. Les choses s'annonçaient plus difficiles que prévu. Et en voyant ce sourire innocent, il avait juste trop de mal à avouer.

-Hé... chuchota-t-elle. Arlong, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ça ne va pas ?

-Si je te disais que quelque chose ne te plairait pas là-bas, tu me suivrais quand même ?

Mako fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

-Arlong qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? devina-t-elle.

Il grommela plein de mots incompréhensibles avant de parvenir à formuler une phrase correcte.

-Laisse tomber... tu verras par toi-même.

-Je veux que tu m'en parles !

Le requin laissa sa paume dévaler le long de la joue pâle.

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Facile à dire...

-Au moins là-bas tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter.

Arlong se leva de son siège et prit la jeune femme par la taille avant de la jeter sur son épaule. La brunette se débattait vainement, criant qu'elle voulait descendre mais il n'en écoutait pas un mot et la ramena dans sa cabine, où il la déposa sur le lit aux draps ocre. Ses longs cheveux bruns formaient des cascades autour de son visage et sa robe avait remontée jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il trouva cette vue très agréable, mais elle s'empressa de reculer jusqu'à toucher la tête du lit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, l'homme requin n'en fit rien. Il resta là à la regarder, parfaitement stoïque.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ? ricana-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me ramènes dans ta chambre ?

Il se retint de préciser que c'était aussi la sienne, et fit le tour pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le matelas. Il la retourna de force et défit l'ouverture de la robe, qui glissa avec souplesse contre le corps de la jeune femme. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dénudée, les joues pivoine.

-Arlong ! A quoi tu joues ?!

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je te disais d'aller te reposer. Maintenant je m'assure que tu le feras.

La brune sentit le rostre lavande lui chatouiller la peau. Elle regardait l'homme-poisson par-dessus son épaule en prenant soin à ne pas se retourner.

-T'abuses...

-C'est aussi mon droit, rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

Mako se planqua sous les couvertures pour finir de se déshabiller et échapper au regard de l'homme-poisson. Mais celui-ci ne chercha point à l'énerver et resta juste assis à côté d'elle, sans lui proposer son « aide » pour se dévêtir. Toutefois, il profita de la gêne de sa petite humaine pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle eut un frisson et sursauta même à ce contact brûlant. La jeune femme serra la couverture contre sa poitrine en regardant l'homme-poisson du coin de l'œil.

-Tu le fais vraiment exprès...

-J'attends le bon moment, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin séduisant.

Il fit s'allonger et poser la tête contre les coussins blancs.

-Attention à toi si je te recroise avant demain matin.

-T'inquiètes, j'arriverai pas à me relever. Je me sens déjà clouée au matelas.

-Tant mieux.

L'homme requin lui caressa doucement l'épaule avant de la laisser. Il quitta sa cabine et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Pas pour veiller à ce que l'envie ne la prenne de désobéir, mais plutôt pour être sûr que personne ne la touche. Il se sentait vraiment possessif ces derniers temps... et la naïveté de Mako n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne verrait même pas qu'un homme la séduisait tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas invitée à l'hôtel. Et pour lui c'était une véritable torture de toujours veiller à ce que personne de mal intentionné ne s'approche de son humaine. Surtout lorsqu'elle se décidait à ne rien écouter.

Le pont était calme. Le vent soufflait sur les voiles. Quand il s'accouda à la rambarde, ne tarda pas à arriver un homme-poisson à la peau d'écailles grisâtres.

-Arlong-san.

-Tao.

L'arrivant avait le regard dans les vagues, un sourire rêveur sur la bouche. Arlong en fut légèrement surpris. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'expression à son barman.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas nagé... murmura le blond.

-J'ai trop à faire personnellement.

-Moi aussi maintenant...

Tao soupira en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne les trouves pas bizarres ces humains ?

-Ils l'ont toujours été je crois, mais dans quel sens ?

-Je n'en sais rien, vraiment... Tu vas me trouver stupide Arlong, mais j'ai du mal à gérer ce petit humain. On est tellement plus forts qu'eux et pourtant, quand je le regarde dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a plus aucune importance. C'est ce que tu ressens, non ? Avec Mako ?

Il resta silencieux.

-Les humains nous changent Arlong, indéniablement. Le tout est de savoir si on est prêts à changer pour eux.

-C'est cette sale vermine qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? cracha-t-il avec dédain.

-Tu les détestes toujours ?

-Autant que possible !

Tao gratta sa joue écailleuse en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

-Et évidemment, c'est pour ça que tu l'as intégrée dans l'équipage ?

-Une exception à son espèce, se justifia le requin.

-Il y en a d'autres comme elle. Il existe tant d'humains, Arlong, qui se sont mélangés à notre peuple. Et quand je te dis qu'ils vont nous changer, je ne pense pas à mal. Les accepter ne pourrait être que positif pour nos deux espèces et...

Il se tut en voyant son capitaine serrer les poings, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en blanchissent.

-Je rêve ou t'es en train de me demander d'accepter ces... ces sales humains ?!

-Pas exactement mais c'est l'idée. Enfin, c'est surtout que je me demandais comment tu avais fait...

Le blond baissa les yeux et entortilla une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

-Je sais que ça t'as pris du temps avec Mako et que c'était dur pour elle, mais comment as-tu fait pour que ça marche entre vous ?

Il releva brusquement la tête avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Excuse-moi ! C'est un peu indiscret comme question, je sais !

-T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui... soupira le requin scie. Et demande ça à Mako, moi je n'ai vraiment rien fait.

-Je pense que tu en as fait autant qu'elle. Rien ne t'empêchait de la laisser parmi les humains, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il sur un ton malicieux.

-T'as pas fini avec tes questions ?!

-Si, si...

Arlong croisa les bras sur son torse tout en regardant l'homme-poisson partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si distrait et si... il réprima un frisson de dégoût. Emotif envers les humains. Mais le capitaine prit conscience de ses paroles :

_Les humains nous changent. Le tout est de savoir si on est prêts à changer pour eux._

Tao n'aurait jamais tenu ce genre de discours auparavant. Un humain l'avait déjà changé, lui aussi.

0o0o0o0o0

Le petit rouquin se jeta dans les bras de l'homme-poisson allongé sur le matelas et pressa sa joue contre la peau écailleuse. Tao ne broncha pas. Il commençait tout juste à s'habituer aux marques d'affections de ce jeune voleur et le laissait, parfois, dormir avec lui. Mais pas tous les jours, il ne voulait pasque ça devienne une habitude pour Eric et céder trop souvent aux demandes d'un gamin n'était jamais bon.

Le roux réajusta ses lunettes d'aviateur en ricanant. Il se lova contre le torse de l'homme-poisson avec un sourire niais. Le voir rire pour rien ou courir dans tous les sens ne surprenait plus Tao. Cet humain ne se comportait guère comme les autres après tout. Il était comme un animal. Très chaleureux, réconfortant mais vite envahissant une fois que l'affection grandissait. Et il se souvenait l'avoir vu trembler comme une feuille lorsqu'il l'avait sermonné pour avoir faite brûler une couverture. Maintenant, dès que Tao se mettait à crier, le petit rouquin partait se cacher sous le lit. Et il pouvait y rester très longtemps...

Tao laissa Eric dormir sur lui, tandis qu'il terminait son livre pour passer au nouveau journal. En sentant son coussin improvisé bouger un peu, le voleur s'agita dans son sommeil.

-Du calme petit humain... lui chuchota l'homme-poisson en posant, malgré lui, une main sur la chevelure rousse et bouclée.

Il prit le journal de son autre main, en ignorant les gémissements du voleur. Mais ce dernier ne daignait pas se taire et même endormi, il restait toujours aussi agaçant. L'homme-poisson attrapa le col de son t-shirt noir et le laissa tomber sur le plancher.

-Hé ! cria Eric en émergeant de sa sieste.

-Tu faisais trop de bruit.

-Mais... Tu as dit que j'avais le droit aujourd'hui ! Tu dois pas trahir tes promesses !

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir promis quoique ce soit... Petit menteur va !

Tao pinça doucement le nez du jeune homme, qui riait aux éclats. Le voleur sauta sur ses jambes et lui prit le journal des mains, en frôlant de peu ses lèvres dans son élan. L'homme-poisson préféra se dire qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès et se leva du lit en tendant une main vers le rouquin.

-Rends-moi ça.

Il lui tira la langue pour seule réponse et réussit, on ne sait comment, à grimper sur l'armoire en sautant sur le mur. Pour un humain il était sacrément agile. L'homme-poisson tapa du pied, l'air mécontent.

-Eric, veux-tu bien descendre de là ?

-Hé hé ! Viens me chercher Tao-kun !

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui.

-Bouh...

Une étrange secousse les prit de court. Tandis que Tao vacillait en arrière, Eric tomba de son perchoir pour atterrir sur un torse musclé. L'homme-poisson se retrouva plaqué au sol, avec son petit voleur sur le ventre. Il se redressa lentement en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Eric... Tu ne t'es pas blessé ?

-Non ! Et Tao-kun ? Va bien ?

-Oui, ça va.

Rassuré, le jeune homme fit un câlin à son « sauveur ». Pour seule réponse, le blond se contenta de soupirer bruyamment en tapotant le dos du rouquin.

-On doit être arrivés dans l'Archipel Konomi je pense, à East Blue.

-Archipel Kono... Konomi ? articula difficilement Eric.

-Oui, l'Archipel Konomi.

L'homme-poisson se releva et tendit instinctivement la main pour aider l'autre.

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Le voleur lui lança un grand sourire, qui eut l'effet sur lui d'un rayon de soleil. Eric plongea sa main dans la sienne et se releva à son tour. L'homme-poisson esquissa un bref sourire. Cela lui aurait semblé impossible, mais il se sentait lentement pris d'affection pour cette touffe rousse. Tao n'avait jamais eu une grande aversion pour les humains, contrairement à Arlong, mais ne se croyait pas non plus capable de les apprécier.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit ^^**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-là ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	22. Cocoyashi

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à miammiam, La et Trafalgar D. Sharon pour leurs commentaires :)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 22 : Cocoyashi**_

Le vent sifflait entre les feuilles des palmiers. Les volets étaient clos, les portes fermées. Rien ne vivait dans les rues. Je posai ma main sur la rambarde en fronçant les sourcils. L'équipage commençait déjà à prendre sur leurs épaules les caissons, tonneaux et barils. Je me contentais de prendre mon sac de voyage avec moi. A peine plus loin, je voyais Tao se charger à son tour de quelques affaires et aider Eric à porter les siennes. Le petit voleur n'avait pas le gabarit pour accomplir les mêmes tâches que les hommes-poissons mais faisait de son mieux. Tout le monde semblait si heureux que le voyage soit fini mais moi, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi. J'étais quelque peu déçue, il n'y avait rien ici. Ce village était vide. Mort.

Je soupirai bruyamment en les regardant se mettre en route. On venait à peine d'arriver et ils commençaient déjà à quitter le village pour aller on ne sait où ceux-là ! Je posai les poings sur les hanches en me retournant vers le dernier à être encore sur le pont.

-Arlong ! criai-je. On pourrait pas rester ici juste une nuit ? Je suis épuisée !

L'homme requin me gratifia d'un sourire sarcastique.

-Je suis sûr que toi et tes jambes minuscules vous pourrez tenir le coup !

Il me força à quitter le navire et on se mit en route à la tête du groupe. Le village de Cocoyashi était un pâté de maisons, embelli par une belle végétation. Il y avait des cocotiers, des palmiers et des fleurs que je ne connaissais. On ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de ce petit bout de civilisation mais mes jambes me faisaient souffrir le martyr et rester proche de l'équipage devenait une torture. Mais pour couronner le tout, Arlong ne nous laissait pas faire de pause. Visiblement ce n'était pas un problème pour les hommes-poissons sauf que moi et Eric, on n'arrivait plus à suivre rythme.

Tandis que nous traversions un chemin collé à une petite rizière, Tao s'arrêta pour marcher à même niveau que nous.

-Est-ce que ça va ? nous demanda-t-il.

-Mes talons me brûlent et j'ai envie d'étriper ce foutu requin... haletai-je.

-Tao-kun... Mal aux pieds... se lamenta le jeune voleur.

L'homme-poisson nous lança un faible sourire.

-Attendez, je vais demander à Arlong de ralentir un peu.

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt et trottina voir son capitaine qui ne le prit visiblement pas d'un bon œil. L'équipage s'écarta pour le laisser passer et un sentiment de peur me prit à la gorge. Le requin scie me jeta sur son épaule et Tao en fit de même pour Eric, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Quant à moi J'entendais les grognements énervés de mon capitaine, et lui tapotai alors son aileron dorsal.

-Finalement je peux très bien marcher Arlong !

-Fille exaspérante !

-Et j'entends très bien aussi...

Il décida de m'ignorer. Je lui pris son chapeau noir et me mis à jouer avec, le faisant tourner sur mon doigt puis l'équilibrer sur mon nez pour passer le temps. Le requin scie me traita de gamine en reprenant son chapeau. Ayant la tête à l'envers, tout ce que je pouvais apercevoir c'était l'équipage marcher derrière nous, les arbres au bord de la route et Eric mâchouiller comme un bébé les mèches blondes de ce pauvre Tao.

L'ennui me gagna rapidement et, bien que se faire transporter n'était pas si mal, je commençais à avoir mal au dos. L'homme requin accepta sans broncher de me laisser pied à terre et je pus enfin m'étirer. Apparemment nous n'étions pas loin de... de là où on devrait être. Arlong ne voulait toujours pas me dire où est-ce qu'on allait. J'avais beau insister il ne parlait pas.

Les arbres s'enchaînaient. Et le coucher du soleil approchait plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. Je sentis soudainement un poids s'enlever de mon épaule. Arlong venait de prendre mon sac.

-Tu optes pour la galanterie maintenant ? ricanai-je.

-Dans l'espoir que tu avances plus vite mais c'est peut-être trop demander à une limace.

-Ha ha... Très amusant...

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa main lavande.

-Sérieusement j'en ai assez de marcher à ton rythme.

-Tu l'as dit, mes jambes sont minuscules !

-Alors grouille-toi un peu ! gronda-t-il en me poussant l'épaule.

Je fis mine de me dépêcher un peu plus.

-Tu vois ? Quand j'essaye de marcher aussi vite que toi, je trottine ! Tu vas quand même pas me forcer à courir aussi ?

-Ben voilà, t'auras qu'à courir !

On continua de se « disputer » un bon moment, sous les rires discrets de l'équipage, qui ne perdait jamais une miette de nos conversations. C'était toujours aussi insolite à chaque fois, paraît-il. Et comme je commençai à un peu trop agacer Arlong, il m'enserra la taille entre ses bras musclés et m'assit sur son épaule. Il savait que je n'aimais pas être en hauteur et en profitai bien pour me faire taire. Tout ce qui me tenait c'était sa main sur mes jambes et encore, il menaçait de la retirer...

-D'accord, d'accord ! cédai-je enfin. Je ne dis plus rien !

-Hé ben voilà, t'es plus sage tout d'un coup.

-On appelle ça la tyrannie, l'abus de pouvoir, et la cruauté sur plus petit que soi...

Il me ria au nez, alors que je sentais mon cœur se retourner dès que je baissais les yeux au sol. Je posai ma main sur sa chevelure de jais pour essayer de penser à autre chose que le vide au-dessus duquel il me maintenait. Derrière, Eric avait fini par s'endormir sur Tao. Au moins il n'embêtait plus personne...

Nous finîmes par arriver devant deux gigantesques portes, très imposantes. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être cet endroit car en tout cas, l'équipage avait l'air tout content à l'idée d'y entrer. Smack ouvrit les portes en grand. J'eus beaucoup de mal à analyser ce que je voyais, tout ça me paraissait impossible. J'aperçus tout d'abord une grande piscine reliée à la mer avec des transats blancs au bord et deux petits bassins décoratifs. Mais le plus impressionnant était bien ce gigantesque bâtiment rouge et jaune semblable à une tour, avec une grande tête de requin scie au sommet. Tout ça ressemblait à un hôtel de luxe et j'y aurais bien cru si je n'avais pas vu ce drapeau pirate, rouge et noir, flotter au gré du vent. Je n'en revenais toujours pas et je me demandais encore si je lisais bien là « Arlong Park ». Le rostre se tourna vers moi et je baissai les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens. Il me souriait.

-Bienvenue à la maison.

-Arlong... Ne me dis pas que c'est...

Une bouffée d'émotion me submergea. Tandis qu'il me faisait descendre de son épaule, je regardai ce petit paradis tranquille avec du baume au cœur. Il n'avait pas menti. Il ne m'avait jamais menti. J'offris un sourire rayonnant à l'homme-poisson, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-Il reste encore quelques petites choses à terminer, mais je crois que le principal est là. Ça te plaît ?

-C'est magnifique ! m'écriai-je en serrant son torse.

Certains se mirent à glousser bêtement derrière nous. Arlong leur lança un sourire meurtrier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Le sol et les orteils des compagnons leur semblèrent très intéressants tout d'un coup... Quelques hommes-poissons plongèrent dans la piscine, impatients, tandis que d'autres commençaient à ranger les divers stocks.

-C'est... tellement grand. Combien ça t'a coûté ? demandai-je.

-Je préfère ne rien dire, te connaissant toi et ta phobie des grands chiffres.

-Excuse-moi si tes livrets de compte me donnent la nausée !

Je poussai un soupir et me frottai la joue.

-Non, sans rire, ça fait vraiment beaucoup d'espace...

-... et tu veux explorer les alentours.

-Ça alors ? T'as deviné ? ricanai-je.

-Tu as bien dit que tu avais mal aux pieds, non ? Donc tu restes ici.

-Mais...

-Au moins pour la semaine ! insista-t-il en me coupant la parole.

Je grognai désespérément en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu ne pourras pas me surveiller bien longtemps tu sais...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te surveiller. Tu peux aller où ça te chante et te perdre quand tu veux.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec toi...

-Réciproque.

On s'échangea un sourire malveillant, avant qu'il ne saisisse mon poignet et me fasse entrer dans cet incroyable bâtiment. Il y avait des escaliers de partout, qui donnaient à chaque fois sur un nouvel étage. Le requin me fit visiter un peu le tout puis vint la fête de retour.

La nuit était déjà tombée et les hommes d'Arlong avaient insisté pour festoyer et partager les quelques souvenirs de ce long voyage. Notamment le souvenir d'avoir vu un humain aux cheveux de feu incendier leurs chambres... Ou d'avoir failli se prendre une dague dans le crâne pour avoir voulu s'interposer dans une dispute entre moi et Arlong. Il ne fallait pas nous interrompre en pleine querelle, ça aiguisait notre colère commune.

Je finis mon verre de champagne avec un bruyant soupir. Il y avait tellement de nourriture à table et pourtant rien ne me faisait vraiment envie. La tête me tournait et l'air de la pièce semblait vouloir m'asphyxier lentement. Je me levai de chaise et sortait du bâtiment au pas de course. La lune était belle, ainsi haut dans le ciel. Je m'en détournai et posai mon regard sur les murs du Arlong Park et sa gigantesque piscine. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'en approchai lentement... Il me semblait avoir vu une ombre, là, au fond du bassin. Je vis deux grosses cornes sortir puis se fut tout un monstre marin à la peau blanche avec des tâches vertes et des écailles sur le ventre ainsi qu'un anneau de vache sur son gros nez rose qui apparut. Un monstre marin dans une piscine... J'aurais vraiment tout vu cette fois. La pénombre ne me permettait pas de bien distinguer ses yeux mais ses grognements, je les entendais à merveille. Et cette bête me semblait familière. Ah... ça me revenait. C'était cette chose qu'Arlong avait défoncée à Lorca. Et apparemment, il se souvenait aussi de moi car il me grognait dessus en prenant un air féroce et alla même jusqu'à sortir les crocs. Soudain, le monstre cacha ses dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs et se fit aussi doux qu'un agneau. Mais la créature ne me regardait pas moi...

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner près de la piscine la nuit, c'est l'heure où Meuh-meuh a faim.

Je me retournai vers Tao. L'homme-poisson balança de la nourriture à cette gigantesque vache des mers, et celle-ci préféra couler au fond du bassin pour finir son repas. Je me frottai la nuque en approchant du blond.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Arlong appréciait ce genre d'animaux de compagnie... J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me manger.

-Elle voulait seulement t'intimider, mais jamais elle n'oserait manger quelqu'un. Surtout pas vu ton odeur...

-Pardon ? Tu viens de dire que je sentais mauvais ?

-Oh, excuse-moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu portes l'odeur du capitaine. Meuh-meuh ne t'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Elle a peur d'Arlong ?

-Si tu savais à quel point...

-En même temps, il lui avait déjà mise une bonne raclée autrefois.

Un courant d'air me fit frissonner. Je serrai mes bras contre mon corps lançai un sourire à l'homme-poisson.

-Et toi je vois que tu as échappé à Eric...

-Je t'avouerai que sa présence m'est parfois envahissante.

-Je vous avais vus sur le chemin, tu l'apprécies je crois.

Il soupira en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

-Dans un certain sens... peut-être.

-Pas d'aversion pour les humains ?

-Malgré moi je vous ressemble, il m'est donc difficile de vous haïr.

-Tu le pourrais. On a tellement de défauts et parfois, si peu de qualités.

L'homme-poisson eut un large sourire.

-Je ne pense pas, lança-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers la porte principale de la tour. Je vais devoir te laisser Mako, j'entends du chahut à l'intérieur et je crois en connaître la cause...

Tao partit en trottinant. Je restai, quant à moi, au bord du bassin profond, sans pour autant oser mettre un pied à l'intérieur. Cette eau provenait de la mer à ce qu'on m'avait dit, et venait de la grande porte au fond. Dès l'instant où j'aurais plongé, je coulerai. Mais l'ennui me gagna rapidement et cette grosse bête semblait être partie. De toute façon je n'avais pas envie de la recroiser...

Un troupeau d'étoiles était apparu dans le ciel. Je les regardai avec mélancolie. Et cette grande lune qui semblait vouloir se séparer d'elles, je la voyais comme pleine d'orgueil et de fierté. Elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un... Mais cette personne-là pouvait changer et se mêler aux étoiles. La lune, elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle est ainsi. Je rabattais le tissu froissé de ma robe sur mes chevilles et me levai. Un courant d'air glacé mordit ma peau. J'allais bien être obligée de retourner à l'intérieur et boire jusqu'à en vomir...

Deux chaises s'écrasèrent contre le mur et une table se fit proprement coupée en quatre par une paire de sabres. Je soupirai en voyant que même le capitaine prenait part à cette stupide baston générale. La salle à manger devenait... un capharnaüm. A peine étais-je rentrée que je ressortais déjà de la grande pièce par peur de me faire laminer. Et j'imaginais qu'Eric avait pensé la même chose, en le retrouvant dans l'escalier. Le rouquin était assis sur une marche, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine. Je lui lançai un sourire tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Eric ?

-Sais pas...

-Oui, moi non plus. Mais juste... si jamais t'as envie de retourner voir les Crows, je pourrais comprendre. Et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avec Arlong et tout ça...

-Je vais bien Mako-chan, coupa le voleur. Vraiment, tout va bien.

Je fronçai les sourcils malgré tout.

-Si tu penses qu'avec le temps il deviendra plus sympathique, tu te fais peut-être de faux espoirs. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a tous besoin de temps et c'est pareil pour Tao. Il y en a ici qui aurait très mal pris ce que tu as fait. Débarquer dans la vie des gens comme ça...

-Je voulais l'aider.

-Oui, bien sûr que tu voulais l'aider mais ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple que ça. On est très différents.

Eric me fit un grand sourire.

-C'est ce que vous dîtes tous mais au final, on est avec eux. Et toi tu l'étais depuis bien longtemps. La preuve que les choses changent.

-Ce n'est pas les bonnes intentions de seulement deux personnes qui vont en attendrir des centaines.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait sur celui qui nous haïssait le plus. T'as été capable de le faire parce que tu l'aimais, alors je peux le faire aussi. Et si on essayait tous, on pourrait faire bien plus.

-Tu vois loin...

-Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver, tu verras Mako-chan. Ce sera long mais je vois déjà ce que cet endroit va devenir.

Le sourire du voleur ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Il m'adressa un signe de main et s'en alla. Je me demandais bien ce à quoi il pensait en disant ça, parce que pour l'instant, nous n'étions que deux. Juste deux humains qui se mêlent à une espèce qu'ils ne connaissent que trop mal à cause d'une vieille peur. Mais les choses allaient changer.

0o0o0o0o0

Les rayons de soleil irradiaient toute la chambre. Je bâillai en me redressant, et me dégageai lentement de l'emprise sur mon corps. Le bras lavande quitta mon ventre et je pus enfin me lever du matelas en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'homme requin. La bouche pâteuse, je partis me rincer le visage et brosser un peu mes cheveux dans la salle de bain. Je transformai ensuite mes mèches brunes en une longue tresse pour ne pas avoir à m'en soucier. J'avais encore quelques courbatures dans les cuisses mais les ignorai pour troquer le t-shirt d'Arlong contre un jean bleu et un bustier sombre. J'accrochai une petite dague à la ceinture de mon pantalon puis m'accroupissais à côté du gigantesque du lit pour voir le visage du requin scie.

-Quel fainéant... chuchotai-je avec un demi-sourire.

Je sortis de la chambre à pas silencieux et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Les hommes-poissons qui se prélassaient au bord de la piscine me regardaient courir sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Je me glissai en dehors des murs du Arlong Park et continuai ma course sur la même route que l'on avait empruntée pour venir ici. J'arrivai rapidement à la rizière et cette route bordée d'arbres. Puis les maisons du village de Cocoyashi m'apparurent. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas ce silence ni ce vide désertique. Il y avait des cris, des rires, des gens et des sourires. Je pénétrai, les yeux grands ouverts, dans cet endroit si plein de vie. Je fis quelques pas à l'aveuglette. Tous ces gens semblaient se connaître les uns les autres et devaient sûrement me prendre pour une voyageuse, une étrangère, quelqu'un de passage.

Soudain, les enfants qui jouaient dehors rentrèrent chez eux avec leurs parents, qui fermèrent les portes à clé. Je les regardai avec curiosité se cloîtrer dans leurs maisons, un à un. Le vide rendait à nouveau ce village effrayant. Mais pourquoi partaient-ils comme ça ? J'avançai un peu plus en fronçant les sourcils par méfiance quand quelque chose me tira derrière une maison. Un homme moustachu dont le corps était parsemé de cicatrices et qui portait un chapeau avec un petit moulin jaune dessus tenait fermement mon bras. Je me dégageai de sa prise avec une moue énervée.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah... vous n'êtes pas d'ici mam'zelle. Je m'appelle Genzô, je suis le maire de ce village. Vous devriez faire vos affaires et quitter l'Archipel, ce n'est pas un endroit sûr. Enfin, ça ne l'est plus. Il y a un équipage pirate, d'hommes-poissons, qui s'est installé dans le coin il y a quelques mois et ils sont revenus de leur traversée hier.

J'eus un mince sourire.

-Si on parle bien du même équipage, alors vous ne devriez pas avoir peur comme ça, lui assurai-je d'une douce voix.

Genzô croisa les bras sur sa chemise marron, l'air sceptique.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que nous leur versons une taxe, en dehors de quoi on se fait tuer ? Mam'zelle, sincèrement, allez vous cacher dans les bois avant qu'ils ne vous repèrent. Regardez, chuchota-t-il.

L'homme pointa du doigt deux hommes-poissons qui pénétraient dans le village désertique. Je reconnus les visages de Smack et Kuroobi.

-Désolé monsieur Genzô mais j'ai du mal à vous croire, je connais ces gens.

Ignorant les avertissements du maire, je courus rejoindre les hommes-poissons qui semblaient plus que surpris de me voir là.

-Bonjour tous les deux ! lançai-je gaiement.

En voyant la grimace de Kuroobi et l'air hésitant de Smack, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda froidement l'homme raie.

-Je me promène.

Sans prévenir, il saisit brutalement mon épaule et me jeta au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kuroobi ?! Arlong ne sait même pas qu'elle est ici ! hurla Smack.

Je me relevai difficilement et essuyai du dos de la main la poussière sur mon visage. Intérieurement je bouillais de colère envers l'homme-poisson. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Sans Arlong, je n'avais aucun pouvoir devant son équipage. Et le regard meurtrier qu'il me lançait ne présageait rien de bon.

-Le capitaine a bien dit que quiconque oserait interférer, se verrait en subir les conséquences.

-Elle est pas au courant... le contredit Smack, une fois de plus.

-Mais elle va l'être !

J'inspirai profondément et levai le menton vers l'homme raie.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Les taxes imposées. 100 000 berrys par adulte, 50 000 par enfant. Voilà comment ça fonctionne. Maintenant retourne donc dans les bras du capitaine... tu n'es là que pour ça.

Smack tiqua.

-Kuroobi ! -chu

-Ben quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? Elle fait que nous créer des problèmes ! Et là, tu devines ce qu'elle va faire ? Cette gamine va vouloir aider son espèce !

Je serrai les poings. La rage semblait m'inonder la tête. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir ma dague et me battre contre lui. Je n'aurais aucune chance oui, mais tous mes sens me poussaient à l'attaquer comme lui aussi, en avait envie.

-Vas-t'en humaine.

-Je bougerais pas d'ici.

Il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il jugeait ma force ou cherchait la faille d'un miroir.

-Ces gens ont fui quand vous êtes arrivés. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi... Arlong ne m'avait pas encore parlé de ces taxes. (Je penchai légèrement la tête de côté.) Pourquoi nous inspirer la peur ?

-C'est tout ce que vous méritez ! cracha Kuroobi.

Je m'approchai de lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Toi... Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois que je suis le jouet de ton capitaine ?! Mais va plutôt lui demander ce que j'ai fait ! Car moi aussi je suis de cet équipage. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes égaux toi et moi, finis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Nous ne serons jamais égaux ! Vous nous êtes inférieurs ! Et femme du capitaine ou pas, tu n'es et ne seras jamais rien de plus à nos yeux qu'une traîtresse. Allez Smack, on s'en va. Et, on ne manquera pas de parler de ta petite rébellion au capitaine.

-Fais donc, je n'ai pas peur.

Kuroobi continua de jeter sur moi ce regard haineux, avant de quitter les lieux, Smack sur ses talons. Je soupirai alors et manquai de me laisser tomber tant mes genoux me semblaient fébriles. Je vis Genzô courir vers moi.

-Mais êtes-vous complètement folle ?!

-Ça... ça se pourrait bien.

-Ils auraient pu vous tuer bon sang !

Après le maire de Cocoyashi, c'était tout ce village qui s'attroupait autour de moi. Je me sentis très mal à l'aise et un peu prise dans un piège, qui n'en était pas un. On me demandait mon nom, si je connaissais ces pirates, quelle était ma relation avec eux et tout un tas d'autres choses. Je ne sus même pas répondre à la moitié mais beaucoup m'offrirent des remerciements. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi. Je n'avais fait que tenir tête à quelqu'un qui semblait me haïr depuis bien longtemps, sans même que je ne le sache pourtant. Mais pour eux, qui avaient vu ça depuis leurs maisons, leurs fenêtres, c'était le changement qu'ils voyaient. Eux, ils avaient vu une femme tenir tête aux redoutables hommes-poissons. Mais qui pouvait en prévoir les conséquences...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	23. Juste un essai

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci à loulou380, La et Naoli pour leurs commentaires :)**_

_**En espérant que la suite vous plaise !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 : Juste un essai**_

Une pression immense me serrait le cœur, tandis que j'attendais qu'il prononce un mot. Juste quelque chose. Au moins j'étais rentrée. J'avais pensé à ne pas revenir tant j'étais effrayée de ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Mais j'étais revenue. J'avais eu le courage de croiser son regard brûlant et d'attendre maintenant qu'il dise un mot. C'était moi qui craignais sa réaction et pourtant, ce n'était pas moi qui avais faites de mauvaises choses. J'inspirai, puis expirai lentement.

-J'ai longuement discuté de tout ça avec Kuroobi...

Mensonge. Il était revenu lui aussi, couvert de blessures et dans un état lamentable.

-... et il semblerait que quelque chose te déplaît dans notre façon de faire.

-Faire payer les gens pour leur laisser la vie sauve, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait me plaire ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et toi tu... t'arrivais à me sourire alors que tu savais très bien ce que j'en penserais !

-On a chacun nos raisons.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je me sentais incapable de réfléchir, je ne me souvenais que de ces gens apeurés.

-Et quelle raison ? Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Et comment t'as pu penser que je ne dirais rien ?!

-J'espérais que tu te montrerais un peu plus coopérative.

Je regardai avec dégoût sa main se poser sur ma joue.

-Je fais ça pour mon peuple. Si j'ai construit cet endroit, si j'impose ces taxes aux villages humains, c'est uniquement pour permettre à mon peuple de vivre lui aussi sous le soleil. Sans avoir à être persécuté ou transformé en esclavage. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance Mako. Tu peux faire ça ?

Je le repoussai loin de moi et lui jetai un regard noir de haine.

-Ma confiance tu l'avais.

Je reniflai un peu pour retenir mes larmes et baissai les yeux au sol, incapable de soutenir son regard de menthe glaciale plus longtemps.

-Quand on est arrivés, j'ai vu le Arlong Park comme un paradis. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'en as fait la peur des humains ? C'est donc tout ce qu'on vaut pour toi ? murmurai-je.

L'homme requin me prit tout naturellement entre ses bras.

-J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te blesser... glissa-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

-Mais c'est pas de moi dont il est question ! Ecoute Arlong, on pourrait rendre cet endroit tellement meilleur, faire cohabiter nos deux peuples et...

Il se raidit, s'écarta de moi.

-C'est impossible.

-Essaie juste d'y penser ! Je t'en prie...

-Okay. Admettons qu'on le fasse, combien de temps ça durera ? Combien de temps avant qu'un des vôtres ne décide de nous traiter comme des...

J'enroulai mes bras à son cou et l'embrassai de force.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu n'as jamais vu ce que ton peuple est capable de faire. Et crois-moi, quelques taxes ce n'est pas grand-chose à côté de ça.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu peux me rappeler ce que tu fais s'ils ne paient pas ?

Il soutint mon regard brûlant sans problème.

-Ce que je fais, ça s'appelle instaurer l'ordre.

-Par la violence !

Je sentais à nouveau les sanglots monter.

-Au moins pour que tu le saches, là je ne pas du tout de ton côté. (Mon doigt pointait la fenêtre, tandis que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.) Je refuse de savoir que des gens souffrent pendant que moi, je suis là, sous la protection de l'homme qui leur fait tant de mal ! C'est trop injuste !

-Et alors quoi ? Tu vas les rejoindre ?

-Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu te rendes compte de ton erreur...

Je le voyais me menacer du regard, me mettre au défi d'aller plus loin. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme-poisson avança timidement vers nous. Il dit quelque chose à Arlong puis s'en alla aussitôt. L'homme requin soupira bruyamment.

-Reste ici, je reviens.

Je me contentai d'arquer un sourcil et il sembla plutôt contrarié par mon silence mais partit à son tour. Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et séchai les larmes sur ma peau. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé à Cocoyashi, je me recroquevillai contre moi-même. J'avais cru pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ces gens, je m'étais sentie plus forte que je ne l'étais... mais je savais bien qu'Arlong me ramènerait à la réalité. Je ne peux sauver personne.

0o0o0o0o0

Le requin scie ne cessait de soupirer en descendant les marches. Les mots de son humaine lui trottaient dans la tête et revenaient en boucle. Cet air effrayé qu'elle avait eu en le regardant... jamais elle n'avait eu peur de lui auparavant, même pas la première fois. Y penser le rendait malade. Avait-il été si cruel envers son peuple ? Car pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire subir aux humains, ce ne serait jamais rien comparé à ce qu'ils ont fait à son peuple de la mer. Rien n'égalait ces souffrances. Mais, comme Tao l'avait dit, en la regardant il s'était senti si impuissant face aux reproches qu'elle lui faisait. Et sa force dix fois supérieure à la leur, envolée en éclats devant les larmes de la jeune femme. Encore maintenant, il se maudissait de l'avoir laissée pleurer alors qu'il ne voulait que la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il rouvrit la porte et balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était encore là, assise sur le canapé, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. Il esquissa malgré lui un demi-sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. La brune se raidit en sentant sa présence et encore plus lorsqu'il enroula son bras gauche autour de ses épaules.

-Vas-t'en Arlong... j'en ai marre... grogna-t-elle sans lever la tête.

L'homme-poisson réprima un commentaire sarcastique et caressa délicatement ses cheveux couleur bois.

-Je réfléchirais à ce que tu m'as dit, ok ?

-Y a pas que cette histoire de taxe qui m'énerve...

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Tu marchandes avec la Marine, je le sais.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se demanda comment elle avait pu le savoir. Mais il avait tendance à oublier que c'était une femme très maligne et d'une grande curiosité.

-Je l'ai vu par la fenêtre, cet homme en uniforme blanc... Tu l'as appelé Nezumi.

La voix de Mako était en quelque sorte pleine de haine. Le sourire d'Arlong ne s'évapora que légèrement.

-Si je ne faisais pas affaire avec ce genre de type, cet endroit n'existerait pas. Maintenant tu vas continuer de bouder longtemps ou on peut parler entre adultes ?

Elle garda sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Je t'aime Arlong... vraiment, je t'aime.

L'homme requin en put s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire sur ses dents pointues.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en serrant contre lui, cette boule toute recroquevillée.

Elle releva enfin son visage vers lui. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Alors pourquoi tu rends les choses si compliquées ? sanglota la jeune femme.

-C'était avant de te rencontrer Mako...

-Alors arrête ! Je te l'ai dit, on peut changer cet endroit !

La brune reprit son calme et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Montre à tes hommes que c'est possible et ils te suivront.

-Je crois même pas que j'ai envie de cohabiter avec les humains alors me force pas ! cria-t-il, soudainement fou de rage.

La jeune femme parut bien faible à côté des poings serrés du requin scie. Elle s'écarta de lui et renfonça à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux. Il regretta de s'être énervé mais, voilà, il ne se voyait vraiment pas apprécier d'autres humains. Il n'y avait qu'elle de différente à ses yeux et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir changer ça. Arlong prit délicatement le visage de Mako entre ses mains lavande et lui fit relever le menton.

-L'argent des taxes je l'économise pour créer d'autres endroits comme celui-ci, où d'autres hommes-poissons pourront vivre librement. Si j'arrête ce système rien ne sera possible, tu comprends ?

-Oui... soupira-t-elle.

-Demain tu viendras faire la récolte avec nous. Tu n'auras qu'à regarder.

Elle crut à ses mots. Jusqu'au lendemain.

0o0o0o0o0

J'étais toujours en colère après Arlong, et pourtant je suivais ses pas, d'une maison à l'autre. Ses hommes aussi s'adonnaient à la même tâche. Et les gens ouvraient leurs portes sans broncher mais dès que leur regard croisait le mien, je voyais du désespoir et de la déception. Parfois des murmures : « Alors elle est avec eux... Et nous qui croyions que la roue tournerait. »

Je restai à chaque fois dans le dos d'Arlong. J'avais honte d'avoir donné de l'espoir à ces gens alors que moi aussi, je me sentais prisonnière.

Puis l'on sortit du village pour aller à une maisonnette à l'écart. Smack eut beau toquer à la porte, il semblait n'y avoir personne à l'intérieur. Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre des buissons. Une grande femme aux cheveux bordeaux, rasés sur les côtés, et vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un pantalon apparut. Elle était accompagnée de deux fillettes. La plus petite avait de courts cheveux roux, tandis que l'autre les avait bleus clairs avec un bandeau rouge. Je fus surprise de voir les deux enfants regarder Arlong et les autres avec curiosité. Sûrement n'avaient-elles jamais vus d'hommes-poissons... Comme la plupart des humains en réalité. Cette femme sortit soudainement de derrière son dos un pistolet. Elle visa la tête Arlong, déterminée.

-Je ne peux pas payer ce mois-ci, mais je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à mes enfants !

Son courage m'impressionna mais c'était pourtant ce que je craignais d'entendre depuis le début. Je levai les mains en l'air avec un mince sourire.

-Vous êtes de la Marine ? demandai-je d'une voir rassurante en avançant lentement vers elle.

-Je l'ai été !

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Tu me prends pour une aveugle ? Un pas de plus et je te tire dessus pirate !

-Okay, okay... Aucune de nous... n'a l'intention de faire du mal à vos enfants.

Je me retournai vivement et, avant même que le requin scie ne s'avance, décidé à la tuer, je m'interposais entre les hommes-poissons et cette famille. Les fillettes se réfugièrent derrière la femme, que je supposais être leur mère.

-Elle ne peut pas payer Arlong, mais ce n'est en rien une raison de la tuer.

-Bouge.

-Non, écoute-moi ! Je t'en prie... juste écoute-moi pour une fois... suppliai-je. Il y a un autre moyen ! Si on acceptait chacun de faire des efforts pour cohabiter, tout irait pour le mieux !

-C'est imp...

-Et nous Arlong ?! Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas comparable. Il nous a fallu tellement de temps pour l'accepter, mais on a essayé ! Et ne crois pas que je défends mes propres principes... Je veux seulement voir les choses changer. Mais comment faire si même toi tu n'es pas de mon côté ?

Derrière lui, Kuroobi grimaçait. L'homme raie attendait avec impatience de voir Arlong refuser cette chance, puis se débarrasser de moi. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le requin eut un grognement énervé en me regardant dans les yeux. Je me sentais coupable de lui imposer ce dilemme mais un jour où l'autre on se serait retrouvés, comme aujourd'hui, dans deux camps bien distincts. Nos deux ethnies peut-être trop différentes. Par-dessus mon épaule, je regardai cette femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle n'avait pas peur comme les villageois, elle soutenait le regard des hommes d'Arlong sans broncher alors que les deux enfants tremblaient en s'agrippant à ses jambes. Je lançai un faible sourire aux fillettes. Il ne leur arriverait rien aujourd'hui.

-Aie confiance en moi. Je te jure qu'on y arrivera, mais je ne peux pas le faire seule. Moi je n'aurais jamais le respect de ton équipage mais je peux avoir celui des villageois, donc j'ai besoin de toi Arlong.

Je repris mon souffle.

-Si tu te souviens encore de la volonté de Tiger alors tu n'auras pas peur de choisir.

Mon cœur tambourinait violemment contre ma poitrine. Je tendais lentement ma main vers lui. L'homme requin semblait complètement perdu et en colère. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard, ni celui sur le visage de ses hommes. Ils devaient tous être réticents à l'idée de se lier aux humains et certains plus que d'autres mais je ne leur demandais pas de les aimer, juste de comprendre. Une grande paume lavande se dressa vers le ciel. Les hommes d'Arlong partirent à contrecœur. Le requin portait sur moi une moue agacée.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-Tu m'as acceptée moi, tu as accepté Eric. Les autres sont-ils si différents de nous ?

-... tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

La femme aux cheveux bordeaux nous adressa un regard meurtrier, toujours son pistolet dans les mains.

-Pour cette fois je ne ferais rien bande de pirates, parce que mes filles sont là. Mais la prochaine fois espérez pas vous en tirer ! cria-t-elle en rentrant dans la maisonnette avec les deux enfants.

L'homme requin semblait vouloir lui arracher la tête. Je saisis son poing et l'emmena loin de cette maison, puis soupira bruyamment.

-Je t'en prie, essaie pour Tiger. Il l'aurait voulu.

Il se frotta les tempes et haussa finalement les épaules, l'air abattu.

-Un essai. Juste... un essai. Et je ne fais pas ça pour toi... mais pour aniki...

Une vague de joie me submergea. Je sautai dans ses bras et l'embrassai fougueusement. Son rostre me chatouillait délicatement l'oreille tandis que je regardai ses iris menthe me dévorer. Il me laissa poser doucement pied à terre, après avoir profité une dernière fois de mes lèvres. J'en avais encore le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et cette impression de flotter sur un nuage. Mais je voyais malheureusement que c'était moins facile pour lui, et je me demandais maintenant si lui imposer ça était correct... Je pris délicatement sa main.

-Allons au village.

-Mais t'espères quoi ? Ces gens me haïssent et c'est réciproque !

-Il faut qu'on rende quelques petites choses officielles... Mais je pense aussi que tu peux gagner leur confiance.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement. L'idée ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Jamais. Je l'emmenai malgré tout avec moi et il me suivit jusqu'au village de Cocoyashi sans trop de grognements ni de commentaires dégoûtés. Les rues étaient toujours désertes et les fenêtres closes. Je m'approchai d'une bâtisse plus mise en évidence que les autres et toquai à la porte. Le maire du village m'ouvrit avec un faible sourire, qui s'effaça à la vue de l'homme-poisson qui se tenait derrière moi avec un regard meurtrier.

-Bonjour Genzô ! Comment vous allez ?

-Je... Je crois avoir déjà payé... bégaya-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'homme requin.

-Non, on n'est pas là pour ça ! tentai-je d'une voix rassurante. C'est pour... autre chose. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Le regard du maire passa de mon gentil sourire, à celui plus noir d'Arlong, qui le mettait au défi de refuser. Genzô nous ouvrit sa porte à contrecœur et je dus serrer ma prise sur le coude de l'homme-poisson pour l'empêcher de sortir quelque chose de déplacé. Et malheureusement je ne pouvais lui ôter cette grimace de dégoût et ce regard empreint de supériorité. Le maire du village s'assit dans le fauteuil face à nous.

-Mademoiselle Mako ?

-Je ne vous l'avais pas dit hier mais je suis de l'équipage d'Arlong.

-Oui... c'est bien ce que j'ai cru deviner aujourd'hui.

Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir particulièrement mais il aurait sûrement préféré le savoir plus tôt. Je poursuivais avec un aimable sourire.

-Mais je ne suis pas la seule. Nous sommes deux humains dans l'équipage.

Le maire écarquilla les yeux. Un être humain, ça pouvait être compté comme une petite exception. Mais deux...

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je pense que l'on peut changer. N'est-ce pas Arlong ?

-Grmph...

La preuve même de l'enthousiasme ! Je glissai ma main dans la sienne sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et lui lançai un sourire attendrissant. Genzô hoqueta de surprise.

-Vous... vous êtes...

-Ça te pose un problème humain ?! menaça Arlong en serrant la mâchoire.

L'homme n'osa rien dire et se contenta de ravaler sa salive. Mais dès que son regard se posait sur nos deux mains jointes, il perdait les mots.

-Je voulais entamer des négociations avec vous Genzô, continuai-je. Et avec toi aussi Arlong. Ce que je voudrais créer, c'est une entente durable entre nous et les villageois.

-Alors pourquoi doit-on payer pour vivre sur l'Archipel ? me coupa le maire sur un ton haineux.

-Parce que tu nous es inférieurs ! cria le requin.

Je lançai à l'homme-poisson un regard noir.

-Arrête ça.

-Ben quoi ? Je dis ce qu'il en est ! Jamais un seul humain ne nous arrivera à la cheville !

Une grimace naquit sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais certainement pas envie d'aborder ce sujet-là aujourd'hui car la dernière fois qu'on avait débattu là-dessus j'avais découvert que monsieur me considérait plus comme « sa femme » que comme une humaine. Et apparemment, d'après monsieur, ça faisait une grosse différence. Je me raclai la gorge et balançai ma tresse sur mon épaule.

-Commençons par les taxes.

-Je ne les enlèverais pas, coupa Arlong en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, décidé à ne rien lâcher.

-Oui... On ne peut pas les retirer car c'est ce qui sert à bâtir des lieux où le peuple des hommes-poissons pourra vivre sans persécution. Toutefois, une femme et ses deux filles n'ont pas pu payé aujourd'hui.

-C'était Belmer ! s'écria Genzô, horrifié. Vous l'avez tuée ?!

Le regard d'Arlong se fit impénétrable.

-Non, répondit-il.

-... mais pourquoi ?

-Tu veux que je t'en pose moi des questions ou tu vas la fermer ?! s'énerva encore Arlong.

Je les forçai tous les deux à se calmer avant qu'ils ne décident de se sauter à la gorge. Je croisai mes cuisses et reprit cet air agréable, prête à les convaincre.

-Je veux changer les conditions. Si quelqu'un ne peut payer, interdiction de lui faire du mal. Mais vu les nouvelles taxes que je vais instaurer, tout le monde pourra payer... 40 000 berrys par adulte, 20 000 par enfant.

Arlong faillit en faire une crise cardiaque.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est mon prix. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Mais c'est trop bas ! tonna-t-il.

-C'est bien assez vu le nombre de foyers. Et sachant que là, tu n'auras à tuer personne, ta source de revenus ne pourra pas diminuer. Moi aussi je suis douée en affaire, ricanai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-Ça c'est de l'arnaque...

Je tendis ma main vers son visage et lui remettais en place son chapeau feutre d'un geste affectueux.

-Donc pas d'objections ! Et vous Genzô, ça vous va ?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser...

-Alors c'est décidé ! Les taxes diminuent et les hommes-poissons ne pourront plus faire de mal aux villageois ! A condition que ceux-ci se montrent courtois bien sûr... Je vous laisse annoncer la nouvelle Genzô et, s'il vous plaît, faites en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de rébellion car si c'est le cas... enfin bref, on s'en occupera.

Je finis sur cette note plutôt menaçante. Juste histoire de lui montrer que ce n'était pas parce que je retirai quelques pouvoirs à l'équipage d'Arlong qu'ils avaient le droit d'en profiter ou que j'étais entièrement de leur côté. On quitta la maison du maire et sortit du village. L'homme requin semblait vraiment remonté contre moi et pourtant il ne disait rien. Je saisis son débardeur et il s'arrêta enfin de marcher.

-Arlong, c'est pas encore fini. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter à ça.

-Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait ?!

-Mon but n'est pas de tous vous faire enrager mais de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de malaise entre nos deux peuples ! Et pour ça il fallait que je commence par changer les taxes et les droits de ton équipage ! Sauf que tu ne vois pas ce que t'as sous les yeux Arlong. Toi tu ne vois que de la peur et du dégoût dans leurs regards !

-Ah ? Parce que toi tu vois autre chose ?

-Les deux petites filles que tu allais tuer. Elles ne regardaient que toi et tes hommes. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'étaient les hommes-poissons. Si tu commets des atrocités devant les enfants humains, ils penseront que vous êtes tous comme ça car ils n'auront vus que vous ! C'est de là que naît la haine. Et n'est-ce pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé Arlong ?

Je me stoppai en voyant son regard figé. Je m'en voulais d'avoir évoqué ce sujet, car je savais bien que son enfance avait été ruinée, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Je serrai sa main un peu plus et fis de mon mieux pour lui sourire.

-Tu dois me trouver stupide d'essayer comme ça, quelque chose que même votre reine n'a jamais réussi à faire...

-Tu es une fille stupide, grommela-t-il avec un demi-sourire malgré tout.

Il ébouriffa sans raison mes cheveux et je grognai en essayant en vain de l'empêcher de me décoiffer.

-Hé !

-J'espère pour toi que ça va marcher !

-... sinon ? pris-je le risque de demander, d'une toute petite voix.

-Sinon tu me devras quelque chose !

Un frisson de peur dit se hérisser le duvet de mes bras. Je priai à voix basse pour que mon idée fonctionne car le charmant sourire du requin ne me mettait pas trop en confiance... Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me saisir les jambes, puis me retrouvai la tête à l'envers sur la grande épaule de l'homme-poisson.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te vomisse dessus ?!

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'arrache la tête ?

-Méchant Arlong... et là je rigole pas, j'ai vraiment des nausées...

-Ah bon ? T'as pourtant l'habitude maintenant.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

-Laisse-moi marcher ! Pourquoi tu me portes d'abord ? boudai-je comme un enfant.

-Déjà parce que tu es lente, et ensuite parce que comme ça j'ai une vue imprenable sur tes fesses mais c'est encore mieux quand tu portes des jupes.

-Quoi ?!

-Chacun ses secrets...

Je me mis à crier après lui tandis que mes joues me brûlaient. Lorsqu'on arriva aux portes du Arlong Park, je ne lui adressai déjà plus la parole tant j'étais en colère mais ses hommes croyaient encore que c'était à cause de notre dispute. Le requin leur répondit par un ricanement, en guettant du coin de l'œil mon visage rouge.

Il réunit tous ses hommes dans la salle à manger. L'homme requin resta debout quand tout le monde s'assit et moi, je me tenais à côté de lui en boudant. Il expliqua à son équipage ce qu'il s'était passé et comment avait été décidé ce brusque changement. Au niveau des taxes, il n'y avait pas trop de problème mais certains, comme Kuroobi par exemple, avaient du mal à accepter la nouvelle règle comme quoi il y avait égalité entre les deux ethnies. L'homme raie m'avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard mauvais. Il connaissait mon influence sur Arlong et ça l'irritait profondément. Je lui avais donc rétorqué un sourire pour le mettre au défi de contredire son capitaine. Il n'osa pas évidemment. Car l'homme requin lui avait déjà fait passé un sale quart d'heure pour avoir levé la main sur moi.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Je savais que je venais là de tout bouleverser dans leurs têtes, eux qui se croyaient réellement supérieurs aux humains, mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant.

Quand la salle se vida, je poussai un long soupir. Sachant que j'étais encore énervée et embarrassée, Arlong se contenta de me caresser les cheveux avant de partir à son bureau. Je laissai alors ma tête retomber violemment contre la table. Je me demandais vraiment si je venais de sauver l'Archipel Konomi ou de la condamner... Une voix calme me sortit de mes pensées.

-Tu es bien courageuse pour une femme de si petite taille, me lança Tao avec un mince sourire.

Je pris cela comme un compliment et le remerciai. Il s'assit sur la chaise à ma droite.

-Sincèrement je ne te croyais pas capable de lui forcer la main comme ça. C'était un joli spectacle, pour moi en tout cas.

-Y en a qui veulent me tuer et tu trouves ça spectaculaire...

-Je sais. Mais si le capitaine a fait ça à Kuroobi, c'est bien pour qu'il serve d'exemple et on a tous compris le message. D'ailleurs, personnellement, je suis soulagé de savoir que personne ne fera de mal à Eric. Il a beau être rapide et malin, ça ne l'aide pas toujours.

Le blond gratta machinalement sa joue écailleuse et me gratifia d'un sourire.

-En bref, si tu as besoin d'un quelconque soutien, sache que je suis entièrement de ton côté jeune humaine.

Je lui rendis son sourire. J'avais peur et à la fois hâte de voir ce que ces changements allaient donner dans nos vies.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**_


	24. Plus qu'un capitaine

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Merci à loulou380, La, Arya Cahill et Nocturnis-Lepus pour leurs commentaires :)**

**Nocturnis-Lepus : **Ta review m'a tellement fait rire xD Et je suis tellement contente que tu lises aussi mes autres fics ! Merci à toi :3

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Plus qu'un capitaine**

L'homme-poisson consulta d'un air morne le registre du village.

-Ça fera 80 000 berrys... -chu

Je lui donnai un coup dans les côtes et lançai un aimable sourire à ce vieux couple.

-La courtoisie Smack, la courtoisie !

-Veuillez s'il vous plaît me remettre 80 000 berrys, bougonna-t-il.

-Oh mais bien sûr ! Tenez monsieur et bonne chance dans vos projets mademoiselle ! nous dit la grand-mère en mettant une liasse de billets dans le sac de l'homme-poisson.

Je souhaitai une excellente journée aux personnes âgées et allai rejoindre Smack. Récemment, Arlong m'avait cédé quelques pouvoirs dans l'équipage. On pourrait en quelque sorte appeler ça une montée hiérarchique. Je veillai donc à ce que tout le monde respecte et applique mes conditions. Ce n'était pas simple mais Smack m'avait un jour avoué que voir de la compréhension et non de la réticence dans les yeux des villageois était agréable, ça m'avait redonné espoir. Seulement, tout l'équipage ne m'obéissait pas. Les anciennes habitudes restaient présentes chez certains mais j'étais là pour les rappeler à l'ordre quand ça dégénérait. C'était mon rôle maintenant.

Et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'avais formé une petite équipe pour commencer à récupérer les taxes à Cocoyashi. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu car, par vengeance personnelle, j'avais fait le choix d'emmener Kuroobi aussi. Résultat : on avait failli avoir droit à un soulèvement dans le village. Heureusement, les autres hommes-poissons que j'avais emmenés m'avaient aidée à le calmer. Car petit à petit, l'équipage se mettait de mon côté en voyant qu'il suffisait d'un peu de politesse et d'égalité pour se faire apprécier.

Mais la plus belle chose qu'il m'avait été donné de voir depuis tous ces changements, c'étaient les enfants qui sortaient de leurs maisons le jour des taxes pour voir les hommes-poissons, et si ces derniers le voulaient bien, jouer avec eux. Octy avait été le premier à se lier d'amitié avec ces enfants et quand j'en avais parlé à Arlong, il avait failli s'étrangler avec son rhum. J'en avais bien ri, lui en avait vomi. Mais c'était peut-être une forme d'acceptation en soi... Et même si les taxes étaient très basses, en sachant maintenant à quoi servait cet argent, les villageois les plus fortunés donnaient plus que nécessaire, en nous gratifiant chaque fois d'un sourire. C'était beau de leur part.

J'entrai dans le bureau de mon cher capitaine en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à atterrir dans ses bras. Il feuilletait les livrets de compte en grimaçant. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux graphiques, dont les courbes avaient grimpé en flèche depuis ce qu'il appelait « l'idée d'une sale enquiquineuse ». Il l'avait même écrit... Je passai dans son dos et lui mordillai doucement l'oreille.

-Alors ? Qui a fait du bon boulot ? Et des résultats convaincants en moins de deux mois s'il te plaît !

-Je sais vraiment pas comment tu t'y prends avec mes hommes mais... ça marche en tout cas.

-On m'a toujours dit que le respect était la clé d'une bonne relation. Je fais en sorte qu'ils se respectent les uns les autres et ça ouvre la voie des bonnes relations. La preuve, les enfants adorent Octy !

L'homme requin me fit basculer sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense ?

-Bien sûr, mais pour l'instant ça marche très bien Arlong ! Oh, ça me rappelle que j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent... A plus !

Alors que j'allais m'éclipser, il serra fermement mon poignet.

-T'es toujours en train de courir dans tous les sens ces derniers temps. Tu pourrais pas t'arrêter un peu et rester là ?

-Mon emploi du temps est surchargé, merci de prendre rendez-vous capitaine !

-Qu... Quoi ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je suis ton capitaine ! Tout ton temps devrait m'être consacré !

-La tyrannie n'est pas la meilleure façon d'imposer son autorité tu sais... fis-je d'une voix minuscule.

Je posai les poings sur les hanches en soufflant après lui.

-Puis franchement, tu restes les bras croisés à rien foutre alors que tout ton équipage fait des efforts incroyables ! C'est malpoli... et indigne d'un capitaine !

Il se leva de son siège en grognant.

-Tu vas voir toi ce qu'est indigne d'un capitaine... grommela-t-il en me traînant derrière lui.

-Arlong ! A-Attends ! Je le pensais pas du tout !

Le requin scie me fourra le nez dans un tas de dossiers et feuilles auxquels je n'y comprenais strictement rien.

-Hum.. c'est ?

-Des plans sur lesquels je travaille encore. Et tu vois, ça c'est le genre de truc que toi tu ne saurais pas faire alors retourne donc sympathiser avec l'épicier du coin et répandre la joie partout où tu passes petit ange parce que là tu me soûles !

J'esquissai malgré moi un large sourire.

-Hé, mais tu ne serais pas en train de réclamer ma compagnie ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-T'as gagné, je reste avec toi !

Il eut un sourire en coin satisfait de voir que je cédais finalement à son côté possessif. Et, lorsque je voulus simplement l'embrasser, juste un court instant, il en profita pour abuser de cette gentillesse. Ce baiser me sembla durer une éternité... Je me sentais toute étourdie et mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. La porte s'ouvrit. Je me décollais de ses lèvres dans un brusque sursaut. La personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte était Tao, qui nous regardait maintenant avec un sourire niais.

-Je voulais pas vous déranger...

-Mais c'est ce que t'es en train de faire, coupa Arlong. Alors tu vas sortir et moi je vais reprendre où j'en étais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Tao ? soupirai-je.

-Vous dire que le repas était servi... mais je crois que vous avez mieux à faire, poursuivit-il.

L'homme-poisson repartit aussitôt et un bras lavande m'enserra la taille.

-Donc on peut reprendre ! fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Exact, tu vas reprendre ton travail là où t'en étais !

Je me libérai de son étreinte et il poussa un long grognement... Mon regard se fit moqueur.

-Anw... Tu vas me bouder pour un bisou ?

-La ferme !

Je lui pinçai la joue en riant.

-C'est pas encore ton anniversaire et tu fais déjà des caprices !

-Me prends pas pour un gosse !

-Gnagnagna... Arrête tes caprices ! chantonnai-je en tournoyant.

-Dehors ! hurla-t-il.

Voyant que je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, il saisit mon épaule et me jeta lui-même à la porte, qu'il claqua violemment derrière moi.

-Tss ! Ce qu'il peut être de mauvaise humeur !

J'entendis un ricanement dans mon dos. Lorsque je me retournai, je tombai comme par hasard sur Kuroobi.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas la bienvenue aujourd'hui !

-C'est sûr qu'à toi ça fait plaisir... Mais j'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec toi maintenant. Y en a qui sont occupés tu vois !

L'homme raie posa sur moi un regard hautain.

-Toi ? Occupée ?

A croire que j'étais la fille la moins sérieuse au monde...

-Oui je suis occupée ! rétorquai-je en soutenant son regard.

-Et à quoi ?

-Je réfléchis à un cadeau pour... Hé ! Tu chercherais pas à te mêler de mes affaires Kuroobi ?!  
-Oh non pas du tout... La naïveté des humaines est juste surprenante.

Il avait au moins le don de me mettre rapidement en colère. Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Fiche-moi la paix.

-On en avait pas terminé toi et moi.

-Je crois aussi.

Sans prévenir, l'homme raie m'infligea un violent coup de poing au ventre. Je grimaçai de douleur et tombai à seulement un mètre de lui. Mais il afficha un visage surpris en me voyant me relever sans le moindre mal.

-Au fait je t'ai pas dit mais... c'est Arlong qui m'a entraînée.

Grâce à mon fruit de la manipulation, je lui clouai les pieds au sol et balançai ma jambe en plein sur sa poitrine. Etant ainsi immobilisé, il ne put que tomber en grognant après moi. Je paralysai alors ses bras aussi et plaçai ma dague sous sa gorge.

-Gagné.

Il serrait la mâchoire de colère et me portait un regard meurtrier. Enfin, là il avait une bonne raison d'être furieux... Soudain, j'entendis des applaudissements. Je me redressai immédiatement et libérai l'homme-poisson de mon emprise, par peur d'avoir trop attiré l'attention. J'eus un frisson dans le dos en me retournant. Il y avait trop de têtes au bout du couloir pour que je puisse toutes les compter mais je reconnaissais Eric, Tao, Smack, et Arlong malheureusement. L'homme requin avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il vint près de nous et donna une tape virile sur l'épaule de Kuroobi.

-Sha ha ha ha ! J'y crois pas ! Comment elle a pu te mettre à terre si facilement ?

-Je l'ai sous-estimé… C'était qu'une erreur ! grommela-t-il.

-Quand je te disais de te méfier mon frère !

Arlong passa un bras autour de ma taille.

-Et encore, dis-toi qu'elle sera bientôt deux fois plus forte !

J'arquai un sourcil et levai le menton vers lui.

-T'avais dit que mon entraînement était terminé.

-Ah… je crois que je vais revenir dessus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour une raison qui ne regarde que moi. Et merci pour le spectacle ! fit-il en soulevant son chapeau.

L'homme requin repartait déjà. Je courus jusqu'à lui et barrais sa route.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu veux que je surpasse les autres ? Tu t'en fichais avant !

-La situation a changé, on doit tous devenir plus forts et toi y compris.

-Hmm… C'était pas moi que tu appelais le « cas désespéré » ?

Il me prit par la taille et me souleva à sa hauteur comme une enfant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… insistai-je en le voyant prendre son air indifférent.

Arlong fit mine de ne rien savoir.

-Tes pouvoirs se sont vraiment améliorés, mais tu ne gagneras jamais à mains nues, rajouta-t-il en toute honnêteté. Malheureusement à cause de tes sales humains je suis très occupé, alors il va falloir que tu fasses un petit effort.

-Non ! Je n'utiliserais pas mon fruit du démon encore une fois ! C'était uniquement pour le battre !

Le requin laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

-J'ai les moyens de te forcer à le faire, c'est pas suffisant ?

-Et avec quoi tu vas me faire chanter ? Je crois que je n'ai plus rien de valeur maintenant.

Il eut un air aussi diabolique que malicieux.

-Même pas ce petit insecte collé à Tao ?

J'hoquetai de surprise.

-Mais comment peux-tu être si odieux ?! Et tout ça pour me forcer à utiliser un pouvoir déloyal !

-Moi je vois rien de déloyal… Kuroobi aurait pu t'achever une dizaine de fois si tu ne l'avais pas utilisé. Mais j'espère que tu t'en rends compte au moins !

Il me fit relever le menton vers lui.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais sorti une connerie pareille avant Mako.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit alors ?

-Que c'est une excellente idée, fit-il en souriant.

-Bravo Arlong. Mais je ne marche plus dans tes plans machiavéliques. Et là, j'ai juste très faim.

-Parfait alors je te laisse y aller, dit-il en se retournant. On se voit plus tard.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-J'ai pas faim.

Il partit sur cette dernière phrase. J'avais la forte impression de l'avoir déçu… Il espérait beaucoup de moi, peut-être un peu trop. Mais je n'étais plus aussi facile à persuader qu'avant.

Je me rendais donc dans la salle à manger. La grande pièce était plutôt vide mais il restait encore quelques plats sur les tables. Je me servais un peu dans chaque et dégustai mon succulent mélange en repensant à ce que j'avais fait dans le couloir. C'était une belle vengeance. Et honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche si bien car malheureusement, mes pouvoirs étaient quelque peu limités. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Arlong me reprochait. Il est certain que, même inconsciemment, c'est moi qui refuse d'exploiter mon fruit du démon un maximum. En réalité je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Le manger avait déjà été le pire choix de ma vie alors…

Je bâillai et quittai la salle à manger le ventre plein. En passant dans un couloir, je croisai Arlong. Je lui fis un signe de main.

-Ah c'est bizarre j'avais tellement pas envie de tomber sur toi… grommela-t-il.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et lui pinçai les joues sans prévenir.

-Alors ? Monsieur caprices a bien travaillé ?

Il ne me répondit que par un sourire agacé. Lorsque l'homme requin approcha ses lèvres des miennes, je soutenais son regard et posai un doigt sur sa bouche. Il prit sur lui et se contenta, non sans se plaindre, d'un bras autour de mes épaules sur tout le trajet jusqu'à sa... enfin, notre chambre. J'ouvrais l'armoire pour chercher quelque chose à me mettre après m'être lavée et il esquissa malgré lui un sourire en coin.

-Tu prends toujours mes t-shirts ?

-Je les aime bien. Ça te dérange pas si je les vole tous ? ricanai-je.

-Comme tu veux mais prend plutôt un débardeur ce soir.

-Ah... Pour qu'on voit mes sous-vêtements tellement ce sera large hein ?

-Oh, elle a deviné. Pas si innocente que ça finalement...

Je tirai la langue à l'homme-poisson et me saisis d'un t-shirt avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Le carrelage en damier était si froid que j'en frissonnai à chaque pas. J'ouvris le robinet de la baignoire et déposai le tas de vêtements à côté du lavabo. Je commençai à me déshabiller en attendant que mon bain soit prêt quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Aaah ! m'écriai-je en me cachant avec le peu de tissu qu'il me restait.

-Toutes mes excuses, ricana sournoisement l'homme-poisson, je venais justement voir si l'eau était pas trop froide.

-Espèce de sale...

-Mais oui, je sais que tu m'adores !

Je reculai prudemment, jusqu'à toucher malencontreusement le rebord de la baignoire. Un sentiment de peur me prit à la gorge tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer tel un fauve. Inconsciemment, je tendis les doigts vers lui et me servais de mon fruit du démon. Ses pieds s'en retrouvèrent paralysés.

-Ben c'est pas si compliqué finalement ! rouspéta le requin.

-Et si tu me laissais juste prendre un bain toute seule ?

Mon emprise sur son corps s'évapora et il put de nouveau marcher librement. L'homme-poisson se décida enfin à sortir. Je soupirai en haussant les épaules. La tranquillité et le calme devenaient des choses rares pour moi car comme l'avais dit monsieur casse-pieds, je passais mon temps à voyager aux quatre coins de l'Archipel. Depuis un mois, plus exactement. Mais ces derniers temps je craignais qu'Arlong ne décide de choisir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Il n'aimait pas que je sois toujours loin de lui et encore moins de me voir sans cesse traîner avec ses hommes. Personnellement je prenais juste ça comme de la jalousie sachant que j'étais aussi de cet équipage et que, par conséquent, je n'avais d'autre choix que de leur parler au moins deux fois par jour. Autant dire que monsieur possessif était de retour...

Après m'être séchée et habillée d'un t-shirt d'Arlong, j'attachai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et laissai quelques mèches brunes sur mon visage. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, un sourire attendri naquit sur mes lèvres. Mon requin préféré s'était assoupi. Je m'approchai de lui à pas lents. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte découvrait des dents en pointes, et ses cheveux de jais reposaient dans son dos. Je lui retirai doucement son chapeau pour le poser sur la table de chevet, et rabattais la couverture sur son corps.

-Imbécile, tu vas tomber malade... murmurai-je en regardant son visage endormi.

Je me sentais complètement captivé par ses traits, je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. Ma main partit d'elle-même caresser ses longs cheveux. Mais soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Hm... Quèche tu fais ? grommela-t-il en émergeant de son sommeil.

-Je veille sur une espèce de misanthrope qui, je crois et j'espère, commence enfin à se guérir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je rêve d'une pauvre idiote incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre quand je ne suis pas là pour l'aider.  
-C'est un beau rêve ?

-Aussi beau qu'un cauchemar.

Il me saisit par la taille et me fit grimper sur le matelas pour me ramener toute contre lui comme une peluche.

-Mes t-shirts te vont vraiment bien... mais j'insiste pour dire qu'un de mes débardeurs serait mieux.

-Un jour j'en mettrais un pour te faire plaisir, mais interdiction de me toucher.

Il lâcha un long soupir et ferma à nouveau ses paupières.

-Je te savais pas si cruelle...

Il rouvrit les yeux et m'adressa un franc sourire.

-Puis franchement c'est pas la mort d'être un peu dénudé juste pour une nuit !

Je lui balançai un coussin dessus.

-Baka ! Tu en tomberais par terre si je décidais de t'écouter !

-Ah ! Donc tu prétends avoir un corps assez magnifique pour impressionner ton capitaine ? lança-t-il avec un sourire provocateur. Je demande à voir !

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'il soulevait le t-shirt sur mon ventre. L'homme requin ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite dans sa contemplation et décida de me retirer le vêtement. Je poussai un cri à la fois de gêne et de surprise en me retrouvant à côté de lui, vêtue simplement d'un soutien-gorge et d'une petite culotte noirs. Avant que je ne cherche à l'attraper, Arlong eut le réflexe de balancer le t-shirt à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je serrai mes poings tremblants contre ma poitrine et évitait soigneusement son regard.

-Ne me dis pas que je te fais peur quand même ?

-Je... Je suis juste surprise !

-Mais bien sûr... Je ne t'ai jamais fait quoique ce soit, t'as pas à avoir peur.

Je me retins d'évoquer toutes les fois où si, il avait bien tenté, et me recroquevillai contre les coussins, tandis qu'il me fixait avec un tendre sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-J'avoue n'avoir jamais vu un corps si splendide...

Son compliment me fit rougir.

-... et pourtant tu peux me croire que j'en ai vu !

Je serrai les dents et lui lançai un regard noir.

-Ah oui ?! Alors va voir ailleurs ! hurlai-je, soudainement prise de colère.

-Le prends pas comme ça, c'était une blague...

Je lui balançai encore un coussin.

-Une blague ? Et tu crois que je ne sais rien de tes petites aventures avec les sirènes ?!

-Euh... ça doit faire plus d'un an, voir deux.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre !

J'étais tellement en colère contre lui, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Les aventures dont je parlais, on me les avait racontées du temps de Tiger et je savais bien que ça remontait à longtemps, quand on ne se connaissait même pas. Mais bizarrement j'avais juste envie de l'engueuler. L'homme requin saisit mon poignet avant que je ne me lève du lit.

-C'était vraiment une blague Mako.

-T'iras dire ça aux sirènes ! Je parie qu'elles ont hâte de te revoir elles aussi !

-Mais t'es pas sérieuse ?! Jamais, je te jure que jamais je ne t'ai trompée !

-... vraiment ? dis-je d'une voix douce, en faisant de mine de l'ignorer complètement.

Il enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules.

-Vraiment.

-Oh... Enfin bon, je le savais.

-Tu viens de me faire tourner en bourrique ou je rêve ?

-Désolé, mais c'était amusant de voir ta tête lorsqu'on évoque les « fameuses » aventures du capitaine Arlong, ricanai-je avec ironie et jalousie mélangées.

-J'en garde pourtant pas un très bon souvenir... m'avoua-t-il.

Je posais ma tempe contre son épaule.

-Avoir toutes ces femmes à tes pieds ne te rendait pas heureux ? Parce qu'on m'a raconté en détail tu sais...

-Les autres croyaient que j'en étais satisfait mais je m'ennuyais à mourir. C'était toujours si fade, je ne ressentais vraiment rien pour elles.

-Et avec moi ?

Je rougis en posant cette question, qui le fit pourtant sourire.

-Tu veux le savoir ?

J'hochai vigoureusement la tête mais il m'allongea de force.

-Parce que tu m'as soupçonné de te tromper, je ne dirais rien.

-Hé ! Avoue au moins que les sirènes te plaisent !

-Si je te disais que non je serais un menteur mais pour moi, tu es différente d'elles.

-Dans quel sens ? insistai-je d'une voix qui se voulait toute innocente.

-Tu me plais bien plus.

Le sang me montait aux joues tandis que je me cachai sous la couverture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais rougir ? ricana-t-il.

-Pff... J'y crois même pas...

J'entendis un froissement de tissu, puis sentis une peau chaude se caler contre la mienne. Une main lavande s'occupa de dégrafer mon soutien, tandis que l'autre effleurait mes lèvres. J'allais avoir du mal à fermer l'œil cette nuit...

0o0o0o0o0

L'homme requin repoussa les draps sur son corps nu. Il frotta ses paupières encore un peu gonflées et jeta un regard, accompagné d'un sourire, à la brune endormie. Ses longs cheveux serpentaient joliment le long de son dos et, c'est avec regret, que la couverture cachait le reste de ses formes somptueuses. Il eut, toutefois, un peu de déception de ne voir que son dos nu et seulement un peu de sa poitrine pressée contre le matelas. L'homme-poisson se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour dormir si profondément. Mais la nuit avait été magnifique. Il soupira en détaillant du regard leurs vêtements tout froissés qui trônaient sur le plancher et ne se remémorait que trop bien leurs baisers enflammés qui les faisaient chavirer jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Et les mains de cette déesse qui le parcouraient cette nuit-là, toute gêne passée.

Et sa voix d'ange qui criait son nom en même temps que souffler son plaisir.

Et ses murmures étouffés contre ses lèvres.

Et les baisers passionnés qu'ils s'offraient…

Jamais, ô jamais il n'avait ressenti ce besoin essentiel de combler les moindres désirs d'une femme et le petit sourire accroché aux lèvres de la brune pouvait en témoigner. Elle aussi, devait encore rêver de cette nuit. Mais comment l'oublier ?

L'homme requin s'assit au comptoir.

-Une bonne nuit mon capitaine ? sourit Tao en reposant la chope qu'il astiquait.

-Excellente.

-Ouais... c'est ce qu'on a pu entendre.

Arlong faillit s'étrangler.

-Qu... quoi ?

-Je plaisantais. Mais apparemment j'ai visé juste !

Le clin d'œil du barman fit grogner le requin. Il se saisit d'une bouteille.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires...

-D'habitude quand, après une « excellente » nuit, tu viens boire un coup, tu acceptes de me faire part de tes ébats. Serait-ce plus privé cette fois-ci ?

Il arracha un verre des mains du barman, qu'il trouvait un poil trop curieux le matin.

-Mais si j'en juge à ce sourire sur ton visage, l'humaine s'est montrée bien plus que satisfaisante, poursuivit Tao, infatigable. Je me trompe ?

-Arrête avec tes questions, on croirait entendre Shirley...

-Excuse-moi.

Ils soufflèrent tous les deux. Arlong approcha le verre d'alcool de ses lèvres, puis se ravisa. Il était définitivement de trop bonne humeur pour avoir envie de se bourrer. L'homme requin tressaillit en sentant un poids s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il tourna le menton et découvrit sans surprise le visage de la belle endormie. Elle était encore toute fatiguée et somnolente.

-Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il, non sans une arrière-pensée.

-Génial... marmonna-t-elle en manquant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le comptoir.

Il passa son bras droit autour des frêles épaules pour la soutenir, tandis que Tao lui amenait un verre d'eau en souriant.

-Et bien, voilà qui confirme mes pensées, ricana le barman.

La jeune femme but le verre d'une traite et referma aussitôt ses paupières sans se soucier des commentaires de Tao. La présence chaude de l'homme requin lui donnait encore l'impression d'être sous la couverture, à rêver en boucle de leur nuit. Elle lâcha un soupir en fourrant affectueusement son visage sous le menton de l'homme-poisson, tout en serrant contre elle ses bras frileux. Devant l'air malicieux du barman, Arlong poussa un grognement et celui-ci quitta son poste pour les laisser seuls. Le requin scie eut alors un bref sourire en voyant Mako remuer les lèvres sans parvenir à dire quelque chose pour autant.

-Pas trop fatiguée ?

-Je vais bien Arlong... Super bien.

-On dirait pas.

La brune releva la tête et lui lança un demi-sourire avant d'embrasser sa large mâchoire.

-J'ai hâte que ce soit ton anniversaire…

-C'est pas si important.

-Moi j'aime beaucoup les anniversaires. Je cherchais un cadeau pour toi…

Le rostre denté chatouillait doucement la peau de la jeune femme, qui laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque son propriétaire s'écarta pour éviter de la blesser par mégarde.

-Et tu as trouvé ?

-Non. Mais que pourrais-je bien t'offrir que tu n'as pas déjà, capitaine Arlong ?

-Maintenant j'ai tout ce que je veux, fit-il d'un ton loin d'être modeste.

Il pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Un goût de sel leur emplit la bouche tandis que lentement, ils se décollaient l'un de l'autre. La brune bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta les yeux. L'homme requin lui plaqua gentiment la tête contre son torse.

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'habitues à mon rythme toi, t'es trop fatiguée là.

-Hmm... Mais c'était génial.

Son ego masculin s'en retrouva très flatté, il la serra un peu plus fort. La jeune femme lutta un moment contre les bras sur son corps et finit par céder au petit caprice de son capitaine. Ce dernier fit taire ses gémissements par un baiser langoureux et apprécia la vue sur ses joues rouges et son air perdu.

-Je rêve où tu as déjà hâte de recommencer ? Suis-je doué à ce point ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre, de peur d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, et se contenta d'un bref sourire avant de baisser les yeux. Elle était encore chamboulée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais n'en regrettait pas un seul instant. Ça avait été comme un rêve.

* * *

**Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous ;)**


	25. L'attaque de la Marine

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Merci à loulou380 et Lea pour leurs commentaires :)**

Ah lala... Je vous ai bien fait attendre :] Mais c'est qu'avec 5 fics à gérer le timing est pas génial !

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : L'attaque de la Marine**

Mako restait allongée sur les draps depuis dix bonnes minutes, à regarder l'heure passer et son capitaine lire un livre. Lorsqu'il tournait les pages, elle pouvait entendre le tintement du bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Une chaîne de grands maillons d'or. Il la portait toujours à son poignet. L'homme-requin, en gardant les yeux rivés sur le texte, frotta doucement la chevelure brune à ses côtés.

-Hmm…

-Tu ressembles à un chaton parfois.

Il lui chatouilla la peau.

-Nan… laisse-moi tranquille…

Arlong posa son livre sur la table de chevet et fit un sourire taquin à la jeune femme avant de passer sa main sous son haut. Il caressait son ventre plat pendant qu'elle essayait de se débattre.

-Tu crois faire quelque chose avec ta force de moustique ?

Elle mordit le bras qui lui barrait la route et se cacha sous les couvertures.

-Quelle gamine… Tu grandis jamais toi !

-Fiche-moi la paix ! bougonna Mako.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me fais la tête.

La brune roula sur le côté pour échapper à ses caresses et se cogna la tête sur le bois du lit.

-Aïe…

Elle se palpa doucement l'arrière du crâne. Une main vint accompagner la sienne.

-Sha ha ha !

-Ben allez, moque-toi !

-Nan, sérieux, t'as mal ?

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds avec une moue d'enfant.

-Je vais dans la salle de bain…

Il eut un sourire en coin agacé. Elle partait toujours se cacher dans la salle de bain !

-Pff, râleuse.

-Gamin.

-C'est toi qui m'a mordu que je sache.

-Tu l'as mérité !

-Je t'ai fait quoi au juste ?

-Euh… attends, je vais trouver.

La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait des touchers obscènes.

-Tu veux vraiment voir ce que c'est des touchers obscènes ? ricana-t-il.

-J-Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi ! cria la brune en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Le capitaine pouffa de rire. Elle et ses sales manies de fuyarde… L'homme-poisson lâcha un long soupir. Il prit l'escargophone dans le tiroir et composa un numéro. Un étrange rire surgit de l'appareil, pendant qu'il se mettait à l'aise contre les coussins.

-Chichichi... Capitaine Arlong, c'est pour ?

-Tu n'auras plus à te déplacer Nezumi, c'est terminé, dit-il sèchement.

L'escargophone fit la grimace.

-Terminé ? Pardon ?

-Exactement, c'est terminé. Plus de transactions. Rien. Alors tu peux venir m'attaquer quand tu veux car j'écrabouillerais tous les humains qui se dresseront contre moi.

-Chi ! On verra ça !

Il raccrocha l'appareil mais une petite voix près de la porte le fit sursauter.

-J'ai bien fait de rester écouter…

Il tourna le menton, et trouva Mako, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. La jeune femme lui lançait un regard sévère.

-C'est très malpoli d'écouter aux portes.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça Arlong ?

-Parce que t'avais raison, y a des trucs qu'allaient pour personne. Puis je hais la Marine...

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait de sa part, elle s'énerva.

-Nan mais tu comprends pas ? S'ils viennent nous attaquer, en voyant ce qui se passe ici, ils pourraient juger les villageois complices et les exécuter ! Tu sais qu'ils en sont capables !

Il poussa un long grognement. Tout ça pour une poignée d'humains... Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils seraient tous déjà morts ! L'attachement de Mako à son peuple devenait un vrai fardeau parfois. L'homme-poisson maîtrisa sa colère pour répondre à la brune.

-Cet endroit m'appartient, alors je vais le défendre.

-Même eux ?

-Grmpf... Même eux ! Parce que ça fait de l'argent !

La jeune femme grimpa sur le lit et pressa sa poitrine contre les pectoraux du requin.

-Merci Arlong. Si tu les aides ils te revaudront ça.

-La bonne blague...

-C'est la vérité. Tu verras, ils se battront avec tes hommes s'il le faut, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Alors ils le peuvent aussi.

-Pourquoi tu cherches tant à nous rapprocher des humains ? T'y gagnes rien franchement...

Elle embrassa le torse de son capitaine et lui tira la langue.

-Je t'ai eu toi.

L'homme-poisson éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Sha ha ha ha ! Bien trouvé !

Il captura les lèvres de son humaine et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une fois sa limite atteinte, Mako se dégagea doucement de son emprise mais il saisit ses hanches et la déposa sur son ventre. Elle maudit silencieusement son visage cramoisi, même si ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus sur le moment…

0o0o0o0o0

Une branche me griffa la joue mais je l'ignorais. Je courais à toute allure. Mes derniers efforts se faisaient ressentir dans mes cuisses et je gardai le rythme tant bien que mal, en veillant à ne jamais faiblir. Et bientôt j'arrivai au village. C'était déjà la panique. Les gens se précipitaient là où ils le pouvaient, car ils savaient bien que leurs maisons ne les protègeraient de rien. J'escaladai les décombres et courai voir Genzô.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-La Marine nous encercle... Il fallait pas venir Mako, maintenant tu es aussi prise au piège.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir après l'information. Pourquoi avaient-ils réagi si vite à la provocation d'Arlong ? En peu de temps, je voyais tous les villageois nous rejoindre sur la place, et des soldats vêtus de blanc nous encercler. Je grimaçai... nous étions tous regroupés comme du bétail. Rien que cette pensée me dégoûtait. L'un de ces hommes approcha son fusil de ma tête.

-Mon colonel, je crois que nous avons trouvé une pirate.

Un type avec d'étranges moustaches et un sourire plein de vices apparut.

-Voyons ça !

Le soldat me tira violemment à l'écart des villageois et je me retrouvai juste en face de ce soi-disant colonel. Ce dernier se mit alors à rire. Le même rire affreux que j'avais entendu à l'escargophone.

-Chichichi ! Mako dite « La Manipulatrice », on ne t'avait pas vue depuis longtemps !

-Oh... tu veux peut-être savoir pourquoi face de rat ?!

-Soldats, qu'on attache cette femme. Du granit marin de préférence.

J'eus tout juste le temps de paralyser les jambes de l'officier derrière moi, pour donner un bon coup de poing à ce Nezumi. Il tomba par terre, le nez en sang.

-Sale garce... Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à la Marine ! Soldats ! Tirez !

-Hum... Mon colonel, les supérieurs ont clairement dit que nous ne devions nous occuper que de l'équipage d'Arlong la scie, fit timidement un des soldats.

-Mais elle est de son équipage bande d'idiots !

Contre toute attente, j'éclatai de rire sous les regards surpris de toute l'assemblée.

-Ha ha ha ! Désolé Nezu' mais je crois bien que tes hommes ont raison ! Rien ne prouve que je suis de son équipage ! Les rumeurs restent des rumeurs après tout…

-Imbéciles... grogna le colonel. Elle a forcément un tatouage !

-Tu peux me déshabiller si ça te chante car je ne suis pas marquée.

En croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, je remerciai l'homme requin à voix basse. Nezumi grommela et ses hommes me ramenèrent près des villageois après avoir attaché mes poignets avec des menottes de granit marin. Cependant, le colonel revint me voir en lissant ses moustaches.

-Tu crois peut-être avoir échappé à la prison grâce à ton capitaine mais ce n'est vraiment qu'une impression. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on t'envoie à Impel Down.

-Arlong va te démolir.

-Oh je n'ai pas sous-estimé la force des hommes-poissons cette fois. J'ai même amené un bateau de guerre, rien que pour lui. C'est dommage, tu ne peux pas le prévenir en restant là...

-Va te faire voir !

Il se mit à ricaner sournoisement et repartit vers ses hommes. Je sentis alors une petite pression sur mon épaule. Lorsque je tournai le menton, Belmer me faisait face. La jeune femme avait une expression grave. Elle posa sur moi un regard indifférent et alla se présenter devant le colonel malgré les avertissements des soldats qui nous tenaient en joug.

-Depuis quand la Marine menace-t-elle d'honnêtes villageois ?

-Pour l'instant je ne vois que des complices qui aident les pirates à se cacher, cracha-t-il dans ma direction. Retournez avec les autres.

-J'ai moi-même été de la Marine ! Et je n'ai jamais vu un colonel tirer de conclusions si hâtives ! Alors laissez notre village !

-Dites-moi où se trouve Arlong et son équipage, et ce sera fait.

Belmer posa une main sur sa hanche et indiqua de l'autre, sans aucune hésitation, la longue route qui traversait les rizières.

-Suivez ce chemin et vous trouverez le Arlong Park.

Nezumi eut soudainement l'air plus aimable envers elle.

-Je vous remercie villageoise, vous deviez sûrement faire une brave Marine.

Je pestai silencieusement. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la faute de Belmer. Elle avait ses enfants à protéger. Les soldats abaissèrent leurs fusils et se retirèrent derrière le colonel. Cependant, ils ne m'enlevèrent pas mes menottes. Nezumi saisit mon épaule et me força à avancer à côté de lui.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'as aucune preuve que je suis de son équipage !

-Peut-être, mais tu feras une bonne monnaie d'échange.

-Je te croyais plus malin que ça Nezumi ! Arlong ne te versera pas un seul berry pour moi !

-J'en doute, me contredit le colonel en ricanant. Les rumeurs disent qu'après qu'il soit sorti d'Impel Down, vous avez décidé de faire équipe.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-On n'avait pas « fait équipe », il m'avait kidnappée ! Nuance... Donc j'insiste pour dire que je suis pas la bonne personne à marchander !

-Allez, cesse de mentir, pirate ! Tout le monde sait bien que tu travailles sous ses ordres !

-Pose-lui la question... ça le fera bien rire !

Le colonel prit très mal cette petite blague. Il me lança un regard noir.

-Tais-toi avant que je ne demande à mes hommes de s'en occuper.

-Arlong peut te tuer facilement... tu le sais ça ?

-Mais que crois-tu ? Ce n'est pas à moi qui vais l'affronter ! Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'un navire arrivait droit sur le Arlong Park ! Est-ce que ton ami saurait broyer un navire de guerre ? Hm, non ?

-Alors là je t'avouerais que j'en sais rien...

Une boule d'angoisse se creusa dans ma gorge, tandis que l'on continuait d'avancer. Lorsque se dessina devant nous les portes du Arlong Park, j'étais plus stressée que jamais. Les soldats se déployèrent à l'intérieur et cernèrent tous les hommes-poissons autour de la piscine, ainsi que le bâtiment. Nezumi serra plus fort mon bras.

-Arlong la scie ! cria-t-il. J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire ! N'aurais-tu pas perdu de vue un de tes alliés aujourd'hui ?

Je déglutis péniblement en voyant un grand homme requin sortir du bâtiment. Les soldats l'encerclèrent, sans trop s'approcher non plus. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas plus surpris que les autres, sa bouche se tordit lorsqu'il vit mes poignets menottés et Nezumi me tenir fermement.

-Je l'ai trouvée à Cocoyashi ! dit ce dernier. Mais ne perdons pas notre temps. Ou tu me paies, ou je l'expédie à Impel Down. Et toi avec.

Je lançai un mince sourire à mon capitaine, qui disparut aussitôt quand le colonel pointa un pistolet sur ma tempe.

-J'avoue que là c'est moins drôle... déglutis-je.

Arlong serra la mâchoire. Ses hommes semblaient au moins autant en colère que lui.

-Personne ne touche à mon équipage Nezumi !

Sans prévenir, l'homme requin attrapa la tête d'un des soldats autour de lui et l'envoya se fracasser contre une colonne. Le Marine donna l'ordre de tirer, et c'est à partir de là que tout avait dérapé.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! C'est dans le petit carré juste en dessous !  
**

**Un combat contre la Marine au prochain chapitre ? Comment ça va se finir ? ;)**


	26. Sombre piège

**Hum hum... Je me sens très, très nulle de revenir que maintenant sur cette fic ._. **

**Merci à Anabesse, L1109, beletta, monkey D Alice, MJ Read, LiliOtakuGeek, Guest et loulou380 !**

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, je ne répèterai pas les détails de mes pannes d'inspi' x) brefouille voici le chap 26 !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Sombre piège**

Sa lame frôla de peu mon visage. J'en restai paralysée mais n'eus pas le temps de m'en remettre car il me fauchait déjà les jambes. Je m'écrasai dans la terre avec une grimace.

-T'y vas un peu fort Arlong…

-Relève-toi.

-Je ne peux pas.

Le dos sur la mousse, j'avais une vue magnifique sur le ciel et la cime des arbres, qu'Arlong vint rapidement couvrir de son sourire meurtrier. Il saisit violemment mon bras et me jeta sur mes pieds… Non, aucune galanterie. Et je me voyais finalement désirer son affection plutôt que cette brutalité que j'étais obligée d'affronter. J'essuyai la sueur qui suintait de mon front et le laissai approcher. Lorsque l'homme-requin voulut me mettre à terre de la même façon, j'esquivai d'un petit saut et lui mettais un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Bien qu'il ne sentit pas grand-chose, j'eus le temps de récupérer ma dague tombée au sol. Respirer commençait à devenir un exercice difficile et toute cette crasse sur ma peau me démangeait.

-Arlong… soupirai-je. Ça fait plus de deux heures que je tiens face à toi !

-Oui, et tu ne m'as pas blessé une seule fois. C'est pitoyable.

-Pitoyable ?! Je crois que y a comme même une large différence de muscles entre nous ! rétorquai-je en chassant les cailloux qui me piquaient la main.

L'homme-poisson, quant à lui, grommelait des choses incompréhensibles.

-Laisse-moi rentrer, prendre une douche, et on continuera plus tard parce que là je suis morte.

-Oui, c'est sûr que tes adversaires vont te laisser le temps de te faire belle…

-Nan mais t'as vu à quoi je ressemble là ? Je suis recouverte de boue et de terre par ta faute !

-Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire.

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire !

-Au total j'aurais pu t'achever 52 fois.

-Oh ! Quel gentil capitaine… ironisai-je.

-Mais concentre-toi un peu si tu veux pas racler le sol !

-C'est toi qui va racler le sol sale prétentieux !

Je me jetai sur lui et profitai de ma petite taille pour esquiver son attaque et répliquer avec mon couteau. Une tache rouge s'imprima dans le tissu. Je détestais me battre avec Arlong car je n'avais pas envie de le blesser volontairement, mais il me poussait toujours dans mes derniers retranchements, avant de me faire à nouveau mordre la poussière… Je tombai dans les racines en pestant contre l'homme-poisson.

-C'est trop te demander que de me laisser une chance ?

-C'est comme ça que tu vas combattre la Marine ? En leur demandant de t'épargner ? Relève-toi !

-J'ai la tête qui tourne imbécile…

Il approcha de mon cou les dents de son épée. Je puisai dans mes dernières forces et me relevai, pour retomber aussitôt face contre terre. Il s'était servi de l'autre côté de son arme pour me renverser les jambes une deuxième fois.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu me dis de me relever et tu me remets au sol !

-Ben quoi ? Tu tiens pas sur tes pieds ?

Je lui paralysai les bras avant qu'il ne m'inflige un coup sur la nuque, mais il répondit par une bonne frappe du pied que je ne pus esquiver. Mon dos percuta violemment le tronc d'un arbre. Cette fois j'étais vraiment sonnée… Ma tête semblait balancer de tous les côtés pendant que je m'agrippai à la main qu'il me tendait. L'homme-requin me jeta sur son épaule en ricanant.

-C'est bon ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Vais vomir…

-Tu ne voudrais pas voir ta tête tomber.

-Cruel, sans cœur et tyran… je te hais. Et un jour je vais définitivement défoncer... murmurai-je en peinant à gérer mes tripes douloureuses.

-Espère ma belle, espère…

0o0o0o0o0

Je me rends compte là que je préférais quand ça n'était que des jeux entre nous. On n'était pas sérieux. Rien qu'au temps Tiger on était encore les gamins qui se disputaient pour ne pas avoir de corvées. Il n'y avait bien que ce foutu misanthrope pour m'énerver autant ! Au moins les choses ne changent pas, il me soûle vraiment. J'en viens à le détester parfois, quand il se lève du mauvais pied et fait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête ! Personne n'ose imaginer quelle galère c'est de vivre avec un homme pareil. Cette galère me manque pourtant, le monsieur possessif me manque… Chaque seconde qui passe est un pas plus loin, j'aimerais dire sans douleur, si les murs du Arlong Park n'étaient pas en train de lentement s'effondrer. C'est du moins l'image que j'en ai gardé avant de tomber la piscine. Mon énergie s'échappait par chaque pore de ma peau. Quelle idée de manger un fruit du démon ? Ma vue se troublait elle aussi, tout comme mes souvenirs. Un sentiment de terreur étranglait ma gorge et emplissait mes poumons. J'avais affreusement mal et tout devenait soudain glacé autour de moi ! Pourquoi je pensais soudain à ces fois où Arlong me plongeait la tête dans le bain ? Aucun rapport, ça n'était pas si violent ni effrayant.

Je fermais inconsciemment les yeux. C'était dur à supporter, tout ce bleu magnifique, et pourtant pas d'oxygène ! Le soleil à la surface me faisait envie, mais évidemment j'étais incapable de l'atteindre, et je perdais lentement conscience d'être en vie. J'avais une contraste entre ma poitrine qui me brûlait et l'eau qui me gelait sur place. Une enveloppe chaude autour de moi vint me tirer hors de cet hiver. Je tentai de rouvrir mes paupières. Le fond de la piscine s'écartait de nous à une vitesse vertigineuse et j'apercevais un long filet d'encre rouge nous suivre, se mêler à l'eau, mais provenir de l'homme en train de me sauver de la noyade, et qui s'avéra être Arlong. Si j'en avais eu la force c'est sûr j'aurais souri ! Néanmoins je n'en eus pas le temps, et ni de m'inquiéter pour sa blessure au côté gauche, car un rideau noir se fermait déjà sur moi.

A quel point notre travail avait été anéanti ? A quoi ressemble donc Cocoyashi maintenant ? Je me le demandais bien en me réveillant, tandis que je sentais enfin l'air pénétrer mes poumons. J'inspirai, expirai, encore et encore sans me soucier de la lugubre surprise qui m'attendait. Ces nuances de gris tout autour de moi me donnèrent le tournis et ces barreaux me plongèrent dans une sombre colère. J'avais le fer aux poings. Un soldat vêtu de bleu et blanc me fixait. Je le fixai à mon tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui criai-je d'une voix menaçante.

Il serra plus fort son fusil.

-Vous avez perdu, répondit-il.

-Quoi ? Non ! Où est Arlong ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Votre capitaine a aussi été capturé, il est sur un autre de nos bateaux.

-Non… c'est pas possible… je peux pas le croire !

-Vous allez tous les deux passer divers interrogatoires, avant que l'on ne décide de votre peine.

J'en gardai le souffle coupé ! Mais pourquoi… pourquoi si vite ? Alors que tout allait bien ! Et on a tout perdu du jour au lendemain ! Ça m'angoisse de ne rien savoir ! Si je ne m'étais pas évanouie… qu'est-ce que j'aurais vu ? Sûrement les combats acharnés entre humains et hommes-poisson, ce qui m'auraient donné encore plus mal au coeur, et les blessures d'Arlong et de son équipage qui m'auraient achevée. Le marin m'avertit que nous étions les seuls capturés, et que les autres avaient pu s'échapper grâce à l'intervention du requin, qu'il traita de "poiscaille". Je lui jetai un regard noir, alors que dans mon fort intérieur je reprenais un peu de joie à savoir que Octy, Smack, Eric, et tous les autres avaient pu s'en sortir ! Et d'autre part je me doutais que c'était précisément de cette manière-là que mon capitaine s'était fait emmené. Et moi ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

-On vous a retrouvée à l'intérieur de votre repaire. Vous étiez déjà inconsciente.

Je me laissai glisser un peu plus contre le mur de ma cellule. Ça me dépassait complètement ! Et ça me mettait en colère car je savais aussi qui était le véritable responsable. Ce dernier se nomme Strawberry, le Contre-Amiral Strawberry, l'homme qui nous avait déjà pris Tiger. Comment je le sais ? Je n'ai cessé d'entendre son nom dans mon sommeil étranger.

Le soldat qui gardait ma porte me traîna de couloir en couloir. J'ignorai qu'un bateau de guerre puisse être si grand. Je me laissai conduire sans protester j'avais cessé de lutter depuis un moment déjà. Il me fit pénétrer dans une pièce du bateau qui se trouva être le bureau du Contre-Amiral, et m'assit face à lui, puis se posta dans un coin. Je détaillai mon ennemi de la tête aux pieds. Sa grande casquette blanche me paraissait ridicule.

-Enchanté, entonna-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

-…

-J'imagine qu'on vous a déjà raconté l'incident.

-Vous savez pas ce que vous avez détruit.

-Rien de bon.

Imbécile. Il y avait enfin un espoir de faire cohabiter humains et hommes-poisson !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous interroger. Et si ce que vous avez m'intéresse, je pourrais éventuellement l'inclure dans mon rapport et par la suite raccourcir votre peine.

-Laissez-moi voir Arlong.

-Vous attendrez notre prochaine escale.

-Alors vous attendrez pour votre interrogatoire !

Le marin m'ignora et sortit un carnet vierge de son tiroir, bien décidé à me questionner.

-Commençons. Depuis quand connaissez-vous Arlong la scie ?

-Fisher Tiger. Vous le savez très bien… grognai-je en tournant le menton.

-Quelles raisons aviez-vous de rejoindre des hommes-poisson ?

-Hum… Question inutile encore. Peu importe ce que je dirais vous ne me croirez pas. Ce que vous voulez entendre c'est qu'ils m'ont forcée, peut-être même torturée. Vous voulez que les journaux parlent de la violence des hommes-poissons sur tout Grand Line.

-Visiblement vous ne tenez même pas à votre liberté. Et c'est amusant d'ailleurs, votre ami a donné une version tout à fait opposée. D'après lui vous étiez leur prisonnière, et non un membre de l'équipage. C'est plausible, quand on sait qu'il n'aime pas notre espèce… Je me demande bien lequel de vous deux a menti.

-Je dirais rien.

-Ça fera un motif de plus pour vous enfermer.

-C'est pas comme si on allait y échapper.

-Maligne. Vraiment.

-Vous seriez surpris… Laissez-moi voir Arlong, ou je pourrais dénoncer ce qu'a fait Nezumi à Cocoyashi.

-Les paroles d'une femme pirate ne valent rien.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent lorsque le soldat revint m'agripper et me tirer loin du Contre-Amiral, que je maudissais du regard. C'est la Marine qui ne vaut rien ! On me jeta de nouveau dans ma cellule, je bouillonnais de rage, et j'imaginais bien que c'était le même sentiment humiliant pour le requin scie. Lui il a déjà été Impel Down, il n'en a d'ailleurs jamais parlé avec moi, alors je devine le mauvais souvenir que ça a été, comme il ne parle que rarement de ce qui le blesse. La Marine avait au moins compris que séparée de lui j'étais complètement vulnérable. Et Strawberry nous connaît mieux qu'on ne le pense. Arlong va continuer de mentir, je serais silencieuse, et à travers tout ça il apprend la vérité. Peu importe ce qu'on dira il n'y aura pas de "chance" de partir. Et d'ailleurs je n'espère même pas m'en tirer. Être avec Arlong, même si c'est une prison, je crois que c'est suffisant. C'est facile de se dire que ça aurait pu être pire, car ça va l'être.

* * *

**Encore désolé pour ce (lourd) retard é.è**

**Je m'assurerais que le prochain chapitre soit plus long :/**


	27. Stupide humain

**Hey~**

Merci à Traff Lamy et Nocturnis-Lepus pour leurs commentaires !

Alors je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue, j'aurais pu facilement introduire Nami dans le coeur de l'histoire vu le contexte, mais j'en avais vraiment l'envie. Et c'est pas le genre de personnage que j'aime exploiter, bien qu'elle ait une personnalité plus complexe qu'on ne le pense !

Mais brefouille, cette fois un chapitre un peu spécial centré sur Tao et Eric (prends plaisir Bigben xD) comme il faut bien les remettre en avant ces deux-là, et montrer un peu comment ça s'est passé pour les autres. Ben oui y a pas que Arlong et Mako qui ont des soucis...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Stupide humain**

L'homme-poisson titubait lentement au milieu des arbres. Ses bottes couvertes de boue faisaient craquer les branches sous ses pas. Tao était seul.

Suite à la bataille contre la Marine, et au sacrifice d'Arlong, ils avaient tous fait le choix de se séparer. L'équipage n'est plus, comme l'avait désiré le capitaine pour leur sécurité. Chacun est libre d'aller où il le souhaite. Mais l'ancien barman du Superb Shark ne se connaissait pas de "chez lui", pas même à leur île natale sous la mer. Et il en savait un autre dans le même cas que lui : ce petit humain aux cheveux de feu. Malgré leur réticence commune envers ce garçon, il se souvenait de la manière dont tout le monde avait protégé le voleur des combats. Et lui-même, avait fait son maximum pour le tenir loin du chaos, mais avait fini par le perdre de vue. Tao en était sûr, ce pyromane ne pouvait pas s'être fait tué !

Ses poumons lui brûlaient sous l'effort. Il arrivait à peine à dégager les roches qui quelques heures plus tôt formaient les murs du Arlong Park. Une angoisse inconnue lui serrait la gorge. Tout le monde était parti sans se retourner, sans s'inquiéter pour la disparition d'Eric. Dans leur tête ça n'était qu'un gamin qui part et revient comme un chien. Et le blond aurait pensé pareil s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mieux le connaître à bord du navire. De plus, Mako ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé ce pot-de-colle mourir !

Plus il se fatiguait à dégager les pierres brisées et plus ses entrailles faisaient des nœuds dans son ventre. Quelle idée pour un humain de se lancer comme ça ! Sous prétexte qu'il voulait l'aider à se remettre de la mort de Sean, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger sa culpabilité en ce moment. Il se sentait malgré lui dans l'obligation de le retrouver. L'homme-poisson lâcha un grognement : sa plaie à la cuisse le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il s'assit à contrecœur, juste le temps de reprendre un peu conscience et ne pas laisser la fatigue avoir raison de lui, avant de forcer sur ses muscles épuisés pour se relever. Ce qu'il crut être son propre gémissement ne le fut pas. Dans ces ruines, ce paysage dévasté, il entendit comme des pleurs et des reniflements. Tao, qui d'ordinaire était plutôt méfiant, ne se posa pas de questions quand à ces bruits et accourut immédiatement vers leur source en espérant silencieusement s'accroupir devant un jeune humain aux cheveux roux. Le garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux rouges larmoyants. Il se mordait la lèvre dans l'ombre derrière ce mur à la limite de l'écroulement, et ses jambes tremblaient comme en plein hiver. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà le voleur enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Ses larmes venaient tremper ses écailles. Il le rejeta malgré lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'énerva Tao. Tout le monde est parti !

-Tao-kun… tu saignes…

-Arrête de t'occuper de moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi petit humain !

Le plus jeune enfouit aussitôt son visage dans ses genoux.

-Pardon… Tao-kun est seul à cause de moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi qui est seul ! Mako n'est plus là pour te protéger !

-Tao-kun est tout seul, sanglota le rouquin. Feu… mon briquet…

_Stupide humain ! J'aurais dû écouter Arlong… _Le barman s'empara de son col et le jeta sur son épaule. Par chance le stupide humain en question n'avait que des égratignures et des traces de terre, sinon le choc rude contre son corps massif l'aurait brisé en deux. Il se releva en vacillant légèrement. Ses jambes refusaient de le porter, lui et son fichu fardeau. L'homme-poisson s'écrasa derechef. Sa peau écailleuse le picotait de partout, et sa vue faiblissait à tel point qu'il ne faisait plus la différence entre terre et ciel. Il ne sentait plus que les mains du pyromane s'affairer à stopper le saignement. Sa lucidité devait le quitter, mais depuis quand ses touchers étaient si agréables ? Tao réprima un sourire, et usa de ses dernières forces pour soulever un peu sa jambe éraflée et ainsi l'aider à finir ce bandage de fortune qu'il avait réalisé avec ses propres vêtements déchirés. Eric ne cessa de lui crier qu'il devait rester éveillé, et lui, il n'arrivait plus à parler sans sentir ses poumons prêts à exploser. Combien de temps le voleur avait-il pleuré caché dans les décombres, seul ? Quelle importance… De toute façon il hait ce gamin. Mais contrairement aux autres ça n'était pas une question d'aversion envers le peuple humain. Les gens bruyants, et fous en plus de ça, l'avaient toujours rebuté. Alors il ferma ses paupières en faisant le souhait à son réveil de ne pas se retrouver face à ses boucles flamboyantes, ni ses yeux de sang, ou encore sa fichue bouche bavarde !

Et pourtant et malgré lui il ne cessa d'entendre dans sa convalescence des "Tao-kun ! Tao-kun !" à tout bout de champ ! L'homme-poisson se réveilla vaseux, complètement dans les vapes. Les cris du gamin surexcité -pour ne pas changer- ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir. Il le poussa loin de lui sans prendre la peine de se contrôler tant il était exaspéré. Eric ne le vit pas venir et se retrouva broyé contre le mur.

-Tao-kun… suffoqua-t-il.

-Hein ? Uh… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il dégagea immédiatement son bras du plus fragile.

-Humain stupide.

Il souffla. Bon sang un jour il allait vraiment le tuer ! Le garçon reprit sa respiration avant d'immédiatement revenir à l'assaut.

-Ne, feu Tao-kun ?

-Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Et où est-ce qu'on est ? s'écria-t-il en distinguant les parois de pierre qui les encerclaient et ce feu de camp qui brûlait juste à côté d'eux.

-Pas sûr qu'on soit acceptés à Cocoyashi, alors j'ai trouvé une grotte… Feu Tao est content ? Bien fait ?

-Écarte-toi de moi !

Il le repoussa, cette fois-ci plus doucement, et examina minutieusement cet abri temporaire éclairé par la seule lueur des flammes. Des flammes ? Mais il ne se souvenait pas que le pyromane avait son briquet sur lui ! Lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de plus près, des étoiles dans les yeux, il fit la découverte de brûlures sur ses petites mains aux doigts fins. Il en avait déjà auparavant, mais celles-ci étaient toutes récentes. Tao ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il avait fait (sûrement de la manière la plus dangereuse qui soit) et se contenta de lui asséner une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-Va donc t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre !

-A-Aïe… Tao-kun…

Le voleur eut sur lui un regard effrayé avant de partir se recroqueviller comme un escargot dans un coin de la grotte. Il soupira : les pleurs de ce gamin inconscient ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. le barman retira lentement ce "bandage" autour de sa jambe, pour examiner un peu l'état de sa blessure. Son coeur fit un bond spectaculaire dans sa poitrine. La plaie saignante s'était changée en grande cicatrice rougeâtre comme si l'on avait eu recours à une cautérisation. Ses iris noirs fixaient la touffe rousse. Aurait-il pu ? Non, il était bien trop faible, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ! Mais pourtant, c'était bien ce petit corps de limace qui l'avait traîné jusqu'ici ! Tao poussa un long grognement, il s'appuya sur sa jambe valide et alla se tenir près de lui. Sa grande ombre se projetait sur l'humain.

-Pardon… continuait-il à sangloter la tête enfoui dans ses genoux.

-Relève-toi. Il faut que je te trouve un bateau et que tu t'en ailles.

-Qu… Non ! Non, feu je reste avec toi ! cria le petit en se réveillant de ses pleurs.

-C'est trop dangereux. Mieux vaut que tu retournes avec ta bande voleurs, les Crows, si je me souviens bien.

-Non !

-Je refuse d'avoir un humain dans les pattes. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non…

-Pourquoi feu méchant ? Je t'ai sauvé. Tu as une dette !

-Quoi ?

-C'est comme ça que font les pirates, nan ? Alors tu dois me garder avec toi !

-Hors… de… question !

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

-Ah oui ? Et qui te dit, petit humain, que je ne vais pas t'éventrer ici et maintenant ? menaça-t-il d'un sourire de dents pointues pour l'effrayer.

Le garçon resta droit et impassible face à l'image monstrueuse des hommes-poissons qu'il tentait de lui inculquer à cause de sa naïveté. Eric fit la moue.

-Arrête. Mako dit que le requin fait toujours ça quand il veut l'écarter. Mais c'est trop tard, je sais qui tu es !

-Crois ce que tu veux… je m'occuperais jamais de toi.

Il partit se rasseoir de l'autre côté du feu. La grotte étant si sombre, il devina qu'à l'extérieur il faisait tout aussi noir. Le rouquin commençait d'ailleurs à bâiller et se laisser attirer par le sol froid. Tao soupira de plus belle. Même si ce petit est résistant comme de la vermine, il n'était pas cruel au point de le laisser congeler dans son t-shirt. Sa main palmée attrapa doucement sa ceinture et le tira près de lui.

-Repose-toi, on parlera demain.

La tignasse enflammée poussa, évidemment, des glapissements insupportables dans ses oreilles. Et sans compter son odeur de brûlé ! Ses bruits de chaton content ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois blotti contre ses écailles. Il soupira une fois de plus. Si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se calme alors tant pis, il laissa le plus jeune s'allonger sur ses écailles et lui intima de se taire, ce qu'il fit contre toute attente. Le pyromane surexcité devint muet comme une carpe et très attentif à sa respiration, il craignait sûrement de toucher par mégarde à sa cuisse encore douloureuse. Mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Eric avait serré les bras de Morphée, au grand soulagement de son oreiller qui n'en pouvait plus d'éviter ses yeux rouges qui le cramponnaient. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser attendrir à bord du Superb Shark. La mort de Sean était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, alors la solitude y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Et il préférait d'ailleurs se dire que c'était cette même solitude, ainsi que cette basse température, qui le poussa à fermer ses paupières dans une étreinte avec le pyromane.

A son réveil le feu était éteint, mais la grotte irradiée par une douce lumière leur arrivant tout droit du ciel. Des couinements plaintifs sous son menton le firent sursauter. Il passa de l'entrée de l'abri de pierre au visage semi-boudeur d'Eric, qui semblait forcer sur ses bras de crevette pour se défaire de ceux qui le plaquaient à son torse musclé. Tao ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait tenu si fort contre lui durant son sommeil. Il le lâcha, le rouquin prit une grande inspiration.

-Haa… Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de me lever ! s'écria-t-il.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Feu non ! Tao-kun m'a fait un câlin toute la nuit… chuchota le petit avec ses joues cramoisies.

Il poussa un long grognement et l'écarta d'une bonne pichenette sur le front. Ce gamin allait le rendre fou ! L'homme-poisson prit appui contre le mur, se releva, balaya les cendres noires du regard et se dirigea vers la sortie sans attendre son cher fardeau qui lui courut après.

-Feu ! ricana-t-il en sortant le premier.

Une gigantesque forêt de sapins vert, dont la pointe semblait viser les nuages de coton, s'étendait devant eux. En somme un paysage qui ressemblait mal aux cocotiers familiers des villages en bord de mer, à East Blue.

-Où tu nous as emmenés ?

-Hm… sais pas. Juste loin d'Arlong Park.

-Et donc loin des villages. Bien, on va continuer comme ça et quitter l'Archipel Konomi.

-Feu ! On va où ?

-J'en sais rien. Fais ce que tu veux.

-Mais…

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre ses sons plaintifs et se mit en route à travers les bois, clopin-clopant, mais sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il se retrouva rapidement soutenu par les bras minces du garçon, qui avait définitivement choisi de le coller à tout prix. Le souffle qui franchit ses lèvres ne fut pas d'agacement, cette fois-ci. Arlong n'avait jamais manqué d'exprimer son dégoût des humains, et ne montrait que rarement tout ce que Mako avait su lui apporter, sûrement pour ne pas influencer leur jugement. Mais ça variait d'un à l'autre ! Tao le savait bien pour en avoir côtoyés quelques uns dans le passé. On ne peut pas juger un peuple entier par un seul exemple. Et même en y croyant dur comme fer il s'écartait du voleur par instinct. Pas que sa peau humaine contre ses écailles le répugne, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il craignait évidemment de le blesser par mégarde. Il avait déjà failli l'étouffer à deux reprises ! De plus, Eric connaissait visiblement mal le corps des hommes-poissons. Ses dents seraient capables de le déchirer. Ne voyait-il pas ? Mako savait pourtant. S'il faut elle garde ses distances, et respecte les limites du requin face aux pratiques purement humaines. Mais Eric est innocent, immature et insouciant ! Il est incapable ou fait mine de ne pas voir les différences qui les séparent et le rendent dangereusement fragile une fois à côté d'un être comme lui. En somme devoir surveiller ce garçon l'agace.

Le trajet jusqu'à une cabane perdue au beau milieu des bois lui parut être une éternité. Il avait tellement envie de lui éclater le crâne contre un arbre, et qu'il la ferme un peu ! Mais son bon sens le rattrapait toujours : ce n'était qu'un petit humain. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans cette minuscule demeure toute en bois, qui avait sûrement un jour appartenu à un chasseur, mais ne présentait plus aucune trace de vie si ce n'est quelques meubles à l'abandon. Il se laissa choir contre la commode et le roux de même. Il tâta délicatement son bandage improvisé sous ce regard si indiscret. Eric le fixait à chaque moment avec sa bouille de gamin, seulement vieillie de quelques années par ses cicatrices de brûlure. Le voleur poussa un gémissement et posa sa tempe contre les douces écailles de l'homme-poisson.

-On dort ici ?

-Personne te retient.

-Je reste avec Tao-kun, quoi qu'il arrive !

-C'est ça… et dégage ta tête. Tu m'as pris pour ta peluche ?

-J'aime Tao-kun…

Le barman écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de les baisser. Il choisit de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, car venant d'Eric, pour lui ça n'était pas sérieux. Mais le garçon bascula plus proche et se frotta à son épaule. Il le rejeta avant qu'il ne se griffe la peau sur des caresses à contresens, qui rendaient le contact désagréable avec ses écailles. Les yeux couleur sang du gamin s'embuèrent aussitôt de larmes.

-M-Mais je t'aime !

-Reste loin de moi ! Tu es complètement cinglé.

-… T-Tao-kun.

Il tenta bien de tendre la main vers l'homme-poisson, mais celui-ci la balaya aussitôt. Son torrent salé ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, le roux pleurait contre ses genoux, sous le regard ferme et catégorique de Tao. Ce dernier avait été clair, il ne voulait pas de petit humain avec lui. Il avait fait une concession, par pitié, mais ça partait trop loin ! Et le voir s'apitoyer pour un "non" le faisait malgré lui se sentir coupable. Même si ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réfléchis, il n'était à ses yeux qu'un gosse en manque d'affection, alors il se rabattait sur n'importe qui. Ça aurait pu être un autre, se disait Tao. Un "je t'aime" fait généralement se sentir uniques les gens, mais dans de telles conditions il n'arrivait qu'à le détester un peu plus.

Ainsi seuls ensemble, côte à côte, sans plus rien à se dire, le malaise était profond et le temps long. Il fallut presque une heure de silence au blond pour voir la fin des pleurs et des reniflements. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de le consoler, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'encourager le petit dans son jugement amoureux. Eric n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Sa bouche bavarde ne s'ouvrait plus. Il restait recroquevillée sur lui-même, la respiration saccadée de spasmes. C'en fut trop pour le barman. Être pirate n'avait jamais su altérer sa compassion ! Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, il releva enfin la tête. Ses paupières étaient rougies et ses yeux injectés de sang à force de pleurer. Le voleur se mordit la lèvre devant son regard semi-inquiet.

-Feu… pardon…

-Va prendre l'air, ça te calmera.

Tao le força à se lever, mais le jeta aussitôt par terre et lui fit signe de se taire. Par les fenêtres poussiéreuse il apercevait des uniformes blancs, et bleus, dans les bois. Eric eut un froncement de sourcil devant le regard affolé de l'homme-poisson, qui d'ordinaire ne perdait que rarement son calme. Et dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui en demander la cause, sa main palmée se plaqua violemment contre ses lèvres. Il se remit aussitôt à pleurer, croyant l'avoir encore mis en colère.

-Chuut… arrête de couiner ! lui murmurait le barman en surveillant la porte du coin de l'œil.

Les bruissements du dehors ne semblaient pas alarmer le rouquin plus que ça, puisqu'il continuait de sangloter. Sachant désormais son affection, Tao ne vit d'autre solution que le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ses larmes venaient lentement tremper sa poitrine, tandis qu'il s'accrochait fort de ses mains brûlées.

-Tout va bien… chuchota-t-il par instinct. Je reste avec toi.

Il continua à bercer le voleur de sa voix jusqu'à ce que les soldats soient partis, mais même après il ne réussit pas à le lâcher. C'était comme s'il craignait de le briser, et à la fois de le noyer. Il était si fragile que penser à l'abandonner ou le laisser avoir mal était un choix difficile. Son étreinte se resserrait progressivement, il déposa un rapide baiser dans ses boucles rousses. Cet enfant ne cessera jamais l'inquiéter…


End file.
